


A Snake with No Legs

by blurredinnocence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 101,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredinnocence/pseuds/blurredinnocence
Summary: August Garrel, a Muggle born wizard, enrolls into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1990. Hoping to learn about himself and find a community, that he missed in adolescence, August will encounter: angst, heartbreak, romance and wonder.Basically Harry Potter's journey from an Original Character's perspective, beginning a year earlier.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 77





	1. Year I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fan fic, actually. I really have no intention to be a writer (and do not claim to be one). But, I was reading other fan fiction and had a sudden story that begged to be put into words. Thank you and enjoy!

FALL 1990

August was being ushered off—or you could say pushed off— the Hogwarts Express by an endless gaggle of eleven year olds. It was night; but, an unimaginable amount of stars provided some light, along with lined candled lanterns. The lanterns led the new generation of witches and wizards to the horse drawn carriages… with no horses? A giant of a man with unruly black hair, whom August would later find out was named Hagrid, corralled the first years together and began to lead them down a narrow path.

August fussed nervously with his new robes in an effort to distract his nervousness— this was, after all, so entirely new to him. Of course, that witch… Professor McGonagall was kind enough to answer any questions he and his family had about the wizarding world. Even after seeing everything at Diagon Alley… Perhaps August also had it buried underneath that this was still some kind huge, cosmic prank or that he was dreaming. But, here he was: dressed in robes, wand in pocket and walking behind a man who seemed like he may be a giant.

Walking near August were two girls who seemed like they had been friends for lifetimes. He gathered that their names were Cho and Marietta from their conversation. Most of the other first years remained quiet. If the large man was saying anything, August was much to anxious to hear anything. After about ten minutes of walking, the path opened to a giant lake, reflecting the moonlight, and also giving the pre-teens their first clear look at Hogwarts.

_Shouts. The sound of shouting and cries filled their little apartment in Brooklyn. It may be a surprise for one to find a small boy sleeping in one of the two bedrooms in the apartment. August was used to the late night fighting— it’s not like it was a nightly routine— but, the stress about money and trying to provide ate away at his parents. Still, while August was used to these volatile outbursts, it instilled an anxiety in him that was hard to shake. He learned coping mechanisms and ways to persevere, block out the buzz._

_His parents were loving to him. Perhaps to a fault, as their infighting stemmed from a constant fear of their parenting skills and providing for a young child. August’s father was between jobs and his mother had been stay at home, while August was young. Now, both parents were fraught with nerves to find jobs to support their family._

_In some— strange— twist of fate both parents received job offers to become tour guides in London… Did either of them know anything about London? No. Did they say that they did to get the job? Yes, they did. Luckily, it was not a complete lie… August’s mom did study abroad in London for a summer in university. So, with new jobs, the Garrel family ferociously learned everything they could about London, got their visas and shipped off to England._

Hogwarts was a massive castle, with more turrets and towers August thought possible for one structure. Magical rowboats brought them through a tunnel and to an underground harbor. The first years were led up a staircase and through a large oak door. A fury of shrill voices surrounded August as the students excitedly squealed for what was next. August still had a tough time with loud noises, and perhaps he was developing a fear of crowds from this overstimulation. Luckily, a familiar figure of a stern woman commanded the attention of the eleven year old witches and wizards: Professor McGonagall.

_“I said… your son is part of a much larger community then just what you see. A community full of wonder. Simply put, your son is an emerging wizard.”_

_The Garrel family was stunned. This strange woman, a Professor Minerva McGonagall, was telling them that their son is capable of some abra, cadabra, pulling bunnies out of hats lifestyle? Or is it more boil, boil, toil and trouble? This woman certainly did not seem like the type to hoodwink random people. But, what she was saying was so fantastic._

_The Garrel parents were exceptionally ordinary in appearance. Plain and simple. Neither skinny or rather large. The only distinguishable thing about them were deceptive gray hairs and light, weathered lines on their faces. This gave the impression that they were far older than they likely were._

_Studying the bewilderment on the Garrel parents’ faces, Minerva probed, “You mean to tell me, you have never witnessed young Mr. Garrel do anything unexplainable? Or maybe got out of an impossible situation?”_

_“Well…” started Mrs. Garrel and glancing at her husband nervously, “there was that time… August was being bullied. Quite badly when we first moved to England. You know, having trouble fitting in. Well, one time this one bully followed him from school and started pushing him around… and… and one minute they were pushing him around and the next minute, they were h-hanging from their school packs in the tree above. We certainly were never able to explain that.”_

_“A-and what about that time, we were looking for our car keys? You know, when we were taking him to the clinic and he was screaming bloody murder because he didn’t want to go… and where we normally put the keys, all we could find was candy. Was that m-magic?” Mr. Garrel said this expectedly towards Minerva._

_Minverva, caught off guard at the intensity of his question, “Oh— Yes, I suppose that could have been an example of an unstable, emotionally charged transfiguration spell.” Minerva glanced at August, obviously uncomfortable with the fact that his parents were talking about him as if he were not there._

_“This is great! August can be famous! Maybe we won’t have to be tour guides anymore, Liz!”_

_Immediately, Minerva interjected, “I am afraid that would not be possible, at least in the muggle— your world. While, I am pleased to see that you have— rather suddenly— accepted your son for what he is… We have strict laws, preventing the revelation of witches and wizards to… regular humans. Let it be known, that you are to never tell anyone about this. We— Hogwarts, the Wizarding community and myself— sense great promise in your son. However, any attempts to reveal our kind to the larger world will be dealt with, either from erasing your memories and… even binding your son’s blossoming abilities.”_

_“NO! They won’t tell anyone. Please. Please don’t bind my powers! This means I’m not alone! There are people like me! Who will accept me and I won’t get bullied… and… and…” August’s speech started to drift off, as he begun to cry at the thought of being stripped of something that might hold all the answers for him._

_The room was shocked at the young boy’s first interjection since Professor McGonagall arrived. His parents looked at each other, a bit embarrassed by their excitement and self-interest. Only Minerva smiled warmly, perhaps the first crack in her stern demeanor, at August, “No, I do not want that either.”_

Professor McGonagall quieted the group of new students and presented them with a somewhat of itinerary for the evening and what to expect. Her presence calmed August down from his sudden surge of anxiety. First, was sorting. Perhaps the most important aspect of one’s wizarding career at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts house you will be assigned can dictate the people you interact with, or at least live with, in your time at this school. The professor outlined the four Houses: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There was much murmuring among the students on what house they would want to be in. The vast majority were murmuring Gryffindor. August wondered why. The description sounded nice enough, but the other three houses sounded just as interesting— if not more so.

Finally, the time had come to be sorted. Professor McGonagall quickly led the new students into the Great Hall. What seemed like hundreds of eyes pierced each of the new students as they walked through the four long tables to reach the front. August did not dare look behind to examine how many other students were actually there. Professor McGonagall then retrieved a dingy, brown witch hat that looked like it had a face. The professor placed the hat on a wooden stool and it began to speak. Sing even, a funny little tune. Once that was over, Professor McGonagall called the first student to the stool and placing the old hat on their head. After a few moments, the hat exclaimed Hufflepuff and the student’s robes shifted to fit their newly assigned house. August was amazed, how did the hat determine? It took longer on some students than others too?

August had now found out that the two girls from earlier were Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Funny enough, they were both placed in Ravenclaw and both giddily sat together at the Ravenclaw table, squealing with delight. Finally, it was August’s turn.

“Garrel, August!”

August walked up the few steps and turning to face the rest of the first years, also getting his first full look at the Great Hall and the large student body that were present. August glanced at the faculty table on his way to the stool, noticing a woman with wild hair and large glasses and a greasy haired man, shrouded in black. Professor McGonagall faintly smiled to August, as he took his seat at the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head and slipped over his eyes.

‘Oh, a Mud Blood! Oh my…first one tonight. I apologize. I guess I should say _muggle born_. I don’t wish to offend.’ The same gravely voice that had sung a tune, now seemed to be speaking to him… in his head?

‘Are you in my head?’ August thought back.

‘Sure am. I like my privacy. Now what to do with you… At first glance, I would say Hufflepuff: the sense of camaraderie might do you good. It seems like you’ve had a rough time with forming connections. Then again, you’re very bright as well… Ravenclaw? No. No… Your resourcefulness is very captivating, a great quality for a Slytherin. However, you are a mud— muggle born and that is almost unheard of. There might be challenges if you were placed there.’ The Sorting Hat let out a grave laugh in August’s head. ‘Well, let’s do it. I’m a little tired of being so obvious tonight. So, let’s spice it up… let’s see how you fare kid. Must be a…’

“SLYTHERIN!”

The faculty behind him, and Professor McGonagall gasped. They all begun to talk amongst themselves, in hushed voices, as McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat off August’s head and his robes changed to have green and silver accents. A few students were able to sniff out that August was muggle born on the train ride to Hogwarts. Unluckily for August, one of those students was a boy just placed in Slytherin, who began spreading this information to the Slytherin table.

When August made his way to sit at the Slytherin table, the students closest to him made an obvious shuffle away from the new Mud Blood Slytherin. Students from other houses looked remorsefully, as did some professors. Minerva slowly looked behind her, sadly catching a bearded, elegant, but old, man’s eyes, before calling the next student. August simply welled up with tears and struggled to keep them in.

_Minerva turned around as she crossed the front door threshold, “Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Garrel. Expect an owl. It will have his Hogwarts acceptance letter and details on how to prepare. If needed, we may have a member of staff escort him to Diagon Alley.”_

_After shaking hands with August's parents, Minerva leveled with the small ten year old, “August… I want you to know that the wizarding world is a beautiful place and I am sure you will be able to find a place in it. However…” she struggled on what to say, pondering until, “I would be remiss to not tell you that, your status as a first generation wizard may have obstacles. Many in the wizarding world still have trouble accepting wizards born to nonmagical parents. But, I want to tell you that you were chosen for a reason. Now, I must be off.”_

_And in flash, Minerva was no longer in front of the Garrels. But, they did see a funny looking cat dash away from their flat._

Mud Blood. August quickly figured out from the Sorting Hat, and his newfound house, that Mud Blood is what he is: muggle born.

“What is a filthy Mud Blood doing in the House of Slytherin?”

“This has to be some kind of joke, right?”

“This is just another step towards Hogwarts’s efforts in tarnishing the Slytherin name.”

The rest of the sorting proceeded even with the spreading gossip. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. Slytherin. Gryffindor and so on and so on. Quickly, all of the new Hogwarts students had been sorted and the Sorting Hat was taken away. The elegant, bearded man replaced Professor McGonagall at the top of the Great Hall.

“Welcome to a new year at our beloved school. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am your headmaster here at Hogwarts. Returning students: welcome back. And to all of our new recruits of young witches and wizards: I am so very glad to see you all here and do try the cake. Now tonight we have already had some surprises,” Dumbledore glanced toward August, “as well as some much needed consistency and levity from our favorite Weasley twins,” August saw two identical red heads stand and high five each other, “but before we get on to our school song and feast. I just want to say, Hogwarts is a home to you all. If you ever feel alone, or scared, our doors are open.”

Around him, August heard a few snickers from his fellow Slytherins before the entire hall erupted into a cacophony of sounds that somewhat resembled a school song? As soon as the song finished, the empty tables of the hall had filled with endless amounts of food. August had never seen such richness before. Unfortunately, his mood was dampened by the people of his house actively distancing themselves from him. One fellow first year Slytherin attempted conversation, before being quickly pulled away by another.By the end of the feast, August had only managed to move around the food in his plate with his fork.

Once the feast was over, all houses quickly rose from their tables and excitedly followed their prefects to their new dormitories. One of the prefects walking with the new Slytherins, told them that their living quarters were located in the dungeons. But, not to worry because they were awesome. Yeah… August was not so sure about the sound of that.

On the way, three fellow first year Slytherins yelled, “Hey! Mud Blood!” August froze and turned to them, knowing that they were definitely calling for him. “We don’t know what you’re doing in our house, but we won’t let your tainted blood mess with the legacy of House Slytherin.”

“Legacy? Aren’t you first years like me, what do you know about legacy?” August retorted. Ah yes, his quick wit. August was usually very quiet, but he did have a sharp tongue and it sometimes slipped out. Perhaps, that was another reason for being placed in Slytherin.

Well the three boys did not like that. The boys yelled, “Why you filthy Mud Blood!” as they pushed August up against the dampening brick walls of the incoming dungeons.

“Woah, woah! Stop that! Prefect here and we ask that you please release your fellow Slytherin brother. We understand he might be a mud—muggle born, but he was still sorted into the esteemed House Slytherin. So, he deserves the dignity and respect our house brings to our brothers and sisters.” The three boys scoffed, released their hold of August and staggered away from him.

“Thank you.” August said politely to the prefect.

“No problem. Listen, Slytherin gets an elitist rep and, okay, there are quite a bit of those here. But, there are also a lot of us who believe in the attributes of the Slytherin House. So keep your head up. Oh, I’m Damon by the way.” Damon was tall, he was well built, and had dark skin and a shaved head. He also told August that he was a seventh year and on the quidditch team.

The entrance of the dungeon dormitory was dark with only candlelight leading the way. Damon informed August that there was a secret code to whisper into the dungeon bricks, in order to be let in. This year the code was: _mamba_. A little on the nose if you asked him. Damon also warned August that their dungeon dormitories resided underneath the Black Lake they crossed to get here. Making it inside the dorms revealed an ornately decorated common room of black woods, bathed in green light. The green light streamed in from the windows revealing the deep waters of the Black Lake. It was a little unsettling, but August supposed he would have to just get used to it.

Damon led August and, unfortunately, the three boys he had altercation with and one other to a dorm room. Opening the dorm room revealed a rectangular room, decorated similarly to the common room, with beds and and dark bedspreads that were alternately placed between green windows. The three boys pushed past August, claiming the three beds next to each other on the right. August took the bed on the far left. Making his way to his bed, August found that all of his belongings were delivered. Including his new pet, a black kitten: Celine.

_It had been days since August had received his acceptance letter and details on course materials. He was enamored: Charms, Potions, History of Magic. It was all so new and exciting. One problem… August had no idea where to buy any of this stuff. His parents tried a local second hand book store? No luck._

_As the date of August’s train to Hogwarts came, the entire family was stressed. Thankfully, a welcome knock on the door revealed Minerva McGonagall, herself, at the Garrel door again._

_“I’m not usually the one to do this, but we were shorthanded this year. I have to say though, I hope you have your trunk packed and said your goodbyes. We will have to move swiftly to Diagon Alley and then to Platform 9 and three quarters to get you on the train to Hogwarts.”_

_The family was caught off guard at this news. Luckily, August had been packed for days and ran to his room to retrieve his trunk. He turned to his family, “Thank you. I’ll see you… soon. I’ll write.” and gave both of his stunned parents a hug and a kiss and was out the door with Minerva._

_Suddenly, August was transported into a whole new world: Diagon Alley. It was a place he never would of dreamed of, with all kinds of people moving about. Many young people, some of whom were just as enamored as August, littered the crowded streets. First, Minerva took August to get his robes fitted and bought, then he retrieved his required text books and then it was time for his wand. Ollivander was funny to August. He was comfortable with Madame Malkin when he got his robes fitted, but Ollivander was eccentric. The pair tried many wands until they found the one: ten inches, willow wood, horned serpent horn core, sturdy. It seemed a bit silly having a wand, but he supposed some stereotypes stem from truth? August chuckled to himself. Next thing you know, witches and wizards actually flew on brooms._

_“Oh yes, flying on brooms thrills many young witches and wizards. In fact, we have a sport called quidditch that is played in the air on brooms.” Minerva informed August. After shopping for an hour, August thought that it might be time to catch his train. But, Minerva asked, “Well not to play into more stereotypes, as you said, but how would you like a pet? Hogwarts allows cats, owls and… er— toads. I think a companion might do a young wizard, like yourself, some good.”_

_So, that was how August came to find a small, black kitten with brown eyes. He decided to name her Celine and gave her a small collar, with a fake pearl. Soon, August found himself at King’s Cross Station and was pushed through a brick wall— to his surprise— and onto the Hogwarts Express. He found an empty compartment and immediately descended on looking through his new textbooks. A few people came and went through his compartment, curious at who would already be cracking open their schoolbooks. But, they eventually left a nervous August to himself._

August stared at himself in the slightly fogged mirror in the Slytherin, first year bathroom. August was rather slender— in fact quite skinny— but had a nice, slightly athletic build that would appear toned as he grew. His skin was pale, but had a slightly warm undertone. He had dirty blonde hair that was cut into somewhat of a bowl cut— his hair was straight but had some life to it. August had grey-blue eyes and full lips. A few freckles here and there and he had thick glasses— for reading, but could otherwise take them off whenever. He looked like them. All the other Slytherins. So, what was it that made him so different in their eyes? Just because his parents were not magic users?

August quickly finished getting ready for bed and returned to his room, thankful that his roommates were already asleep. He went to bed, thinking and hoping that this school would provide him what he had been searching for… in New York, in London and now Hogwarts.

WINTER 1990

August was enjoying his courses at Hogwarts. He assumed he would though. Every little thing about the wizarding world was new to him. Many of his fellow first years grew up with magic. So, History of Magic might have bored them, but it fascinated August. He learned about the Great Wizarding Wars and the Boy Who Lived, and consequently Lord Voldemort. Though, August quickly learned to not speak his name. It amazed August that he was only a year older than the Boy Who Lived. Did that mean he would come to Hogwarts next year? August thought he would very much like to meet him.

Unfortunately, while August excelled in his studies, he was hitting walls socially. Perhaps, the reinforcement of houses was a detriment to Hogwarts. Classes were usually limited to houses. But even when there were two houses in a class, it seemed that most stuck to their own house. Slytherin were particularly exclusive, and most of Slytherin was not very welcoming to a Mud Blood in their house. Damon would sometimes chat with August, but he was a seventh year and far too busy to be hanging out with a first year. Going to a quidditch game gave him a slight sense of community, but that was short-lived when he remembered he was in the stands alone. August had tried a few times to interact with other houses, but it seemed like they were not too keen on Slytherin either. It was frustrating. On paper, August rather liked Slytherin. Unfortunately, the house had its collection of elitists that refused to look outside.

So, yeah August was getting bullied… badly. He had been knocked around quite a bit, incessantly called a Mud Blood or just ignored. He came here excited to build a community, something that he was just not getting. He did visit Professor McGonagall, even outside of her class. She was not as open and warm as she was in London, but August still felt a warmth around her. Truthfully, it seemed most of the staff were trying to look out for August. His transition had not been smooth and it was obvious, probably obvious to many students as well.

Winter break was a welcome respite from the discomfort August found in the halls of Hogwarts. It was disappointing, really. August thought the vast castle of magic and wonder would be a sort of new home for him. After all, the Headmaster— Dumbledore— said exactly that. But, a home was not what it felt like. He enjoyed his time in his classes. His parents were happy to see him. August tried to brush off much talk about his social life, and only talked about his classes with them.

A week back at Hogwarts, August’s quick whit and sharp tongue got the better of him. He failed to foresee that no one else was around, when standing up to his present bullies.

“What did you just say to me Mud Blood?!”

“Flint, this thing doesn’t belong with us… We should teach him a lesson.”

His attackers were two fourth year Slytherin boys, who were much bigger than August. They cornered him into the mostly, now abandoned second floor girls’ bathroom. August tried to beg, “N-no please! I’m s-sorry! Please sto-p!” His pleas were unheard as the two boys threw him to the ground and proceeded to kick him. August tried to protect his head. His ribs took most of the incoming kicks. After a while they got bored enough, and left August to cry by himself on the floor.

Unknown to August, Cedric Diggory was passing the second floor girls’ bathroom. After hearing screams and seeing the two Slytherin boys walk out of the bathroom, Cedric began to hear crying. Cedric stumbled into the bathroom to investigate, only to find a first year Slytherin crumpled on the floor.

“Hey! Are you okay?! Hey— look at me!” Cedric said when he rushed to the kid’s side. He started to try and examine if the kid was hurt. He definitely was, but Cedric had know idea how to treat injuries… like at all. “Right.. uh okay! Yes, hospital wing! Yeah, Madam Pomfrey can help.”

As Cedric started to lift him gently, August recognized the boy helping him. Cedric Diggory was a second year Hufflepuff. He recognized him from the stands at a quidditch game he had seen. Evidently, he was bound to get promoted to Hufflepuff team seeker this year, if not next. He was very popular. What was he doing helping out a Mud Blood first year and a Slytherin? Was he just nice or what? August was not used to this kind of care. Still, Cedric carried him all the way to the hospital wing. It was probably a sight to see. August was definitely stealing glances at Cedric and would quickly look away when he felt Cedric take notice.

“You’re very lucky Mr. Garrel, just a slight concussion and some bruised ribs. You ought to thank Mr. Diggory for his help.” Madam Pomfrey told August. August remained silent.

Cedric laughed it off, “No, it was nothing really. I’m just glad you’re alright. But, man I hope we catch those guys. Who in their right mind would beat up a first year like that?!”

“Are you sure you don’t know who did this to you, son,” Madam Pomfrey looked to August for an answer, “Well… Mr. Diggory I hope you can help a professor find these students.”

“It’s because I’m a Mud Blood.”

“What?” Both Madam Pomfrey and Cedric turned toward August, who just said his first words since coming to.

“They hit me because I’m not worthy to be a Slytherin. Because I’m a Mud Blood.” August’s eyes welled up with tears and then started to stream down his face, when he turned his head away.

“Hey, hey that’s not true.” Cedric said as he returned to August’s side.

“It i-is.” as August’s voice broke.

“Listen to me. There’s nothing wrong with being muggle born. You’re here just like the rest of us, aren’t you?”

August cried harder as he turned in Cedric’s shoulder. Madam Pomfrey’s eyes were glassy, but another student needed to be attended to. Cedric started patting August’s back and mouthed that he would stay with him to Madam Pomfrey, before she left.

Cedric managed coax August into talking more over the next few hours. He learned that August had yet to make a real friend in the months that he had been here, was extremely smart and actually very funny when he forgot about his hardships. Cedric liked his quick, witty, sarcastic humor. It was around dinner time when Cedric got up. It was hard for August to mask his disappointment, which Cedric noticed. But Cedric said, “Hey, I’m going to get us both something to eat. I’ll be back, I promise.” He smiled. August smiled.

SPRING 1991

Ever since Cedric saved August, the two had been inseparable. Mostly on account of August clinging to Cedric, like he was the only thing out in the middle of an ocean. And to be fair, that was partly true. Cedric was the first friend August made at Hogwarts. If Cedric minded August’s clinginess, he did not show it. Or maybe he really was just that nice.

But, Cedric did push August to start talking to other people. And he tried… a little bit. It helped that his new friend was one of the most popular guys in their years, maybe even in upper years. But, Cedric was not cocky about it— well sometimes when he wanted to be, he was— but, he had a warmth around him that was infectious and genuine. So, slowly by slowly August opened up to others throughout the year. He still got strange glances from some people for being both Slytherin and muggle born. But, Cedric would not stand for any negative talk about it.

Cedric and August would sometimes sneak out at night, exploring the Hogwarts grounds or castle itself. By the end of final exams, they had been shushed by too many living paintings to count. They almost got caught once. Cedric and August even sneaked each other into their house common rooms for a moment, in the early hours of the morning.

“You don’t get creeped out… living down in the dungeons?” Cedric shuddered slightly as they descended the dark stairs.

August laughed, “At first, I was unconvinced. But, the common room itself is beautiful. Just wait and see!”

When the two boys made it to the stone wall, August whispered the password into stones and then poked his head into common room. After making sure no other Slytherins were in the room, August quickly ushered in Cedric.

“Woah…” Cedric’s eyes followed the stream of deep green light over the room. “This is completely different from the Hufflepuff common room.” He traced his hand over the plush seating by one of the windows. “Slytherin must have some nice donors.”

August heard a slight hum and a chill rush up his spine. “The Bloody Baron! Cedric, hide!” He whispered.

Cedric just made his way behind an armchair, when the gaunt ghost found August. The glittering, silvery blood shimmered in the green light of the room. “Mr. Garrel! What the devil are you still doing up?”

“U-uh— hello Baron— couldn’t sleep…” August tried to force a smile and stifle a laugh.

“Well… get on to bed, quickly.” August followed the Bloody Baron as he sifted through the entrance of the common room. August signaled for Cedric to come out and the two of them doubled over in laughter.

August’s first school year at Hogwarts was coming to end. It had happened so slowly, and yet so quickly at the same time. Like there was a scratch on a record in certain sections, where it would just skip.

August aced his classes. Aside from spending time with Cedric, all he did was study. He loved Transfigurations and Professor McGonagall seemed to be proud of his progress. Snape was hard to read, being Head of Slytherin definitely gave them a strange relationship— even if August was one of the best in the class. August was also extremely interested in taking Divinations with Professor Trelawny, in the future, thanks to a discussion with one of Cedric’s friends. So, he was excited for the future and what was to come at Hogwarts.

But, leaving Hogwarts for the summer, also meant leaving his first real friend.

Students were bustling all around the platform to hop onto the Hogwarts Express. Cedric and August stood together, waving goodbye to some of Cedric’s friends. They still had the train ride together, but here seemed to be a more appropriate place to formally say goodbye… for now.

“Here’s my address,” Cedric said as he handed a piece of parchment to August, “make sure you write, first year.”

“And here’s mine.” August handed Cedric his own address. “Also, I’m not a first year anymore.”

Cedric grabbed August into a light headlock and ruffled his hair, “Suuuure, you aren’t.”

As the two laughed and made their way into the train, August with Celine and his trunk in toe, he took one more look back towards the castle and the platform. His eyes landed on a solitary Professor McGonagall at the end. The two exchanged a warm smile and a wave, before August shuffled in behind Cedric and an odd looking cat skipped back towards the castle.


	2. Year II

SUMMER 1991

The summer gave August whiplash. He had just spent the past eight or so months acclimating to the wizarding world. And now he was right back to where he felt out of place. Not that August immediately fell into place at Hogwarts. After all, he was a muggle born wizard placed into Slytherin. He did not exactly receive a warm welcome from his fellow Slytherins. Luckily, he did make one friend: Cedric.

At least, August hoped Cedric considered him as close a friend— as he did. Cedric was popular, warm and kind. They were exchanging letters throughout the warmer months. But, maybe he was just being considerate and it did not mean much for him. But, those letters meant everything to August. A reminder that there was someone that he could actually talk to. Cedric was older and had many friends. So, on a basic level, perhaps their relationship did mean different things to the other.

“August! Dinner’s ready!”

August’s parents were happy to have him home. He did come back last winter break, but the Garrel family were not used to their son being away from them for so long. After all, he used to only have them. His social anxiety had prevented him from forming any close bonds in muggle school before Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it being summer also had them busy with their jobs of being tour guides. They were happy he made a friend though, he needed it.

Though— August’s parents were still not quite used to owls flying in and out of the house. August insisted on leaving a window open— not wanting to accidentally miss a letter from Cedric. The older muggles also exhaustedly inquired why August would not use a pen in his letters to his friend, instead of missing with a quill and ink or even just use a phone. Attempts to answer their inquiries were usually met with more questions. So, August eventually started to brush off their confusions or else grow more irritated.

The summer felt long and endless for August. The young boy was insufferably restless. He was still too young to really do much by himself. He would sometimes walk around the neighborhood, but he would mostly just reread his year one text books. Too many times he found himself staring into his Celine’s— his cat— eyes… bored out of his mind. When his mother found him like this, she would nag him to just take another walk outside. August was fast approaching twelve and was anticipating his Hogwarts year two letter.

And like that, as the summer sun waned, a small barn owl delivered what August had been waiting for.

FALL 1991

Cedric and August had made plans to meet at Diagon Alley to buy their supplies together. Cedric would be in London the second week of August. August was nervous, and excited, to see Cedric. Aging is a funny thing, especially when you are separated and not seeing it in real time. August looked much the same as his eleven year old self. He grew… maybe an inch and his face had thinned out almost unnoticeably. But, Cedric was a teenager now and August was excited to see how the summer treated him— even if they had only been away from each other for two months.

Being dropped off by his parents near the Leaky Cauldron, the Garrel parents instructed him that he had one hour before they were back to pick him up. To be honest, they were a little nervous at just leaving their son at a shady looking pub. But, August insisted to go by himself (mostly for less distractions during his time with Cedric).

And then August saw him, his breath even hitched a bit. He was standing in front of the pub, hands in his pockets, waiting. Cedric had grown quite a bit. It looked like he would tower over August, whereas last year he was only moderately taller. It also looked like patches of stubble were starting to grow, as August watched Cedric scratching along his jawline a bit. His hair had grown out too, a little wild, but it was cute.

“Cedric!”

Cedric turned to spot August barreling towards him and capturing him into a hug. August had to stand on his toes to perfectly snare him, his arms extending underneath Cedric’s. Cedric then swiftly switched their hug for a light headlock and ruffled August’s hair.

“It’s good to see you again too, August!” As the two laughed and eventually untangled themselves from each other. The two chatted a little as they made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley, catching up on things not brought up in letters. Cedric told August that his father sent him to a brief quidditch training intensive that was fun. August told Cedric that he just walked around the neighborhood a few times.

“Cedric, what do you need to buy this year?”

Cedric sighs, “A lot, unfortunately. As you may have noticed, I’ve outgrown my robes and have to get some new ones. I also start elective classes this term and have to get supplies for those. What about you?”

“Oh, I just need the basics and one new text book, _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2_. What electives are you taking?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m taking Arithmancy and… I’m also taking Muggle Studies, actually. I thought it would be nice to learn more about how you grew up.”

August swore he saw Cedric turn a bit pink, before his own cheeks began to burn. That was… sweet. He did not think anyone would be interested in that part of him, in comparison to the other great classes he could have taken. Just another example of how kind Cedric is.

“Well, if you need any help studying for that… let me know.”

“Thanks, I’ll do that.” Cedric flashed August a grin and hooked his arm around his neck, leading him to the first shop.

Two weeks later, it was time for August to make his way to King’s Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. He had everything tightly packed into his trunk. August wished he could use magic out of school. When at Diagon Alley, he perused a book on enchanting objects to allow more space. But, unfortunately that was something he could not test out while underage. Grabbing Celine’s cage and trunk, August and his parents made their way to the station and said their goodbyes.

Running through the brick wall to platform nine and three quarters still messed with his head, but August was able to make it through without being noticed. He loaded his luggage onto the train and was eventually able to find Cedric in a compartment. Cedric was already surrounded by other students, of course. But, Cedric still grinned at him and made space for him to sit down.

The train ride was pleasant. Cedric was mostly busy entertaining the other students with the stories of his summer. August had already heard them, but he enjoyed listening to him speak them out loud while he pet Celine. He thought it was funny when Cedric would act a little cocky, but still modest at the same time— if that made sense?

But, the big news of the train ride was that the Boy Who Lived— Harry Potter— was somewhere on the train. Some people said they had seen him in Diagon Alley. Some even thought they saw him in a compartment with a new Weasley student and a bushy haired girl. August was curious about meeting such a renowned figure in the wizarding world. But, he also felt bad that he was probably going to be bombarded with people upon his arrival to Hogwarts. August’s own anxieties flared a bit when thinking about it.

Finally, making it to the school and changing into their robes, Cedric and August made their way across the platform. Hearing the familiar boom of Hagrid ushering the first years. The end of a rough track revealed many stagecoaches. Students were already piling into them routinely. But, August was alarmed to see no horses pulling the many stagecoaches. Cedric doubled over at the bewilderment on August’s face and quickly dragged him into the next available ride.

After the two made it to the entrance hall of Hogwarts, they both broke off into their own years and houses for the sorting feast. Walking up to the Slytherin table, August immediately felt a familiar sense of dread. All eyes were on him briefly, before most looked away and ignored him. August also heard some rogue “Mud Bloods” being uttered his direction. Taking an empty seat and the solitary Slytherin kept to himself, wishing for the feast to be over soon.

The sorting began and August was glad to see McGonagall. She led the new batch of Hogwarts students through the hall. Looking at the staff table, August noticed a new face: a jittery, nervous looking fellow wearing a turban. August wondered what he could possibly teach. Turning his attention to the sorting, he saw: a girl named Hannah Abbott in Hufflepuff, Terry Boot in Ravenclaw, a bushy haired girl named Hermione Granger sorted into Gryffindor, a pretentious looking platinum blonde named Draco Malfoy in Slytherin, Ronald Weasley also sorted into Gryffindor, and finally, Harry Potter.

A hush fell over the room. Everyone sat up a little straighter. And everyone’s eyes were trained on a small, almost sickly looking boy with mousy black hair and glasses. He certainly did not look like a celebrity. If anything, he kind of reminded August of himself. Nervous, unsure of what was actually happening… and he seemed to be muttering something as the Sorting Hat was on his head? The hat deliberated with itself— and Harry— for a while before exclaiming.

“Gryffindor!”

The Gryffindor table went absolutely mad that the Boy Who Lived was now in their house. And August could not blame them. Any house would have probably had the same reaction to having a celebrity join them. Harry looked happy too. He immediately made his way toward the bushy haired girl and the Weasley boy, who looked absolutely thrilled to see him.

And to be honest, after that the feast ran swiftly. Harry was the talk of the Great Hall— even distracting other students from antagonizing August. Eventually, the students were released to their dormitories and classes began the next day.

Classes proceeded smoothly, August was still ravenous for his new magical knowledge. The nervous professor he had noticed, at the sorting feast, happened to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor: Professor Quirrell. A position that he seemed ill equipped for, but August liked him well enough. Perhaps, August empathized with him in a way. He would frequently stay behind after class to help the professor clean the room when some students would abuse his passive nature. The young Slytherin also kept his relationship up with Professor McGonagall, who seemed happy to see him in their first class. She even seemed to smile at him more warmly, in comparison to other students. But, maybe that was August’s imagination, after all she was still extremely stern. August worked diligently in his classes, even Snape was seeming to come around to him. Sometimes, the professor even quieted other Slytherin students who would faintly tease him in Potions class.

Cedric was also having a great year. He was finally being officially prepped for the seeker position on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. And the team itself seemed to be doing well, winning in many of their matches and mock matches. But, unfortunately, buzz around Cedric’s quidditch advances were overshadowed by Harry Potter— who was made the Gryffindor seeker. An amazing feat for a first year, in fact he must have been the youngest seeker in a hundred years. It did not help that he was also really good. His first match was a stunning display of natural skill, along with a brand new Nimbus 2000 broomstick. Cedric seemed a little jealous after the match. But, he also seemed impressed, there was no denying Harry’s talent. August thought this little battle between jealousy and admiration was cute— uh, sweet?

Halloween marked a memorable night for the year. The Halloween feast was always an event. Thousands of bats flew above the students’ heads in the Great Hall. The feast was just as delicious as the Sorting Feast. It was only interrupted by a frantic, turban askew, Professor Quirrel yelling.

“Troll— in the dungeons— thought you ought to know.”

The professor proceeded to faint in front of the entire school. And the entire school proceeded to lose their senses. Chaos and fear ensued for just a moment before the Headmaster, Dumbledore, quieted the room. All houses were escorted promptly back to their dormitories after that. August and the rest of the school assumed the troll was dealt with that night— because it was never brought up again by staff.

WINTER 1991

August would almost always be attached to Cedric. But, since Cedric was a third year, he could now take weekend trips down to Hogsmeade. Cedric would apologize for leaving and always brought something back for him— August’s attempts to cover his disappointment were usually unsuccessful. But, August would just brush apologies off and urged him to join his friends. He did not want to hold Cedric back. He may only have Cedric as a friend; but, Cedric was popular. He was also smiling and radiating light when surrounded by other people. So, August would just have to bare being alone at times.

Unfortunately, he still ran into trouble with his fellow Slytherins. In particular, a new first year, Draco Malfoy had got wind of his muggle born status.

“What the bloody hell is a Mud Blood doing in my house?” Draco spat at August, as he and his goons— Crabbe and Goyle— surrounded him. August thought himself pathetic for letting himself get bullied by first years, when he was a second year. Thinking fast on how to get out of this situation, August remembered a spell from his Defense Against the Dark Arts text book!

‘Stupefy!” August called out, with his wand pointed towards Draco Malfoy. Draco was forced back by the spell, thudding to the ground. Technically, _Stupefy_ was too advanced a spell for a second year. But, August had read ahead. The smug first year was suddenly disheveled and almost purple with embarrassment.

“Why, you!” exclaimed Draco. August kept his want trained on the three Slytherins when they attempted to grab him.

“Wait til my father hears about this!” Draco yelled, as the trio retreated down the corridor.

Later that night, at dinner, Cedric found August and ruffled his hair before sitting beside him.

“I heard you taught that pompous first year who’s boss.” Cedric smirked.

August blinked. Had people been around when that happened? If so, he thought he would have gotten in trouble for it. After all, using magic in the halls was not actually permitted. “U-uh, yeah. I mean I don’t know. I just wanted them to leave me alone— Do you think anyone is going to tell on me?”

Cedric laughed, “No, people know Malfoy’s a bully. They thought it was cool what you did. And Malfoy won’t say anything because of his ego.”

“Oh…”

Cedric hooked his arm around August’s shoulder, “Listen August, I’ll be there next time to protect you. Don’t worry about it, no one is messing with you when I’m around.” Cedric playfully feigned a punch at August’s cheek.

August turned pink and focused on his dinner again as Cedric started talking about his day at Hogsmeade. August felt his cheeks briefly. Warm. Why was he always getting flushed when Cedric would get close to him or be nice to him?

SPRING 1992

Winter break had come and gone. August had gone home for the holidays again. But, he did save up to give Cedric a gift before they left: a quidditch jersey of Cedric’s favorite professional player (August asked one of Cedric’s friends to buy it in Hogsmeade for him). Cedric was grateful, but felt bad that he had not gotten anything for August. He did not mind, he was not expecting anything anyway. The young boy was just happy to show his own appreciation for Cedric’s friendship.

August was happy to return to classes after break. He continued to excel in them, though Herbology was probably his least favorite subject. So, consequently, it was one of his weaker classes. But, August was very impressive in Transfigurations and Potions. Professor McGonagall was consistently proud with his progress and would even refer first years and even some other second years to him for tutoring. August still had a complicated relationship with Snape, but Snape would reward Slytherin with house points for his excellence in the class. The only professor August’s relationship slightly faltered with was that of Professor Quirrell. It was not that he disliked him per se, August still related to him on some level. However, as the year progressed, Professor Quirrell was growing more and more erratic. Being in his presence was increasingly uncomfortable. So, August spent less and less time in his classroom.

The quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was eagerly awaited. Cedric was nervous and excited for his team to win. Leading up to the game, it was all Cedric would talk about. The two friends found themselves in the Hufflepuff stands. The game started a little later than usual, which was odd, and Professor Snape was refereeing, which was very odd. But, the game proceeded without any hiccups. Harry caught the snitch an hour and a half into the game, winning for Gryffindor. Cedric looked severely disappointed that his team’s chance at Quidditch Cup were effectively shot with this result.

But, Cedric seemed like his usual self after the game— even with August’s probing— saying, “It was great game though, wasn’t it? That Harry Potter sure is something.” Before moving on to talk game with some of the Hufflepuff players.

And eventually, the school year started to dwindle. But, not without some excitement and controversy. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup. But, everyone knew they only won because Gryffindor’s seeker was injured in the hospital wing. Speaking of Harry Potter, he and his friends seemed to have gotten themselves into some amazing trouble. August remembered reading something about a breaking and entering into a Gringotts vault earlier in the year. Well, it turned out that You Know Who was looking for the Philosopher’s Stone to mark his return? And Professor Quirrell was strange, because he was possessed by You Know Who and Harry vanquished him? That was the rumor going around anyway. Ultimately, Gryffindor usurped the House Cup from Slytherin after some last minute points were awarded to Harry and his friends. August knew that was the three first years did was extraordinary, but the amount of points they got seemed a bit unfair and… convenient. August guessed that Dumbledore was displaying a slight favoritism. But, it was worth it to see Draco Malfoy’s red face when Slytherin lost.

But, now it was time to return home for another summer. Cedric and August found themselves at Hogsmeade station, like the year before, waving goodbye to other students. Several came up to Cedric and high fived him or shook his hand, in the midst of making their way onto the train. When there was just a few people left on the platform, Cedric turned to August and grabbed a box from his bag.

“This is for you. I saw it in Hogsmeade and thought you might like it.” Cedric flashed a smirk and stuffed his hands in his pockets as August examined the box.

“Cedric! You didn’t have to!” August’s sheepish outburst was met with Cedric’s warm gaze.

Opening the box revealed a camera and three rolls of film. “It’s enchanted. So, it takes moving pictures. Like the ones in Hogwarts or on the chocolate frog cards… You seem like the type to want to treasure memories.” Cedric scratched the side of head, nervously examining August’s reaction.

August’s eyes got glassy, as he tried to keep his tears from spilling. “Cedric… T-thank you.”

“Aw, no crying second year!” Cedric laughed as he pulled August into a hug.

August sniffed and pulled away, slightly, to grab hold of the camera. “Here, let me take my first picture. Smile!” He pointed the camera towards Cedric, who gave a toothy grin, and August popped into the frame at the last second.


	3. Year III

SUMMER 1992

August 3rd. August’s thirteenth birthday. He was a teenager now? That was crazy to think about, that he was growing so fast. His parents, in particular, could hardly believe it. In comparison to last year, August had grown quite a bit. He was now a little taller, he would have to get some new robes this year. His body was starting to take shape. He was still very slender, but his naturally athletic build was starting show itself more. He still had bangs, but cut them into a slightly more feathered style. August was also starting to where his thick, tortoise shell glasses around more— liking how they looked on him.

August spent the summer taking as many photographs as he could with the camera Cedric gave to him. He was not sure that he would take to photography (it was not something he was ever particularly interested in picking up), but he found it extremely calming. Watching people, objects, animals. Finding and waiting for the best light. Over the summer, August bought both muggle and enchanted camera information books— at Diagon Alley, when he had originally just gone for more rolls of film. He even converted part of his bathroom into a dark room for developing. His parents were fascinated with the moving photographs. They were his initial subjects, before he started taking pictures around London.

As the Garrel’s were finishing August’s birthday luncheon, a large, white snow owl flew and perched by the open window. August fetched the owl and found a letter from Cedric. His Hogwarts letter and required materials list had arrived already. He and Cedric had corresponded for most of the summer. August would send him some of his photographs and Cedric would update him on what he was doing. But, Cedric’s letters were less frequent due to his quidditch summer intensive— his dad was very serious about quidditch. And Cedric was being promoted to Hufflepuff seeker this year, finally.

August hurriedly opened the letter from Cedric— only for his face to fall.

“August, honey, what’s wrong? Is your friend alright?” His mother asked, as she started to pick up some dishes.

“Yeah, yeah. He’s good. He just… won’t be able to come to Diagon Alley with me this year.”

Cedric’s letter said that his quidditch intensive had been extended up until it was almost time to board the Hogwarts Express. So, Cedric would not be able to make it to Diagon Alley this year; instead, his dad would pick up what he needed. Still, he said that he looked forward to seeing August on the train. August hurriedly scribbled a response, asking if he wanted him to pick up anything for him at Diagon Alley. But, he did not get a reply back.

FALL 1992

On August 19th, August went to Diagon Alley to retrieve his supplies for his third year at Hogwarts. It was a particularly busy day, apparently. The street was bustling with witches and wizards. It seemed like there was barely any room for everyone to fit into all the shops. Madame Malkin’s seemed to be the least busy of the shops, so August decided to get fitted for new robes first.

August was starting his third year, so he was now able to choose two elective courses in conjunction with mandatory courses. He was particularly excited that he could finally take Divinations, as he had been fascinated by it— since hearing of it first year. He was also taking Study of Ancient Runes. It sounded sort of interesting? Better than numbers in Arithmacy and less danger than Care of Magical Creatures. So, he made his way to Flourish & Blotts for his text books.

Making it into the narrow store was no easy task. There was a line of people curving around the store. There seemed to be some kind of wizard celebrity here? August’s anxieties were starting to flare as he was pushed into the line. To help relieve his stress, August began fiddling with his camera around his neck. It was not until he reached the front of the line, that he realized almost the entire Weasley family were behind him… as was Harry Potter.

This was the closest August had been to Harry Potter since he started at Hogwarts. Harry mostly stuck with other Gryffindors an August did not want to bother him. If not for being starstruck, he might have asked for a picture right then though. Being at the front of the line now, August had come to find out that the line was to meet a one Gilderoy Lockhart. He was actually, a very attractive man. Tall, well built, with honey, golden blonde hair, robes in an astonishing shade of blue and a dazzling smile. He seemed very charming, if not aloof and a bit vain with how he was speaking to people.

At that moment, Gilderoy Lockhart spotted Harry Potter and ushered him to join him on the elevated stage that he was signing his books at.

“Quickly someone take a photograph of Mr. Potter and I, Gilderoy Lockhart. You! There, yes you! Put that camera to work, if you please.” Mr. Lockhart gestured to August, seeing the camera hanging off his neck. August reluctantly stepped forward, seeing both Harry’s discomfort and his own nervousness at taking two celebrities’ portraits. But, with a deep breath, August took two shots before Gilderoy continued speaking. He thanked August and gave Harry his entire book collection for free, before announcing he would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.

It was now August’s turn to meet Lockhart. He approached Mr., or should he say, Professor Lockhart, who noticed August had no books.

“Here, for your excellent camera work. On the house.” Lockhart gifted the same set of text books, that he had given Harry, and began to sign them with a smile. “So, are you a photographer?”

“Oh… um, I don’t know. I kind of just started…”

“Well, feel free to use me a model any time.” Professor Lockhart winked at him. “Wait, how old are you?”

“Um, thirteen.”

“Damn. Call me again in five years, kid.” Gilderoy laughed and muttered a half-hearted “just kidding.”

After, August gathered the rest of his newly required text books and started to make his way out of Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky to get out of the area unscathed. Running into a certain Draco Malfoy, caused them both to lose their balance a bit and for August to drop a book.

August lowered down to pick it up when Draco started, “Look Father, it’s the Mud Blood that’s tainting the House of Slytherin.”

A tall, attractive man with long platinum hair turned to August. “Ah, so this is the rat infiltrating our ranks. That dusty old hat must have some sense of humor, placing a Mud Blood in Slytherin. I don’t know how you got placed in our house. But, worry not. You won’t be there much longer.”

And with that, both Malfoy’s turned on their heels and left him there. Did they just threaten him?

A week and a half passed, uneventfully, until finally— it was time to make the journey to Hogwarts. Being dropped off by parents, August quickly said his goodbyes and made his way into platform nine and three quarters. It was already bustling with excited students. Parents were waving to their children. And friends were already getting into mischief. Waiting in a maskeshift line to drop his luggage off, August felt a tap on his shoulder. Cedric.

August immediately latched him into a tight hug. Cedric laughed and ruffled his hair like he always did.

“Wow, you’ve grown, August! Starting to look like an adult now!” Cedric teased.

“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?” August huffed. And it was true. Cedric had grown even more from the last time they had been together— just two months ago. He was even taller and that quidditch summer intensive seemed to have packed quite a bit more muscle onto Cedric. August could immediately feel the new strength in Cedric’s arms and chest and— wait, what did he just think about?

Anyway, the two continued to chat as they boarded the train and found their own compartment. Like usual, they only had a few moments alone, before Cedric’s friends swarmed him. Cedric told everyone about the summer intensive. How hard it was. But, also how rewarding it was. Many were excited to see him finally on the quidditch field—officially— this year. Many of his friends commented on his more developed body, to which he responded by flexing one of his biceps and laughing. This made all the girls— and August— in the compartment blush. As Cedric and friends were talking, August started to discreetly take photographs of everyone in the compartment. Cedric caught him a few times and would make a funny face or pose for the camera. August’s cat, Celine, had settled into Cedric’s lap and he pet her gently while entertaining his crowd.

Finally, the students arrived at Hogwarts and, after riding the stagecoaches, broke off into their respective houses to convene in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. August nervously approached his house table for the third year in a row. Thankfully, it seemed like most Slytherins were getting used to him. In particular, many of the students in his year and some upperclassmen were treating him well enough. His biggest problems were with Draco Malfoy and his gang.

Finding his seat, Draco made sure to say whatever disparaging remarks about Muggles he was already saying more loudly, when he saw August. To August’s surprise, one of Draco’s friends, Blaise Zabini, whispered to him, “Sorry about that.” and caught August’s eyes. Blaise was gorgeous. Tall, looked like a model, looked almost the same age as Cedric despite being a year younger than August. He was pretty sure he had heard a rumor that Blaise’s mother was a model or, at the very least, insanely beautiful. Regardless, August was surprised to receive any kind of humanity from a friend of Draco’s.

The feast was actually one of the more pleasant ones for August. He was mostly left alone and it went by rather quickly. A couple times, Cedric and August caught each other’s attention and made each other laugh from across the hall. August waved towards Professor McGonagall, who gave her usual warm smile. And he even tried to wave towards Snape to no response.

After the feast, August quickly returned to his dormitory and found Celine already curled up in his bed. He took a few photographs of Celine in the deep green light of the Slytherin dormitories to test the aperture. Before finally, retiring to bed. Ready to begin his new classes.

August loved Divinations. And he also loved Professor Sybil Trelawny. She was fascinating and he could tell she was wiser than people gave her credit for. He felt terrible for the professor, because most students did not take her class seriously. Whether she noticed this or not was hard to tell. So, like August has the habit of doing, he frequented Professor Trelawny’s classroom to help her out or learn more outside of class. She seemed to like having him around. She was eccentric, but thoughtful when he would ask a question. On August’s first day, Professor Trelawny had grabbed his hand and told him that he had great potential to become a Seer.

Professor McGonagall had unexpectedly asked about August’s summer. He told her that he started to pick up photography and was really enjoying it. She seemed happy about that. She also asked if he would not mind helping tutor some students again this year. August said that he did not mind and she granted him ten house points, with a smile. She did turn her nose up slightly when August would talk about Divinations. Professor McGonagall seemed not to think much about the practice.

One day, after Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall pulled August aside, “Mr. Garrel. I was wondering if you might be interested photographing our Quidditch matches this year. We have been looking for another photographer to document our games and I can not think of anyone more suited.”

“T-thank you, Professor. I would be honored.” They smiled at each other, before August rushed to tell Cedric the good news.

“Well, make sure to get some shots of me being awesome.” Cedric teased.

“We shall see Mr. Diggory. But, unfortunately, I just don’t know if that is something that you’re capable of.” August teased back.

“Ouch. You hurt my pride, third year.” Cedric clutched his heart humorously.

“Oh shut up.” August said as he playfully pushed Cedric.

On Halloween night, all of Hogwarts was washed with fear. Cedric and August had been leaving the Halloween feast, when commotion brewed in a nearby hall. Following the other students, they found that Filch’s cat, Mrs. Norris, was hanging by its tail— frozen— and the words:

_the chamber of secrets has been opened_

_enemies of the heir… beware_

Were written in blood on the wall. Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione and Ron, were standing right in the middle of all of it. Filch was in hysterics, students were muttering and there were even one or two screams. August tried to take a picture of the scene. But, the group of students were soon dispersed by faculty. But, that did not stop the gossip from spreading across Hogwarts as well as Draco Malfoy exclaiming,

“‘Enemies of the Heir, beware!’ You’ll be next, Mud Bloods!”

The subsequent days, the entire school was theorizing about the Chamber of Secrets. Evidently, a professor had let it slip that the Chamber of Secrets was created by Salazar Slytherin and was to remain closed until it was time to purge the school of impure blood… whatever that meant.

One day in the courtyard, as August and Cedric were talking on a bench, Hermione Granger introduced herself.

“August Garrel?”

“Um, yes?”

“Hermione Granger, it’s very nice to meet you.” She looked nervous, fidgeting with the sleeve of her jumper a little. “I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I heard you’re muggle born like me and… and I don’t like the sound of what that message in the hallway said… the implications are… just be careful. I’ll see you later.” Hermione hurried off after that. August clearly appeared alarmed and Cedric was dumbfounded at what to say.

The first game August assisted in covering was between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Truthfully, August did not think too much of quidditch. It was fine, but he mostly just attended for Cedric. So, with Cedric not playing, he did not have a particular allegiance— even if his own house was playing. The senior photographers stationed August on the ground level, usually the most boring level to be stationed. August did not mind though, he was new and would have to prove himself to get the better spots.

Well boring August’s spot was not. Strangely, a bludger seemed to be fixated on Harry Potter. It chased him everywhere. Eventually, Harry Potter and, now Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy were chasing the golden snitch in August’s turf. The rogue bludger was going mad. August was doing his best to take photographs, while also evading the bludger. He did get a great— unfortunate for Harry— shot of Harry’s arm getting broken by the bludger before he caught the snitch though. The other photographers seemed impressed with August’s film too.

August was returning from a dark room on the night of November 9th, when he got curious about the mysterious Chamber of Secrets message again. He had just finished developing photographs of the quidditch match. Now, with a fresh roll of film in his camera, August decided to inspect the hallway again— maybe they were still having a hard time getting the blood off the wall.

Slithering.

August swore he felt like he was being followed and quickened his step. Reaching the still slightly damp hallway, August raised his camera towards the faint bloody lettering. Before an… eye? A pair of yellow eyes stared back at him throughs the lens of the camera and…

Click!

Flash!

WINTER 1992

News had spread across the entire school that the Mud Blood Slytherin had been dealt with by the Heir of Slytherin. The implications rocked the muggle born students and their friends and the faculty. Cedric was distraught, angry. The intolerance of some witches and wizards just did not make sense to him.

Cedric heard a rumor that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. So, he found him in the hallway and pushed him against the wall, demanding Malfoy to fix August. The arrogant Slytherin looked like he was about to wet himself. He was not the Heir of Slytherin.

“You’re going to hear from my father about this!”

Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore assured Cedric that they could revive August with enough Mandrake. But, that would take a while…

Cedric visited twice today.

Cedric brought flowers today.

Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick were petrified today.

Cedric visited once today.

A few of Cedric’s friends came with him today.

Hermione Granger visited today.

Cedric visted today.

Cedric visited today.

Professor McGonagall visited today.

Professor McGongall wrote to the Garrel family, informing them August would be staying at Hogwarts over winter break.

Faculty inspected again today.

Cedric visited twice today.

Hermione left flowers today.

Cedric visited today.

SPRING 1993

Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were petrified. The Quidditch Cup deciding game, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, was cancelled as a result.

“I wanted to win it for you, third year.” Cedric whispered to August’s petrified body, before leaving.

May 29th. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout, all petrified victims are revived.

August woke slowly, groggy. What was going on? Hallway. Eyes. Click. Flash.

“August! You’re awake! Thank Merlin!” Cedric rushed to August's side and helped him to sit up a bit. Why was he in the hospital wing? What was going on? Still out of it, August turned his head to find other students resuming consciousness as well— including Hermione Granger.

“What’s going on, Cedric? Why am I here? What time is it?”

Before Cedric could say anything, Professor McGonagall stood in front of August’s bed. “I’m afraid you had been petrified, Mr. Garrel. You were one of the Heir of Slytherin’s victims— along with the other student here… Unfortunately, you were the first of the student victims and have therefore been petrified the longest. You were petrified in November and it is now the end of May. I am very sorry Mr— August. To have your third year taken from you, I cannot imagine. But, we here at Hogwarts are here to support you with what you need. We will give you the option to take your third year again, starting next term. Or, if you really wish to, you can test into fourth year. The choice is yours. But, for now you must be with your friends. Welcome back, son.”

Professor McGonagall looked a little misty eyed, before she smiled and walked away. Cedric returned to August’s side and began to fill him in on everything that had transpired. August was completely rattled, he had difficulty hearing what Cedric was saying to him. He had feeling he would have to be told again. While Cedric was talking, August turned his head and caught Hermione’s eyes. They smiled at each other.


	4. Year IV

SUMMER 1993

August was having a busy summer. Due to the events of his third year, namely the Chamber of Secrets and being petrified for most of the school year, August missed an extraordinary amount of classes needed to move forward to fourth year. So, he was given a choice: either redo his third year or do an expedited study in the summer and test into fourth year. Naturally, the prospect of staying at Hogwarts for an extra month or so appealed to him greatly. August also did not want to give Cedric the opportunity to tease him about being so behind. So, August decided to attempt to test into his fourth year.

_After his previous year’s conclusion, August was still in disbelief at what had transpired. Cedric would repeat the events and try to be more thorough. But, being petrified for so many months was a difficult thing to wrap your head around. Madam Pomfrey had told August how often Cedric would force a visit during his petrification. August was full of warmth when he found out. It almost made his heart ache and head spin. But, why? Why was he feeling that way about his… friend? August also learned that Hermione had visited before her own petrification._

_“Hey… Hermione?” August called to the hospital wing bed in front of his._

_The younger bushy haired girl propped up a bit, “Yes?”_

_“Thank you… uh for warning me. I guess I wasn’t able to pick up on the… basilisk quick enough, huh? But, anyway… it meant a lot.”_

_Hermione chuckled, “Hey, we muggle borns have to stick together, right? … And to be honest, when I first heard you were in Slytherin, I couldn’t believe it.”_

_August laughed at that, “I don’t blame you. Sometimes I can’t believe it either. Hey Hermione, when we get out of here, do you want to study together? I’m furious that I missed all my classes.”_

_So, August had made another friend in Hermione Granger. The school year had ended, but they did manage to get one study session in before Hogwarts officially closed for the year. Though, for August, that marked the start of another vigorous academic endeavor._

_August walked with Cedric to the Hogsmeade platform to see him off._

_“It’s going to be weird. Riding on the train without you, that is. It might just be peaceful.” Cedric teased._

_August snorted, “Oh yeah, I’m definitely the one who talks your ear off on the train. I have a feeling, it’s going to get even rowdier without me to keep the peace.”_

_“Oh, get over here.” Cedric pulled August into a tight hug. “I’m glad you’re back.”_

_August loved how Cedric smelled, like pine and crisp autumn leaves. “Me too.”_

_“Now get out of here, third year. You better pass into fourth year or you’ll never hear the end of it from me.”_

The extra school time was one of the most rewarding experiences, August could have imagined. He got hands on training with all of his professors, which probably gave him a more thorough understanding of the courses. It also helped that August had read through the text books already, so the classes were more active. Professor McGonagall even joked that he did not need her help in Transfigurations anymore. Divinations continued to be August’s favorite course. The Slytherin felt a certain power and confidence from gazing into a crystal ball or reading tea leaves. He and Professor Trelawny also got along extremely well, like your favorite aunt that you could have more open conversations with than your parents. Potions was interesting, if only to see how Snape performed when he was not surrounded by a bunch of students. August would not say that Snape was anymore pleasant to be around per se, but there was an added hint of softness to him. August was even able to practice taking portraits with his camera. He got one for each of the faculty— including Dumbledore, Snape and Filch. So, ultimately August's testing into fourth year— to none of the staff’s surprise— was successful.

August returned to his family in London before the end of July. They were extremely grateful to have him back. When they had heard what happened, they were mortified. The Garrel parents almost cursed letting their son attend this magic school. But, August was able to assure them that everything was alright, he was fine and, hey, he passed into next year.

For the next month August did not do much. He explored London and took pictures, he wrote to Cedric and made plans to meet at Diagon Alley in August. Mostly, his parents kept an eye on him. August had left out the details of his petrification, specifically that he was a victim of a magical hate crime, but he thinks that they still suspected something. Finally, his fourteenth birthday came. Another birthday. Another owl. Another letter from Hogwarts.

August met Cedric in front of the Leaky Cauldron like last year, on the last day of their holiday. Cedric was about sixteen now and would be starting his fifth year. He was a bit older than most of the people in his year. But, Cedric was also almost of age now and he was definitely starting to show it. He grew even more from last year. He had to be at least six feet now. His jawline had sharpened, he was shaving more regularly— August noticed a small nick on the edge of his jaw. Cedric was wearing a grey crew neck sweatshirt, a pair of straight legged denim, a black cap and black converse. Those warm feelings started to rumble inside August again.

In contrast to Cedric, August had only grown moderately. He was of average height and still quite slender. August kept quite a professional, studious look and he almost always had his camera hooked around his neck. August gave a hug to Cedric, standing on his toes slightly. He liked how he fit into Cedric’s arms. Wait— what did he just think about?

“Heeey, congratulations fourth year! I guess you really didn’t want me to tease you anymore.” Cedric pouted.

“Oh, shush. I’m sure you’ll find _something_ to tease me about.” August said as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and towards Diagon Alley.

“Bet.” Cedric replied as he followed after.

After getting all of their supplies, August ran into Hermione while Cedric was chatting with another friend. Hermione said that she was waiting to meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They caught up and Hermione begged for details about his academic intensive. With each detail, Hermione grew more and more jealous of August. But, she was glad that he was able to get into fourth year— she would have hated to get behind too.

“You’re taking two extra classes!?” August looked at Hermione. Stunned. She had a quiet pride on her face. Any puzzled inquiries that August had were quickly brushed off. She eventually spotted her friend, Ron, and said that she would see August the next day.

Cedric and August walked around Diagon Alley a little while longer. August had to basically drag Cedric away from the new Firebolt broomstick display at Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was all he would talk about the rest of the day. In fact, Cedric hardly ever stopped talking about Quidditch that day since he was newly appointed Captain of the Hufflepuff team. Before long it was getting dark. With their shopping done, legs tired and voices hoarse from taking and laughing, the two parted ways— ready to see each other again at platform nine and three quarters the next day.

FALL 1993

August had arrived to the Hogwarts Express a bit later than usual— his parents were fussing nervously all morning. Searching through most of the compartments on board, August was not able to find Cedric. That was strange, maybe he had not arrived yet? August eventually settled into an empty compartment and hoped Cedric would find him. No one bothered August’s compartment, even when the train started moving.

A little into the train ride, Cedric finally found August.

“There you are!” Cedric exclaimed, with mock exasperation, while he plopped down opposite August.

“Where were you? I looked all over the train.”

“Oh well… I actually was in the Prefect’s Compartment. You’re looking at the newest Hufflepuff prefect.” Cedric grinned with a hint of pride in his eye.

“That’s great! Congratulations! But, I’m not surprised; you’re the best of Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, shhh.”

The two friends fell into some small talk. Some of Cedric’s friends flirted in and out of their compartment. But, the two were alone when the trolley witch made her appearance. Cedric bought a Chocolate Frog and a box of Every Flavor Beans. August just got a Pumpkin Pasty. In the midst of enjoying their sweets, the train suddenly stalled and fell into darkness. All that could be heard was the heavy rain hitting the train windows. It started to feel cold. Really cold. Unnaturally cold. Like all the life was being sucked out of the compartment.

“What’s going on?” Cedric popped his head out of the compartment, while August squinted out the fogged window.

“What is that?!” August breathed horrifyingly at the window. Cedric rushed to the window join him.

“Are those… dementors?”

Suddenly the train bucked and came to a full stop. Doors to compartments slammed. And then it was quiet. The ever present cold permeating through the air.

“What’s a demen—“ Cedric covered August mouth to stop him from speaking. Maneuvering to wrap his arms around August to keep him still and quiet. August’s mind instantly traveled to how close he and Cedric were— until he saw it. A ghostly figure. A horrifying cloaked, skeletal like figure that hovered past their compartment door. Once it passed, the train stayed quiet. The two frightened teenagers stayed still and quiet. Then, a bright light erupted through the hall. Once that light had subsided, the Hogwarts Express began to come to life again and made its way towards Hogwarts once more.

Cedric slowly unwrapped himself from August, who turned to Cedric, “W-what was that thing?”

“Uh, well… I don’t know for sure. But, I think it might have been a dementor? I’ve never actually seen one— not many people have, they’re nasty creatures that guard Azkaban.”

“Azkaban? You mean the giant wizard prison? Why would they be near Hogwarts then?”

“I don’t know… but maybe it has to do with Sirius Black.” Cedric said nervously. August blinked. Should he know that name? “Oh, blimey, August. I forgot you don’t get the Daily Prophet regularly. Sirius Black was in Azkaban for conspiring with… You Know Who— that’s what I overheard my dad talking about, at least. And… he escaped the inescapable prison, this summer. He’s a mad man.”

The rest of the train ride was quiet. No one was really leaving their train compartments for fear of what they just saw. August tried to probe Cedric for more information. But, unfortunately, he did not have much more. A wave of relief fell over the Hogwarts students, when the train finally made its stop at Hogsmeade. Changing into their robes, it was the most efficient, quick and quiet march into the Great Hall that August had ever seen at start of term.

August felt a bit guilty, he was not very focused on the first years’ sorting. Instead he was replaying what he had seen on the train over and over again. Feeling that same coldness, like all life was sucked out of that train car. He heard Draco Malfoy grab Harry Potter’s attention beside him. Turning he saw Draco mocking Harry for apparently fainting in the train with the dementors. Ron brushed them off and Hermione and August made eye contact. They waved at each other.

“Friendly with Granger now, Mud Blood.” Draco spat at August. “I guess your kind has to stick together.” August tried to ignore him.

After the sorting, Dumbledore assumed his podium and updated the students on the coming year. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a modest man, R.J. Lupin, and the new Care for Magical Creatures professor was, none other than, Rubeus Hagrid. Dumbledore also said that, by the Ministry’s request, the dementors of Azkaban would be guarding the grounds of Hogwarts until Sirius Black was caught? Could Sirius Black really come to Hogwarts? Why would he? Low murmuring echoed between the students of the hall. Dumbledore assured safety, but even he seemed to be distrustful of Hogwart’s new guests.

Classes began the next day. It almost felt like August had never left. Many professors stopped to ask August how his, albeit brief, summer break was. Some students appeared shocked at how casually the staff spoke to August.

Professor McGonagall once again asked August to shoot Quidditch matches again. Word spread that Draco Malfoy got hurt by a beast on the very first day of Care for Magical Creatures. While Draco’s whining amused August, he felt bad for Hagrid. They had not talked much, but August could tell he was kind and would— unfortunately— face consequences for the accident. Even if it was obvious Draco was faking it. August and Hermione also began to talk more frequently. At first, they just found each other in the library by accident. But, eventually they would meet to study and converse. Hermione’s bag was bulging with textbooks and August still wondered how she was possibly taking so many classes. Still, August mostly stuck to Cedric’s side. August could not put it into words. But, he was starting to feel differently about Cedric. A pit would form in his stomach, when August was with him. He wanted to be close to him and to be the only one that he talked to. Could he… no! They were just friends, right? Anyway, they were also both boys.

On Halloween night, all students were sent to the Great Hall to sleep for the night. Cedric and August managed to get spots next to each other and he told him that Sirius Black had apparently broken into the school. Security seemed to tighten immensely after that night.

WINTER 1993

The first Quidditch game of the year was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in November. It was a sort of rematch for last year’s Quidditch Cup cancellation. It was also terribly storming, unfortunately. August had been given a slightly more elevated post to shoot the game this time around. It had been a while since he last watched a Quidditch game. He was a little nervous, especially because Cedric was playing and it was storming so horribly.

It was quite difficult to tell what was going on. August noticed other photographers simply abandoning their attempts to take a proper photograph of anything. August tried his best, but eventually his own frustrations would force him to pause. The rain was having its effect on the Quidditch players too. Normally, Harry Potter would be a more suited Seeker, with his small, skinny body. But, he was being tossed around by the elements. Luckily, this was to Cedric’s benefit. He was much more solid.

Gryffindor called one time out before the match resumed. The two Seekers were weaving between each other constantly. Dodging bludgers and each other. Suddenly, Cedric was flying towards a small glittering object with motivation. Oliver Wood— the Gryffindor Captain— forced Harry’s attention to Cedric and the prized snitch as well.

Harry was quickly gaining on Cedric— But, suddenly someone screamed, “DEMENTORS!” The crowd could see at least a hundred dementors honing in on Harry Potter, below him. In Harry’s confusion and unaware of the dementors, Cedric caught the snitch— August thankfully managed to get a photo— and then Harry was falling.

No one knew how why the dementors entered the grounds, when they were not supposed to. Dumbledore was furious, luckily he also cushioned Harry’s fall. But, ultimately, Hufflepuff won. They, and Cedric, were happy if not confused by what happened. At first, Cedric tried his best to call off the result and asked for a rematch. He did not think it was fair— the dementors’ interference. But, even Oliver Wood admitted to the defeat, acknowledging that Cedric would have caught the snitch regardless.

The next Quidditch match was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It was definitely less eventful than the previous game. Cho Chang, in August’s year, had been made the Ravenclaw Seeker. Hufflepuff, unfortunately, lost. But, Cedric seemed to admire Cho, “She’s something, isn’t she? She’s in your grade right, August?” August was getting bothered by his sudden attention to Cho and tried to brush it off.

Finally, it was August’s first opportunity to go to Hogsmeade. He had missed the chance to go last year— due to being petrified. He met Cedric where the rest of the Hogsmeade group were, before making the trek down to the village. August mostly just followed Cedric and his friends around the quaint town. They looked like regulars, whereas August was taking in all of the new places. There was a romantic tea shop, that seemed nice. He thought that it would be nice to go there with Cedr— Cedric was mostly joking around as a tour guide for August. He took him to Zonko’s Joke Shop and proceeded to try every item there, in an effort to make August laugh.

“Cedric stop, you are so not funny!” August laughed out.

“‘Cedric, Cedric, Cedric.’ August, you’re my best friend. You know you don’t have to be so formal with me. Call me Ced.” August turned pink. Best friend? August had definitely considered Cedric his best friend. And he had hoped that Cedric thought of him the same way. But, Cedric had so many friends. So, he just assumed that… “C’mon August, pleassssse?” Cedric looked at him with innocent puppy dog eyes.

“Okay… C-Ced.” August smiled back at him, to which Cedric returned— content.

August was to stay at Hogwarts during winter break. His parents had returned to America last minute to visit family for the holidays. August was asked to come, but he would much rather stay at Hogwarts instead of flying. The halls of Hogwarts were quite empty. Cedric had returned home for the holidays though and Hermione was bogged down by an endless supply of homework. She was beginning to look dreadful and would snap at anyone who interrupted her. August and a sullen fifth year were the only Slytherins who had decided to stay.

During break, August spent his time with various teachers around Hogwarts— usually enjoying copious cups of tea with them. Professor Trelawny could always be counted on for particularly fragrant blends. Though, August’s legs were starting to burn from climbing up to her tower so often. One day, Professor Lupin invited him in for tea. August quite liked the young, but weathered professor. He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor he had had in his four years at Hogwarts. It turned a subject that was not as invested in, to one of his favorites. That was most likely because he actually made the class active: with Boggarts and Grindylows.

“P-professor? If you don’t mind me asking are you terribly sick?” August nervously asked. He did not know if he was overstepping. But, Professor Lupin’s frequent absences worried him.

“Ah, yes… August. Thank you for your concern. But, I’m quite alright. Professor Snape has been helping me out— nothing to worry about.” August noticed a slight quiver in his voice, but did not probe him any further. “Right, August, I think you promised to show me some of your photography.”

The Christmas day luncheon was only faintly merry, but extremely awkward. The long house tables were pushed to the side and, instead, only a smaller dining table stood in the center of the Great Hall. Of course, the Hall was greatly decorated— and Dumbledore did his best keep up the Christmas spirit. But, Snape was not having any of it. Tension permeated between Harry, Hermione and Ron. Professor Trelawny even made an uncharacteristic appearance. August had been happy at first to see her. But, frictions between his two favorite professors (Professors McGonagall and Trelawny) did little to keep the table merry.

SPRING 1994

The rest of winter went by rather quickly, after winter break. There were a few more Quidditch games. Cedric was extremely impressed that Harry Potter was sent a new Firebolt broomstick— he even snuck glances at the broom. Professor Lupin’s absences were more and more routine, with Snape usually filling in for him. And there was even more scares that Sirius Black was breaking into the castle. Ron Weasley claimed he stood over his bed with a knife. Tensions between Hermione and her friends had come to a head. And she cried to August between studying a few times. Hermione was also stressed about helping Hagrid with his case.

Speaking of Hagrid, the whole school had now heard that the beast— a hippogriff— that attacked Draco Malfoy had been sentenced to death. That sounded dramatic, but apparently Draco’s father got heavily involved and pushed for the maximum punishment. Everyone felt terrible for Hagrid, every student knew that Draco had been over dramatic about his injury. Luckily, Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron Weasley were good friends with Hagrid and were there to comfort him. And, evidently, whatever ghost was there that freed the hippogriff before its execution.

Also, Sirius Black was said to have been apprehended on June 6th. But, he ultimately escaped again, leaving Hogwarts behind. It was rumored that he charmed the Gryffindor trio and Snape apprehended him. Snape outraged screams, when Sirius Black escaped again, were still reverberating through the castle. Professor Lupin was also outed as werewolf and therefore resigned. August had been alarmed at first, that he was teaching here in the first place. It made sense though. All of his absences… and scars. But, he thought about the fact that Dumbledore seemed to trust him. Cedric said that if he did not resign, he would have been forced out by angry parents anyway. It was sad to lose such an incredible professor. He left without a word, not letting anyone even say goodbye. It was once again Gryffindor’s year: winning the House Cup and Quidditch Cup, making it their third consecutive House Cup.

All year, August had been mulling his feelings about Cedric? About sexuality? About himself? He even confided in Hermione, once she finally finished studying and decided to give up on two classes. August still did not know how she managed at all.

“Do you… do you think, August, that you might be gay?” As soon as Hermione had said it out loud, August began to cry. Not out of sadness. But, it being put out there. It finally being articulated was enough for it to all make sense. It also made his feelings for Cedric clear too. Hermione realized this as well.

August was glad that someone was able to help him, because he really had not known how to process it by himself. He could not talk about it with Cedric, because… well, he l-liked him. He had a crush on Cedric, of course he did. But, he was also his best friend and Cedric was straight. August refused to lose his friendship with Cedric, so he decided he would keep it to himself. Hermione told him to be careful, that blindly burying those feelings could hurt. August thanked her for her concern, but assured her that he would be fine.

On the way towards the Hogsmeade platform, August saw Cedric and Cho talking with each other— which irritated him to no end. He heard them say goodbye to each other, before Cedric retreated to August. August quickly turned on a smile and asked, “So, are we ready to go?”

“Yeah. Man, another year at Hogwarts in the books. Do you think, we’ll ever get a normal year?” Cedric chuckled.

“I don’t know, you mean to tell me you want a boring old school year where nothing happens?” August teased.

“Nah, that’s overrated. Hey, listen, before we get on. I was wondering if you might want to… go to the Quidditch World Cup with me and my dad this summer? My dad thinks that he can get tickets from his job in the Ministry and he keeps writing that he wants to meet you!”

“What? Ced, r-really, are you sure? I don’t want to impose… I can try to pay you back!”

“Don’t worry about it, I want you there.” Cedric ruffled August’s hair.

With a blush, “O-okay. I would love to.”

“Great! Excellent! I’ll write and send an owl with all the details. You’re going to love it! Now, let’s get on the train and get home.” Cedric grinned and roped his arm around August’s neck, leading him onto the train.

But, August was already home. Here at Hogwarts… with Cedric.


	5. Year V - 1

SUMMER 1994

August spent most of the summer convincing his parents to let him attend the Quidditch World Cup with Cedric. They were more than a little nervous about letting their attend a strange Wizarding event with so many people in the middle of nowhere. People who could do him harm. August did everything he could to convince them that it was perfectly safe. It was just a sports game. The largest and longest running Wizarding game in the world, actually. So, it was completely safe.

“And besides, Cedric will be there and he’s strong!”

“Oh, yes, when are we going to meet your friend, Cedric?” Mrs. Garrel retorted as August made his newest plea to attend the Quidditch World Cup. The Garrel’s were also uncomfortable with the fact that they were still yet to meet who he was attending the World Cup with. They knew he must be kind, he had been August’s best friend since his first year. But, that did not change the fact that they did not know him.

“Soon! I promise… but, he— he has a busy summer planned already. He’s having another Quidditch summer intensive until we’re supposed to leave for the World Cup.” This was not a complete lie on August’s part. Cedric really was at a summer intensive because of being promoted to Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team last year; but, it actually ended the first week of August… August wanted his parents to meet Cedric. But, perhaps he was still internalizing some sort of shame from his muggle born status.

August’s parents looked at each other, searching for an answer in each other’s eyes. Mr. Garrel sighed, “Fine. But, you better be careful and that Diggory boy better watch out for you.”

August jumped with excitement, “He will! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The about fifteen year old gave a hug and a kiss to both of his parents, then quickly ran to his room and grabbed a piece of parchment— writing out the good news to Cedric. A few days later, Cedric sent his own owl with all the details of their trip. He told August to be ready by August 23rd and that he would pick him up. He also said to pack for Hogwarts, as they would most likely head straight to King’s Cross after the Quidditch World Cup.

August decided to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley the following day, so as to have everything ready for his fifth year at Hogwarts. This year, August would be preparing for his O.W.L.s (the Ordinary Wizarding Levels). So, course work was expected be much more rigorous and there would, of course, be more of it. At Diagon Alley, he made sure to buy extra parchment, quills, ink, everything he would need for his classes and new text books for Transfigurations and Charms.

August did without new robes. He had grown about another inch, but not enough for new ones. His were perfectly fine still. August was looking more grown now. His features had sharpened. He had to start shaving more regularly, he preferred to be smooth in regards to his face and body. His figure was still slender, in an almost feminine way— but, still strong. He dressed very smartly too. Today he was wearing: a crisp, slightly oversized white button down— with a few buttons unbuttoned— french tucked into a pair of jeans and some white Adidas. He also had a brown Cambridge Satchel that held his camera and wallet. He still went between wearing his glasses and not, but he was wearing them at the moment. August definitely presented more mature than fifteen.

Returning from Diagon Alley, August found an owl waiting for him. Grabbing the letter and petting the owl, he examined the envelope. It was from Hogwarts. But, he had already gotten his annual Hogwarts letter? What could this be? Quickly opening the envelope, revealed a letter informing him that he had been nominated for Fifth Year Slytherin Prefect by staff. It said that August would be able to accept as late as the ride to Hogwarts in the Prefect Compartment. August was stunned. He knew he had a good relationship with most of the staff at Hogwarts. But, he would have thought that there was no chance for a muggle born to represent Slytherin. The young Slytherin was grateful, but he did not know if he wanted that kind of responsibility. He decided he would ask Cedric for his opinion.

August was waiting in his room, staring out the window, on August 23rd. It was late… late… afternoon now. Cedric had told him that he would be picking him up, but he did not say how. So, here August was, petting his cat— Celine— and waiting.

Faintly, he heard a rumble coming from… above? In the wall? August put his ear to his bedroom wall and nearly fell out of his seat when he heard a loud crash from the living room. He immediately bounded down the steps two by two to investigate.

Entering into the living room, August found a dust of ash coming from the fireplace and Cedric rubbing his neck against an armchair.

“O-ow… Bloody hell, I never liked traveling by Floo much.”

“Ced!”

“August! Get your stuff, I got here a little late!” Cedric was acting perfectly normal… as if he did not just pop out of August’s living room fireplace. The teenagers were so lucky that August’s parents were not home yet. They would have died of fright. “Sorry about the mess!”

August quickly stumbled back into his room and grabbed his pack, trunk and stuffed Celine in her wicker crate before coming back down. “Sooo, are you going to tell me how… all of this work?” August made a gesture over all the ash on Cedric’s clothes.

“Oh— right, you’ve never used the Floo Network before. Listen it’s simple…” Cedric’s voice slightly trailed off as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small leather pouch. “You take your Floo Powder and you— sort of announce where you want to go. You have to speak very clearly— and make sure your arms are close to your side. Simple, really.”

August examined Cedric’s grinning face and took him in for the first time. His Quidditch intensive gave him another dramatic growth. He also grew another inch or two. He looked like proper wizard of age now. His stubble had grown out a bit, but knowing Cedric he would shave before going to the Quidditch World Cup to keep up with pretty boy image. Still, August liked that Cedric could show himself a little unkempt in front of him.

“Right, okay… I can do this.” August grabbed some of the powder from the pouch, stepped into fireplace with his stuff.

“Oh— I’ll take your trunk! Don’t want you to get too crowded in there.”

August breathed in deeply, threw down his Floo Powder, felt a strange sensation of flames lick his feet and, “The Diggory House!”

August found himself stumbling out of a larger fireplace and into a neat, open living space. Cedric quickly followed behind, bumping into August on his way out.

“You’re a natural! I’m quite impressed that was your first time using the Floo!” A modest man with a ruddy face and well kept beard entered from what August assumed was the kitchen. “You must be August! It is so nice to finally meet you! I am Ced’s father, Amos Diggory.”

August scrambled to put himself back together, dusting himself off. “Mr. Diggory, it’s so nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay in your home and come to the World Cup with you.”

“You’re much too polite. Come in, come in. Ced help bring his bags to your room.”

“Oh yeah, August, I hope you don’t mind sharing my room tonight. It’s just for tonight, but we don’t have a guest bedroom.” Cedric said as he started to heave the large trunk up a flight of stairs.

“O-of course. I don’t mind.” August turned a little pink. August had never spent the night with Cedric. They had _stayed up_ all night, sneaking around Hogwarts before. But, never shared a room, much less a bed before. Celine started to meow from her wicker confinement, “Um, Mr. Diggory. Do you mind if I let my cat out?”

“Not at all! Please, make yourself at home. Oh! Would you like to see some childhood photos of Ced?” Mr. Diggory said to August, as he was letting Celine out of her cage.

That was very sudden— but August would never give up the opportunity to get new material to tease Cedric with, “Oh, I would love to!” And so, Mr. Diggory proceeded to show the cutest, funniest and most embarrassing memories he had lying about. But, to Mr. Diggory they were not embarrassing. They were accomplishments. Mr. Diggory was unabashedly proud of everything his son had done. It was sweet; August could have sworn he saw tears start to well up in Mr. Diggory’s eyes when looking at the memorabilia.

“Dad, don’t show that to him. It’s embarrassing.” Cedric groaned, grabbing the picture his dad was holding and tucking it under his arm.

“I’m just proud of you, son.” Mr. Diggory placed his hand on Cedric’s shoulder. “Now, I suppose I should get started on dinner.”

Cedric turned to August as his dad strolled out of the room, “Listen, sorry about my dad.”

“Don’t be. He’s sweet and now I know how cute a kid you were.” August teased.

Mr. Diggory was very nice. Of course, he spent much of the dinner bragging about his son. But, it was funny to see Cedric squirm in bashfulness. He also told August about his job in the Ministry. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was friends with Arthur Weasley at the Ministry and he asked if August knew the Weasley’s. August said that he knew of them, but had not really, officially met any of them. Mr. Diggory informed him that they would be traveling to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley’s early tomorrow morning. Not long after they were finished eating, Mr. Diggory bid August and Cedric good night and retired to his bedroom.

Cedric’s bedroom was small, but cozy. It was exactly how August had pictured it. Simple, straightforward with a lot of Quidditch memorabilia. There was a poster, a flag and the Quidditch jersey that August had gifted him was framed on the wall. There were also two broomsticks in the corner and various magical text books strewn across the room. August offered to sleep on a blanket on the floor at first. But, Cedric just doubled over in laughter at the thought.

August was nervous to change in front of Cedric. He knows it probably not a big deal to Cedric. But, he liked Cedric. It was a complicated balance with trying to view Cedric only as a friend and then return to an object of affection. Cedric was not as shy about changing. Before bed, Cedric lazily stripped off his shirt and jeans— leaving him only in his grey boxer briefs. It was August’s first time seeing Cedric so bare and gave him the opportunity to see the results of his intense Quidditch training. He could see that Cedric had a light dusting of auburn hair on his chest— August turned hot and hurriedly changed into white cotton pajama set.

Lying in bed, only illuminated by the moonlight peaking through the window, the two chatted before falling asleep.

“Ced?” August turned over to face Cedric. “I was asked to be a prefect for Slytherin this year.”

Cedric propped up slightly, “Really?! That’s great, isn’t it? That means we’re both prefects!”

“B-but, should I take it? I don’t know if I should, given my position in Slytherin.”

“August, you have to be nominated by the head of your own house to become a prefect. Slytherin wants you as prefect. Maybe Snape wants to help change the house’s image? Who knows— I think you should take it. Just think about it… Okay, I’m going to get some sleep. See you in the morning.” Cedric shut his eyes.

“Goodnight.” August shut his eyes.

August awoke the next morning before Cedric. It was far too early a little before two in the morning, actually. It felt like he had barely even shut his eyes. Cedric was lying sprawled out, with his right hand slightly in August’s face. The moon’s faint light streamed in and illuminated his skin in a beautiful way. August quickly got up, so as not to give Cedric to chance to catch him gazing. Finding the bathroom in the dark, August quickly went about his morning routine— the best you can in a new environment. Cedric was just waking up when August walked back into his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Well, you’re finally up I guess.” August laughed.

“Aw, I wish we could sleep for five more minutes.”

“You heard your dad, we have to leave early. So, come on. Get ready!” August said, pushing Cedric towards the bathroom.

Mr. Diggory offered a cup of tea to August when he came down the stairs. August packed a simple pack for the camp outside of the Quidditch World Cup, he was also wearing some light hiking gear per Mr. Diggory’s suggestion— and was told to look perfectly Muggle. When Cedric finally came downstairs, August was not shocked to see he had, in fact, cleaned himself up to match his pretty boy image at school. The trio had a light breakfast and were off.

“I hope you boys are ready for a hike!” Mr. Diggory said with a smile. The hike was nice, if not too long. Very long. The sun finally started to show itself as they walked. Cedric would flirt between scouting ahead and walking back to talk. Mr. Diggory was mainly making general small talk in the open and pointing out wildlife. The trio finally came to a small clearing with a large tree and a mangey old boot sitting in the middle of the expanse. “Well, here we are.” Mr. Diggory knelt down and grasped the boot in his hand.

“Um… Cedric, is that a boot?” August tugged on Cedric’s sleeve and gestured to the boot.

“Well, kind of. It’s our port key. It’s how we’re going to get to the Cup. Don’t worry about it.” Cedric trailed off as he started to climb the large tree.

“Uh-huh…” August huffed in response, clearly not getting the clear answer he wanted.

After a couple minutes, Mr. Diggory and August spotted quite a few red heads appearing in their vision. “Over here, Arthur! Over here, we’ve got it!”

Mr. Diggory welcomed Arthur Weasley, his coworker and the Wesley family patriarch. Mr. Weasley introduced his children: the two older twins in sixth year with Cedric were Fred and George, Ron and Ginny— the youngest. August was also happy to see Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were there.

Cedric dropped down from the tree as Mr. Diggory introduced themselves, “And this is his good friend, August, who we are very happy to have join us.” Everyone shook hands and August went to hug Hermione hello— to the surprise of most people.

While others were talking Hermione whispered to August and glanced at Cedric, “Are you okay?”

August paused, then, “Yeah, of course. I’m fine.” And smiled before returning to the group.

Mr. Diggory had his hand latched onto Harry’s and was bringing up the fact that Cedric beat him in quidditch last year, “I said to him, I said— Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that you beat Harry Potter!”

“Harry fell off his broom Dad— I told you… it was an accident.” Cedric interjected and giving Harry an apologetic look.

“Yes, but you didn’t fall off, did you? Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won. I’m sure Harry would say the same, wouldn’t you, eh?” Mr. Diggory roared.

Finally, when the introductions were done and the pleasantries were exchanged, Mr. Diggory gathered everyone around the old boot. He instructed them to gather around on the ground and hold onto the boot. August was confused, but he knelt beside Cedric— who just grinned— and grabbed onto the boot. Suddenly, like a hook to the gut, August and the party were transported to another location. Almost everyone, including August, were slammed into the ground of the new area. Only Cedric, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley were gracefully landing on the ground.

Cedric walked towards August and held out his hand.

“Thanks for the head’s up, Ced.” August said sarcastically as Cedric helped him up.

“And miss out on you falling on your face? I don’t think so.” Cedric laughed and ruffled his hair before catching up to his father. Hermione and August stole a glance at each other. Two, badly disguised, wizards instructed each family where to go. The Diggory’s were told to go to the second field and ask for Mr. Payne.

The Diggory’s and August then broke off from the Weasley’s, Harry and Hermione. Once past a confused muggle named Mr. Payne, it was a little overwhelming. The camping grounds were full of so many witches and wizards, from so many different places. August’s head started to spin just thinking about navigating the crowds. August, instinctively, grabbed hold of Cedric’s shirt to not get separated, gaining a reassuring smile from Cedric.

Walking through the crowds was agony. August had tried to not think about the potential crowds before coming here. He started to cling onto Cedric a little closer and tighter. The group weaved through a sea of loud witches and wizards publicly displaying their team spirit, until finally they arrived to an open plot. Mr. Diggory and Cedric started to unpack parts of what looked like a tent and laid them flat on the ground. Then with a wave of his wand and a look over his shoulder, Mr. Diggory constructed a tent.

From the outside, the tent looked quite small. August was not sure how three people could comfortably share it. But, Cedric told him not to worry about it. Entering into the tent, August’s mouth dropped. It was almost as big as his flat in London. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a central living space.

“Home sweet home, boys.” Mr. Diggory said as he started to fill a tea kettle.

August was still shaking. It had been a while since he was exposed to such a large crowd and it made him feel heavy. Cedric noticed, “Hey, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… I just don’t do well in crowds, it’s been a while. I didn’t even think about it.” August sat down.

“Here, a cup of tea. It will help, son. I’m sorry Ced and I didn’t warn you about the magnitude of the Quidditch World Cup.” Mr. Diggory kindly chuckled.

“August, why didn’t you tell me?” Cedric said seriously.

“It’s not a big deal, really. I’ll just grab onto you and hope for safety.” August tried to laugh off the situation. “Really, Ced. I’m fine. Thank you, Mr. Diggory.”

Cedric sighed, he could tell August was just going to keep brushing him off. So, he got up to change into his own Quidditch jersey for the game. Cedric was not particularly rooting for one team over the other, he was here for the sport. As he was taking off his hiking gear, he called out to August, “Hey, fifth year! Get in here!”

August, rolling his eyes at the nickname, sat down his cup of tea and walked over to their room. Walking in on Cedric changing, August immediately turned red and faced the other way, “Yeah, u-um, what’s up?”

“What are you doing? Get in here.” Cedric laughed. Cedric pulled August into the room, “You can’t go to the game in that. I have extra jerseys; so, feel free to wear whichever.” Cedric pulled his newer Hufflepuff Captain jersey over his head.

Cedric had both jerseys for the playing teams tonight: the Irish and Bulgarians. Cedric _also_ had his older Hufflepuff Seeker jersey. August decided, probably with selfish intentions, to wear Cedric’s old jersey. He had laid it out, anyway! When August finished changing, he stepped back out and found Cedric starting to cook in the kitchen and Mr. Diggory enjoying a cup of tea.

“Oh, look! Ced, I like your friend. He knows the real winning team!” Mr. Diggory exclaimed, causing August to blush. Cedric laughed and returned to cooking brunch for everyone. August peered outside the entrance of the tent to look at their surroundings. He saw witches and wizards, from all cultures, mingling with each other. Laughing and arguing. Cooking outside, playing games. There were young people in the air, on broomsticks, playing their own makeshift games of Quidditch. “Amazing isn’t it? How Quidditch can bring our Wizarding world together like this?” Mr. Diggory said appearing behind August and glancing through the cracked entrance.

Excitement continued to amplify throughout the camping grounds. Eventually, various salesman were apparating all over the place. They had programs, enchanted rosettes, miniature action figures. Cedric bought a pair of Omnioculars to use during the match. As the day’s light dwindled, an echoing gong sounded— signifying the spectators to make their way to the stadium.

The Diggory’s and August started to follow the illuminated lanterns and through the wood to the stadium. August made sure to cling closely to Cedric. The swarming witches and wizards were engulfing the trio on their way forward. Just outside entrance to the massive, glittering gold stadium, August had the misfortune of happening upon the Malfoy family.

“Ah, the Mud Blood tainting Slytherin somehow made it into our little sports game. I must discuss with Ludo— about who we allow to these events in the future.” the voice of Lucius Malfoy sneered. August turned to see both Malfoy’s snickering at him. Cedric was about to fire back, before August stopped him and urged him to ignore it.

“We’re in the top box, Garrel. I hope you’re able to see _something_ from your seats.” Draco scoffed. Mr. Diggory turned a bit pink at the snide remark, before glancing at Lucius Malfoy.

“Lucius.”

“Amos…”

As they walked away, Cedric hotly complained about the Malfoy’s disparaging remarks. Mr. Diggory just kept his head down and August tried to calm Cedric down. Pushing ahead, August was shocked at how massive the Quidditch stadium was. He had never seen anything like it. Higher… and higher… and higher… and higher… If August was not already reeling from the crowds (whom were rowdier than ever), he would have been suffocated from the height. Instead, he just breathed and tried to enjoy the game for Cedric’s sake. The trio finally made it to their row. They were just a little under the top box.

The stadium was an extravaganza. Every political figure was there, celebrities, probably some Hogwarts staff and numerous students. There were fireworks and light shows and all other kinds of magical spectacles. A cacophony of screams, songs and cheers filled the stands. The Irish were particularly spirited. Both teams had the chance to show off their mascots too. The Bulgarians’ veela performance entranced many spectators. August was not affected in the slightest. In fact, he did not know anyone was being entranced until he saw Cedric leaning over the railing and practically drooling, flexing his arms to catch a veela’s attention.

“Ced!” August turned scarlet— almost matching the Bulgarian team colors— at Cedric’s actions and hastily snapped him out of his trance.

The Irish’s Leprechauns showered the stadium with gold afterward. Finally, Ludo Bagman started bringing in the players. When the Bulgarian Seeker— Viktor Krum— entered the stadium, the crowd went absolutely ravenous. He was an attractive, imposing and massive figure— with thick eyebrows and flying abilities that even August could tell were impressive. Once the rest of the teams were in and the referee was introduced, it was time for the game to begin.

It was pretty brutal game. Injuries abound. The veelas started attacking the Leprechauns. Cedric and Mr. Diggory were having the time of their lives. Every foul was met with yells. Every goal cheers. Seeing Cedric so happy made August warm inside. Ultimately, the game did not last extremely long. The Irish were decimating the Bulgarians. There was no way they could catch up. Viktor Krum must have known this too. With a broken nose, the Bulgarian Seeker impressively caught the golden snitch and ended the game— but handing the win to the Irish.

When August asked Cedric why Viktor Krum ended the game so early, Cedric said, “He knew the Irish were outperforming them in every way except for their Seeker. So, he wanted to end it on his terms and show off. Bloody hell, what a great game!”

The makeshift streets of tents were full of song and cheers. Wizards and witches were absolutely animalistic as they debated the game between each other. But, even deep into the night, the celebrations did not let up. Cedric and Mr. Diggory would recount their favorite plays. August listened, finding Cedric’s focus on the different strategies insanely attractive. August did not even know what time it was when he heard a scream. And then another one.

August popped his head out of the tent to see people running and crying, flames consuming the canvas of tents. “Ced! Mr. Diggory!” The two Diggory’s, sensing the alarm in August’s voice, rushed to his side.

Mr. Diggory’s eyes immediately fall onto a group of masked, hooded individuals. “Death Eaters?” Mr. Diggory muttered. Suddenly, “Boys! Grab your packs and get to the port key. Now!” In a daze, Cedric and August rushed to grab their bags, following Mr. Diggory out of the tent.

It was chaos. Flames. Flashes of green. Screams. Hooded figures, chanting. Overhead were figures, being contorted in horrid shapes and played with like marionettes. The three were sprinting, navigating their ways to make it to the port keys. They were getting knocked around. August was hyperventilating. One passerby shoved past August, knocking him to the ground.

“CED!” August called out as he tried to find his footing again. Cedric turned around, scanning for his friend, hearing his cries. There. Cedric immediately barreled back and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him along and not letting go. The two were stuck in the wood, held up by groups of people trying to escape. The two teenagers had no idea where Mr. Diggory had gone.

All of a sudden, a disturbing green light shot into the air. The light morphed into a skull with a snake slithering through its mouth.

“You Know Who.”

The crowd was full of gasps, horrified screams ringing out around the wood. August, still catching his breath, turned to Cedric, “What is that mark, Ced?”

“It’s the dark mark. His mark.”

Eventually, Ministry officials were settling the frightened crowds. Apparently the attack was over. People began to make their way back to their own tents. Cedric and August, unaware of where Mr. Diggory was, decided to make their way back to their own as well.

At some point Mr. Diggory reentered the tent, to the teenagers’ relief. He filled them in on what he knew. That no one was apprehended. Although, Mr. Diggory had been suspicious of Barty Crouch’s house elf, Winky, who had been caught at the scene of the crime with the wand that conjured the dark mark. He also said that it had been Harry Potter’s wand. But, Mr. Diggory did not leave much time for questions, ushering the boys into bed.

The next morning, the three awoke early. They got dressed in silence. Made their way to the port key queue in silence. The grounds were eerily quiet in comparison to the day before. No one said anything while waiting in various lines for a port key. Finally, the three were given half of a flat tire and—

Silence.

Hooked.

Ground.

Silence.


	6. Year V - 2

FALL 1994

After the fiasco of the Quidditch World Cup, August spent the next few days with the Diggory’s. It took a while for the initial shock to wear off. The endless news stories— both informative and sensationalized— from both the Daily Prophet and other sources were not letting up on the event and the Minstry’s incompetence. Mr. Diggory had been called into the office immediately upon returning to their home. He barely made it back in time for supper every night.

Cedric and August spent time preparing for the coming school year to distract themselves. Cedric was starting N.E.W.T. level courses this year: like Charms and Transfigurations. So, August helped him reexamine some of what he had learned in the previous year. Cedric also tried to teach August to fly on a broom properly. August had not touched a broom since his disastrous first try in first year. He still remembered Madam Hooch’s steely gaze when managed to snap his class broom in half— somehow. Cedric, and Harry Potter, made flying look so easy. By the end of Cedric’s makeshift lesson, August was… in the air? That was a start. He could fly in a straight line, but he would leave the fancy flying to Cedric.

September 1st. Mr. Diggory managed to delay going to work to take Cedric and August to King’s Cross station and told them to be safe, with a smile. He also told Cedric that he should not be modest this year, that he should go for _any_ opportunity that may arise. There seemed to be something he was not telling the teenagers— with that excited glint in his eye. But, he excitedly told Cedric to wait and see.

On the Hogwarts Express, everything that happened at the Quidditch World Cup continued to fill every train car. People who had been there were talking about their own experiences. People who were not there were asking what happened, looking for any new detail.

Like usual, Cedric’s compartment was bustling with people. People were eager to hear about his summer activities and what he saw at the Quidditch World Cup. Cedric teased August, in front of everybody, by telling them that he gave him flying lessons. August turned red under everyone’s gaze. It seemed like people were drawn to Cedric more than ever this year. Of course, it made sense. Cedric was about to be of age in a few days. His presence was impressive and effortlessly cool.

August slipped out of their compartment to find the Prefect Compartment. He had decided to accept the position as a Slytherin prefect— in part because of Cedric’s convincing. Knocking on the compartment door, this year’s Head Boy answered. The Head Boy was a Ravenclaw, that August had never met, who greeted August politely.

“Um, I w-wanted to tell you that I have decided to accept the position as Slytherin prefect.” August told him nervously. August was fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater as he made his decision.

The Head Boy looked a little surprised for a moment before sympathetically saying, “I wish you luck, Mr. Garrel.” He informed August what his prefect responsibilities would be in more depth. It was not too bad. Mostly just looking out for order and curfew. The Head Boy did caution August that he may encounter some resistance from his house. But, the other Slytherin prefects should be somewhat helpful. The new prefect thanked the Head Boy and left the compartment.

Making his way back to Cedric, August bumped into Hermione and they caught up briefly. She said that she had stayed with the Weasley’s the last few days and their mother had been frantic about everything. Mr. Weasley, like Mr. Diggory, was also neck deep in Ministry matters. Hermione also asked about Cedric in a hushed tone.

“Everything's fine… you know, I decided I value our friendship more than anything. So, I just have to live with that.”

“But— that’s not fair to you, August.”

“Hermione, I appreciate your concern. But, again, I’ll be fine… Listen— I’ll see you later.”

Outside of the compartment he and Cedric had claimed, August saw Cedric and Cho Chang laughing and talking in the train corridor— a little too closely for August’s liking.

“Ced! I did it, I accepted the prefect position!” August called as he joined the two.

“Yes! Great! I knew you would make the right decision, fifth year.” Cedric ruffled his hair. “I was just talking with Cho about her summer.”

“Hello, August. Congratulations on making prefect, that’s great.”

“Oh… thank you, Cho.” An awkward silence filled the space between the three.

“Well, I better be off. I told Marietta I would buy her some Pumpkin Pasties. Congratulations again. Bye Cedric.” Cho said with a blush and shuffled off.

“I think she likes me.” Cedric said as he watched her go. August just huffed and sat back down in the compartment. “What?” Cedric chuckled out, following him back in.

August felt horribly for the new first years. What dreadful weather to come into Hogwarts, for the first time, in. The entire entrance hall and the Great Hall were drenched in rainwater. Peeves the Poltergeist also made it worse by pelting students with water balloons. After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore piped, “Tuck in,” and the feast began. A few people were surprised to see August wearing a prefect badge. Only, Draco Malfoy made a snide comment to which August gave him a warning with glee. Blaise Zabini laughed under his breath, much to Draco’s annoyance. Professor McGonagall had come to congratulate August on his prefect status and welcomed him back. The new Slytherin prefect also tried to grab eye contact with Professor Snape— to no avail like usual. The sorting feast was coming to a close, when Dumbledore quieted the Great Hall and took his podium.

“It is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be take place this year.” The Great Hall erupted into gasps, groans and angry out cries. August looked towards Cedric, who was also exhibiting an annoyed and confused expression. Before Dumbledore could interject, a large hobbling man with wild hair, a mechanical leg and rotating eye stormed into the Great Hall. His presence immediately quieted the room, some students whispering in recognition. “May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody.” No one clapped— aside from Dumbledore and Hagrid. Everyone was taking in the man too intensely. Professor Moody shifted to the side of the staff table and not so discreetly took a swig from his hip flask, quickly. “As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held in over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.” Dumbledore went on to explain that one representative from each of the three largest magical schools in Europe would be selected to compete. The selection process would happen in two months time when the other schools arrived; but, he cautioned no students under the age of seventeen would be allowed to put their names forth.

So, this is what Mr. Diggory had been alluding to. The hall began to fill with excitement. Many already saying that they were going to apply. Other people disappointed that they would not be able to. August looked to Cedric, who would be of age by the time of the selection. Yeah, he was definitely going to submit his name. Cedric’s friends were already patting him on the back and hyping him up. August sighed, he knew that he would not be able to convince Cedric to leave it alone. Dumbledore’s warning of the dangers of the tournament gave him concern. But, it was not in Cedric’s nature to not prove himself, something August loved about him anyway. Dumbledore quieted the room once more and released the Hall for bed.

It was August’s first time leading students to the dormitories as prefect. It went… alright. Students who knew of his Muggle born status ignored him. New students did what they were told and some even asked him questions. Once all students were in their rooms for the night, August returned to his dormitories. The room was just as he had left it the previous year. At this point, his roommates primarily just ignored his existence— thankfully. August carefully unpacked his bag, let Celine out of her wicker confinement and then retired for the evening.

The next two months went by like a flash. The excitement of the Triwizard Tournament was addicting. It consumed most students. Many even researched the history of the tournament, August included. He was horrified, it was a series of barbaric tasks that had a high death toll. The tournament had not been conducted in over a hundred years. It was strange that the ministry was bringing it back now. August tried his best to convince Cedric to rethink submitting himself, in vain. But, his friend was surrounded by hordes of people excited for him to submit himself and acted as if Cedric was already selected as Hogwarts’s champion. And once Cedric turned seventeen, he was even more determined by the prospect of participating.

While many were ignoring classes in favor of anticipation, August was hard at work in his studies. He was excited about the O.W.L.s, something that Cedric frequently teased him for. Hermione often helped August study, she was interested in what he was learning for the O.W.L.s. But, she was busying herself with her own project. She would later approach him about about joining S.P.E.W. (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare). Learning about Hogwarts’s own use of house elves infuriated Hermione. August did not really know much about house elves— but he was easily convinced by her conviction. He paid his few sickles for a badge and wore it every day. August also convinced Cedric to buy a badge, but he never wore it.

To August’s irritation, Cedric and Cho were still hanging out here and there. She would sometimes join them for lunch or Cedric would stop to talk to her in the hallway. August did not dislike Cho, she was nice… and pretty… But, his jealousy was starting to boil.

Professor Moody’s Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were deeply disturbing and rigorous. Comparatively to previous years, it almost felt like a Dark Arts class. Their first lesson, Professor Moody discussed and showed the three Unforgivable Curses on three spiders. Many in the class— mostly the boys— were impressed and intrigued by his teaching. Even Cedric recounted his first lesson to August with marvel. August was less keen on the professor. He understood the value of learning about these things, but found Professor Moody completely barbaric.

One lesson particularly alarmed August. Professor Moody announced that he would be using the Imperious Curse on each student. The idea was to learn how to break free from the curse’s influence. But, August thought it crossed the line.

“B-but— Professor! That’s illegal!”

“Ah, Garrel… yes, that is correct— but, Dumbledore wants you learn how to resist the Dark Arts.”

“Excuse me, P-Professor… But, I have a hard time believing…” August was quickly cut off by Professor Moody’s roar.

“Garrel! I am here to teach you how to defend yourselves against what’s out there! You would do well to heed my teachings!” The entire class fell into silence. “Seeing as you are continuing to speak out of turn, I’ll take you as our first volunteer— _Imperio!_ ”

August was given little time to realize what was happening before he began to hear a voice reverberate in his mind.

_“Give a pretty dance for the class.”_

Another voice commented on how silly that would be.

The two voices continued to argue back and forth for a short while. August was frozen with tension. The urge to break into a ballet routine and to stand his ground caused slight spasms in his rigidness. The Slytherin thought for a moment he might give into the dance, before he suddenly slapped his own face with incredible force and broke out of the trance.

The class gasped in shock. August fell to the ground, gasping and clutching his raw cheek, sweat beading down his face. Professor Moody gave a grunt of approval.

“Well— I’m impressed, Garrel. Maybe I misjudged you. You’re the first student to have been able to break from the curse on the first go.” August caught eyes with Professor Moody— he looked at his teacher with a face that he would usually not dare think of giving. The rest of the class began to clap, impressed, as August got up and left the classroom— tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

August did not dare tell anybody what had happened. Unfortunately, word got around and Cho Chang had told Cedric everything. His friend caught him in between classes the next day.

“August!” Cedric jogged to catch up with August, who had turned around. “Cho told me about yesterday! Why didn’t you tell me what happened with Moody?”

“Oh— I— um… I just didn’t want to worry you. It was no big deal— really.” August did his best cover up his embarrassment, but he absentmindedly touched his still red cheek. Cedric’s eyes flared a bit with anger.

“You’re my best friend, August. I’m supposed to worry.”

A pang of guilt hit August, as well as a rush of heat to his face. Why did Cedric have to be so nice? “You’re right… I’m sorry…” August tried to flash him a smile to move on.

The two continued down the corridor to their next classes. Cedric ruffled August’s hair, “Anyway, I can’t believe you broke out of the curse so fast! It’s bloody brilliant— it took me three tries to get it right.”

One day, after Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall pulled August aside. “Mr. Garrel, how has your photography been going?”

Truthfully, August had had less time to photograph anything due to his increased course work. He was also still reprimanding himself for forgetting to bring his camera to the Quidditch World Cup. He continued to bring his camera around with him everyday, anyway though. “It’s alright, I wish I had the opportunity to shoot more.”

“Ah, yes. I am sorry that we will not have any Quidditch games for you to cover this year. However, an opportunity has been brought to our attention that might interest you. The Daily Prophet is interested in using the Triwizard Tournament as an opportunity for a young wizard to work with one of their reporters in covering the tournament. And I wanted to inform you… that Hogwarts has submitted your name as that student photographer.” Professor McGonagall smiled.

“R-really? Professor, I would be so— honored. I’m not sure I deserve such an opportunity.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, son. You have shown great commitment to your studies, ambitions and school. It was an easy decision. Now, unfortunately, the reporter you have been assigned to is that— Rita Skeeter. We will have more information when the tournament is underway. Congratulations, Mr. Garrel.” Professor McGonagall smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, before returning to her office.

August rushed to tell Cedric the good news, “Well now I have to be Champion. So that I can have my face on the front page, shot by my best friend. You know, I think I have a shot— Ernie Macmillan came straight to me when the Triwizard Tournament notice was posted.”

October 30th. Finally, the day the two other Wizarding schools were to arrive at Hogwarts. The lead up to this day had been tense. The castle had undergone a thorough cleaning. Teachers were on edge and consistently scolded students on their appearance and manners. Hogwarts obviously wanted to look its best for its guests. After last classes let out early that day, all students quickly cleaned up and were placed in organized lines in front of the castle entrance.

August was standing in front of Cedric in the fifth year line. Cho Chang was also near them— to August’s annoyance. It seemed like they had been waiting forever. Suddenly a massive carriage appeared in the air being pulled by large winged horses. It was a beautiful sight, only interrupted by a very large woman exiting the structure. About a dozen students in powder blue silk followed her out, shivering. They decided to wait inside to warm themselves. Eventually, a small sized warship had risen from the depths of the Black Lake and docked near the grounds. A skinny, gaunt man with yellow teeth— followed by a younger aide— greeted Dumbledore. The man then ushered one of his students forward— it was Viktor Krum! August could hear Cedric make a sharp intake of breath from behind him.

The entire Great Hall was filled with murmurs and excitement. Every house was eager for their new guests to sit with their tables— particularly for Viktor Krum. But, Durmstrang opted to sit with the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy quickly made an effort to converse with the famous Seeker. The Durmstrang headmaster’s aide took a seat beside August and flashed him brilliant smirk, causing August to blush. The Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaws, but mostly seemed dissatisfied with the facilities. One Beauxbaton girl was particularly lovely, and was receiving most of the attention from students. Once the students were all settled, the staff entered to take their places at the staff table. Four chairs were added by Filch, split on either side of Dumbledore. The headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy, Madame Maxime, and the headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute, Professor Karkaroff, took two of the seats.

Once the Beauxbatons students took their seats again after Madame Maxime sat, Dumbledore addressed the Hall.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and— most particularly— guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will officially be open at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!”

Suddenly the gold plates on each of the long tables in the hall were filled with a marvelous array of dishes. Many of the dishes seemed to be especially served for Hogwarts’s new guests. At some point two Ministry officials— Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch— had taken the remains seats at the staff table. August was thankful that everyone hastily ate through both courses to hear from Dumbledore again. He did not know how much longer he could stand to hear Draco attempt to impress Viktor. But, once Dumbledore was finished, everyone’s plates were wiped clean and everyone sat in attention.

As Dumbledore took his podium again, he introduced Mr. Bagman and Crouch— who would be judging the tournament along with the other headmasters. He continued to reveal a wood hewn goblet with blue-white flames called the Goblet of Fire. “Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet, aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.” And then Dumbledore warned, “Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all.”

The next day, was wildly entertaining. It was a Saturday, so most assumed positions in the entrance hall— free of classes. Watching who submitted their name into the Goblet of Fire. All of Durmstrang had submitted their names in the morning. Followed by the Beauxbatons. The Weasley twins had attempted to outsmart the Age Line and failed to hilarious results. August nervously stood with Cedric as he was writing his name on a piece of parchment. His friends were being rowdy and patting him on the back. Cedric was all smiles and feigning uncertainty about his decision. Cedric locked with August’s worried eyes, before grinning and ruffing his hair.

Cedric made his way to the goblet,August and his friends trailed behind. His friends practically threw him up to the goblet. He cautiously peered in and then dropped his name in. Cedric laughed and jumped back to the throws of his excited friends. August let out a breath, he did not know he was holding, and was captured into a hug by Cedric.

Finally, it was time for the Triwizard Champions to be selected. All students filed into the Great Hall, in quiet anticipation. Everyone impatiently ate their dinners. All anybody cared about was who would be selected as champion. Dumbledore finally said his pleasantries, but no one was really paying attention. All eyes were fixed on the Goblet of Fire. Finally the lights dimmed and the Goblet of Fire made its first whip of red flames. A charred slip of parchment falling into Dumbledore’s hands.

Viktor Krum. Of course, the muscled professional seeker was selected as the Durmstrang champion. He made his way past the staff table and into a side room.

Fleur Delacour. The next champion was the enticingly pretty Beauxbatons student. She stood with quiet victory and followed Viktor. The unchosen Beauxbatons students were in utter distress at not being chosen.

Time for the Hogwarts champion… Cedric and August held their breath…

“The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!” The entire hall erupted into cheers— especially Hufflepuff. August immediately stood and clapped for his best friend. Cedric sheepishly, but confidently walked to the side room with a grin. Dumbledore was beginning to say his congratulations before—

“Harry Potter.” The room fell into silence. All eyes trained on the fourteen year old Boy Who Lived being forced to follow the other champions. But, how? He was underage and the Hogwarts champion had already been selected? Faces around the room showed a mix of amazement, anger and horror as Harry Potter disappeared into the champions’ room.

The next day, the whole school was awash with gossip. The Boy Who Lived had cheated his way into the becoming a Triwizard champion. Students, aside from Gryffindor, spoke openly about their disdain of Harry being allowed as champion and continued in hushed whispers when he was around.

August was finally able to penetrate the gaggle of people swarming Cedric, at breakfast, to congratulate him on being selected, “Ced! I knew you would get chosen! Congratulations.”

Cedric picked him up slightly in a hug, “Thanks fifth year. Now, the fun stuff begins. Crazy about Harry, though.” Cedric finally waved off the crowd a bit and the two were able to get some privacy as they ate.

“So, they’re allowing him to compete? Did he tell you how he passed the Age Line?”

“The judges said that once his name came out of the goblet, he was bound to compete. Harry insists he didn’t put his name in. But, I don’t know… Still, I feel bad for what everyone’s saying about him.”

“Yeah, Slytherin is really going hard on him. All I heard were sneers in the common room last night.”

Cedric’s eyes drifted above August’s head as he spoke. August turned around to see he had spotted Cho Chang. “Hey, I’ll talk to you later. I promised to hang out with Cho. I’ll see you around.” Cedric flashed a smile, before leaping from his breakfast.

“Oh— okay, bye…” August said faintly to himself.

Cedric’s popularity continued to soar in the next few days. It was getting harder and harder for August to hang out with him— girls were even asking him to sign their bags. A few times, August just slipped away while Cedric entertained them. If Cedric caught him leaving, he would just say he had to study. And to be fair, that was what he usually did. Going to the library, he would usually bump into Hermione and they would study together or she would talk to him about S.P.E.W. Once, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff’s handsome aide introduced himself as Tolga to August. He and Hermione giggled about that.

November 13th. August was informed by owl the day before, that there would be a champion interview session and a Weighing of the Wands ceremony in the champions’ chambers. He got to the chambers early to meet Rita Skeeter, whom he would be mainly taking pictures for. She was a snooty, quick firing woman. With a— August hated to admit— impeccable sense of style, if not a little gaudy. Rita Skeeter gave him strict instructions to shoot when she told him to and not to ask questions and most importantly to make her look good.

Eventually, the champions and judges began to file into the chambers. Rita ambushed them with quips and flirts, while August sulked in a corner. When Cedric entered the room, he made his way August. But, was quickly pulled away by Rita and they fell into a conversation with Fleur. Harry was the last to arrive.

“Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter! I write for the Daily Prophet. But, of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news. What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks? What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my ravid readers.” She gave them each handshakes during this. Then bounced between each of them, making all four champions feel uncomfortable. Cedric tried holding in a laugh, while making eye contact with August, when Rita played with his hair. “I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start? The youngest champion, you know. . . to add a bit of colour?”

With that, Rita led Harry into a broom closet. The champions and August broke off into different conversations. August complimented Fleur’s dress and they started talking about clothes. While, Cedric and Viktor were discussing Quidditch. Finally, Dumbledore and the rest of the judges arrived. Dumbledore fetched Harry while every found a chair. The judges behind a velvet covered table and the campions in chairs beside each other. Once Harry was seated (and Rita had her Quick Quotes Quill ready), they moved onto the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. The expert, in this case Mr. Olivander, deemed each wand was deemed sufficient. Then Mr. Ludo Bagman and Rita Skeeter were quick to remind Dumbledore of the photo op before releasing the champions.

Rita quickly snapped at August to organize a group photograph. First of the champions and then with the judges too. Cedric teasingly gave him a hard time by moving after he was placed. August gave Harry a reassured smile, who looked like he was going to faint. It was more difficult to organize around Madame Maxime, for her height cast shadows anywhere she stood. They eventually settled have her seated with everyone standing around her. After August finished the op with individual shots of each of the champions, all of the students were quickly released.

The mystery of the first task was still on everyone’s minds the following weeks. August had attempted to brainstorm ideas with Cedric— to little success. That did not stop plenty of news coverage coming out over the tournament. August had received a copy of the Daily Prophet and was excited to see his work in print… And he _was_ credited, in small font underneath the centerpiece photograph. However, August was horrified to see Rita Skeeter’s article was a sensationalist piece focusing only on Harry Potter. Cedric was completely left out. The only evidence to suggest Cedric even was a champion was the group photograph. Cedric had told him that Mr. Diggory was enraged by the article. But, Cedric just laughed it off and congratulated August’s work making the paper.

The article also made August’s study sessions with Hermione slightly awkward. Rita’s article also slipped in an anecdote suggesting a blooming romance between Harry and Hermione. It did not help that Harry, now usually, came with Hermione to the library. He did not talk much to August. He mostly looked bored. Or perhaps he was uncomfortable knowing how close August was to Cedric?

The day before the first task, Cedric and August were walking away from breakfast to their first classes. Several of Cedric’s friends came up to them wearing _POTTER STINKS_ badges. August sighed and whispered to Cedric, “You know… you really should tell them to stop wearing those. They’re cruel.”

Cedric tried to ask them to stop wearing them, laughing them off. He was thankful for their support, but he agreed with August. By a stroke of bad luck, once the group reached the top of a marble staircase and turning towards the Charms corridor, Cedric’s bag ripped open. His quills and ink and books all tumbling out and ruining themselves. Cedric’s friends teased him, while August went to help Cedric pick his things up.

“Don’t bother… Tell Flitwick I’m coming, go on— August, really it’s okay. Don’t be late for class. I’ll see you at lunch.” August reluctantly left Cedric at the top of the stairs and made his way to Transfigurations.

August was waiting for Cedric at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, along with some of his friends. They all sat a little uncomfortably. Cedric’s friends only really talked to August because he was so close to Cedric. Suddenly breaking the ice, August said flatly, “You really shouldn’t wear those. It’s not very nice and I think it makes Ced uncomfortable.” Cedric’s friends fidgeted, uncomfortably, and glanced at their _POTTER STINKS_ badges. Finally, Cedric came walking into the Hall, looking a little rattled and a light shade of green. “Ced… what’s wrong?”

Dragons. The first task was dragons. August knew that this tournament was dangerous, but he did not expect for _dragons_ to be the first task. Cedric did not either. It was hard to believe, but Harry told him that he had seen them. Ultimately, one could mistake August as a Triwizard champion for he was researching more about dragons than Cedric was that afternoon. Cedric was more concerned with getting lunch with Cho Chang. That night, Cedric and August found an empty classroom to figure out some sort of plan. But, Cedric called it a night after running through a few Charms and Transfigurations. But, all at once the first task was about to begin.

The next day at midday, August was called to the first task to meet with Rita Skeeter. Slowly, all champions began to arrive. Cedric was pacing the tent, looking even greener than the day before. August tried to make Cedric laugh to occupy his mind, to no avail. Fleur was sitting on a stool trying to look composed and Viktor looked like an even surlier version of his normal self. Harry was the last to arrive and tried to force a smile at Cedric. Rita was trying to get quotes in midst of the teenagers’ anxiety— forcing August to snap photographs here and there.

Ludo Bagman gathered the four champions into a circle and proceeded to explain the task. Each champion would get their own dragon and it would be up to them to retrieve the golden dragon egg from its nest. Then, Bagman opened a bag for each champion to draw a dragon. Cedric plucked out the miniature Swedish Short-Snout… with a number one around its neck.

August had never seen Cedric so frightened, “You got this, you know you can do this.” he said reassuringly into Cedric’s shoulder while giving him a tight hug. Cedric did not say anything, just giving him a faint smirk. August was then forced to make his way into the press box and watch the first task.

The crowd fell silent when Cedric entered. He looked small for a brief moment, before puffing out his chest confidently. Cedric examined his surroundings and the dragon. Making show of his Transfigurations talents, Cedric expertly transfigured a rock into a Labrador. It worked, the dragon frantically began focusing its attention on the dog. Immediately, Cedric seized the opportunity and retrieved the golden egg. August let out a sigh of relief. But, before he was in the clear, the dragon lost interest in the transfigured dog and hurled flames in Cedric’s direction. Cedric was able to get away, just barely, but the side of his face was severely burned.

August wanted more than anything to rush to the first aid tent. But, Rita Skeeter had him firmly planted, having him photographing the forthcoming champions. Fleur was mildly successful in entrancing her dragon, but her skirt did catch fire briefly. Viktor went straight on the offensive and damaged his dragon’s eyes. Unfortunately, that also damaged the real eggs in the process. Harry was particularly resourceful, using a good Summoning Charm to get his broomstick.

Once the final champion was finished, August sprinted towards first aid. “Ced!” Cedric was sitting on the edge of a cot with a pained expression, as Madam Pomfrey was getting to work on him. August started to cry as he rushed to Cedric’s side and grabbed Cedric’s hand. “Ced, I’m here. S-squeeze my hand if it hurts.” Madam Pomfrey was applying a thick, orange past to the burns on the side of his face.

Cedric laughed loudly and then winced, “Hey, I looked pretty cool out there didn’t I?”

August laughed. Madam Pomfrey had assured both Cedric and August that he would be fine and that there would not be any scarring either— but she did complain, haughtily, about letting dragons onto the grounds.

Victoriously and still covered in paste, Cedric entered the Hufflepuff common room in a march. All of Hufflepuff was there and going wild for their house’s success by virtue of Cedric. August was also there, but no one said anything about it. August saw Cho had made it there too. She was talking to a friend, who then pushed Cho into Cedric. In the heat of the moment, Cho and Cedric kissed to August’s horror. August’s eyes started to well up with tears once again, which were only interrupted by a blood curdling screech. The entire common room turned to see Justin Finch-Fletchly had opened the golden dragon egg that was propped on a fireplace mantle.

Quickly closing it to silence the screech, Justin exclaimed, “What the bloody hell kind of clue is that?!”

And the entire common room burst into laughter. The celebrations continued far into the night. Cedric and Cho remained seated together, interlocked with one another. August’s heart hurt. He quietly escaped the common room, heading for his dormitories in tears. At the same time— Cedric glanced around the room just in time to see his friend hurriedly running out of the celebrations, much to his confusion.


	7. Year V - 3

WINTER 1994

August was possibly, maybe avoiding Cedric… After, the first task celebrations and seeing Cedric and Cho flirt… it was difficult to be around that. Suffocating even. In their presence, he would usually only last for around minute before escaping. August was spending even more time in the library than he already had. At least, it was not for nothing. His classes were increasing their work loads, exponentially, as they approached the holidays. Like usual, Hermione was often at the library as well.

“You were right, Hermione… It’s getting hard. Seeing him with Cho… I try to push the feelings down, but whenever I see them together…” August trailed off.

“You need to talk to him. It’s not fair for this all to be on you.”

“No! If I tell him that I like him— like that— it would totally ruin our friendship. I— I can’t lose him, Hermione.” Hermione tried to say something and August cut her off, “I’m just going to keep some distance for now. That’s it, end of discussion.” Hermione looked dissatisfied with his solution, but did not say anything. It was then that August noticed the Bulgarian champion, Viktor Krum, staring in Hermione’s direction. “Um, Hermione. Don’t turn around, but I think you have a muscled Bulgarian checking you out.”

Hermione glanced back and waved, “Oh… that— yeah, Viktor has been doing that. He introduced himself after the first task. He mostly watches me study.”

“Oh my— Merlin, and when were you going to tell me this?”

“It’s nothing serious right now. We really don’t talk about much, but… he is cute.” August and Hermione giggled.

At the beginning of December, the heads of each house announced that Hogwarts would host the Yule Ball. A magical, beautiful, historic event that would take place on Christmas Day. The ball was customary with every Triwizard Tournament. It was for all three schools to attend together. The champions were all expected to attend and would have the first dance. The school was full of butterflies as people started to confess to their crushes and others made public invitations for dates. It was normal to hear a squeal in the hall from someone who had just been asked. Students would be particularly excited if someone from another school asked to go to the Yule Ball.

“D’you think I should ask Cho in public or in private?” Cedric asked while staring at the floating candles in the Great Hall.

Next to him, August shifted uncomfortably in his seat,“U-uh. I don’t know. Whatever you think.” He cleared his throat and grabbed his coffee.

“Well, anyway…” Cedric turned to August with a mischievous grin, “What are we going to do about you.”

August choked on his coffee and sputtered, “W-what? What do you mean?!”

“We have to figure out a date for you! D’you have any ideas? Do you like anyone? Oh, what about that Hermione Granger? You hang out with her a lot right?”

Truthfully, August had tried to ask Hermione to go as friends. Unfortunately, Viktor Krum had already asked her to the ball and she accepted. August stuttered and started, “U-uh no! We’re just friends! Don’t worry about me, I’ll figure it out. Listen, I got to get to class.” August packed his bag and got up from the table hurriedly— and turning increasingly red. Leaving Cedric confused and alone. He was starting to get the suspicion that August was hiding something from him.

August let out a sigh when he got a healthy distance from the Great Hall. Only for Professor McGonagall to surprise him from behind, “Oh— I apologize for startling you, Mr. Garrel.”

“It’s alright Professor. How are you? Did you need something from me?”

Professor McGonagall looked at him warmly, “Oh, yes. We were just preparing for the Yule Ball—exciting isn’t it? Anyway, the heads of houses are meant to teach their houses the customary practice of the ball. Unfortunately, I am not so confident in Professor Snape’s ability to take this seriously. I already discussed with him. So, I was wondering if you would be open to learning the dance with me and then helping to teach the Slytherin house. I am sorry to always be asking things of you, Mr. Garrel.”

August felt sick. It felt like there was no escaping the Yule Ball or being put in the spotlight of Slytherin. He thought back to Snape’s lack of enthusiasm when introducing the ball and saw Professor McGonagall’s concern. “Of course, Professor. I would be honored to.”

So, August met with Professor McGonagall that evening and learned the steps— how to both lead and follow. It was quite fun actually. If August was not so stressed about his feelings for Cedric and being in the closet, he would like to think he would have fun going to the ball with a boy.

Standing in front of all the Slytherins was intimidating. August could see many of them were whispering to each other and laughing at him. But, he just stood there, next to Snape, in his uniform sans the robe: his crisp white button down and Slytherin tie, with a fitted grey sweater over it, his black trousers fitted slightly higher on his waist— revealing his slender frame. August shifted nervously, as Snape began, “Good evening. As I do not find myself… appropriate to teach you all of the Yule Ball. Mr. Garrel has agreed to lead your education in the subject.” With that, Snape turned and walked to the phonograph— awaiting August’s signal for music.

The rest of the Slytherins bore holes through August, “Right… um, so as you might have guessed the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance. So, you must all learn the steps to participate… in that tradition. Um, are there any volunteers?” There was no movement for about a long, agonizing minute, before finally Pansy Parkinson cautiously raised her hand to Draco Malfoy’s surprise. “Great— thank you, Pansy. Now, if you would please come up here, I’ll lead.” The dance was not too difficult and Pansy was good enough for it to go smoothly. Once they finished, August turned to the group of teenagers again, “Boys? Any volunteers?” Slowly, Blaise Zabini stood and made his way to August. “Thank you, Blaise. You lead, I’ll follow.” He said with a smile, while guiding Blaise’s hand to his waist.

Many of the Slytherins snickered and sneered at the two boys together. “Silence.” Snape said to them, dryly.

“Music please, Professor.” Blaise stared intensely into August’s eyes and as soon as the music started, they were off. Blaise whisked him around the floor, with an experienced strength and grace. August started to blush which made Blaise smirk even more, as he began to show off his dancing abilities. Oh, he had definitely done this before. August was starting to feel hot when the music and the dance ended. Before resuming his seat, Blaise took August’s hand and bowed. August quickly pulled back and started wringing his hands together. “Right— thank you, Blaise. Now, all of you have seen both leading and following. So, pick a partner and get to dancing.” None of the Slytherins could say anything after that impressive display. But, slowly they started to partner up. August walked around and corrected some form. But, mostly the Slytherins were able to pick the steps up rather quickly.

Before leaving, August stopped in front of Snape, “Um, Professor? I just— I never had the opportunity to thank you for nominating me as prefect this year. I didn’t expect it.”

“Think nothing of it, Mr. Garrel. You simply had the best course results in your year, nothing more.”

Snape began to turn and walk away from the fifth year, “Still… I’m grateful, Professor.” Snape paused and glanced at August, before continuing out of the emptied classroom.

Cedric had asked Cho to the Yule Ball. She accepted. August still had no one. On the last day of classes before break, when the three of them were together, Cho had said that she might be able to set him up with her friend— Marietta. August politely declined. He had decided to just attend the ball alone. It was shame he would not be able to dance, but the thought of dancing with a random girl was not very appealing.

August’s dress robes were to be wasted, as well— and they were really quite something. All white, fitted with the pants stopping right at the ankle, the collar of his white button down was dramatically oversized and his lapels were also unique. The white fabric of the dress robes also had an iridescent quality, giving the appearance of fresh snow or icicles. August would slick back his hair and finish the look off by fastening a white rose to his left lapel. He would look quite prim and handsome.

August arrived at the ball early and stood outside the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for no one really. He peaked at the rose garden with actual fairy lights in the front lawn. The Great Hall itself was decked in the most beautiful garlands and icicles. And then Cedric walked down the stairs. August’s breath hitched. He looked incredibly dashing. With simple, but appropriate dress robes that accentuated his chiseled features. His hair was tossed back and he wore a modest smile. Cho was with him, she looked beautiful (which infuriated August even more). Before Cedric could catch him, August hurried into the hall to find a spot to sit for dinner.

A few random students complimented his dress robes as he made his way through the crowd. The Beauxbatons were particularly interested in August due to his appearance. He just politely thanked them and moved on. Karkaroff’s aide, Tolga, also complimented him and kissed the top of August’s hand. August immediately turned crimson, looking over his shoulders to make sure no one had seen. Luckily, people’s attentions were elsewhere.

August sat himself a random table that had not been occupied yet. The round table finally filled with an assortment of guests. Blaise settled next to August, he had brought a fourth year Slytherin girl. A Beauxbaton girl and Durmstrang boy had also taken seats. August instantly felt more alone than he was. Though, he got the strangest feeling that Blaise kept glancing at him throughout dinner.

Once everyone had finished eating, hush fell over the hall. Dumbledore had swept all the tables to the side and conjured a stage for the Weird Sisters. The music began, as the champions moved to the center of the dance floor. They were all sparkling. The champions were probably the most handsome of all the Yule Ball attendees. Fleur was radiant, Viktor looked strapping and… Hermione? Hermione almost looked like completely different person. She was wearing a periwinkle, flowing gown and had her hair up in an elegant knot. Of course, Cedric and Cho looked like a celebrity couple— they looked sweetly towards the crowd. Even Harry and his date, Parvati Patil, looked lovely. Once the champions found their spots, the dance began.

All the champions looked to be doing well, even if Harry looked extremely nervous and almost ill. August remarked the he probably would look better than Cho. But, that was definitely biased. Eventually, Dumbledore and Madame Maxime joined the floor. And slowly, one by one, more and more couples were part of the dance. August took the opportunity to escape to the punch bowl and wallow in the endless supply of sweet drink.

At one point, Hermione found him. “Oh Merlin, August! Hot, isn’t it? Are you having fun?” Hermione giggled.

“O-of course I am.” August nervously chuckled. “You look absolutely incredible. I think you might even have Fleur beat.”

“Oh— stop! So, who did you end up bringing as your date?” Hermione said as she looked around.

“Actually… I didn’t bring anyone. I-it’s just me…” He said with a forced smile.

“August Garrel! You did not!” Hermione looked furious. And then she caught August staring at Cedric across the Hall. “August, I’m serious. You can’t let this go on any longer.”

“Alright, alright… but, not now. Now, you need to go have fun with your handsome date.” And with slight protesting from Hermione, August pushed her back towards Viktor.

A curious girl with long blonde hair also came up to August. She was wearing a dress that appeared to be covered in moving rainbows. It was ghastly, but August respected the statement. She also had a small cork necklace and radish earrings. “Oh, you look lovely.” She said to him and then drifted off as soon as she had appeared.

Soon, the wizard band was in full swing. The traditional dancing was no more and now students— and some staff— were hurling their bodies around and jumping. Cedric and Cho were shining and laughing and pecked each other’s lips a few times. August was gripping his goblet so hard, it would have surely shattered if it were not enchanted. Eventually, the music started to slow as the ball drew midnight.

Cedric had been trying to find August all night. Between dances, he would try to scan the room— only for Cho to pull him back onto the floor. Cedric liked Cho, but he would much rather see his friend. He felt like they had not talked properly in a while. Finally, as the music started to slow and gaps formed in the crowds, he saw him. Cedric’s breath caught a little. August looked beautiful. He paused… that was a strange thought to have about his friend, but it was apt. But, why did he look so lonely? Was August not here with someone? Cedric then watched as man in Durmstrang robes approached August.

August was still stewing by the punch bowl when Tolga had approached him again. Holding out his hand, Tolga asked, “May I have this dance?” August was stunned. The girl next to him was stunned too. She quickly retreated to her friend and whispered and pointed. Soon, almost the whole Hall was staring at August, to see what he would do. Perhaps it was too much punch or his emotions clouding his judgment, but August took Tolga’s hand and allowed himself to be brought to the dance floor.

The guests were agape at what they were witnessing. Tolga gripped August’s hand and slipped another around his waist, while August braced his shoulder. He allowed the older Durmstrang man to lead him through the dance floor. His thoughts would drift to how this might look to other people, but Tolga would catch his eyes and those thoughts would melt.

“Why?” August whispered.

“You looked lonely. And a lovely young man must not look lonely at a ball.” He said in a thick Bulgarian accent. August blushed. “May I— may I kiss you, August.”

August blinked. What? Someone wanted to— what? Almost instinctively and against his better judgement, August gave a short nod before Tolga bent slightly and captured August’s lips with his.

Silence. The hall was enamored by the display on the dance floor. Some other dancers had even stopped to see what was happening— including Cedric and Cho. Immediately, Hermione started to cheer and clap from the other end of the Hall. Soon, most of the Hall also erupted into cheers at the romantic sight. August and Tolga pulled away from each other to see all the attendees cheering for them. Well, that was one way to come out. August was bright red, hiding his face into Tolga’s shoulder before they continued dancing.

Cho turned to Cedric, “Oh my— Cedric did you know that August liked guys?! This must be why he turned down my offer to set him up!” Cho excitedly began to gossip with her friends and squealed when Tolga dipped August. Cedric was left alone, feeling… strange. A twist of emotions, that Cedric could not identify, were swirling inside. He did not know if it was because he was hurt that August was not comfortable enough with him to come out to him. Was it jealousy— no, it had to be disappointment… right?

Once the final dance came to an end, Tolga kissed the top of August’s hand, excusing himself. August slowly exited the dance floor, only to be pounced on by a gaggle of girls talking _at_ him excitedly. August laughed with them (only hearing parts of what was shrieked at him), but was slightly embarrassed and overwhelmed by the large group. So, he excused himself and headed towards the exit. Glancing back towards the ball. Cedric. The two of them caught each other’s eyes. Cedric staring at him, confused and curious. August felt a sudden guilt wash over him. And before Cedric could make his way to August, he had disappeared back to his dormitories.

Cedric was fully convinced that August was avoiding him. Whenever he would spot him in the halls, he would disappear. Sitting next to him in the Great Hall, he would say he had to get to class. Even when he was hanging out with Cho—sometimes, even when they were snogging— Cedric found himself thinking about August. He was okay with August being gay. It did not bother him at all. He wanted his best friend back… he missed him. Cedric hoped he did not give the impression that would not be okay with it— And what was that pang of jealousy he would feel when August was laughing with someone else? After several unsuccessful attempts at cornering August to talk, Cedric finally settled on talking through Hermione.

“August Garrel! Are you really avoiding Cedric without saying anything?” Hermione said as she slammed her book and sat down across from the Slytherin in the library.

August knew that it was not fair to Cedric. He had not done anything. It was just August’s own insecurity and fear that was controlling him. “Y-yeah… Listen, I know it’s not right. But, I don’t know what to do. Now that I can be open about liking guys,” He started to speak more quietly, “I’m afraid that if I talk to Ced… it’s just going to spill out.”

“Well, you know you’re hurting his feelings.” Hermione huffed while opening her textbook.

“Yeah, I kno— wait— did you talk to him?!”

“Mm-hm. He came up to me actually. He said that he’s fine with you being gay and wants to talk. He misses you, August.”

August’s ears started to heat up, “Oh… don’t give me that look Hermione… ugh fine! I’ll talk to him.” Hermione smirked triumphantly as he buried his head in Hermione’s Care for Magical Creatures textbook (for a little bit of light reading)… merpeople, huh?

August and Cedric finally ran into each other in the fifth floor hallway. Well, now was better than ever.

“Hey, fifth year.”

“Hey, Ced…” August said with a faint smile, avoiding eye contact. “Listen, I just wanted to…”

“No, I wanted to apologize, August. I don’t know what I did. But, I’m sorry if you got the impression that you couldn’t trust me. But, I want you to know. Nothing’s changed.” Cedric smiled.

“No, Cedric. You didn’t do anything, I just… let’s start this new year fresh. How are you doing? How are classes? Have you figured out the clue?” August shook his head and smiled up at Cedric. He smiled back and ruffled August’s hair.

“It’s good, it’s good. I could’ve used your help studying. But, nothing I couldn’t manage. And no… the egg,” Cedric patted his bag, “still just screams at me. Anywaaaay, now that I know why you never talked about girls with me. Are there any guys… you like?”

“I— what— uh…” August sputtered and froze in a haze of blush.

Cedric laughed, “Okay, we’ll take it one step at a time.”

Suddenly, both boys were caught in a chill as Professor Moody stopped in front of them. August found his Defense Against the Dark Arts courses informative. But, he also did not find them pleasant. There was a coldness and primal nature to Professor Moody’s instruction— that did not sit well with him (not to mention their spat earlier in first term). Suddenly, Professor Moody barked, “Diggory, have ye made any progress on your clue boy?”

“Ah— no, sir… not yet.”

Professor Moody grunted, “Well ye didn’t hear this from me, but ye might do well to take your egg for a bath.” The professor glanced at August for a moment, before hobbling off.

“What was that about?” August breathed out when the professor was out of earshot. Suddenly, Cedric was dragging him by the hand into the fifth floor prefects’ bathroom.

“Come on, you heard him! I know how to get the clue now!” Once in the bathroom, Cedric immediately started to strip off his clothes and started running the bath. August turned hot… this was not going to turn out well for him. If he were not so distracted, August would have been quite impressed by the white marble architecture of the bathroom and the intricate tub.

“Uh… uh, Ced? What are you doing?” August asked nervously, trying his best not… to… look at his best friend’s… developed… naked body.

“Come on, I want you to hear the clue with me!” Cedric sauntered over and helped August out of his robe before returning to the large, pool like tub. August slowly started to strip off his clothes. Cursing— or thanking— his luck. He tried to modestly cover himself as he slipped into the warm, foaming water. But, Cedric glimpsed August's smooth, curved and fairly impressive back enveloped by the water. He quickly looked away, realizing he had never seen August like that before.

August turned back to Cedric, keeping himself submerged in the water and bubbles. Cedric looked at him again, a little pinker than before, and asked, “Ready?” August nodded. Cedric then held the egg underwater and opened. Once both boys submerged themselves, instead of horrid screeching, they heard singing. Sweet, eerie voices singing,

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Once the song ended, the two boys broke the surface for air. This time, they were much closer to each other. Water running off their hair and faces. The two of them catching their breath… it seemed like they were getting closer and closer— until Cedric laughed, “So, what was that all about?” August immediately retreated.

“U-uh, yeah…” August muttered while eclipsing himself back into the water. Cedric was also recovering himself. That was weird… for a minute it seemed like they were going to— wait. Could the singing be merpeople?

Cedric asked August, “Hey, August! What do you know about merpeople?” Cedric was sure he read something about them in his Care for Magical Creatures textbook.

“Merpeople? I read about them in Hermione’s Care for Magical Creatures text book. Actually, the Black Lake has— Selkies! That’s it!”

“What are Selkies?”

“Ced, I shouldn’t you be paying attention in Care for Magical Creatures?” August teased. “You’re lucky I took up Hermione’s textbook for some light reading, The Black Lake is home to a community of Selkies— or merpeople. So, they must be part of the second task!”

“Yes! And the ‘we’ve taken what you’ll surely miss, an hour long you’ll have to look?’ Are they going to take something of mine?”

“I guess so… but, shouldn’t you worry about how you’re going to hold your breath for an hour first?”

“Ah, don’t worry about that now. This is great! We figured out the clue!” Cedric splashed water at August excitedly. “I wonder if Harry knows…” Cedric said into the air.

“Ced… you know you should tell him. He warned you about the first task.” August said to him little sternly.

“Alright, alright! I will! I don’t want you mad about me again.” Cedric smirked.

August huffed and made his way out of the water, “I have to go do my prefect duties, like you should be doing too.” Cedric laughed as his eyes followed August out of the water. His eyes tracing down his back, following the dripping water, until he saw hissmooth, round— Cedric whipped his head around turning crimson.

“Y-yeah. I’ll see you later, fifth year. I’m going to listen to the clue a few more times.” Cedric sat completely still in the water, afraid to turn towards August again. Why did looking at August’s body freak him out so much. He was just another guy! His best friend at that! In the quidditch locker rooms, he never really paid attention to all the bodies around him. So… why now?

Cedric spent the next few days thinking about what happened at the prefects’ bathroom. Luckily, Cedric was easily able to find a charm that would serve him for the second task. He practiced the Bubble-Head Charm a few times before his mind would eventually wander back to August. Even when he was on a date with Cho, he would run into the same problem. In fact, he was starting to get a little annoyed with her. Cedric felt bad— Cho was not doing anything wrong— but something still felt strange between he and his best friend.

August was also thinking about the prefects’ bathroom. And each time he got hotter and hotter at the memory. He wanted to talk to someone about it. It was eating him up inside. He thought that Cedric and him were going to go back to normal. But, Professor Moody just _had_ to tip off Cedric in front of the prefects’ bathroom when they were talking. Now, everything seemed even more unclear. He wanted to talk to Hermione, but he was sure she would flip when finding out. He can already hear her shrilly saying, “August Garrel! I told you to make up with him and be clear about your feelings! Not to pretend like nothing happened and take a bath with him!”

Still, Cedric and August did start to hang out again. It was still a little, awkward, at times both took turns glancing at each other. Both would be distracted when conversing in groups. And when Cho… was there. It was like they were trapped in a block of ice. The two tried their best— especially Cedric. He would try to joke around with August or ruffle his hair like usual, but August would only give a half hearted laugh or even recoil. Finally, two days before the second task… things came to a head.

“Ced, I’m serious. I hope you’re practicing your charm every night. We don’t know what’s down there for sure.” August said as he started to walk ahead of Cedric from the Great Hall after dinner.

“I am, I am. Don’t worry— hey, why are you being so serious?” Cedric grabbed August’s hand to slow him down. He, a little violently, retracted his hand. “What’s up, August? Are you scared I’ll get hurt again? Don’t worry about it, I _have_ been practicing.” Cedric moved to give a reassuring hug to August, before he was forcefully pushed away. Cedric blinked.

“No, Cedric. You— you can’t do that anymore.”

“Uh, why not?”

Here it comes… “Be-because… I like you Ced! I’ve had a crush on you since last year. So, so— you can’t do things like that anymore! It just makes me confused and it hurts and… and… and I can’t do this anymore!” As August was speaking, he had started to cry. Pouring his heart out in front of his best friend, who he had been hiding his real feelings from for a year and a half. Cedric blinked again. Unfortunately for the two of them, they were still right in front of the Great Hall. Where everyone was also leaving dinner. Where everyone was now intensely listening to their conversation. Realizing what he just said out loud, August escaped out of sight, up the marble staircase.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were also standing outside the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall looked positively crushed for August. Her worried glances catching a twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes. “Ah— to be young and in love again, Minerva.” Dumbledore said with a slightly remorseful tone. “Let’s get the rest of these students to bed.”

“You heard the headmaster, everyone go on to bed. There is nothing to see here.” Professor McGonagall said as she placed a hand on Cedric’s shoulder. She gave him a helpful smile, before continuing. “Prefects! Please make sure your students are on their way to their dormitories!”

Cedric was left standing still in the entrance hall. August liked him. Liked him? Like that? Suddenly, Cedric’s heart started to feel heavy and started to beat… faster and faster. His body seemed to go on autopilot until the next day. He was just replaying August’s words over and over again. By now the whole school, had gotten word of what happened between he and August. Cedric got a few strange, pitiful stares and whispers in his directions. Cho tried to talk to him; but, he just did not know what to say to her. August was avoiding him again, obviously.

August spent the night and the next day mortified at what he had done. It was finally out and that meant he had just lost his best friend. August mostly held up in the library, focusing on his O.W.L. prep work. Hermione, Ron and Harry had come into the library as well. It looked like Harry still had not figured out a way to breathe underwater after receiving Cedric’s help. Hermione sat with August for a while, offering silent support before returning to help Harry. Later that night, Blaise Zabini awkwardly came up to August in his library nook.

“Hey, August…?”

August looked up at him— glasses slightly askew, “Yes?”

“Professor Snape wanted me to ask if you could go and meet him at his office right now, something about house matters.” Blaise smiled at him.

“Oh, alright. Thank you, Blaise. I’ll go over there right now, I was just finished anyway.” August quickly packed up his things and was about to leave before—

“By the way, August? What you did at the Yule Ball. I never got to tell you, I thought it was very brave.”

“Oh— T-thank you, Blaise.”

August was just walking into Professor Snape’s office and calling out, “Professor…” when suddenly—

darkness.

the cold rush of water.

singing.

It was now the day of the second task. Cedric was still in a whirlwind of emotions, but he forced them down well enough to concentrate on the second Triwizard Tournament task. Looking to his fellow champions, each one was just as equally nervous and puzzled at what they may find. Except for maybe Viktor Krum, who still displayed a stern expression. Harry was the last to arrive, frazzled and out of breath as he was almost late. Cedric tried looking around for August, but was unable to locate him.

Finally, Ludo Bagman’s booming voice captured the champions’ and crowd’s attentions. He welcomed everyone, said that something had been stolen from each one of the champions and then, “they have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them.” And they were off.

Cedric immediately dived expertly into the cold, deep water of the lake. Casting his Bubble-Head Charm, he could see Fleur using the same charm, Viktor transfigured into part shark and Harry had gills? Cedric immediately started to swim deeper ahead, venturing into the thick kelp that littered the water. He swore he could hear muffled whispers around him. Swore he saw something move in his peripheral vision. One nasty creature tried to pop his charm, only to get stunned by Cedric.

Making his way past the kelp after what felt like eternity, Cedric entered a community of merpeople. All of them had their eyes trained on him as he entered. Cedric could see four people chained to a great statue in the distance. He could see Harry was already there, but could not quite see the people. Continuing onward, Cedric was finally able to make out: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, a little girl who looked like Fleur and… August. This is what they took from him. It was not _something_ important that they took, it was _someone_ important.

But, why August? He was dating Cho— and he and August were not on the best terms because… did they realize something about him before he had. Suddenly, Cedric was angry. Putting August in such a dangerous circumstance infuriated Cedric. He immediately swam towards August and released him from his bindings. Grabbing him it almost looked like he was embalmed. Cedric noticed Harry struggling to decide between Ron and Hermione, Cedric quickly warned him of the other champions and started to make his ascent. As they ascended and ascended, Cedric looked at August’s unconscious face. His soft, adorable face that he had always found cute. But, now he was looking at him in a new way. A way that made him feel warm inside. He wanted to hold him and press their lips against each other.

When they finally emerged, cheers erupted from the stands. Cedric’s name was called out for returning first and only a minute over time. But, Cedric was not listening. August started to awake, unsure of his surroundings, as Cedric was swimming back to the docks. The two were immediately dragged onto the bank of the lake and ushered to Madam Pomfrey. August found himself in Cedric’s arms, turning red and still sputtering slightly.

Looking up at Cedric, “Ced? What— what happened?” Suddenly, Cedric laced his hands around August’s head and captured him into a kiss. Confused, but inexplicably happy— August pulled away slightly, head spinning, “C-Cedric— what are you doing?!”

Cedric smirked at him, “I like you too, fifth year.”


	8. Year V - 4

SPRING 1995

If it were not for Harry Potter saving two people in the second task, Cedric and August would have surely been the only thing Hogwarts was talking about. After the second task’s completion, Harry was awarded extra points for getting to the merpeople first, but giving up his lead to save someone else’s stolen loved one. So, Cedric and Harry were tied for first, Viktor Krum second and Fleur Delacour third.

Still, Cedric and August captivated the students of Hogwarts. Shock, relief, jealousy. There were all kinds of reactions. But— after the results were announced and being tended to by Madam Pomfrey— Cedric and August slipped away from the crowd for some privacy and a much needed conversation. Still soaking from the task, the two found an empty classroom to hide in. They looked at each other, wordlessly at first. Smiling at each other. Only the sounds of each other’s heavy breaths filling the air. Cedric still had a grip on August’s hand, he brought it to his mouth and cupped the hand to blow hot air on it. Their eyes were locked.

Finally, August broke through the intense silence, “Ced… are you sure? I don’t want you to… I mean… I just want you to be sure you actually like me. I couldn’t bear it if it wasn’t honest.” August’s eyes started to well up slightly.

“I’m sure. I like you, August Garrel. Like you, like you.” Cedric laughed and cupped the sides of August’s face. “Seeing you down there, alone, taken from me. Something just clicked, like Hogwarts— hell, this tournament— was trying to get it through my thick head. Made me realize: I want you… So, let’s do this properly. August Garrel… will you go steady with me?”

August laughed and almost rolled his eyes at Cedric’s choice of words, “Yes.” And Cedric pulled him into another kiss, a less awkward one now. The two took the time to explore each other. They were now getting to know each other in a more intimate manner than their previous friendship allowed. It was not until a pang of guilt hit August that he pulled away. “What about Cho?”

Cho. They both felt terrible. Cho had done nothing wrong and yet, now, both had been unfair to her. Cedric spoke up, “I’ll talk to her, I promise. I hope she understands. But, you’re who I want to celebrate with, who I want to be with.” Cedric ruffled August’s now damp hair. “Come on, fifth year. You and I need to get washed up and head to the celebrations! We completed the second task of the Triwizard Tournament after all!”

So, August and Cedric separated reluctantly to fix themselves. August was full of butterflies as he made his way to the Slytherin dungeons. Taking a shower and changing into a pair of jeans and Cedric’s old seeker jersey— he had ended up taking after the Quidditch World Cup— the Slytherin could not contain his smile. His smile was only broken on his way out of the Slytherin common room. Draco Malfoy was there and unfortunately caught eyes with August.

“Well, moved onto stealing girls’ boyfriends now— eh, Mudblood?” That hurt. “What are we going to do with the Slytherin House Mudblood? You just continue to embarrass our house don’t you, Garrel?” Malfoy spat. Blaise glanced at August sympathetically. August tried to ignore Malfoy’s words and quickly made his way to the Hufflepuff dormitories. On the way, he received a few stares and even some winks— much to his embarrassment. Making his way down throughs the kitchens, August found the Hufflepuff common room door was left open for anyone to join the celebrations.

Making his way inside and being shoved a bottle of butterbeer, August saw Cedric talking with Cho in the corner. People were obviously trying their best not to be seen eavesdropping, but quickly dropped that completely when August entered. Cedric’s head was low, hanging apologetically as he would try to meet her eyes. Cho was just nodding, quiet, trying not to break in front of the entire common room. August saw the two share a brief, unspoken look before they gave each other faint smiles and Cho broke away from him. Cho also shared a look with August on her way out of the common room.

Cedric caught sight of August and quickly captured him into a hug. “Hey.” He whispered into his shoulder.

“Hey, yourself.” They pulled apart and shared a laugh.

“Well, let’s get this party started, eh?” Cedric roared to his fellow Hufflepuffs, who all cheered excitedly. Many came up to him, patting him on the back and asking for all the cool details of the task. Some Hufflepuff girls had also stolen August away to get the details. August was not very comfortable, getting bombarded with questions. He also did not know what Cedric would want to say about them, so he mostly just talked around the questions. Thankfully, August managed to shift the conversation to the other champions’ performance in the task. Throughout the night, Cedric and August would catch each other’s eyes from across the room… and smile. Once the celebrations winded down, Cedric easily lifted August off his feet and spun him around at the door to the common room.

“Good night.”

“Good night, see you tomorrow.”

Everywhere he went the following day, August was constantly being bombarded with questions about he and Cedric. August was not quite sure what to say. Yes, Cedric asked to go out of him. But, did that mean Cedric was his boyfriend? He did not want to label something, that Cedric did not agree with. August was still in disbelief that his object of affection for almost two years actually reciprocated his feelings.

After Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall asked him, “Mr. Garrel, how are you and Mr. Diggory after yesterday’s task.” Professor McGonagall looked surprisingly mischievous. August turned crimson.

“I-uh yeah. We’re good! We’re really good.” He almost blurted out.

Professor McGonagall smiled, “Good, congratulations. Now, you better get on to your next class.”

In the Great Hall, Cedric and August were sitting together. Cedric was acting like nothing was different, just talking about something that happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But, August was shifting nervously in his seat. The whole Hall was staring and whispering.

“Hey, Ced…?”

“Mm hm?” Cedric turned to look at August.

“I’ve been getting asked… What do we call— us?”

“Well, I’ve been calling you my boyfriend. Should I not have?” Cedric said matter of factly.

“I—uh—C-Ced!”

Cedric laughed at August getting flustered, “What? Do you not want me to say that?”

“No, I-I do! I’m… happy.” August smiled to himself.

“Good.” Cedric wrapped his arm around August and pecked his temple— much to the delight of many onlookers.

And the two lovebirds continued to be adored in hallways and talked about in classrooms. It was not until Rita Skeeter published another sensationalist article in the Prophet, that conversation shifted. The article made up and highly dramatized a love triangle between one Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. The article was particularly defamatory towards Hermione. It was unfortunate that so many people took what Rita Skeeter wrote as truth. There was also a short paragraph explaining another romance blossoming in the Triwizard Tournament— between Cedric and August.

Mr. Diggory had sent owls to both Cedric and August. His owl to August was extremely gracious and kind. He asked him to look out for Cedric and to be happy. While, his letter to Cedric was exasperated that he did not tell him sooner— that he would have welcomed August into the family better. He also told Cedric to take care of August and to treat him right. Cedric chuckled and kissed August sweetly, before writing a letter back to his father.

Hermione was in a frenzy. She would jump between congratulations and asking for details from August to madness at Rita Skeeter for the article. “I can’t believe everything worked out— well, maybe I can… I had a suspicion when Cedric asked me to mediate in January.”

August smiled. Then, “Hermione, are _you_ okay?”

She let out a deep sigh, “Yes. It’s just unfortunate that everyone believes all the drivel that that woman writes. Pansy Parkinson was vile about it.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione.” He said sympathetically.

“Enough about that. So, tell me about the kiss!” Hermione and August sat in the library for a while longer and giggling at August’s newfound— long awaited— romance.

By now, the routine between the three Wizarding schools found its rhythm. They still felt slightly untouchable, but many of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had formed relationships with the students of Hogwarts. Hogwarts students still had no idea what their quarters looked like in their respective carriage or ship, as it was strictly forbidden for Hogwarts students to enter them. Some of the students even sat in on Hogwarts classes. Though, the Beauxbatons simply looked bored and Durmstrang just stared with brutish intensity.

Somehow, through all the drama, romance and the Triwizard Tournament, August was able to keep on his studies. He still excelled in all classes— particularly Divinations, Potions and Transfigurations. His Defense Against the Dark Arts only slightly suffered due to his relationship with Professor Moody not being the best. Herbology was still his weakest subject, but even then August was above average in his class.

O.W.L.s were quickly approaching. Like usual, August spent most free time in the library studying and completing course work. He was aiming to get “Outstanding” in all of his courses— which was highly ambitious. Even though, Cedric was in the midst of taking N.E.W.T. level courses, he had a pretty easy term left. Champions were exempt from final exams, so he just had to stay on top of his course work. Cedric would usually attend the library with August to help him study, provide moral support or attempt to distract him by peppering him with kisses on his neck.

August and Cedric’s relationship seemed to have come all at once. As if it were already building and now it seemed so natural. After the initial wonder of their coming out, they were mostly treated in the same way before (perhaps because their previous friendship was already so close and displayed public affections). Though, August would still find himself in disbelief when the two found themselves in broom closets for some privacy.

The next few months flew by without much mystery. The only anomaly was the continued disappearance of Barty Crouch. Harry Potter and Viktor Krum had apparently found him at the edge Forbidden Forest; but, when Harry had come back with help, Viktor was unconscious and Barty was gone. It caused quite a stir. Professor Karkaroff was particularly ruffled, claiming sabotage. But soon, final examinations were upon the students.

In a— probably— ill thought out scheduling decision, final examinations ended on the day of the final task. All students were buzzing with excitement for the task and nervousness for their exams or O.W.L.s. Cedric spent the days refining all of his known spells or reading up on hexes during exams. The champions had been shown a growing maze at the quidditch pitch, the months before. Cedric and Harry were amusedly mortified to see the Quidditch pitch overgrown. But, this did give them the opportunity to properly prepare the final task. August had completed most of his O.W.L.s, but still had two left on the final day.

The Diggory’s arrived the morning of the final task— to spectate and support their son. Cedric joined them— along with the other champions' family— at breakfast. In between exams, the Diggory’s were able to greet August. They both hugged him warmly and then they all had lunch together in the Great Hall. Mr. Diggory mostly bragged about Cedric to Cedric’s friends. And Cedric turned the most adorable shade of pink. Cedric had whispered to August that Mr. Diggory had already told off Harry Potter, much to his own protests.

At dinner, it was revealed that the Minister of Magic— Cornelius Fudge— would be the fifth judge for task in the absence of Mr. Crouch. After the night’s feast, champions were quickly ushered to the third task, first. Though, Cedric and August were able to share a brief moment under the stands. They stayed locked in a tight hug shrouded in shadows. They stayed there—silent for a while. Nervous. Excited.

“You better be safe.”

“Hey, you know me. I’ll pull out of it alright. Might even win, just for you.” Cedric smiled. “And maybe for the bragging rights too.”

August punched his chest teasingly, “Oh— shh, Ced.”

Entering through the stands, the champions and the spectators saw a towering maze in front of them. The task was taking place a night, so the stands and front of the maze were illuminated by candlelight and charms. _Everyone_ was there. August sat with the Diggory’s, where Hermione and Ron happened to be sitting nearby too. Cedric joined the champions, all had a nervousness to their faces. Even Viktor Krum looked less statuesque than usual. Ludo Bagman and a group of staff with red stars on their cloaks huddled the champions together, detailing something. The audience was told the Triwizard Cup was somewhere in the maze and that whoever found it would be the winner. August could barely hear what Ludo Bagman was saying to the audience as he was clutching the railing in front of his seat with an intense grip.

Since Cedric and Harry were tied for first, they would both enter the maze first. They split the open entrance, a cacophony of horns blaring through the spectator stands. Cedric turned back to catch August’s eyes before his whistle sounded. A few minutes passed. Viktor Krum entered the maze. Then Fleur Delacour. And silence once again.

Cedric started running with Harry. They eventually reached the first fork in the maze. Each had already illuminated their wands. The two looked at each other for a moment. Then, Harry muttered, “See you,” before he broke off to the left. Cedric made for the right.The misty, dark corridors of grass towered over him. The rustle of leaves, the cry of a creature in the distance. It felt as if the maze was moving. Cedric could believe it. He had only been in here… for five minutes? Or— wait— had it been an hour already?

Suddenly, as Cedric made a turn in the maze, a horrifying creature blocked his path. It looked about ten feet long and appeared to be… a cross between a crab and a scorpion? Cedric recognized it from his Care for Magical Creatures class: a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Once in sight of it, the creature rushed Cedric. The Skrewt was aggressive. Cedric continuously dodged its attacks and tried to counterattack with an offensive spell. But, stun spells had little effect.

“Impedimenta!” Aiming at its soft underside, Cedric froze the Skrewt. But, it seemed to be breaking through the spell’s effect quickly. As Cedric ran past the semi-frozen creature, its barb swiped over Cedric’s head. Narrowly escaping the impact, Cedric used the creature’s limited mobility to duck into another grassy corridor. But, his robes did get singed from a last ditch effort by the creature. Cedric ran as fast as he could to create distance from the beast.

Cedric happened to run into Harry after his escape. “Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skrewts!” he hissed. “They’re enormous— I only just got away!” Cedric quickly regained his breath and broke away from Harry once again.

At some point, Cedric heard the sound of screams breaking through the rustling of leaves. Cedric was sure it was Fleur. But, it sounded like… August? Cedric broke into a run, trying to navigate the maze. And then he heard it again. A voice. August’s voice. Pleading for help.

“AUGUST?!” Cedric yelled into the void. But, no answer. Just the same muffled screams. Was this real? What if it was? They had no problem using the champions’ loved ones in the last task. Cedric’s fury started to boil. Cedric refused to entertain the thought of forfeiting. He had to prove himself. He wanted to make his father proud with an accomplishment that he actually earned, himself. Not something his father exaggerated. He also promised August. Cedric did not know how he could face either them, much less the entire school, if he failed.

Cedric took another moment to catch his breath. The maze seemed to be eerily calm for a moment. As if it were taking its own rest. Cedric smirked. He guessed the champions were tiring the enchanted greenery too. Cedric heard a snap of a twig behind him and turned to raise his wand. Viktor was there, with his wand trained on Cedric. His eyes a little glassy.

“What are you doing?” Cedric yelled. “What the hell d’you think you’re doing?” Suddenly, Viktor was raising his wand and—

“Crucio!”

Cedric felt a scorch of pain run through his body. Writhing and screaming in pain, Cedric tried to get out a “stop.” But, Viktor did not hear him. He just continued torturing him. Cedric tried reaching for his wand. But, each new pang of pain prevented him from getting a firm grasp.

“Stupefy!”

The pain stopped. Cedric looked up to see Harry holding his wand towards Viktor’s— now stunned— body. Harry walked over to Cedric and helped him up.

“Are you alright?” Harry said as helped Cedric up.

“Yeah, yeah… I don’t believe it… he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned around and he had his wand on me…” Cedric was still slightly shaking and twitching.

“I can’t believe this… I thought he was alright.”

“So did I.”

“Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?”

“Yeah,” Cedric paused, “you don’t think Krum got her too?’

“I don’t know.” Harry said.

Cedric looked at Viktor’s unconscious body. “Should we leave him here?”

“No. I reckon we should send up red sparks. Somone’ll come up and collect him… otherwise he’ll probably be eaten by a Skrewt.”

Cedric mutterd, “He’d deserve it,” before he raised his wand and shot off the red sparks. “Well… I s’pose we'd better go on…” An awkward moment of reestablishing themselves as competitors took place. Quickly both teenagers, sprinted away from the location and silently agreed to split up again.

Cedric started to move more cautiously, but with a quick step, through the maze. His sense of direction and time was completely skewed. Not knowing if he was getting any nearer to the end or if he was just going in circles.

Right.

Left.

Straight.

Dead end.

Right.

Cup.

Standing a few yards in front of Cedric, just as he turned the corner, was the Triwizard Cup in all its glory. He started sprinting forward. Suddenly Harry hurled a warning from behind him. Looking quickly to his left, a giant spider made its attack on Cedric. Cedric was able to narrowly dodge the spider’s leg, but unfortunately tripped. The spider was encroaching on Cedric. Luckily, Harry distracted it and it made its move on him instead. Cedric got back up to his feet and retrieved his wand. He looked towards the Cup and then back at Harry— who had just been lifted by the spider, injuring his leg. Then, at the same time, both Cedric and Harry stunned the spider.

Cedric quickly made sure Harry was alright. Harry said that he was. Harry looked at the Cup as he slumped against the wall of the maze. “Take it, then. Go on, take it you’re there,” Harry said to Cedric.

Cedric did not move. He looked back to the Cup. If he took it now… he would win. Win for August. For his dad. For Hufflepuff. For himself. But, then he looked back at Harry. He had overcome everything, despite being underage. Hell— he had helped Cedric throughout. “You take it. You should win. That’s twice you’ve saved my neck in here.” Harry tried to argue, convince him to take it for himself as Cedric approached him. “You told me about the dragons. I would’ve gone down in the first task if you hadn’t told me what was coming.” Harry again tried to protest, but Cedric talked of Harry’s nobility in the second task. Cedric admitted that he got help with the egg. He was walking away from glory for the Hufflepuff house. But, Harry deserved it. “Go on.”

Harry studied him for a moment, glancing at the Cup. Then, “Both of us.”

“What?” Cedric was stunned. What was he suggesting?

“We’ll take it at the same time. It’s still a Hogwarts victory. We’ll tie for it.”

Cedric thought about it. It would be fair… but he couldn’t believe his ears. “You— you sure?”

“Yeah, we’ve helped each other out, haven’t we? We both got here. Let’s just take it together.”

Cedric smirked, “You’re on! Come here.” He helped Harry to his feet and they approached the Cup together. Both of their hands hovered over the handles of the Triwizard Cup.

Harry started, “On three, right?

One!

Two!

Three!”

The two grabbed the Triwizard Cup and—

Silence.

Hooked.

Ground.

Silence.

Cedric’s eyes adjusted to his new surroundings. The Triwizard Cup was a port key? But, where were they? Harry was also looking around, checking out their new environment. There was an old house in the distance. But, they were in a graveyard?

Looking down at the port key, Cedric said, “Did anyone tell you the Cup was a port key?”

“Nope… Is this supposed to be part of the task?” Harry asked nervously.

“I dunno… Wands out, d’you reckon?”

Harry agreed and they both drew their wands. Harry broke the silence, “Someone’s coming.” The two turned to see a hooded mousy looking man. The figure was holding a swaddled… thing. All that could be heard were the whispers that came out of the robes. Cedric and Harry shared a quizzical look as the two figures approached. Harry immediately fell to the ground clutching his scar.

“Harry— what’s wrong?”

“Get rid of the spare.”

_“Sectumsempra!”_

Cedric suddenly felt a sharp pain. Like a lance. Lacerated flesh. The flesh connecting his neck and shoulder split open. And all he could see was red for a moment. Cedric stumbled back, crumpling onto the ground beneath him.

If Harry was screaming, Cedric could barely hear him. He struggled to remain conscious, as his hand latched on to his injury. Attempting to put pressure on his wound, Cedric could feel the mutilated, exposed flesh. Blood escaping from his body. It was like being cut down by a blade. What kind of spell was that? Cedric looked around with blurry vision. He was shaking. Going into shock, most likely.

He saw Harry tied to a tomb stone with the name Tom Riddle.

He saw Harry’s arm getting sliced open.

He saw the strange, mousy man pour Harry’s blood into a cauldron and throw the horrible uncovered swaddled thing in too.

Harry was screaming.

A man that looked like a snake.

Did he just say his name was Voldemort?

A group of masked, hooded figures apparated to the graveyard. Cedric could make out words every now and then. Voldemort was monologuing to them. Telling his tale of his return. Cedric missed a few details— still drifting in and out of consciousness rapidly.

Harry and the snake man began to duel, more like Voldemort was torturing Harry.

Cedric was losing a lot of blood.

A blinding light. Cedric saw four, grey figures emerge from Voldemort’s wand. One looked like an older Harry.

Harry had grabbed Cedric’s wrist, he summoned the Triwizard Cup.

Screams.

Hooked.

The sounds of horns filled the two champions’ ears.

The crowd erupted into a rapturous applause. Celebrations started before they even knew what was going on. August smiled at seeing the two boys back, until… blood started to stain the grass around Cedric. He screamed. Fleur screamed, noticing the blood too. Soon, the entire stands were screaming. August rushed out of the stands and pushed his way to Cedric’s body.

“CED! CED! What happened— I—CED! Can you hear me?!” August knelt to Cedric’s sputtering figure. Barely conscious and coughing up blood, August started to apply pressure to the ripped flesh. “HELP! Someone help him, please!”

Dumbledore rushed forward. Dumbeldore was gripping Harry, saying something August was not paying attention to. His focus was solely on Cedric. Cornelius Fudge had also rushed forward, white as a ghost. Only Harry Potter's screaming could be heard, “He’s back! He’s back! Voldemort’s back!” Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, before turning back to Cedric’s body and quickly inspecting the wound.

“Severus! We need you, help the boy.”

Blood covered August’s hands and was starting to stain his clothes, as he continued to maneuver his hands around Cedric’s wound. Snape came forward and pushed August aside. His eyes had a glint of recognition when looking at Cedric’s wound. Much to his protest and sobs, “N-no! Let me be with him! Please!” August was held back by Professor McGonagall with a firm grip. She tried to calm him (her own eyes threatening to spill tears), as they watched Snape work on the wound. August continued to writhe and sob in Professor McGonagall’s grip.

Mr. Diggory and his wife also made their way from the stands, “My son! What has happened to my son?!” Other staff members attempted to restrain them as Snape started muttering some kind of incantation. Harry had silently been pulled away by Professor Moody. The crowd was crying, until they eventually fell silent and all that could be heard were the cries of the Diggory’s, August and the muttering of Snape.

The Diggory’s and August were with Cedric’s unconscious form in the hospital wing. Mrs. Weasley, her son, Bill, Ron and Hermione had come in as well. Waiting for Harry. He finally arrived with Dumbledore and a great, black dog. August’s ears were ringing and did not pay much attention to them in that moment. Later in the night though, Cornelius Fudge stormed the hospital wing with an enraged Professor McGonagall and Snape. A whirlwind of things came next. Dumbledore revealing Voldemort’s return. Barty Crouch’s son impersonating Professor Moody all year. Fudge refused to believe the word of Dumbledore or Harry. Snape even revealed a Dark Mark on his own arm. Then, lines were drawn. Before the Minster left, he split a bag of one thousand Galleons between Harry and Cedric’s beds. Once the Minister had left, Dumbledore went to work formulating plans. The dog was revealed to be, the thought to be murderer, Sirius Black to everyone’s alarm. But, Dumbledore claimed his loyalty. McGonagall was sent to do a task. Snape next. Dumbledore spoke to the Weasley’s then Dumbledore pulled aside the Diggory’s— who had a severe look on their faces when they returned to Cedric’s bedside. August glimpsed Hermione’s eyes— she knew what was going on far more than he did.

The Great Hall was in silence. Students seated in quiet discomfort. The Beauxbatons were being uncharacteristically sympathetic to the Hogwarts students. Durmstrang in slight disorder— during the final task, Headmaster Karkaroff had disappeared. Details of Cedric’s injury had been ruled an accident from an encounter in the maze. This formal statement was made by Cornelius Fudge. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter had both been named winners of the Triwizard Tournament. It was decided they would split the prize money, but the official awards ceremony would be cancelled due to their hospitalization.

Days went by. August never left Cedric’s bedside unless he was forced to by Madam Pomfrey or Cedric’s parents urged him to eat and rest. Hermione convinced him to come to the end of term feast. August was asking for more answers to what happened, but she just kept telling him, “later.”

The end of term feast was somber. The banners were black and the Hall was uncharacteristically quiet. It was a welcome break in silence when Dumbledore took his podium.

“The end of another year.” He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. “There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the absence of a very fine person, who should be sitting here,” he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, “enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory. Cedric is a person who exemplifies many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house,” Dumbledore continued. “He is a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he values fair play. His injury has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about.” The entire hall held their breath. “Cedric Diggory was attacked by Lord Voldemort.”

The Hall erupted into whispers and horrified looks, but Dumbledore looked rather calm.

“The Ministry of Magic,” Dumbledore continued, “does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so— either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric was injured as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his abilities. There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric’s injury,” Dumbledore went on. “I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter.”

The Hall then paused their focus on Dumbledore to look towards Harry.

“Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort,” said Dumbledore. “He risked his own life to return Cedric to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him.”

Dumbledore continued, “The Triwizard Tournament’s aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened— of Lord Voldemort’s return— such ties are more important than ever before. Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again— in the light of Lord Voldemort’s return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort’s gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

“It is my belief— and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken— that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was _almost_ taken from our midst.

“Remember Cedric’s bravery. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. But also remember… Cedric Diggory lives.”

Students were already making their way out of the castle towards the Hogwarts Express. August was standing just outside the hospital wing door. He looked a wreck. Tired, eyes puffy from crying. Madam Pomfrey had told him that Cedric and Harry had arrived just in time for Snape to help. Any longer and… well.

Stupid. August had told Cedric to be careful and he just had to get a life threatening injury. August approached the balcony adjacent to the hospital wing door. Watching students file into stagecoaches. He tried to hold back more tears from escaping.

“Are those tears for me, fifth year?” August’s heart leaped as he spun around. Cedric was standing there— supporting himself on the oak door of the hospital wing— grinning. August rushed into him, grappling him into a hug, clutching at the fabric of the hospital garment on his back. “O-ouch!” Cedric laughed.

August buried his head into shoulder and mumbled “Sorry…”

Cedric picked up August’s face and looked into his eyes, “I told you I would win.”


	9. Year VI - 1

SUMMER 1995

One would think the aftermath of the Triwizard Tournament would be immediate. One would think the Wizarding world would be in a frenzy at the prospect that You Know Who might be back. However, such rumors were quickly struck from the record by the Ministry. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, both went on record to confirm that they had been attacked by You Know Who. Dumbledore even offered support to their claims. But, Dumbledore’s word was brushed off by the Ministry. Furthermore, the Daily Prophet had suspiciously started to run stories calling Harry a liar and had taken advantage of Cedric’s fragile mental state in the maze. This was all conveniently left in the back pages of the paper, however. The only evidence they had… had been destroyed. On the fateful night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Barty Crouch Jr. had been administered the Dementor’s Kiss— authorized by Cornelius Fudge.

Cedric’s recovery went quite smoothly, due to Snape’s help. Of course, Madam Pomfrey had him stay in the hospital wing into summer break. It was struggle to convince August to return to London and leave Cedric. But, he assured August that he would be in contact. August still had so many questions about what happened to Cedric. Of course, he had heard what Dumbledore told Fudge. However, August was eager to hear it from Cedric’s perspective.

Before August left on the Hogwarts Express, Mr. Diggory gave him a long, firm hug. Still gripping August’s shoulders, Mr. Diggory pulled back to study his face. Mr. Diggory was extremely accepting of his and Cedric’s new relationship. Perhaps he seemed thankful that their was someone who would dote on Cedric, just as much as he did. Mrs. Diggory was nice too. But, she clung closely to Cedric’s bedside. August almost had to be pulled from clutching Cedric’s hand and then he was off to London.

The moment August stepped back into his flat, his parents would not stop talking about how much he had grown. He was looking more and more like an adult. August guessed that the stress and drama of his fifth year had helped to thin out some of the remaining baby fat on his face.

The Garrel’s begged for details about his year and the tournament. He had sent letters— but they were usually vague. It was difficult to discern what August should tell them and not tell them about his world. So, August chose to gloss over some of the more problematic aspects of the year and focused on the general wonder of the tournament. The Garrel’s were very impressed that his best friend tied in winning the tournament. They said that August must be very proud, to which August nervously laughed off.

August quickly fell back into his normal routine of being home for the summer the next two weeks. He would write to Cedric— but his letters were far too brief for August’s liking. Practice his photography around London. He wrote a letter to Hermione. He wrote one to Harry, too— thanking him for not abandoning Cedric. August also got his O.W.L. results back. Outstanding in all courses… except for Herbology. But, he still got an Exceeds Expectations in it— which was still an impressive feat. With these results, he could technically take nine N.E.W.T. classes. Though, August opted to take all N.E.W.T. classes, except for Herbology.

After getting out of a long shower, August stepped back into his room. Catching himself in the mirror, he examined himself. He saw himself, just wearing a pair of black briefs, staring back. Very slender, but toned. He kept himself smooth. And he had good bone structure. His bangs and dirty blonde hair making his blue eyes shine. He was cute, right? Did he and Cedric look good together? August pouted. Teenage insecurities were the worst. Suddenly— a loud crack sounded in his room and August nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Cedric suddenly in his room.

“Cedric! AH— wha-what are you doing here?!” August turned crimson and stumbled to find clothes to put onto his nearly naked body.

“I—uh—I—I!” Cedric was also flustered, clearly not expecting to Apparate to that. He tried to find somewhere else to look and ignore his temptation.

August finished getting dressed, hurriedly throwing on a jumper and some Adidas track shorts. He slowly rejoined Cedric, “You didn’t tell me you were coming, Ced!”

Cedric turned back to face August and grinned, “I wanted to surprise you. Aaaand, surprise you I did, I guess.” He laughed.

“Ah, so rude!” August buried his head into Cedric’s chest. “… I’m happy you’re here. How do you feel?”

“I’m good! Better than ever, actually. Course, my dad didn’t want me going out yet. But, that wasn’t going to stop me… I know you also wanted me here for when you talked to your parents.”

August smiled. In one of his letters to Cedric, he did mention wanting him there when he told his parents about them— partly because it would also be a coming out. “Thank you, Ced.”

Gathering his parents together, the Garrel’s were surprised to see a tall, well built older teen walk into the sitting room with their son. Their faces were already quite shocked by the loud crack they had heard a few minutes earlier. Nevertheless, the two were pleased to finally meet him once he introduced himself as Cedric. August’s parents excitedly asked Cedric about the Triwizard Tournament and thanked him for always looking out for August. August was noticeably fidgeting during the pleasantries.

Finally, the four sat down. August and Cedric were sitting beside each other— a little closely his parents noticed. “Mom, Dad… I have something important to tell you. And I don’t know how to quite say it the best but…” His parents leaned forward slightly. “I-I’m gay. I’ve known for a while now.” He hesitated and did not dare meet his parents eyes. “A-and Cedric isn’t just my best friend, he’s also my boyfriend.” Cedric grabbed hold of August’s hand as August began to search his parents’ faces.

“Boyfriend?! Oh my, this is so— Cedric, dear, I should have introduced myself better. Welcome to our home, thank you for taking care of August.” Mrs. Garrel said excitedly as she rushed forward and gave Cedric a hug.

August’s father just sat back in his chair, “You better be treating our August right, son.”

Cedric cleared his throat, “O-oh yes, sir. I am trying my best.”

August blinked. This was not the reaction he was expecting. “You mean, you’re not— that’s it…?” He looked to his parents.

His mother laughed, “What do you mean? Honestly, August, we’re you’re parents. Truthfully, it was not something that needed to be said. Of course we _knew_. But, I’m glad you were finally able to tell us— for yourself.” August immediately caught her in a hug and then gave one to his father as well. “Now, Cedric, you’re staying for dinner, of course?”

“Of course, Mrs. Garrel.” Cedric grinned.

So, that had gone… surprisingly well and all happened under a minute. August did not know how long coming out’s usually took. But, he definitely thought it would take longer than that. Still, August was thankful. It was an extremely awkward position to be put into. Dinner went by jovially as well. August’s parents seemed to like Cedric very much. They asked him about his family, and were mesmerized when he talked about Quidditch. After dinner, Cedric and August returned to his bedroom.

Cedric explored, he had been curious about August’s room ever since August had seen his. The room was a fraction bigger than Cedric’s. A double bed centered on the right wall with white linens. The bedframe, desk, dresser, mirror and wardrobe were all the same warm wood shade. There was a plush, mustard arm chair in the corner too. All of August’s text books were in different places and he had spare parchment and supplies from school on his desk. A few plants here and there as well. His cat, Celine, also had her own scratching post and bed— that hardly looked used. Cedric was scratching Celine behind the ears, when he started talking. “Your parents are nice.”

August had been watching him. He did not know why showing his room to Cedric made him so nervous. Perhaps it was an intimate thing, revealing how he lived in the Muggle world. Cedric had definitely displayed a few quizzical looks at some of the objects in the Garrel house. “—Yeah! They’re great. Though, I am surprised at how casual the night turned out to be.” August chuckled.

The two continued to make small talk… and snogged… And maybe snogged some more. Until, Cedric remembered he had to tell August something important.

“August… you know how You Know Who's back?” Cedric got serious. You Know Who. The colloquialism for Lord Voldemort always puzzled him. It seemed a bit childish. But, of course, August did not grow up with the dread associated with the Dark Lord’s name. “Well— Dumbledore is rallying together allies— something called the Order of the Phoenix.”

“Order of the Phoenix?” August repeated. August recalled the night of Cedric’s attack. Dumbledore listing off the names of wizards and witches to get into contact with. He remembered Dumbledore talking to Mrs. Weasley and then to Cedric’s parents.

“It’s a secret society that wants to prevent the rise of You Know Who… Dumbledore asked my parents to join. He kind of asked me, but since I’m going into seventh year and going to be Head Boy… it was out of the question to actually join right now.”

“Ced… this is— a lot. Are you sure you should be telling me this?”

Cedric grabbed August’s hands, “Yes, because… At the beginning of August, my parents are sending me to stay at the Order’s headquarters until term starts. And… I wanted to ask if you would come with me? I heard Harry, Hermione and all the Weasley’s will be there too.”

August was quiet for moment. This was crazy, a whirlwind of information that he still did not understand the scope of. Still, Cedric’s eyes looked serious. “Okay.” Cedric’s face lit up instantly and he kissed him.

“Thank you. I know I have so much much more to tell you— that I’m not allowed to say in letters— but, I’m happy… Now, I should probably leave you to go to bed— it’s late.” Cedric started to shuffle off the bed.

August grabbed his arm and looked away slightly, “Y-you know, Cedric… You can stay here tonight— if you want.” They both turned red.

“U-uh, great! Okay, yes, I would love to!” Cedric sat back down as August smiled and got up strip off his clothes for bed— it was, after all, an unbearably hot summer. Cedric blushed as he saw his boyfriend in only black briefs, and he quickly stripped down to his own grey boxer briefs. August turned off the light and quickly ducked underneath the cool white linens. Cedric did the same. “G’night, August.”

“Good night, Ced.”

But, neither of them fell asleep. They were hyper aware of each other. The urge to touch one another was ever present. But, they just laid there… in nervous anticipation. The two did not know how long they stayed up or when they finally drifted into sleep. But, the next morning, August found himself against Cedric’s chest, their arms tightly wound around each other.

Over the next two weeks, Cedric and August continued to send each other vague letters. Cedric said he had received the location of headquarters too. Cedric’s last letter said he would pick up August the night of August 3rd— his birthday.

August 3rd. August’s trunk was packed and he felt a certain familiarity of waiting for Cedric to pick him up. He had had a nice birthday. His parents made a big deal, because he turned sixteen. They bought him a nice, muggle film camera. So, now August had two to play with. But, his parents had a tour to guide in the morning. So, they retired for the night early— leaving August to impatiently wait for Cedric.

Finally, he saw Cedric flying on his broom towards August’s flat. August quickly grabbed his trunk and Celine’s cage and bounced out the door to meet him. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Cedric began to attach August’s trunk to his broom.

“Happy Birthday, sixth year.”

“Thank you— Is your broom going to be able to carry me and my luggage?” August said skeptically.

“Yeah… it should!” Cedric laughed as he finished tying everything down. Against his better judgement, August swung his leg over Cedric’s broom after him. “Hold onto me tight and don’t look down!”

And they were off in the air. Cedric’s broom was definitely flying slower than usual and would sometimes make an unexpected dip under the weight of everything. August had never flown that high or for that long before. So, it was a little terrifying for him. But, Cedric seemed to be in his element and would consistently check on August while flying. Sense of time seemed to stall. Eventually, August was able to find some comfort in the flying through the night air.

At some point, Cedric started his descent to a rather normal looking street— it looked like they were still in London. Sitting on a bench off the street, Mr. Diggory took notice of the two in the air, looked over his shoulder and waved them down.

“August! It is so nice to see you and Happy Birthday!” Mr. Diggory said as he helped him off the broom and started collecting his trunk.

“Thank you, Mr. Diggory.”

“Ced— were you seen at all?” Mr. Diggory asked in a nervous, hushed tone.

Cedric rolled his eyes, “No, Dad.”

“Well… now that we’re all here, let’s get inside— Oh, right.” Mr. Diggory pulled out a slip of parchment and handed it to August. “Memorize that and think about what you see.” Grabbing the slip, August read: number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Mr. Diggory motioned for the two teenagers to follow him closer to a row of Muggle flats. August stared at them, then remembered to think about what he read. Suddenly, the building began to split apart. Revealing another door labeled: number twelve, Grimmauld Place. August’s mouth was agape, Cedric and Mr. Diggory, though, started making their way to the door. “Well, come on then, August!” August quickly caught up to the two when they were opening the door.

When the three entered the building, they found themselves in a long hallway that looked long abandoned. Mr. Diggory put his finger to his lips to tell August to remain quiet. Cedric pointed out the shrouded paintings lining the walls. Then, a familiar ginger wizard tip toed down a staircase at the end of the hall. “Amos! You’re back and look who’ve you brought— it is nice to see you again August. Welcome back Cedric, did you run into any trouble— here come in, come in. I’ll take these bags, I’ll put them in Cedric’s room. You both get something to eat.” Mr. Weasley had quietly welcomed them in and was already dragging August’s trunk away.

Cedric and walked further down the corridor, approaching a door that led down another flight of stairs.

“August! What are you doing here?” August looked up the stairs to his left, following the excited whispers, and saw Hermione rushing down them. She captured him into a hug and then glanced at Cedric. “Oh, I should have known Cedric would have invited you. I’m glad you know about the Order, it killed me to not tell you. We’re not even allowed to tell Harry about it.”

“It’s good to see you too, Hermione. What do you mean you aren’t allowed to tell Harry?”

Hermione lowered her voice even more and turned over her shoulder, “Come on, let’s talk in the kitchen.”

The three teenagers began to descend the stairs. Hermione was about to begin speaking again— before a short, fiery haired woman interrupted, “Cedric, my boy, you’re back. Now, I have supper ready on the table, help yourself— oh, hello! Who have you brought with you, dear?” The woman began to look August up and down with a warm, interested smile.

“Mrs. Weasley, this is my boyfriend— August, whom I told you about.” Cedric said proudly.

“Ah, yes! It is so good to finally meet you! My name is Molly Weasley. I’m so happy you made it in and please make yourself at home. Now, I must go rattle Ronald to come down for supper.” Mrs. Weasley was extremely generous, she almost treated August like a son within two minutes of meeting.

Cedric smiled and laced his arm around August’s shoulder as they entered the dining room. Inside were various witches and wizards, some August even recognized. Sitting at the long dining table was Professor Lupin.

“Hello, Mr. Garrel. It is lovely to see you again. I do regret not getting to have a proper goodbye as you were one of my best students… but, well, you’re here now. Welcome!” Professor Lupin said to him, looking up from a cup of tea.

As Cedric and August sat down at the long dining table, Professor Moody piped in, “Yer August Garrel, are you?”

“Yes, sir.” August said cautiously, he knew that the Professor Moody he knew was actually Barty Crouch Jr. now. But, it was still a little strange seeing the same face.

“Well, I want to apologize. I heard that scoundrel, Barty Crouch Jr., gave ye a hard time when impersonating me.” His mad-eye swiveled around, examining the sixteen year old.

“Thank you, sir. But, it wasn’t your fault.” Hermione had now sat next to August at the table. Then, a familiar— if not infamous face held out his hand to August.

“Sirius Black. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m sure you’ve heard some stories about me— not all true— but, I hope that you won’t hold them against me. I’m Harry’s god father and own this humble abode.” The man had a fragile, yet imposing presence. He now looked less menacing and mad than he did in the newspaper clippings August had seen and when he had seen him in the hospital wing— gentler even. But, August was still a little cautious when going to shake his hand.

At that moment, the two Weasley twins Apparated into the kitchen with a loud crack. Fred and George greeted August and nodded to Cedric. Soon, the youngest, Ginny had also stumbled in. And lastly, Ron. August noticed a young woman with bubblegum pink har and a fierce demeanor who started altering her face in a wild array things at one end of the table. He later found out her name was Nymphadora Tonks. Various conversations started along the vast table. But it all came back to Harry Potter. Evidently, Harry had used a Patronus charm outside of school against rougue dementors. Now, the Order and Dumbledore were dealing with the repercussions. Hermione remarked that there was no way they could expel Harry from Hogwarts.

After dinner, Hermione and August made their way to her room. They caught up on what they had missed through letters. Giving him some background on the Order of the Phoenix. She was just telling him that Dumbledore was at Grimmauld Place the other day, when she suddenly stopped. Hermione was mortified when she realized it was August’s birthday. August was dragged into the drawing room with the other teenagers to celebrate. Ginny was able to find a breakfast muffin that they stuck a candle in. August’s cheeks were burning throughout the night, but it was nice. It also gave him the opportunity to get to know Ron better— whom Hermione would never stop talking about talk about. Just talking to him, August got the feeling they both liked each other. But, right now, they would sooner die than admit it.

At close to midnight, the small celebration died down and everyone returned to their own rooms. Cedric and August were on the top floor, so they had the longest trek up the steep staircase. Grimmauld Place could definitely do for a good cleaning, August noticed. Once entering the bedroom, August immediately collapsed onto the bed. Exhausted by the long night he just experienced. Cedric chuckled and went to his bag to retrieve something. Whatever he retrieved was now hidden behind his back and Cedric’s own mischievous smirk.

August looked up, suspicious. Cedric continued to grin and kissed him on the nose, “Happy Birthday!” He whispered excitedly, revealing a rather large velvet box.

“Ced! You didn’t have to.”

He laughed, “Open it!” Opening the box, revealed a brand new, beautiful crystal ball. It came with a stand that was ornately made of wood. The stand looked like a mix of antlers and snakes interlocking each other. It was gorgeous and looked very expensive. “I know how much you love Divinations and I thought you deserved a new one for your N.E.W.T. level with Trelawny.”

“Ced… Thank you. I love it.” August peered into the crystal ball for a moment, then set aside the box and made to straddle Cedric’s lap. Cedric laced his arms around August’s waist. The two looked into each other’s eyes, their smiles twitching. Both of them glancing at each other’s lips. August’s hands lost themselves in Cedric’s slightly grown out hair. Cedric’s light stubble tickling August’s smooth cheek.

The next day, August awoke first. Creeping out of bed, as to not wake Cedric, and dressed in an oversized striped shirt tucked into his normal jeans and threw on some loafers. He brushed his hair, fixed his glasses and made his way down the creaking stairs to hopefully get some coffee. On his way down, he heard rustling in various rooms and even saw grumpy house elf mumbling to himself. August was just turning the corner off the stairs when he ran into a familiar imposing figure.

“Oh— I’m sorry. Oh, Professor Snape!” A flustered August whispered.

“Mr. Garrel, interesting to find you here. I do hope your summer was… less eventful than last term.” Snape said in the same drawn out, monotone way.

The last August had seen of Snape was when he revealed the Dark Mark on his forearm and was sent to do something for Dumbledore. August half-heartedly laughed, “Oh, yes. Very uneventful! Oh— Professor Snape? About the end of last term? Thank you, for what you did to save Cedric…”

Snape paused and with an uncharacteristic warmth, “Think nothing of it, Mr. Garrel. I look forward to seeing you in my N.E.W.T. Potions class. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Snape quickly made his way down the narrow corridor and out the front door. August turned to see Sirius had been watching the two of them from the doorway down into the kitchen. He smiled, nodded and then quietly turned away.

News that Harry was coming to Grimmauld Place was happily received. Particularly from Hermione, Ron and Sirius. It was decided that Alastor Moody, Professor Lupin, Tonks and seven others would go to pick him up and escort him on August 6th. Over the next few days, August quickly learned the rules of the house. All of the teens were strictly prohibited from sitting in on Order meetings. All except for Cedric because he was of age and Mr. Diggory allowed him to. This was particularly annoying to the Weasley twins who were also of age. Though that did not stop them from using some of their inventions to try and listen in— but, were mostly unsuccessful. Usually, the teens worked on cleaning Grimmauld Place with Mrs. Weasley.

August 6th. That night, the whole house was alive with nervous energy. Fred and George were trying to occupy Ginny. Hermione was pacing, while August talked with her. Ron was lying on a settee, bored with them. Cedric was sitting in on an Order meeting with his father, Mr. Weasley and Sirius. August thought he could hear some quiet commotion on the floor below. And sure enough, the door of the room swung open to reveal Harry Potter.

Hermione rushed to hug Harry immediately, “Harry! Ron, he’s here! Harry’s here!” August noticed a small look of annoyance on Harry’s face. Hermione descended into a long winded, breathless monologue about his predicament. Only for Ron to quiet her, exhaustedly.

“Hey, Harry.” August said with a small smile. He and Harry still did not know each other extremely well. But, August had made it clear how grateful he was for Harry bringing back Cedric. Harry nodded and gave small greeting, before his snowy owl flew to his shoulder.

An awkward tension had filled the space. August felt extremely out of place. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here. You guys should talk. I’ll excuse myself.” August placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder before walking out, “We’re happy to have you here, Harry.”

August decided to join Ginny, who was throwing Dungbombs at the door where the Order meeting was being held. They continued to repel off the wall. Tonks had informed Ginny of thepossibility Mrs. Weasley would use an Imperturbable Charm. But, August and Ginny were laughing at Crookshanks and Celine chasing the bouncing Dungbombs, when they heard Harry’s angry, booming voice fill the floor. Who knows how long Harry was shouting, but it was extremely uncomfortable to listen to. Then, a loud crack was heard in the room where the trio were. Ginny assumed that Fred and George had joined them. So, she and August made their way back into the room.

“Oh hello, Harry! I thought I heard your voice.” Ginny said entering the room with August. Ginny quickly informed the twins of the Imperturbable Charm to their disappointment. More details were given to Harry. Bill Weasley was also here and Charlie was helping the Order in Romania. But, when talk came to Percy— things got tense. August had not heard the whole story of how Percy had a falling out with his family. It was not pretty. It also highlighted how risky it was for Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley to be helping the Order, while working at the Ministry. To everyone’s surprise Harry was not reading the Daily Prophet very thoroughly. So, he had no idea what they were saying about him and Dumbledore. Talk shifted to Ministry hearing, but was quickly interrupted by Mrs. Weasley bounding into the room.

“The meeting’s over, you can come down and have dinner now, everyone’s dying to see you, Harry. And who’s left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?”

August and Ginny glanced at each other and suppressed smirks. Before Ginny answered, August rushed downstairs first, eager to see Cedric. He got caught between members of the Order still filing out and conversing in the corridor, however. Lupin, Snape, Tonks and all the other witches and wizards that escorted Harry were whispering excitedly. Finally, he squeezed past the last wiry wizard and descended into the kitchen, where Cedric was finishing clearing off the dining table with Mr. Weasley and Bill.

“Hey, how was the meeting?”

Cedric looked up and smiled, making his way towards August, “It was good. Everyone was excited about Harry being here.” But, their conversation was cut short by a blood curdling scream from the main hall. “Now they’ve done it! I’m sure it was Tonks again!” Cedric yelled over the screeches. August supposed this was why he was told to be quiet in the hall.

Once the screaming finally halted, Harry and Sirius made their appearance in the basement kitchen. Mrs. Weasley came in after and cleared her throat— signaling to get rid of the remains of the Order meeting. Cedric and Harry caught eyes. Cedric held out his hand, “Harry… it’s been— thanks for getting me out of there alright. I’m sorry, I haven’t been able to contact you.” It looked, for a moment, like the sour look that had been present on Harry’s face— since he arrived— had subsided. But, quickly returned when Mr. Weasley cut in.

Harry was soon engrossed in various conversations as dinner was being prepared. He talked to Mundungus Fletcher— who botched his own guard of Harry. Cedric joined Harry too. August and some others tried to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. But, they were related to setting the table mostly. Mrs. Weasley was especially wary of letting Tonks help. And only after a small mishap from the twins and the cauldron of stew, did the dinner actually begin.

It was quiet at first. Mrs. Weasley had slipped and mentioned Percy, putting everyone on edge. But, eventually she spoke to Sirius and the table began to resume life. Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny. The twins were laughing with Mundungus and Ron. When the rhubarb crumble and custard were served, most of the table found themselves in a sleepy stupor. Cedric and August, however, were giggling and on the verge of snogging at the far end of the table.

“Oi! Diggory— go on and get a room, why don’tja?” Fred teased as he threw his napkin at the back of Cedric’s head. The table roared with laughter. And Cedric and August turned almost the same shade as the rhubarb.

“Nearly time for bed, I think.” Mrs. Weasley announced.

“Not just yet, Molly.” Sirius interjected. “You know, I’m surprised at you. I thought the first thing you’d do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort.”

All the air in the room was gone in that moment. Harry perked up, “I did! I asked Ron and Hermione, but they said we’re not allowed in the Order, so…”

“And they’re quite right. You’re too young.” Mrs. Weasley said hastily. And then started a nasty row between Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. They both had noble intentions, but it was perhaps the most uncomfortable thing to witness. Mrs. Weasley wanted to shield Harry from everything that was happening. Sirius wanted the opposite. Truthfully, August thought it was silly to keep so much from Harry— with everything that he has already gone through. But, Dumbledore must have a reason for wanting to keep him strictly on the need to know. Ultimately, Sirius won out with support from Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin.

“Very well…” Mrs. Weasley’s voice quivered, “Ginny— Ron— Hermione— Fred— George— August— I want you out of the kitchen, now.”

The twins were not having that, “We’re of age! Why is Cedric allowed?!” Cedric turned pink.

“NO! Cedric’s father may allow Cedric to attend meetings, but I absolutely forbid…” Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Ultimately, Mrs. Weasley lost again. Mr. Weasley said that she could not stop them from deciding for themselves. Ron and Hermione were able to cement their place at the table, because Harry was likely to tell them anyway. August knew he could make the same argument, knowing that now that so much was being shared, Cedric would finally share with him. But, looking at Ginny’s red face at being left out, August decided it best to keep her company.

“Come on, Ginny— we can watch Crookshanks and Celine chase each other some more.” August said, hoping to reassure her.

But, it did little to appease her. Mrs. Weasley had to chase her out of the room and all the way up the stairs— disturbing the hallway once again. August stayed with Ginny in the drawing room, listening to her rant for a few minutes. But, ultimately, he was getting tired. So, August excuse himself to his and Cedric’s room. About twenty minutes later, Cedric opened the door and sighed. Collapsing onto the bed next to August, he filled him in on everything he missed. Namely, Voldemort’s search for some kind of weapon…

The days at Grimmauld Place were anything, but boring. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to have somewhat made up. Mrs. Weasley and the teenagers spent much of their time cleaning the place— much to Kreacher the House Elf’s annoyance. They finally cleaned the drawing room and rid it of Doxies and other cursed objects— Sirius would throw away his family artifacts with little sympathy. Grimmauld Place was also always bustling with people. It was a house full of teenagers. But, Aurors and other powerful witches and wizards in the Wizarding world were also coming to and from Order meetings. This also meant more of Madame Black’s screaming from her portrait. Once, the portrait called August a Mudblood right in his ear.

Cedric seemed to be getting _very_ interested in all of the Order business. He would come to bed speaking in excited coded language, which was a little annoying— but also cute. He also got many chances to talk to Harry about what happened at the final task. Cedric also finally spoke to August about it, properly. But, it was hard to put into words at times, because August had not seen it, felt it. So, August was glad that Harry and Cedric could process what happened together.

The dinner before Harry’s trial became tense when they finally took to discussing it. Everyone’s stomachs were in knots. Technically, Harry should have nothing to worry about. But, knowing how the Ministry felt about Harry, currently, was less comforting. For some reason, August was particularly nervous for him. He spent most of the night pacing his and Cedric’s room or stared up at the dark ceiling when Cedric finally dragged him into bed. At five AM, August gave up, got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen. He had just made it to the ground floor landing when Tonks and Professor Lupin entered through the front door.

“G’mornin, A-A-August…” Tonks yawned.

As the three made their way down to the kitchen, Professor Lupin asked, “What are you doing up so early, August.”

“Couldn’t sleep. So, I just gave up and came down for some coffee.”

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already in the kitchen, when the three entered. Mrs. Weasley immediately fussed about breakfast for August— but he just asked for coffee. August asked Mr. Weasley how he and Harry were getting to the Ministry. He excited replied that they would be using the Muggle tube. Tonks began complaining about the Ministry when Harry stumbled into the kitchen. August felt horrible for him, he looked petrified. He barely even able to down his toast and just let Mrs. Weasley fuss over him. Finally, Mr. Weasley announced that they should be going.

“Mr. Weasley, do you need any help navigating the underground? I live in London, so I’m quite familiar with it.” August asked. Harry looked very much like he would appreciate the help. And even Professor Lupin let out a grunt of approval. Mr. Weasley, however, was quite confident in his abilities. So, August was left behind at Grimmauld Place— worried, with the rest of the lot.

Luckily, there worry was for nothing. Both, Mr. Weasley and Harry, found themselves back at Grimmauld Place a few short hours later looking rather victorious. Dumbledore had saved Harry’s skin at his hearing— which had been suspiciously moved up last minute. It was also concerning that Lucius Malfoy was talking to Fudge immediately following the hearing. But, that was to be worried about later, Harry was not expelled from Hogwarts.

The next few days were filled with cleaning, cleaning and more cleaning. As soon as one room was done, Mrs. Weasley immediately ushered everyone to another. She was doing her best to shield everyone from Order business. Even Cedric was starting to be pushed out of Order meetings, when something important was being discussed.

Hogwarts letters arrived a little later than usual, but they brought a lot of excitement. Hermione and, surprisingly, Ron were nominated as prefects. And Cedric had been promoted to Head Boy! Of course, Mrs. Weasley was over the moon for Ron and August was likewise excited for Cedric. Mrs. Weasley also bought all the teenagers’ books at Diagon Alley, while they packed their trunks during the day.That night they had a little party for the three students. Hermione would alternate between talking to Professor Lupin about elf rights and asking August for tips on being a prefect. Ron would not stop talking about his new broomstick he received from his parents. Kingsley Shacklebolt was particularly impressed with Cedric. The two spent most of the evening in deep conversation. Finally, everyone made it into their rooms for the night. Eager to get back to Hogwarts after an exhausting holiday.


	10. Year VI - 2

FALL 1995

The morning of going back to Hogwarts was chaotic. Ginny falling down the stairs because of the twins. Mrs. Weasley’s screams mixed with Madame Black’s. And, of course, Mad-Eye Moody’s suspicious whims. Moody took care of all the trunks, while each of the teenagers were escorted to King’s Cross in staggered groups. Sirius had accompanied Harry, against Dumbledore’s advice. But, it was quite funny to see how joyful Sirius’s dog form was in the open air.

Everyone made it on time, luckily. The Order called after them as they made their way inside the Hogwarts Express and waved. Cedric and August immediately made towards the Prefects’ Compartment. August glanced back to see Hermione and Ron, nervously, explaining this to Harry. Cedric actually looked a little nervous; so, August made sure to tease his responsibility in giving instructions to the prefects.

Cedric finally finished giving the prefects a list of expectations and when to patrol the train carriages. Most of the compartment was nervously looking at Cedric. Eager to know more about what happened last term, but also frightened of asking. All the prefects had shown, except for the new Slytherin ones. August was sitting and talking with Hermione and Ron, when Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson entered without warning.

“Yes, Draco. Was there something you needed?” August said with a sharp tongue.

“Nothing from you, Mudblood. It seems like you can’t boss me around anymore. I’ve come to accept my nomination of fifth year prefect for Slytherin.” Draco looked smugly.

“Me too.” Piped Pansy.

August, Hermione and Ron’s mouths fell open. “It seems like Snape finally figured out who’s really the best representative for Slytherin.” Draco flared his eyebrows at August.

Great. Now, August would have to see even more of this elitist prat. What on Earth was Snape’s logic in choosing August as prefect and then making the opposite kind of statement the next year. August sighed and then started to explain prefect duties to Draco, until he interrupted him.

“Uh, Garrel? I think I’d rather not hear my duties from a Mudblood, yeah?” Draco’s smugness was quickly dropped when he learned Cedric was Head Boy. And Cedric did not look too happy with the new Slytherin prefect.

August was fuming. Even though he knew he could count on Cedric to be stern with Draco, August had no desire to be in the same room with him any longer. So, he huffed, grabbed his Cambridge satchel and stormed out of the compartment.

Slamming the compartment door behind him, August decided to begin his patrol along one of the train carriages. He only had to settle a few first years during his watch and eventually found Hermione and Ron, who were searching for Harry’s compartment.

Peering through various compartments, the three eventually found Harry. Sliding the compartment door open revealed Harry, Ginny and two others August had never met. Hermione and Ron immediately began to complain about Draco being a prefect. Ron made an imitation of Goyle that made the unknown girl double over in laughter, dropping the magazine that had been covering her face. August instantly recognized her as the dreamy girl who complimented his dress robes at the Yule Ball.

While Harry was reading the girl’s magazine (The Quibbler), Ginny began to introduce the two strangers to August. “This is Neville Longbottom— he’s a Gryffindor and a fifth year.” Neville looked to be a little nervous. He was a little pudgy, but also seemed to be in the process of thinning out. He was clutching… something that resembled a cactus and a toad. “And this is Looney Lo— Luna Lovegood.” Ginny corrected herself and turned red. “She’s in Ravenclaw, in my year.” Luna was still recovering from laughter.

“It’s very nice to meet both of you.” August reached out his hand. Neville quickly and shortly took it. Luna seemed as if she did not even notice it. August asked, “Luna, that’s an interesting necklace.”

“It’s a charm, actually.” Her already big eyes got even wider. “It helps keep away the Nargles.” Neville shifted in his chair, uncomfortably. Ginny tried to suppress a laugh. No one had any idea what Nargles were. By the time Cedric finally sauntered into the compartment (he had been catching up some of his Hufflepuff friends), Hermione had already offended Luna and Draco had made another attempt to offend the compartment. Cedric was furious that Draco had tried something, after he had talked with him.

“No— Ced. It’s not worth it, please.” August said, pulling on Cedric’s arm. His eyes were fiery with anger. But, he huffed and sat back down, putting a protective arm around August.

“Fine. But, that prat better hope I don’t catch him doing it again.” The couple kissed and the rest of the compartment suffocated in the lovebirds’ presence the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade, the prefects and Head Boy helped organize the chaos. When everyone made it back together, Harry was going on about some skeletal winged horse creature pulling the stagecoaches. But, nobody could see anything. To them, the stagecoaches were pulling themselves like normal. Only Luna told Harry that she could see them too, August noticed as they made their way into the stagecoach. The group sat in awkwardness as Harry bore holes into nothing and Luna started to hum. Hagrid’s absence at the station was also noticed, which caused some friction because Luna said that the Ravenclaws did not think much of him as a teacher.

The start-of-term feast was underway and so returned the familiar pleasantries. The Sorting Hat had a very peculiar song this year— in fact it was more like a warning. August still felt a little uncomfortable at the Slytherin table. But, other students— especially in his year— were starting to make small talk with him. Draco was bragging about becoming prefect. Pansy was fawning over him, evidently forgetting that she was also a prefect. Blaise Zabini had placed a hand on August’s shoulder as he was walking to his seat and whispered hello. It was strange that Blaise was always somewhat nice to him, considering he was good friends with Draco.

Once the plates were cleared and conversations were deafening the Hall, Dumbledore stood and began his address. Dumbledore said that Professor Grubbly Plank would be filling Hagrid’s post. He also introduced Dolores Umbridge, a monstrous looking woman wearing a pink tweed suit and pill box hat. Umbridge would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She let out a “hem hem,” interrupting Dumbledore. The entire Hall turned to stare, mortified when she began to stand and make her way towards Dumbledore’s podium.

“Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me.” No one was smiling. “I’m sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school... progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.” That was gist of what she had said. Her monologue must have lasted forever. Most students were teetering on the edge of sleep. Some had broken back into conversation. Only the staff— and Hermione and August— sat in full attention. She finished with a disturbing giggle and only the staff clapped— and very briefly at that.

Dumbledore awkwardly started again, “Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating.”

Did this mean the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts? What would that mean for Defense Against the Dark Arts? Or even the school at large? It was distressing to think about. Even while Dumbledore was speaking, he seemed distracted, guarded. He far was less jovial, effervescent than he usual was.

The feast ended and prefects started to guide new students to their dormitories. August tried to take command, as to not let Draco get into anyone’s ears. He was only moderately successful— Draco was able to pull a few first years aside and snicker at August. Once all first years were in their beds, August returned to his familiar dormitories. Letting Celine out of her cage, he laid down with her on his chest. Still hinking about what Umbridge had said.

August waited for Cedric at the entrance of the Great Hall the next morning. Cedric swept him off his feet when he finally arrived— much to August’s delight. Finding a spot at the Hufflepuff table, Cedric was first to bring up Umbridge.

“Bloody nutcase, isn’t she.” Cedric said as he glanced at the staff table. Umbridge was whispering something into Dumbledore’s ear.

“This means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, right?”

“Or at the very least they’re trying to keep tabs on… people.” Cedric shuddered. But, there conversation was cut short by Professor Sprout and Snape sweeping by to give them their course schedules.

“Well, looks like I’ll see what she’s about tomorrow.” August said with nervous anticipation.

The textbook Umbridge had assigned had every student scratching their head. They looked like they were for children. Umbridge promptly said to put wands away and copy the course goals that appeared the black board. The course goals were extremely coded. There was no mention, at all, of actually using the spells they learned. After being told to read a page from their text. August opened it, but— after one glance— August’s hand shot up. Well, his hand stood in the air for quite a while because Umbridge acted as if she could not see it at all. Eventually, the class began staring at August, rather than the prescribed page. Umbridge finally acknowledged August’s presence after what felt like eternity.

“Yes? Mr…?”

“August Garrel. Professor, are we not having time to practice using the spells we learn in class?”

Umbridge giggled, feigning befuddlement, “Using spells? I have no idea why you would even need to be think about using spells in this class. Your previous years in this subject have been severely inadequate. This is the Ministry approved method.” The class grew quiet.

“I’m sorry— Professor— but, then what is the point of learning anything in this class then?”

“Mr. Garrel, I advise you change your tone with me.” She sighed in a pitying way. “I expect your Muggle born status colors your illusion that learning spells must equate to using them. But, I assure you there is no need.”

“But— what about preparing us for what’s out there. We need— we need…” August was becoming exasperated trying to understand Umbridge’s logic.

Umbridge snapped, “That’s enough, Mr. Garrel! You’re starting to sound like Mr. Potter! A week’s detention— starting tonight— and I suggest you speak to your head of house about your conduct. Class, listen to me. The stories you may have heard, in regards to last term, are just that: stories. What happened to Mr. Diggory was nothing more than showcasing the dangers of the Triwizard Tournament. Now— moving on, class.” August’s mouth fell open— as did some of his classmates. If he were not so stunned at receiving detention, he would have probably stood up for Cedric. But, August had _never_ received reprimanding from a teacher before. Silence filled the classroom for the duration of the period. Many students glancing at August, who remained motionless the rest of the period.

August was sitting with Harry, Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall when Cedric pounced on him from behind and ruffled his hair. Cedric immediately noticed the color was drained from August’s face.

“What’s wrong, August?” August did not speak. Instead, Hermione answered Cedric’s question.

“He’s received detention— so has Harry.”

“You? Detention, I don’t believe it.”

“Umbridge. I was just trying to understand _why_ we wouldn’t be practicing magic. When I mentioned preparing us… well, she said I was sounding like Harry.”

Harry looked a little guilty, “Sorry about that… I kind of exploded on her about Voldemort being out there…”

Professor Snape did not have much to say. There was hint of surprise when August told him what had happened in the staff room. But, it was quickly replaced with Snape’s usual poker face. Professor McGonagall was in the staff room too and warned that August needed to remember that Umbridge is a very different professor. She looked at him sympathetically, before ushering him off to his next class.

August and Harry arrived at Umbridge’s office around the same time and entered together. Inside they saw the stone brick of Hogwarts painted in pink. Ornate ceramic plates, with moving cats littered the walls. There was also nice, plush furniture compared to other professors’ offices. Umbridge was enjoying a cup of tea when the two students entered.

Before they started, Harry dared to ask to move their detention on Friday to be at the Quidditch tryouts. Umbridged smiled grotesquely and, of course, refused. They both sat down at a desk, covered in lace, to the side of her desk. Harry was doing a good job at looking unbothered. But, August was on the verge of tears and struggling to keep them in.

“Now, you’re going to be doing some lines for me.” Both Harry and August reached for their own quill and ink. “No, not with your quills. You’re going to be using rather special ones of mine. Here you are.” She laid out two nice looking, black feathered quills and no ink.

August finally spoke up, “What would you like us to write?”

“I would like you both to write, thanks to Mr. Potter, _‘I must not tell lies.’_ ”

“How many times?”

“Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in. Off you go.”

“You haven’t given us any ink.”

“Oh, you won’t need any ink.”

The two began to write the line. Strangely, the ink from the quill came out red. After one and half lines, both boys felt a stinging sensation on the top of their hands. August was the first to let out a pained gasp. Stopping to examine, they saw— in their own handwriting— _‘I must not tell lies.’_ being cut into their skin and then healing over slightly. August and Harry stared at each other in horror and then to Umbridge.

“Yes?” She said innocently.

They were released from detention past midnight. Their hands on fire. The two did not speak at first, but agreed not to bother anyone by telling them about the detention. August did not know how he could keep doing that for a week. The boys said goodnight and retired to their dormitories, scrambling to get some homework done.

Harry and August had been able to hide their injuries from detentions for a few days. But, after their third detention the tops of their hands were obvious. Cedric was fuming, and cradled August’s hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this as soon as it happened?!”

“Harry and I didn’t want to worry anyone about it. Besides, there’s nothing to be done.”

Cedric still looked angry. He placed a kiss on the top of August’s hand and then proceeded to kiss up his arm to his face. “Next time… tell me about these things, sixth year. I don’t want you to be hurting alone.”

Harry told August that Ron and Hermione found out too. The final detention of the week had been the shortest— but only because both students’ hands began bleeding profusely much better. August noticed that Harry was very distracted throughout, usually glancing down at the Quidditch pitch whenever Umbridge was not looking. However, the strangest thing happened when Umbridge was inspecting their injured hands. Harry, who had been taking a stoic approach to detentions, recoiled greatly when Umbridge touched him. Umbridge chalked it up to the pain. But, August suspected it was something else. Harry did not even wait for August (when Umbridge was inspecting his hand), instead he sprinted off without looking back.

The weekend was a welcome respite from the horror of detention. Cedric and August completed homework together and, possibly, hid in a broom closet to snog. August also sat in the stands during the Hufflepuff Quidditch practice. However, the nice weekend was quickly forgotten the following morning. Educational Decree Number 23. Professor Umbridge was given the title of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, granting her an unprecedented amount of power in the school. There it was in big letters in the Daily Prophet. Everyone expected they would now be seeing much more of Umbridge, than in just Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“She’s really going to be sitting in on every class?” August said in disbelief.

Cedric rolled his eyes, “We’ll have no teachers by the end of the week, if Umbridge’s standards are anything to go by… Except for, maybe, Professor Binns.”

August had been enjoying all of his N.E.W.T. classes, aside from Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were much more rigorous and classes were much smaller— now, that not everyone made it in. Potions was particularly small in its class roster. It was also the first class that August saw Umbridge sit in on. Snape gave her a heartless nod and turned to the class, but was interrupted by a girly _“hem-hem.”_

Snape turned to Umbridge, who brandished a broad smile. “I assume you received my note? Giving the time and date of your inspection?”

In perhaps the driest voice, August had ever heard from him, Snape responded, “Obviously…”

“Lovely.” Umbridge scribbled something onto a piece of parchment.

The rest of class would have gone smoothly if not for Umbridge peering over students’ shoulders. Umbridge finally stopped behind August. Looking with catlike intensity at what he was doing. The class was brewing Draught of Living Death. August was in the middle of crushing his Sopophorous bean, when Umbridge interrupted him.

“Cut, not crush.”

August looked at her with alarm, “E-excuse me?” Some nearby students had turned their attention to the two of them too.

“The recipe, dear. It specifically says to cut the Sopophorous bean.”

“I—yes, I know— but, this… releases the juices better. I…”

“Dear, it is not up to you to deviate from the prescribed curriculum. You could end up with something disastrous.”

Snape had now swept over to the two of them and in front of August’s cauldron. “What is going on here?” He said with a bit of bite.

“Severus, I was just informing— Mr. Garrel— that he should be sticking to the book. Instead of recklessly improvising.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed and then quickly examined August’s work. “Yes, I see what you mean… However, I have known these text books to have errors in them. It looks like Mr. Garrel’s work is satisfactory, so far, and Mr. Garrel continues to prove he is the best student in this class.” Several students began to whisper amongst each other. August’s own cheeks began to flush. “Silence. Add an extra clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise, Mr. Garrel.”

Snape then swept away. August hurriedly wrote Snape’s note into his textbook. He dared a glance at Umbridge who was frozen in a grotesque smile. She eventually regained her composure and scribbled furiously into her parchment.

Luckily, August escaped Umbridge in his favorite class: Divinations. Professor Trelawny had been happy to have him back. She even went so far as to remind the other students that they did not have the Sight like August. He did not actually think he had the Sight (but, was grateful all the same) and August knew that not many people thought much for the professor. Even Hermione rolled her eyes when August would talk about the class. But, it was hard for students, even those who did not think much of her, to not feel bad for the Divinations professor. Professor Trelawny was leaving disastrous impressions in Umbridge’s eyes. The Divinations professor would never stop muttering insults towards Umbridge, under her breath, when August was in her classroom outside of class.

The next week went by relatively smoothly— with only Umbridge impeding other classes on occasion. The next week, however, was disastrous. August had read his Defense Against the Dark Arts text book cover to cover, possibly three times now. And it was an utterly worthless text. Nothing in it thoroughly explained defensive spells in an adequate way. Worse, the text seemed to discourage the mere use of them as well. It quickly became a chore to attend the class. August had never felt that way about a class— even History of Magic!

When August’s class sat in front of Umbridge, they knew the drill by now. Wands away. “Good morning, Professor.” No talking. Open their textbooks.

Today’s topic was that of nonverbal spell casting. It was an utter bore to have to pretend to read something he had already read. It was pointless anyway, really. Without practical application. Against his better judgement, August raised his hand and started, “Professor, I was wondering…”

“Students will raise their hands in my classroom, Mr. Garrel.” Umbridge said without looking at him.

“My hand is up, Professor.” Another student’s ink pot fell off their desk in the back. The room fell into a shocked silence.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes and turned on her smile, making her way towards August’s desk. “Yes, dear?”

August hesitated slightly, “Nonverbal spell casting is quite difficult. And I-I was wondering how you expected any of us achieve such a thing in exams without practicing.”

Umbridge giggled. “Well, Mr. Garrel. It’s all right there. In the text. If you can’t achieve something after that…” She paused. “Then you are simply poor student, or maybe even a poor wizard.”

“Well, I think you’re a poor teacher!” August had stood up and knocked his seat back slightly. There were gasps around the classroom.

“Week’s worth of detention, Mr. Garrel. And I daresay, there will be more after that. I will be having a discussion with the headmaster and Professor Snape about your conduct.” Umbridge glanced at August’s prefect badge. “And I might get used to not wearing that, if I were you.”

August was storming into the Great Hall in fury. He slammed his bag down next to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table. A second year Hufflepuff squeaked not far away. “That woman is positively vile!”

Cedric would have laughed, if not for seeing the tears in August’s eyes. “August, what happened?” He clasped August’s hand and brought him down to sitting. Cedric then wrapped a comforting arm around him.

“I just got another week’s worth of detention.”

“What? Again? How?” Cedric was a bit taken a back.

August sniffed and then bit his lip, “I might have… called her a ‘poor teacher…’”

Cedric howled in laughter, “You didn’t?! Bloody brilliant, you are!” Cedric brought August into a kiss. Lifting August’s spirits immensely. Cedric hesitated, thinking about the punishment that awaited his boyfriend. “D’you reckon we should finally tell a teacher about what she makes you do?”

But before August could answer, Hermione was rushing over to the two of them in the Great Hall.

“This Hogsmeade weekend, October 5th. Meet Harry and I… and a few others at Hog’s Head. It’s time we start teaching ourselves, what Umbridge should be teaching.”

August looked to Cedric, who was laughing as Hermione walked away and started talking to Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. “What is it, Ced? What was she talking about?”

“Bloody hell, it looks like they’re actually going through with it.”

October 5th. The week’s worth of detention had been agony. Luckily, August knew what to expect. It only made it slightly better, however. His hand was constantly covered in blood and still stung even after detention ended. He had not heard from Dumbledore or Snape either— if Umbridge did indeed talk to them. August welcomed the weekend and trip to Hogsmeade heartily.

August had never been to the Hog’s Head before. It was a little off the beaten track. And when he and Cedric entered, he could see why it was not popular with students. The pub was filthy and decrepit, with shady figures to match. It looked like they were the first ones to get there, aside from Harry, Hermione and Ron. Cedric ordered them some Butter Beers before they joined the trio.

“Thanks for coming, August. Oh also— I hope you don’t get offended… but, you’re the only Slytherin we invited.” Hermione said as they took their seats. August was not shocked by the statement. But, it was still disappointing a bit disappointing. Slowly, Hog’s Head started to fill with about 25 more people. Luna, Ginny, Neville, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, the Patil sisters, even Cho Chang attended. Cho and August made awkward eye contact when she noticed Cedric’s arm around him.

When everyone had a Butter Beer and had settled, Hermione started, “Well— er— hi! Well… erm… well, you know why you’re here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea— I mean I had the idea— that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts— and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands. And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells…”

Michael Corner quipped, “You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too, though, I bet?”

“Of course I do,” Hermione retored. “But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because… because Lord Voldemort is back.”

The mere mention of Voldemort’s name caused a stir of reactions. A shriek. A shudder. August, even felt Cedric instinctively tense. Talk immediately turned to proof. Cedric was staying silent, which led many to stare his way.

Zacharias Smith spoke, “All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got injured by You Know Who and that you brought Diggory back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got hurt, I think we'd all like to know…”

Evidently that was enough for Cedric, because he stood with authority. “If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort attacks someone I can't help you. Harry and I don't want to talk about that night, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out.” He remained standing for a moment, looking at everyone’s face. August placed a gentle hand on his arm and he sat back down.

Thankfully, the subject was changed. Susan Bones asked Harry about his Patronus charm. Then about the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Then recovering the Philosopher’s Stone. Soon, the room was full of impressed murmurs.

Cho piped up too, “And that's not to mention, all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year— getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things…”

Cedric echoed this statement, “Cho’s right. Without Harry I likely wouldn’t have made it past the first task. And he held me loads in the maze before…” Cedric’s voice trailed off and he resumed his silence.

Harry tried to pass off all of these accomplishments, modestly. He said that Cedric helped him a lot throughout the tournament as well, which Cedric could not argue. But, the rest of his accomplishments. It was hard for him to squirm away from. He had done amazing things. Finally, he conceded. Hermione victoriously began to discuss when and where they would be meeting. Only interrupted by the prospect that Ministry was frightened of Dumbledore raising an army and Luna’s belief that Fudge had his own personal army of… something or other. By the end of the meeting, all attendees had signed their name on a piece of parchment (some more reluctant that others).

The excitement and victory of what the students were organizing were quickly quelled. Two days after the founding of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts group… Educational Decree Number 24. All student groups, teams and the like were henceforth disbanded. Quidditch teams were in a frenzy, having to get approved by Umbridge to resume playing. The new decree also brought an endless supply of rain to Hogwarts.

August spent the next days staring through the windows of classrooms. Watching the rain lap the glass panes or seeing students trudge through the flooded vegetable patches. August was very glad he no longer had any classes outside the castle. Spirits were low. Knowing that their Defense group was ended before it really began. Cedric was even more irritated by the difficulty of getting the Hufflepuff Quidditch team approved.

“‘I need time to think it over.’ She didn’t need time to think over the Slytherin team!” Cedric gritted his teeth as he joined August for lunch in the Great Hall— his hair was still a little wet from being outside in Herbology. August grabbed a napkin and was starting to dry Cedric off, when Harry whispered to them in a low voice.

“Tonight, eight o’clock, seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas and the Barmy.” And then he was quickly gone.

“We’re still doing it? Merlin…”

Cedric laughed, “Good! I’m glad Harry didn’t get scared off— hold on… is there even a room in that corridor?”

At eight o’clock, Cedric and August were stunned to find an large door they had never seen before, waiting for them on the seventh floor. Pushing inside, they found a large room that had everything one might need in studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry explained to everyone who arrived that this was the Room of Requirement.

Hermione spoke when everyone had settled onto a cushion, “I think we ought to elect a leader.”

Cho, rather quickly, responded, “Harry’s leader.”

There was a general agreement. Only Harry seemed to suggest Cedric. “Oh no, Harry. You’re not getting rid of responsibility that easily.” Cedric laughed.

“Fine, then why don’t we both lead.” This brought the loudest agreement yet and it was decided. Cedric joined Harry in standing in front of the group.

“I also think we ought to have a name.” Hermione said brightly.

“Anti-Umbridge League?”

“Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?”  
“The Defense Association? The D.A.?”

Ginny liked the idea, but edited it slightly. “Yeah, the D.A.s good. Only let’s make it Dumbledore’s Army because that’s the Ministry’s worst fear, isn’t it?”

So, it was decided that they would now be known as Dumbledore’s Army. Hermione quickly scribbled it atop the list of members and pinned it up.

The first meeting was focused on disarming spells. Two by two, members partnered up to practice disarming each other to mixed and often hilarious results. Neville struggled with disarming. Luna was a bit dodgy. August was quite proficient and quick with his spell casting, being able to disarm Cedric quite a few times. Overall though, there was a lot to do before everyone was not looking sloppy. Both, Cedric and Harry walked around the members. Correcting form and articulation. By the end of the first meeting, many of the members were already eager for the next.

Cedric and August were sneaking back to their dormitories together. Cedric had a huge grin plastered on his face.

“What’s got you so happy, Ced?”

“That went quite well, didn’t it?”


	11. Year VI - 3

WINTER 1995

Over the next few weeks, Dumbledore’s Army continued to meet in the Room of Requirement. They went through hexes and jinxes and even stunning spells. Every member was improving and eager to come back to the next meeting. August also impressed everyone when he out maneuvered Cedric in a mock duel.

“I let him do that.” Cedric laughed when some of they other members started complimenting August.

Ginny Weasley also stood out from the other Weasley’s. One of the Patil sisters had a Reductor Curse that was particularly impressive. Neville Longbottom was beginning to become more accurate in his spell casting as well. And Luna Lovegood did her own thing— but it looked like she was learning fast. Overall, all members were leagues better than they had been before the D.A. started.

Quidditch practices were in full swing, however. Meetings were regularly scheduled and then reschedule (members were notified by a charmed faux galleon) around the different teams. When Cedric was not on the Quidditch pitch, he was having to do Head Boy duties… or sneaking off somewhere with his boyfriend. As their relationship continued, Cedric and August continued to exhibit public displays of affection. To some the romance seemed nauseatingly perfect. But, it was all looked at with intrigue and envy. Cedric, after all, was still the most popular boy in school.

The first Quidditch match of the season was upon Hogwarts. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Whenever the two played, it always caused a big stir. They were the most vocal rivals in the whole school. August, even though he was Slytherin, did not care particularly who won. He only really cared when Cedric was playing. Though, Harry and Ron were his friends now too. So, perhaps he should cheer on Gryffindor?

August took note of the clear, but cloudy weather astook his spot to photograph the match. He was now the second most senior member of the Quidditch Historian Group (the unofficial name the photographers came up with). August had come quite a long way from having the worst spot to shoot from and now having the second best— also the second highest. August started to shoot photographs of the crowd, waiting for the match to begin. Luna Lovegood had made a, particularly, amazing Lion Hat that looked extremely realistic and even roared. August found Cedric though his lens, who was with some of his fellow Hufflepuff Quidditch team members. His deep concentration on the game was cute, August thought. Hermione looked incredibly nervous, probably for Ron; it was his first game after all.

The game was… hard to watch. The majority of Slytherins had made mocking silver pins that said, “Weasley is Our King.” To make matters worse, Pansy Parkinson organized a taunting song that flustered Ron horribly. He was so distracted that he hardly saved any scores from Slytherin. Gryffindor was lucky Harry was such a good Seeker. He caught the snitch and ended the game before Slytherin got too far ahead. Ultimately, Gryffindor took the win with Harry’s catch.

However, after the game (and after Harry had been pelted in the back by bludger unfairly), Harry snapped on Draco Malfoy for his incessant taunting. Both, he and George Weasley pounced on Draco viciously. Fred Weasley was being held back by the other Gryffindor players. Madam Hooch quickly broke it up and sent the two to Professor McGonagall. Word spread that Professor McGonagall only gave the two of them a week’s detention. However, Umbridge stepped in and produced a new Educational Decree— that was eventually posted in all common rooms. The decree dictated that Dolores Umbridge had authority to overrule and control punishments as she saw fit. Well, her dislike for Harry and the Weasley twins seemed apparent because she banned them from ever playing Quidditch again.

The holidays were fast approaching, which meant winter break was about to begin. Umbridge continued her reign of terror— although she could not do everything she sought out to accomplish. Hagrid had returned and he was not free from Umbridge’s inspections. Dumbledore’s Army continued to hone their skills in the Room of Requirement in regular meetings. Many girls would ask Cedric for help, which made August a bit jealous. Cedric noticed this and thought it was cute.

December 18th. It was sadly the last meeting until after the holidays.

“You're getting really good,” Harry stood— with Cedric and Hermione— in front of Dumbledore’s Army. “When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff— maybe even Patronuses.”

The group collectively groaned in disappointment at not seeing each other in meetings for a while, though it was quickly replaced with excitement for the holidays. Members began splitting off back to their dormitories— and talking about their holiday plans. Cedric walked up to August and captured him into a hug. Cedric lifted August off his feet and spun him around too— much to the glee of some stragglers still in the Room of Requirement.

“You’re still coming to my house for Christmas, right?” Cedric asked August.

“Of course! My parents were disappointed… But, I did maybe tell them that you would come to ours next year…”

Laughing, Cedric promised, “Deal.”

“Cedric! August! Mistletoe!” Susan Bones excitedly pointed above the couple’s head.

August turned crimson. How cliche and embarrassing. Cedric gave a lopsided smirk and kissed August passionately for the whole room to see. Both boys deepened the kiss instinctively— until August realized where they were. He quickly pulled away, accidentally making eye contact with Cho Chang as he tried to hide his embarrassment. The onlookers started giggling, while Cedric put his arm around August and started to walk out with him. Talking about their holiday plans with the other members. Before August was completely led out of the Room of Requirement, he caught Harry sheepishly approaching Cho… under the mistletoe.

Christmas at the Diggory’s was strange. A good strange. But, wildly different from how August normally celebrates. Of course, he was used to the enchanted decorations. As a prefect, August had to help decorate Hogwarts. But, seeing the decorations in the cozy cottage made it so much more intimate. August was also used to a much smaller Christmas with his parents. But, the Diggory’s spared no expense. They were boisterous and celebratory.

Christmas Eve, the family held a party to celebrate with their extended family. The family was very excited to meet August— even if they were surprised to see he was a boy. Cedric had neglected to mention to August that there would be a party. So, he got quite the surprise when Cedric’s mother mentioned meeting the whole family. And it seemed like Mr. Diggory took after his family. Most spent the evening talking Cedric up and asking about school and his about being Head Boy and winning the Triwizard Tournament (the family seemed to gloss over his tying with Harry and did not dare talk about _that_ night). August chuckled at the sight of Cedric’s humility battling with his waning patience.

The night was full of joy and probing questions. Luckily, the family seemed to have interrogated August enough. The party was still raging, when he decided to retire for the night. Saying goodbye to each family member and thanking them for allowing him to be part of their family celebration, he began to slip away. Cedric looked horrified that August was leaving him in his battle to get away from his family. But, eventually the party did die down. Cedric barged through the door dramatically, stripping off his nice evening wear and throwing himself onto the bed. August, who was in bed reading his Ancient Runes text book, shuffled to hover over Cedric.

“Well…? Did you survive alright?”

Exasperated and half laughing, Cedric responded, “Barely! Bloody cruel that you left me all alone!”

“You seemed to have a handle of it when I left.” August gave Cedric a peck. “Now, come on— get ready for bed! I’m tired and cold!” He whined.

Cedric laughed, quickly finished undressing and got into bed. August felt arms envelop him as Cedric laid down behind him. Sighing, Cedric snuggled closer into the back of August’s shoulder.

“Good night, sixth year. Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas. I lov— good night!” August’s breath hitched. He almost said the L word. Unbeknownst to the other, both boys have wanted to say it for a while. But, neither had picked up the courage to do so. He wondered if Cedric could feel the heat emanating from flushed face.

Christmas morning was nice. August was not expecting anything. But, the Diggory’s were very generous. Cedric’s mother gifted him a deep brown leather cloak. Mr. Diggory gifted him some new film for his enchanted camera. They even got a catnip toy for Celine. But, August mostly enjoyed watching the family celebrate. Cedric was, of course, spoiled with gifts from his doting father. He was surprised and laughed at August’s gifts: N.E.W.T. study guides for each of his classes. August was pushing Cedric to study more. Cedric had confided in his boyfriend, that the meetings with the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army had inspired Cedric to become an Auror. And in order to even apply for the Aurors, a student must receive five high level N.E.W.T. grades. So, August was just helping Cedric out— seeing that he was in the middle of his final year.

The rest of the day was full of Christmas spirit. Cedric and August received owls from their friends, wishing them a Happy Christmas. They were relieved to hear from the Weasley’s. Mr. Diggory had told them about Mr. Weasley’s attack— which he was informed of by the Order. It was horrifying. Attacked by You Know Who in the Ministry? It was a disturbing thought.

After dinner, Cedric and August were together in the sitting room by the fire. Cedric shifted a little in his seat.

“Ced, what’s wrong?” August chuckled.

“Uh— hold on!” Cedric dashed upstairs and came back down with something behind his back. “Now, don’t get the wrong idea. I didn’t really think it through.” Cedric looked a bit embarrassed, but laughed it off. Then, he produced a little black box.

“Ced! Are you proposing to me?” August teased.

“Stop, I know. I didn’t think about it at all… But—anyway, here. Happy Christmas.”

Grabbing the box, August cautiously opened it. Even though he teased Cedric, the idea of receiving a ring did start to heat his ears. The ring was relatively simple. Silver. But, it was of a snake that wrapped around with two tiny, green jeweled eyes. It was beautiful.

“I thought it was time you try to reclaim your Slytherin house from some of the prats in it with you. I know we don’t talk about it a lot. But, it makes me sad that Hogwarts is so focused on house pride and you haven’t been able to do that.”

August’s eyes welled with tears, “T-thank you, Cedric.” Slipping the ring on his left hand, he jumped into Cedric’s arms and captured him into a kiss.

All students were happy to return to Hogwarts… until they remembered Umbridge. Umbridge stood in the center of the entrance hall as students filed back into Hogwarts— with that ever present, routine smile. Anybody could tell that she was analyzing everyone who had passed through. August caught her pausing to examine he and Cedric and then looked down at their clasped hands.

Everything quickly resumed to how it was before the holidays. Classes continued. If anything, classes became even harder after break— aside from the dumbed down Defense Against the Dark Arts. August’s N.E.W.T. Potions class was probably the most difficult. Snape did not take the expected, increased rigor lightly. Luckily, August took to Potions well enough and was the best in his class. Snape would actually tell other students to go to August outside of class. August also started to help Professor Trelawny even more. Frequently, he would spend time with her tutoring struggling third years or organizing her stock of crystal balls. Unfortunately, Umbridge continued to harass the professor and her class. Umbridge was in attendance for every Divination and Care for Magical Creatures class— now that Hagrid was back. Professor Trelawny was not looking good— becoming more irritable, muttering to herself, smelling faintly of sherry. Finally, August would drag Cedric to the library to study. Though, Cedric spent most of the time distracting his boyfriend with affections.

Dumbledore’s Army also resumed meetings. News broke in the Daily Prophet that ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban. Of course, it was under the pretense that it was Sirius Black’s doing. The news seems to make the staff nervous (however, Umbridge introduced a new decree banning teachers to discuss outside of class matters). Inversely, the news seemed to energize the members. The idea that there were more enemies out there now. All of Dumbledore’s Army seemed to be getting closer. August and Luna started to actually hang out together outside of meetings. It started when he was helping her with a jinx during a meeting and then made plans to go to the library together. At one meeting, Neville actually asked to switch with August and practice with Luna. He looked nervous, but it was cute.

However, Neville seemed to be more nervous than normal in general. Aside from asking to practice with Luna, Neville hardly talked at all in meetings. More astonishingly, Neville was improving far faster than most other members in the D.A. Of course, some people connected the dots. One of the escaped Death Eaters was Bellatrix Lestrange. The Daily Prophet had said that she tortured a Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity. No one dared ask Neville, though.

August was reading a copy of the Quibbler in the Great Hall, when Hermione sat down next to him. Glancing up, “Hey, Hermione. What’s up?”

She exhaled, “Nothing…” She looked across the room at a Hufflepuff girl getting an enchanted Valentine. She looked disgusted. August laughed.

“I take it you don’t like Valentine’s Day?”

“It’s just— it’s just a waste of time, honestly.” She paused. Then curiously, “Are you and Cedric doing anything for Valentine’s Day?”

August put his Quibbler down and thought, “Hm… I hadn’t really thought about it. We’ve been so busy studying… I might ask him to go to Madam Puddifoot’s. I think they’re having a Valentine’s Day special thing?”

Hermione huffed. “I wonder what Cho and Harry are going to do.”

August choked on his coffee, “E-excuse me? When did that happen?”

“Oh my Merlin! I completely forgot to tell you! They kissed after the last D.A. meeting before the holidays!”

“Oh my— that’s great! I’m happy for them.” August really was. He had been living with a bit of guilt, ever since Cedric broke up with Cho to date August. Whenever the two were near each other in a D.A. meeting, August was confident that Cho might one day slip and jinx him.

Cedric was down to do whatever for Valentine’s Day. He was such a guy sometimes. Not understanding the hype for Valentine’s Day. Still, August dragged him into Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop that Hogsmeade weekend. August ordered a cup of tea and Cedric a coffee— as well as a sharing sickly, sweet tart. The entire shop was full of lovebirds. It was hot and steamy, a sweet aroma wafting throughout. Golden cherubs floated above the small circular, lacy tables and would puff pink confetti over the couples. It was almost too much for even August, who actually liked the romance of Valentine’s Day. Still, Cedric and August just snickered at it all and then proceeded to flirt… and maybe snog like the rest of the tea shop.

August gasped, “Ced! Don’t turn around… but, Cho and Harry just walked in.” Of course, Cedric whipped around instantly and caught eyes with the two of them. He waved to Harry. Both he and Cho turned crimson, as they waved back to Cedric and August. August was so embarrassed, swatting Cedric’s arm. “Ced!”

Cedric laughed, “Okay, okay! I’m sorry! C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

The two boys squeezed out of the tea shop and into the cold rain. Cedric interlocked his hand with August and the two sprinted back to the castle. Laughing and still feeling the effects of the romantic tea shop. The two found themselves in a broom closet off the entrance hall. Smiling and dripping rainwater onto the floor. August was reminded of the two them after the second task of Triwizard Tournament— alone in an empty classroom. Of course, this time they had far less space between them. Against their better judgement, the two pounced on each other with a blaze of passion. Cedric begin to lift August against the wall of closet, as August wrapped his legs around Cedric’s waist.

They pulled a part briefly. Breathing heavily, a new feeling of lust between them. “I-I’m ready, Ced.”

Cedric blinked. His lips curling into a smile. He leaned into August’s face, their noses touching and chuckled, “You mean… you want to do it in a broom closet?”

August turned crimson and pouted, “Shut up… where else are we supposed to do it? We can’t really use the dormitories…”

Cedric was just about to respond with a kiss, before a rap on the door of the broom closet interrupted. August slid his feet back to the floor as he heard an unmistakable, “ _hem hem!_ ”

The couple was, of course, given a week’s worth of detention. It seemed August could not escape punishment from Umbridge, no matter how hard he tried. Luckily, her assigned punishment (to begin the following Monday) just missed the Quidditch match. Cedric decided it best not to jinx it and fell to silent victory that she had not obstructed him from playing. He was full of energy the next day, ready to be in the air and seeking the snitch.

“Well, someone’s excited.” August mused.

“Yeah, well…” Cedric grinned sheepishly. “I wish Harry wasn’t banned from playing, though. It would have been great to have a proper rematch.” Cedric suddenly sneezed. “Ugh— I hope I’m not getting sick.”

“Oh no, you don’t think you caught a cold from the rain yesterday?” August instinctively felt his forehead.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine— I’ll go see Madam Pomfrey after the match.”

Making it into the Quidditch stands, red and yellow were all that anyone could see. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Everyone was excited and nervous to see who Gryffindor’s replacement players were. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Angelina Johnson, had appointed Ginny Weasley as Harry’s replacement. Cedric was technically a better seeker than Ginny. However, she was much smaller and lighter than he was. So, Ginny would definitely beat him if it came down to straight race to catch the snitch. Plus, Cedric was a little distracted with captain duties. August took his normal place to photograph, he crossed his fingers— hoping for Hufflepuff to pull off a win.

The game began with a quick score from Hufflepuff. August could hear Cedric yelling orders to his team members with organized skill. Whatever he was doing was working, the Hufflepuff team had never looked better. Inversely, the Gryffindor team was in complete disarray. It was hard not to feel bad for the team. The new beaters— replacing Fred and George— were a mess. One of them even fell off their broom. One horrifyingly hit their captain in the mouth. And Ron Weasley could hardly save a goal from Hufflepuff. In the end, the match ended in only 22 minutes. Like predicted, Ginny beat Cedric to the snitch in a race and ended the game (though, she was very lucky Cedric had been distracted by ordering his team and an ill timed sneeze). However, even with the 150 points, Gryffindor lost by ten points.

The Hufflepuff common room was alive with team spirit. It was reminiscent to how it would look after Cedric completed a task at the Triwizard Tournament. No one talked about how disorganized Gryffindor was, though— they likely felt bad for them. Only, Cedric seemed a little disappointed. He sat in a corner, brooding in an armchair.

“What’s wrong, Ced? You won!” August slinked onto Cedric’s lap and laced his arms around his neck.

Cedric’s hands found August’s waist and started to trace circles on his back, avoiding eye contact. Mumbling, “I know… but, I still didn’t catch the snitch.”

August tried to suppress a giggle, “Are you pouting, Mr. Diggory?”

“Ha ha… very funny.” Cedric grumbled.

“Ced, your team won because of your leadership. Everyone could see how focused you were in organizing the team. I have pictures to prove it.” August picked up his face to look into his eyes.

Cedric gave a smirk, “Okay. You’re right, you’re right— thanks, August.” Cedric gave August a kiss before picking him up. “C’mon! I think I would rather spend the rest of the night alone with you.”He whispered into August’s ear.


	12. Year VI - 4

SPRING 1996

August was just spreading some marmalade on his toast, when the morning post arrived. Cedric currently had his head down on the long, Hufflepuff table— still recovering from a slight cold. A barn owl dropped off the latest Quibbler for August. Since becoming friends with Luna, he had put in a subscription for the publication. Cedric only lifted his head when August let out a considerable gasp.

He yawned and rolled his neck. “What is it?” Cedric said lazily.

“H-Harry’s been published!” August quickly showed the front cover to Cedric, whose eyes widened considerably. They immediately flipped to the article and read in concentrated silence.

Cedric finished reading first, “Bloody hell— he actually got them to publish the truth. Hold on.” He flipped back to the first page of the article. “And written by Rita Skeeter— what gave her a sudden change of heart?”

A new decree was put out, banning any student to read or possess a copy of the Quibbler by mid morning. Of course, that did not stop many from finding a copy to read the new article. In fact, by the end of the day, every student in Hogwarts had likely read Harry’s article. In it, Harry was able to defend himself against the false narrative the Daily Prophet was telling. It was all anyone talked about that day. And it seemed to have changed quite a few people’s minds.

Hermione told August that she helped orchestrate the interview between Harry, Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter. When he asked how she was able to convince Rita to do the interview, Hermione just smiled and said that Rita owed her a favor. Regardless, the entire school started to warm back up to Harry. He was no longer ignored or sneered at— other than Draco Malfoy and his gaggle of Slytherins. Some Slytherins were even asking August to get them a copy of the Quibbler article.

Umbridge was on a rampage. Stopping students frequently in the hall. She was on the hunt for anyone who possessed a copy of the Quibbler. However, as the week progressed she was doing this less and less. Still, her watchful eye was always on the hunt. Teachers were all on edge too. Their limited ability to talk to students left them to huddle amongst themselves. August was forced to spend less time in Professor Trelawny and McGonagall’s classrooms. And unfortunately, Professor Trelawny was looking worse and worse.

Dinner was well underway in the Great Hall when everyone heard it. The horrified shrieking of Professor Trelawny. The screams brought the entire school to gather around the entrance hall. Umbridge was standing on the bottom steps of the marble staircase and Professor Trelawny stand before her in hysterics. Her trunks and bags laying at her feet.

“You c—can't! you c--can't sack me! I've b-been here sixteen years! H-Hogwarts is m-my h-home!” Professor Trelawny struggled out.

Umbridge responded in sadistic enjoyment, “It was your home, until an hour ago, when the Minister for Magic countersigned your Order of Dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us.” Both, August and Professor McGonagall pushed their way to through the crowd and rushed to Professor Trelawny’s side to comfort her. The professor’s head fell into August’s neck as she sobbed and he placed his arms around her.

Professor McGonagall was giving Professor Trelawny as handkerchief, “There, there, Sybill… calm down… blow your nose on this… it’s not as bad as you think, now… you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts…”

“Oh really, Professor McGonagall?” Umbridge said as she stepped forward. “And your authority for that statement is…?”

“That would be mine”

The doors into the Entrance Hall swung open and Dumbledore stepped through. The crowd parted for him to make his way. For many students, this was the first they were seeing of Dumbledore all year— aside from the start-of-term feast. Dumbledore and Umbridge proceeded to have a standoff. Umbridge citing her powers as High Inquisitor and Dumbledore undermining that with his power as headmaster. And he allowed her to dismiss Professor Trelawny from her post, but she had no authority to banish her from the grounds. He turned to the crumpled professor, August and Professor McGonagall, “Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall? Mr. Garrel?”

Professor Trelawny exhaled with relief and more tears as August and Professor McGonagall led her back to her tower. Professors Sprout and Flitwick followed with her trunks. The professors and August left Professor Trelawny in her quarters in her tower, she seemed to have sobbed herself to sleep.

Professor McGonagall pulled August aside. “Mr. Garrel, thank you so much for your help.” She glanced down at August’s scabbed hand. “But, I must ask you to please be on your best behavior. Dolores will continue to try to find anything she can to punish you… Now, run along. Don’t dawdle.”

Professor Trelawny’s sacking was particularly hard for August. He had formed a bond with her through the years. Cedric tried to comfort August. But, the term was only looking more grim.

Dumbledore’s sense of humor showed through with his appointment of Firenze the Centaur as the new Divination professor. Umbridge was not happy about that. August found Firenze very likable and knowledgeable. The concept of Centaur Divination was also interesting; but, he did not take to it as well. Their first Divination lesson with him had been quite a shock. The class was now on the ground floor and the classroom had been enchanted to look like a forest. The students quickly found that anything they learned with Professor Trelawny would not help them with Firenze.

As the month drifted by and Dumbledore’s Army continued their meetings, members were excited to finally start conjuring Patronuses. They all heard stories of Harry’s use of it. At the start, Harry showed his own Patronus— which took the form of a stag.

“Make it a powerful memory. The happiest you can remember. Allow it fill you up— keep trying Seamus.” Harry instructed, walking around the room.

Most members were only able to produce wisps of white light from their wands, at first. Cedric was the first to produce a full body Patronus— his taking the form of a badger. Soon Hermione produced her otter and Ginny produced a horse. Slowly, the room was filling with bright animals.

August thought about his happiest memory. He remembered when Cedric confessed his feelings to him after the second task. That definitely brought him happiness. But, after an unsuccessful attempt he shifted to meeting Cedric for the first time. Crumpled in a hospital wing bed and Cedric staying with him the whole night in his first year. It was August’s first real friendship.

“Expecto Patronum!” Suddenly, a small grass snake emerged from August’s wand and danced around his legs, slithering up to his shoulder.

“Excellent, August!” Harry said.

Luna had just produced her hare Patronus, when the door to the Room of Requirement opened. Some were too distracted to notice at first. But, a small house elf covered in knitted hats hurried to Harry. He began to speak to Harry and then would begin to hit himself. Cedric and August found their way closer to the commotion. All Patronuses had disappeared by now.

“What about her? Dobby— she hasn't found out about this— about us— about the DA?” Everyone froze. “Is she coming?”

Dobby, the house elf, fell to his knees. “Yes, Harry Potter, yes!”

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!”

Cedric immediately grabbed August’s hand and started to squeeze out of the Room of Requirement. All members of the D.A. split off into different directions. It was complete panic. Cedric and August were completely unaware of what was happening. Just running blindly. August was vaguely aware of a jinx missing his head by a few inches. But, he was too frightened to care. Eventually, the two made it to the library and hid there until it closed for the night. They did not dare talk. Eyes pretending to read the first book they found. Wiping the creeping sweat from their brows.

Educational Decree Number 28. Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, had now assumed Dumbledore’s role as Headmaster.

How the information of what happened reached the whole school, no one knew. But, quickly everyone was discussing how Dumbledore escaped two Aurors, Fudge and Umbridge. How Harry and Marietta Edgecombe were the only students to see. Speaking of Marietta Edgecombe. It had also been revealed she was the one to turn in Dumbledore’s Army. Luckily, Dumbledore took responsibility and the members escaped any real punishment. However, Marietta was not able to get rid of the nasty hex she experienced for snitching.

Everything got even worse when Umbridge established the Inquisitorial Squad. The Inquisitorial Squad was, on paper, established to maintain order. In reality, it gave especially picked students authority to bully and punish other students as they saw fit. Of course, Draco Malfoy led the squad. He terrorized Harry, Hermione and Ron as soon as he became a member. And quickly followed by bullying August.

“Oi, Mudblood!” August looked up from the bench he was studying at, in the courtyard. “Shouldn’t you be making your way to detention now?”

August snapped back, “Ha. Ha. I don’t have detention today, Draco. Shouldn’t you be studying for your O.W.L.s?”

Draco snapped, “Why you, filthy little Mudblood!”

Suddenly Cedric was between the two of them, “What do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend, Malfoy?” Cedric could be intimidating when he wanted to. For one he towered over most of the students and had an impressive build. The color drained from Draco’s face as he jumped back.

“Umbridge will be hearing of this! Since I won’t take points away from Slytherin, that’s minus ten points from Hufflepuff— Diggory! And detention for both of you!” Draco squealed as he escaped.

Cedric turned to August, cupping his face, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks… C’mon, let’s go to dinner.”

Surprisingly, Umbridge kept Cedric on as Head Boy. Although, any authority he used to have as Head Boy was gone (the Inquisitorial Squad assumed most of those privileges). Now, his position was little more than a title.

Umbridge continued to be suspicious of the members of Dumbledore’s Army. August was having lunch with Cedric when he received a note to see Umbridge in her office. August looked nervously to Cedric, who squeezed his hand.

“You’ll be alright. You’re stronger than she is, sixth year.” Cedric smiled reassuringly.

August sighed and made his way out of the Great Hall. Each step taking him agonizingly closer to Umbridge’s office. Part of the way there, Filch grabbed him by the sweater and escorted him the rest of the way. August had not had much interaction with Filch in his six years— so there was an awkward silence between the two. Umbridge’s door swung open as soon as they reached it.

“Ah. Mr. Garrel, thank you for seeing me this afternoon. Come in, you should be familiar with the room by now.” August instinctively gripped his injured hand. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Oh—um… no thank you, Professor.”

“Pity… Well, sit down Mr. Garrel.” August sat in a plush seat in front of Umbridge’s ornate desk. “Now, I just had a few questions for you. Have you or any other students been engaging in any kind of organizational meetings?”

“No, Professor. Didn’t you make a decree banning student groups?” August challenged. Oops, he should not have said that. Umbridge paused, her eye twitching slightly.

“That is correct, Mr. Garrel… Now, have you had any prolonged… outings with other students?”

“Well, I mean— I’ve been with my boyfriend, Cedric. You know for dates and such. And also, studying with friends in the library.”

“Ah, yes… Mr. Diggory. I have seen— the two of you… How shall I say? Exhibiting inappropriate behavior in the hallways. Yes… something will have to be done about that.”

August was caught by the aggression in her voice, “Excuse me, Professor…”

“No, no. That was not a question. Anyways, let’s continue. Shall we?”

Once the interrogation was finally over, August was exhausted. Umbridge did all she could to catch August in some sort of lie. And it was tough. She was very good at poking and prodding at one’s emotions. She often broke into different topics and then suddenly returned to Dumbledore’s Army. She brandished the list of members as if it were some sort of trophy. Luckily, Umbridge finally gave up in trying to get anything out of him. August left her office with a sense of victory.

The Weasley twins were doing all they could to make Umbridge’s life a living hell. They started to sell tricks and gags to students. The day of Umbridge’s appointment to Headmistress, the twins set of a huge crate of fireworks in the Great Hall. It was exhilarating and hilarious. No matter how hard Umbridge tried, she could not get the fireworks out. The fireworks ended up staying throughout the day. Teachers all over the castle called for help to get rid of them. They all had a sense of glee watching their new Headmistress struggle. The Weasley twins also flooded one the halls into a swamp. Umbridge managed to corner them in the entrance hall, almost the entire school looked on with excitement and fear. In the end, the Weasley twins made a show of abandoning Hogwarts and advertising their new joke shop: Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley.

There was before the Weasley twins and after the Weasley twins. Before the Weasley twins left Hogwarts, they were one of the few who were actually labelled troublemakers. But, after? After, it was hard to tell who was not unleashing chaos. Firecrackers, enchanted gags and even Nifflers filled the halls of Hogwarts. Filch and Umbridge were left to try there best to sort it all out. This was not an easy task. Umbridge eventually gave up on trying to find the source of many students’ endless nosebleeds or eternal sickness. But, it was Peeves the Poltergeist who took the mantle of Troublemaker-in-Chief.

The final Quidditch match of the year was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Cedric had led Hufflepuff to a narrow victory against Slytherin. That meant it was Hufflepuff’s Quidditch Cup to lose. However, that also meant they had no way improving their chances. Everything hung on Gryffindor or Ravenclaw’s performance in the final match. Hufflepuff was not that far ahead of the other teams, points wise. This fact made Cedric extremely anxious for the final match.

August found Harry and Hermione watching in the crowd— though his camera lens. But, also saw them leave the match near the beginning. It was strange they were leaving, but it looked like Hagrid dragged them off somewhere. Draco Malfoy was leading many Slytherins in their disparaging song towards Ron, “Weasley is Our King.” August noticed Ron’s annoyance when snapping some photographs of him. But, regardless, Ron actually made some impressive saves. And ultimately, Gryffindor won the match with Ginny Weasley catching the golden snitch. The team’s suddenly impressive performance, unfortunately, meant that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup too.

Cedric had little time to mope, however. His N.E.W.T. exams were fast approaching. August’s own N.E.W.T. courses were hard enough, but he did not have to worry about N.E.W.T. exams in sixth year. Instead he opted to help Cedric as best he could. They holed up in the library almost every day for hours at a time. August would quiz Cedric. He would organize times for Cedric to spend studying specific subjects. August’s presence definitely helped lift some of the burden for Cedric. Other seventh years looked like they were about to fall over and wither away. Cedric did not look much better— his eyes dark from lack of sleep. He even let his hair free from its often pristine condition.

All fifth years and seventh years were walking the halls with zero life behind their eyes. The only shift in them was the appearance of the examiners arriving at the castle. Every student sat in more attention at their appearance. August shuddered thinking about his own O.W.L. testing a year before. Of course, his whole testing was rushed by the Triwizard Tournament taking priority.

When examination weeks started, August floated between the entrance hall where Cedric (and the rest of the seventh years and fifth years) was waiting between examinations. August would help him with a last minute quiz or just gave him an encouraging kiss, before rushing to his own class. But, once one exam finished, Cedric just had to go and prepare for another one.

June 19th. Cedric and August were making their prefect rounds together at around midnight. They just rounded the corner into the entrance hall, when they saw Umbridge leading a group of people out the front oak doors. The two boys tensed and froze until the headmistress was a safe distance out the door.

A few minutes passed and neither boy were eager to say good night to the other. They were walking aimlessly in circles around the entrance hall, holding hands. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was rushing across the hall and out the from doors. She looked furious and frazzled. Cedric and August followed her down to Hagrid’s hut, where she attempted to call off Umbridge’s group and come to the defense of Hagrid. However, she was severely stunned by four red beams. August screamed as her body hit the damp grass. Cedric rushed to get a professor and August ran to Professor McGonagall’s side.

“How dare you stun a teacher! She was only trying to resolve the situation without violence!” August cried to Umbridge.

She looked unimpressed, “I do not appreciate being talked to in that tone, Mr. Garrel, and I haven’t the faintest idea why you’re out of bed. Another’s weeks attention, I suppose.” Umbridge turned to walk away as Cedric and Professor Trelawny came running down the hill.

The next day around five, after the exams and the classes, Cedric and August stopped by the hospital wing to see Professor McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey informed them that she had been taken to St. Mungo’s just that morning. At Professor McGonagall’s age, four nasty stunning spells did quite a lot of damage. Cedric and August were still in the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey, when Harry rushed in.

“I need to see Professor McGonagall! Now ... it's urgent!” Harry hunched over, gasping for breath.

August looked sympathetically, “She's not here, Harry. She was transferred to St. Mungo's this morning.”

Harry muttered something under his breath. Madam Pomfrey started saying something, but August was focused on Harry. He did not look well. And then all of a sudden, he spun around and strode out the door.

Cedric and August looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. The two chased after him. Cedric called out, “Wait— Harry! What’s happened?”

“It’s Sirius. He’s in trouble.” He managed to croak out.

Cedric and August were stunned. “Let us help you, Harry.”

The three boys found Hermione and Ron and stumbled into an empty classroom in the first floor corridor. Harry hurriedly informed them of his vision of Sirus being tortured somewhere, by Voldemort. Cedric and August were particularly alarmed. They had not heard Harry was having visions… as Voldemort. Soon after, Ginny and Luna also stumbled in. Everyone offered to help Harry. He was in a blind rage. The way Harry was snapping at Hermione was starting to frighten August. Luckily, Hermione convinced Harry to use the Floo Network in Umbridge’s office to contact Grimmauld Place— before taking any real action.

Ron was to lead Umbridge to the Transfiguration department. Cedric, Ginny and Luna were standing guard in the hallway— making sure other students were out of the way and would give a signal if they saw Umbridge. August was stationed inside the office at the door. Harry approached the fireplace (while Hermione guarded the lone window in the office), which Harry used to transport his head to Grimmauld Place. It was obvious, by Harry’s body language, that he was yelling at someone in Grimmauld Place.

Suddenly, August heard the office door opening and began to turn, when he felt a stun hit him. He was only faintly aware of Umbridge pulling Harry from the fireplace. “You think that after two Nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy.”

When August finally regained his senses, he and Harry had already been forced into the two chairs in front of Umbridge’s desk. Being briefly reminded of their first detention with Umbridge together. Umbridge was in the middle of questioning Harry when the Inquisitorial Squad began to drag Cedric, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron into the office— Hermione was also detained by Millicent Bulstrode. August caught Cedric’s eyes, who looked furious and tried to get out of Blaise Zabini’s grip. In fact, all of their friends were struggling against their captors. Ginny kicking the shins of a Slytherin girl. Ron struggled and Neville looked like he was being strangled. Only Luna looked to be a bit bored, gazing out of the window. Blaise tried to look at August, apologetically.

Umbridge started interrogating Harry, but was getting nowhere. August only caught parts of the conversation. He must have hit his head when he was stunned. August only snapped out of his stupor when Snape marched into her office. He took a second to assess Harry and August’s condition. It almost looked like he was worried, August noticed.

“You wanted to see me, Headmistress?”

Umbridge asked for Veritaserum. August knew what that was. It was a very powerful truth serum. Umbridge really wanted to answers. Snape informed her, “You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter. Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient.”

She demanded him to make more. But, Snape said that it would take a month to have it ready. Umbridge was very angry indeed. “I wish to interrogate him! I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!”

“I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter— and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did— I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much lime for truth-telling.”

Umbridge was shrieking something else at Snape, who turned to leave. But before he could open the door. Harry called out to him. It sounded like Harry was speaking in code. But, no one seemed to understand— except maybe Hermione and Ron. If Snape understood, he did not make it known. He even informed Umbridge that he had no idea what Harry was talking about and made his leave.

Umbridge began to mutter to herself. “Very well, Very well… I am left with no alternative… this is more than a matter of school discipline… this is an issue of Ministry security… yes… yes…” The students all stared at her, nervously, as she tapped her wand into her hand. “You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice… The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.”

Hermione gasped, “No! Professor Umbridge— it’s illegal!” Umbridge began to raise her wand. “The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!”

“What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him.” Everyone thought she was going for Harry. But, Umbridge turned her wand on August. Giving Harry a sadistic smile. Cedric struggled to get out of Blaise’s grip. “Crucio.”

August screamed as if all of his insides were on fire. Umbridge kept her wand focused on August, as the students around the room yelled out. Eventually, it felt like his voice had left his body and he was just painfully writhing in his chair.

“Let him go! You’re going to pay for this!” Cedric cried as he continued to struggle in Blaise’s grip. Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron looked on in horror. Harry and Hermione were frantically searching each other’s faces for a solution.

“P-please sto-p… I don’t k-know…” August said through his tears.

“Stop lying.” Umbridge raised her wand again. She was speaking to Harry. What? August did not know. All he could feel and understand was the pain coursing through his body.

“NO! No— Harry— we'll have to tell her!” Hermione screamed. The entire room turned to her. Even Harry looked confused. The pain in August ceased, but he continued to twitch and moan.

“No way!” Harry yelled back.

“We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what’s… what’s the point?”

“Well, well, well! Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!” Umbridge fixed hungrily on Hermione— who was making quite a show of sobbing. And to everyone’s surprise, she was spinning a lie. Not that Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad knew that, of course. But, Hermione started telling Umbridge that they were developing a weapon for Dumbledore, whom they were trying to contact because it was finished. Umbridge looked very pleased. “Lead me to the weapon.”

Hermione fidgeted, glancing at August and then to Harry, “I'm not showing ... them” She gestured to the Inquisitorial Squad.

“It is not for you to set conditions.”

“Fine. Fine… let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right— oh, I'd love it if the wh- whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll, be able to s-sort you out!” Hermione’s outburst seemed to convince Umbridge, she quickly dismissed Malfoy’s attempts to convince her to let them accompany her.

Umbridge had whisked Hermione and Harry away. This left the Inquisitorial Squad and the members of Dumbledore’s Army in the office. The squad had released the students and stood guarding the door. Cedric immediately rushed to August’s side.

“Hey, hey— how are you feeling?” Cedric cupped August’s face and wiped some of his tears away. “I swear when I get my hands on Umbridge…”

August was catching his breath and sat up on straighter in the chair, “I-I’m okay. I can’t believe… I can’t believe she did that.” Luna and Ginny had joined the two. Discreetly, they started to pass back their wands. The two girls had spotted them on Umbridge’s desk and managed to pick them up unnoticed. Neville looked extremely nervous. There was an uncomfortable silence, that was only broken by Ron.

“Hey, mates, d’you mind if I eat something? I’m starving.” Ron pulled out, what looked like small cakes, from his pockets.

Crabbe and Goyle scoffed and stole the cakes from Ron and started eating them themselves. Ron smirked. Cedric and August made eye contact with Ginny then to Ron. Draco Malfoy was just starting to antagonize August, when Crabbe and Goyle started vomiting at their feet. They instantly broke rank and fled through the door to find a bathroom.

“Now!” Cedric yelled.

Cedric, Ron and Ginny all pointed their wands towards the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad and used a mixture of Disarming Charms, hexes and Stunners. August stumbled to a standing position, still feeling some of the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Cedric again fell to his side to offer support.

“August, you need to rest.” He said concerned.

“No! We need to go help Harry and Hermione— please, Cedric.” Cedric nodded. Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione’s wands. Luna had seen them enter the Forbidden Forest and had yet to leave. So, the group made their way out of office and then out of the castle. They started making their way towards the Forbidden Forest. All of the teenagers looked worse for wear: bleeding lips, scratches and newly forming bruises. Luckily, the group did not have to wander too far into the woods when they found Harry and Hermione running their way.

Harry gaped, “How did you get away?”

Ron replied as he was giving them their wands, “Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx. But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy— Bat Bogey Hex— it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?”

Harry proceeded to explain how Umbridge had been taken by a herd of centaurs. And something abut a giant. Umbridge’s fate seemed a little too good to be true. Finally, talk came back to Sirius.

“Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You Know Who got Sirius or—?” Ron inquired.

Harry wore a pained expression on his face, “Yes and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him.”

Luna piped up after a brief silence, “Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?” Harry started grumbling about Luna not coming and then pointed out the lack of brooms, anyway. Ginny, Harry and Ron began to argue about her going.

“Harry, Ced and I are both older than you! You can’t stop us! We want to help Sirius too!” August blurted out.

Neville added, “We were all in the D.A. together. It was all supposed to be about fighting You Know Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real— or was that all just a game or something?”

“No--of course it wasn’t…” Harry mumbled.

Cedric smirked, “Then we should come too. We want to help.”

Luna smiled dreamily, “That’s right.”

Harry looked at the group, relenting but defiant, “Well, it doesn't matter, anyway, because we still don't know how to get there…”

“I thought we'd settled that. We’re flying!” Luna almost shrilly sung, looking out into the distance to what looked like nothing.

It took a moment to get into place, but the group was flying… on something? Luna and Harry seemed able to see whatever creatures they were riding. Thestrals is what Luna called them. But, to the rest of the group it was quite alarming— as it appeared they were flying through the air on nothing. They could feel the bony, skeletal frames of the Thestrals, though. The creatures were surprisingly fast too, as Dumbledore’s Army found themselves in London rather quickly. Everyone was shivering and numb from being in the night air for so long.

The group, somehow, managed to all pile into a telephone box. Ron dialed into receiver. And Harry shouted everyone’s name to a cool voice (eight name badges slid from somewhere for all of them). August had never been to the Ministry before, so he was amazed by the new architecture. Most of the Ministry was covered in sleek wood. Floo powder networks littered the entrance hall, leading to an ornate fountain and a large hanging portrait of Cornelius Fudge. Harry seemed to know where he was going.

Harry was leading, followed by Ron and Hermione, then Cedric and Augut, Ginny and Neville and—finally— Luna rounded the group out. They huddled into an elevator taking them down to the Department of Mysteries. Making it through the corridor, they entered into a circular room only lit by torches of blue flames. As soon as they shut the door behind them, the walls began to turn. They no longer could tell where they came from, and certainly not what door to take. The first door held a few desks… and a large tanks full of brains in the center. The next was a larger room with a stone pit, in the center lay a dais with an old archway atop it. The teenagers found themselves attracted to the archway, only Hermione and Cedric seemed to be protesting. Cedric grabbed August’s arm to pull him back.

Harry kept calling out to the archway and then asked the rest, “Can't anyone else hear it?”

“I can hear them too.” Luna had joined him. “There are people in there!”

Finally Hermione snapped Harry out of it by reminding him of Sirius. They immediately left the room. Hermione had been places crosses on the doors they tried. The next door was heavily locked. So, Harry moved to the next one.

“This is it!”

Going through the door revealed another room, full of clocks and illuminated by a bell jar that contained bird. The bird was hatching and then retreating into a fully formed egg, continuously. When they reached the next door, they all readied their wands.

It was unnervingly cold. The group just watched as Harry searched for the right numbered row, where he saw Sirius being tortured. But, it was quiet. And when Harry found the right spot… no one was there. Everyone was taking in their surroundings. Rows of pearly white orbs, the vast room only lit by blue flames again. But, they were also staring at Harry…

August looked at the shelf nearest him. Examining the orbs. Reading the attached tags. He gasped when his eyes fell on it.

“Harry?”

“What?”

"Have you seen this?” August breathed.

“What?”

“It’s— it's got your name on.” Harry joined August and grabbed the sphere— against others’ warnings. As soon as he grabbed the sphere, a familiar voice sounded behind them.

“Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me.”

They were surrounded. On either side of the row they were huddled in, were black figures. All training their wands on the teens. Outnumbered. Lucius Malfoy was wearing a mask. Everyone was only vaguely aware of what he and Harry were saying. Their eyes skirting between figures. Cedric assumed a protective stance between them and August. Their attention only focused when a horrible mocking voice sounded.

“The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo.” Harry began to mutter to everyone. But, the horrible woman let out a scream of laughter. “You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!”

Lucius revealed the woman to be Bellatrix Lestrange. August glanced at Neville, who was to his right. “It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter,” said Malfoy. “Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands.”

Harry and the rest readied their wands, “Go on, then”

Lucius talked calmly, “Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt.”

“Yeah, right! I give you this— prophecy, is it? And you’ll just let us skip off home, will you?” Bellatrix attempted to summon the prophecy from Harry. But, he deftly used “Protego” in time.

Bellatrix exclaimed gleefully, “Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter” She readied her wand again, but Lucius roared at her. Evidently worried that the prophecy might break. So, she began to threaten Ginny. But, Harry moved in front of her. Harry began to question the prophecy and as soon he uttered Voldemort’s name, the woman shrieked.

“You dare speak his name?” whispered Bellatrix. Harry started again, but was cut off. “Shut your mouth. You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare—” She attempted to stun Harry, but Lucius stopped her and they engaged in a brief shouting match. A few prophecies fell and smashed from the shelf. Lucius tried Harry again. Suddenly, August heard Luna whisper to him. He whispered to Cedric, to wait for Harry’s signal. August’s mind was racing so fast, all he was listening for was Harry’s signal.

“NOW!”

All of the teenagers yelled in unison, “ REDUCTO!”

All of the teenagers broke off into a sprint down a clear row of spheres. Rows were toppling over. August, Cedric, Ginny, Ron and Luna forged ahead. Luna was hit in the face and pushed to floor, before sending a Death Eater flying. Ginny helped her up. August turned back to see Harry and Hermione getting caught by a Death Eater. He doubled back to the two of them.

“Stupefy!”

August, Harry, Hermione and Neville ran. Orbs were smashing all around them. Screams of Seers and Death Eaters. Hermione was hurrying Neville along. August suddenly got pulled back by a hand grabbing his hair. Luckily, Neville was near him in the back and stunned the assailant. Finally, the four made it through the exit. Hermione sealed the door behind them. It was only then that they realized they were missing the four others.

“They must have gone the wrong way!” Hermione gasped. They could hear the Death Eaters on the other side of the door, however. They began to quietly put distance between the door and them. But, just as they past the large bell jar, they heard: “Alohomora!”

August, Harry, Hermione and Neville dashed underneath a desk. The Death Eaters passed them at first. But, then one shouted to the other to check under the desks. Just as one began to peak under the teenagers’ hiding placed, Harry sent out a nasty Stunner. They wrestled out of hiding. Harry launched himself towards the Death Eater. Neville accidentally disarmed both Harry and the Death Eater.

“Get out of the way, Harry!” August readied his wand as Harry dived out of the way. “STUPEFY!”

August missed and his red jet hit a shelf of hour glasses. The Death Eater quickly grabbed his wand again, but luckily Hermione got him first. She then summoned Harry’s wand and gave it back to him. The Death Eater fell into the bell jar and— to everyone’s horror— his head began to morph back and forth between a baby and his normal face.

There was a scream from another room. Harry yelled, “RON? GINNY? LUNA?”

“CED?” August finished the call.

The Death Eater pulled himself out of the bell jar. But, he was flailing about. His head now grotesquely stuck as a baby. They saw more Death Eaters, ran into a random door and into a cluttered office. Hermione was just about to seal the door when the Death Eaters burst in. Everyone was knocked back, strewn across the room— except for August. He had tripped when they entered the office and missed the Death Eaters’ blast. One of the Death Eaters began to call out for the rest. August raised his wand in a flash, “Silencio!” Harry stunned the other one. But, as he was doing so, the silenced Death Eater kicked August’s face in. August fell onto his back and the Death Eater stomped on him, violently. A cracking sounded reverberated throughout August’s body. And a surge of blood came from his mouth. All he could he was red.

August heard Harry call out to Hermione. He heard Neville howl in pain. He could make out the now, unmasked, silenced Death Eater standing over him. Gesturing for Harry to give him the prophecy, then he looked over his shoulder. Harry used the opportunity to immobilize him. August’s ears were ringing, but he was shaken into some focus by Neville heaving him over his shoulder.

August suddenly made out Neville muttering, “My gran's going do kill be, dat was by dad's old wand.” Neville’s nose was broken. Both, he and August’s faces were covered in blood. A large gash above August’s right eyebrow and nose, pouring blood into his eye. As they moved back to the circular room, August instinctively braced his ribs. Broken.

Hermione’s crosses were gone. As Harry (Hermione was slung over his shoulder) and Neville were deciding which door to take. A door to their right swung open and Cedric, Ginny, Luna and Ron stumbled out. Cedric and Luna looked alright, with just some cuts and bruises. But, Ginny was clutching her ankle and Ron seemed to be going mad. Cedric rushed to August, taking him from Neville.

“A-August?! What happened.” August tried to respond, but only coughed up more blood. He saw Cedric turn to Harry and Neville, who told him all that happened. August’s mind could not focus on what Luna was telling Harry and Neville either. He felt himself being dragged along again, only vaguely aware that it was Cedric. Cedric was muttering encouraging things in his ear, but August found himself slipping consciousness.

August heard shrieks and spells being cast as everyone rushed into the nearest door. They came face to face with the tank of brains again. Cedric laid August against the wall. He glimpsed Cedric, Harry, Luna and Neville sealing the other doors. Luna was not fast enough and she stunned, hitting her head on impact. Then Ron was standing. Everyone, even the Death Eaters, stopped as he summoned a brain— its film tendrils wrapping around him. August slipped consciousness again. When he came to, Harry was already out the open door and the Death Eaters chasing him. Neville was just following and Cedric knelt down in front of August.

“H-hey, I have to go help Harry.” Cedric grabbed August’s hand and made sure he was holding his wand. “If any Death Eater comes back in: try to stun them.” Cedric hesitated, then kissed August’s bloody forehead. “I love you, August.”

Cedric followed out the open door. August was vaguely aware of the sounds of fighting coming from it. He tried to keep his wand raised, but his vision went dark again.

“C-Ced… Ced…” August sputterd out. He found himself hunched over. He braced himself on the wall and began crawling to the open door. Making it to the doorway, he was just able to peer in and see that empty archway— before fading again.

August was shaken awake. He saw Remus Lupin’s face. “Good to see you, Mr. Garrel. You’ve done brilliantly. Now rest.” Professor Lupin stood, revealing the other Order of the Phoenix members who made their way into the room with the archway. Tonks and Shacklebolt. Sirius. Mad-Eye. August peered into the room after them. He blearily saw Cedric fighting off Death Eaters. Neville and Harry huddled together. Then the Order joined the fight. Bellatrix and Sirius were dueling. August felt a hand on his head. It was Dumbledore.

The next time August opened his eyes, only Bellatrix and Sirius were still fighting. Then he was gone. Sirius fell through the archway. August saw it. He just… vanished. Harry was screaming. Cedric gasping heavily for breath— spent from dueling for so long. Then, Bellatrix was coming at August. As she came through the door, she kicked August’s head again and he was out.

August woke up in the hospital wing, back at Hogwarts. Letting his eyes adjust to newfound light, he recognized his fellow D.A. members littering the room. Hermione was to his right, still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey was tending to Ginny’s broken ankle. August felt a sharp sting as he sat up, his hand instinctively reached his side. He was wrapped in bandages.

“Glad you’re finally up, sixth year. I was getting bored.” Cedric laughed in the bed beside his. He was clutching a wrapped, broken arm. “I’m glad you’re okay. I was scared.” August saw Cedric’s lip tremble.

“What happened?” So, Cedric told him everything. Parts of which, August remembered vaguely. Cedric had evidently been quite impressive. Managing to stick out the fight until the end. When he came to Sirius he grew quiet. And then he said that Dumbledore fought Voldemort in the entrance hall of the Ministry and that Fudge had seen.

It was all over the Daily Prophet the next day. August, Cedric, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville and Ron sat around Hermione’s bed as she read out the front page. Neville and Luna were in chairs. Ginny laying at the foot of Hermione’s bed and Harry sitting on Ron’s. August was entwined on Cedric lap in a chair on the other side of Hermione’s bed. They all rolled their eyes at the sudden change of attitude the Daily Prophet had. They even used Harry’s Quibbler interview, which Luna said her father sold for a high price. They also all laughed at Umbridge in a bed not to far away. She had been fetched by Dumbledore sometime that night as well and looked dreadful. But, while everyone tried to keep things positive, there was an inescapable cloud hanging over them. Harry was obviously not okay.

The Great Hall was bustling with students excited for summer break. The end-of term feast was underway and the members of Dumbledore’s Army had newfound camaraderie. They smiled and talked to each other with more familiarity than ever before. August had helped Luna post fliers in search of her lost shoes. Neville helped Ginny into the Hall. Ron and Hermione sat down together… without Harry. The injured students got quite a few strange glances from others— and sneers from the retired Inquisitorial Squad.

Umbridge left the school the day before the feast, berated on by Peeves during her exit. McGonagall also made a full recovery and was back in time for the feast. Professor Trelawny was reinstated to her post, sharing it with Firenze. And Dumbledore was reinstated as headmaster.

It was time to return to King’s Cross on the Hogwarts Express. August clung to Cedric’s arm as soon as he crossed across the lake (as they all did first year and would do again their seventh), holding back some tears. Cedric’s final year at Hogwarts had come to an end. And this was, actually, the last time they would board the Hogwarts Express together. Cedric just laughed it off and teased August. They walked with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron for part of the way— but, stopped at the platform. The couple faced each other, August still—unsuccessfully— holding back tears.

“Hey, hey— don’t cry! Nothing’s going to change.” Cedric chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“I know— I just… it’s— I love you.” August turned red and glanced up into Cedric’s eyes.

Cedric looked a little caught off guard, but his surprise turned into a smirk. “Well, I’ve been waiting to hear it back since the Department of Mysteries… I love you too, August Garrel.” Cedric bent slightly and captured August into a kiss.


	13. Year VII - 1

SUMMER 1996

The aftermath of the events at the Department of Mysteries continued to ripple throughout the summer. Things were happening. A foreshadowing of what was to come. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, was murdered. Emmeline Vance as well. A mysterious hurricane. The usual heat of summer was distant. Instead a blanket of mist and unnatural coldness covered London. Next was Brockdale Bridge. Dozens of Muggles killed in a strange, but tragic accident. All witches and wizards knew it was anything but an accident. Even some Muggles were suspicious. August’s parents tried to question him, if anything was happening in his world. He mostly tried to talk around what was happening (they still did not know everything that happened at Department of Mysteries). But, when the Ministry sent a pamphlet on protection measures, August could not keep the truth from the Garrel’s any longer.

Cedric had gotten his N.E.W.T. examination results. And he scored extremely well. Well enough to apply and get accepted into the Auror training program. It was strange how quickly he was actually accepted into the program. The Aurors in the Order of Phoenix were excited for him— seeing how well he could keep up with them at Department of Mysteries. The Ministry was in the midst of a shakeup. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was pushed to resign for his negligence in the return of Voldemort. Ex-Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour assumed the role of Minister of Magic.

However, Voldemort continued to make moves. Ollivander, the wand maker, was missing. Most shops in Diagon Alley were destroyed. Tension was high in the Wizarding world. August and Hermione exchanged letters detailing both their parents’ concern. Harry was consistently in the Daily Prophet. He was now being dubbed the “Chosen One.” Dumbledore was also a frequent headline. Faith had seemed to be restored in both figures.

Cedric would spend time between his and August’s house. August’s parents were always happy to see him and welcomed him. They were impressed to hear he was accepted into the Auror training program. Of course, Cedric simplified what that actually was. Cedric’s parents actually visited the Garrel home too. It was a little awkward, as Mr. Diggory was very obvious in his curiosity of a Muggle home. But, the boys were grateful their families got along well enough.

Cedric was sitting in the plush armchair in August’s room. He was shirtless, his pale skin illuminated by sunlight peering through the window. The scar from his attack from Voldemort—during the Triwizard Tournament— contrasting against his shoulder. August focused the lens of his camera. Cedric was attempting to make a serious face for the camera, but was struggling to muffle a laugh.

August groaned, “C’mon, Ce-ed! I don’t get what’s so funny.”

“Sorry, sorry…” Cedric chuckled and readjusted in the armchair.

August snapped a closeup of Cedric’s jawline, stubble starting to grow out. His hair still wild from getting out of bed. The strong, rough hands from years of Quidditch. The wisps of hair across his broad chest. August took one more full portrait before Cedric could not sit still anymore.

“C’mon, August! I’m about to be shipped off to training soon. I just want to lay in bed with you.” Cedric gently tackled his boyfriend down to the bed. They both giggled— August’s hands lacing through Cedric’s hair. Legs twisting with a mess of sheets. Cedric traced a hand down August’s back then planted a kiss on the small, faint scar between his right eyebrow and nose (an injury he sustained from the Department of Mysteries). They both sighed and closed their eyes, foreheads falling together.

“It’s going to be so weird… to be at Hogwarts without you.”

August 3rd. August lazily awoke to the clouded sun hitting his eyes. It was his seventeenth birthday. Cedric had— unfortunately— left for the Auror training program at the beginning of August. His Hogwarts letter lay on his bedside table, along with a sparkling new Head Boy badge. August had made plans to meet Harry, Hermione and Ron at Diagon Alley. It seemed like an eternity had passed since the events of the Department of Mysteries. August was eager to see his friends. He also wanted to see Hermione’s face when he told her that he would be Head Boy this year.

August was stunned to enter into a completely empty Leaky Cauldron. But, he was even more shocked to see the state of Diagon Alley. It was no longer bright and lively. Instead it seemed almost deserted and dark. A few shops had been boarded up and a few makeshift stalls littered the street. A merchant was just trying to get him to buy an amulet, when he heard a familiar voice.

“August!” Hermione tapped him on the shoulder, spinning him around. “Happy Birthday!” The two hugged and then turned to Harry and Ron.

“Hello, Harry! Ron! How has your summers been?”

“Its been… good— better now that I’m staying with the Weasley’s.” Harry said sheepishly.

August smiled at Ginny and the Weasley’s, Hagrid too. The party split up briefly. August, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid made their way to Madam Malkin’s first. Like August thought, Hermione was full of envy when he told her he was selected as Head Boy. Truthfully, August was just shocked. Maybe he should not be, because it was obvious that he was exceptional in his classes. Hermione also told him of her O.W.L. results— as well as the origin of her black eye (an accident from a Weasley joke product). Walking into the robes boutique, the teenagers were met with the routine venom of Draco Malfoy.

“If you’re wondering what the smell is, Mother, a pair of Mudbloods just walked in”

“I don’t think there’s any need for language like that!” Madam Malkin blurted out. “And I don’t want wands drawn in my shop either!”

Both, Harry and Ron had drawn their wands on the young Malfoy. And Hermione tried to convince them that he was not worth it. August just kept his head down. A beautiful woman, who looked both striking, but a bit frail at the moment, peered around a clothes rack.

“Put those away. If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do.”

Of course, Harry retaliated. Accusing the Malfoy matriarch of having Death Eaters attack him right there. Then her giving a vague threat back. August buried his face in his hands.

“So, why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!”

Everyone’s breath hitched as Malfoy tried to move, but stepped on the pinned robe he was getting fitted. Quickly, Draco threw off the robe and stormed out of Madam Malkin’s. His mother stalked after him. A wave of relief washed over the four. After a brief fitting, all four made their way out with their new robes.

The foursome reunited with the other Weasley’s soon after. The light that had been absent from the rest of Diagon Alley was quickly found at Fred and George Weasley’s joke shop. Light poured from the energetic storefront. August, Harry and the Weasley’s squeezed their way into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. It was, by far, the most popular spot in Diagon Alley. It was full of charmed objects, the twins’ famous sweets to get out of class and other funny rarities. August was unconvinced everything on display did as intended. But, nonetheless, the twins were a new success story.

August was catching up with Ginny and Hermione near a “Patented Daydream Charms” display when Fred and George approached. Hermione had just read off the product and expressed her own impressed thoughts.

“For that, Hermione, you can have one for free.” Luckily, Fred and George had just the salve for Hermione’s black eye. Though, she accepted it suspiciously. The twins left with Harry, while August helped Hermione dab the paste around her eye. They turned their attention back to the Daydream Charms. August picked one up to try later. A few minutes later, the twins had rejoined them, “Haven't you lot found our special WonderWitch products yet? Follow me, ladies… and August.”

August and the girls were led to a section filled with giggling girls and pink products. All three of their eyes landing on a collection of love potions. “There you go. Best range of love potions you’ll find anywhere.”

Ginny asked skeptically. “Do they work?”

“Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question…” Fred responded.

“… and the attractiveness of the girl.” George finished. “But we’re not selling them to our sister, not when she’s already got about five boys on the go from what we’ve…”

“Whatever you’ve heard from Ron is a big fat lie,” Ginny said simply. August giggled and Ginny grabbed another product. “What’s this?”

“Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher,” said Fred. “Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don’t change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?”

“Yes, I am,” said Ginny. “And last time I looked, he was definitely one boy, not five. What are those?”

August’s head snapped to Ginny with a smile. “Oh, Ginny! How’s it been going?” Ginny chuckled, but focused on the cage of Pygmy Puffs. The twins continued to try pry… whatever they were looking for from their sister. But Ginny finally had enough.

“It’s none of your business. And I'll thank you not to tell tales about me to these two!” She said angrily to the two twins and newly appeared Ron. But, turning away from the Pygmy Puffs, she giggled to August and started to drag him away.

Before August got too far, Blaise Zabini stopped him from the other side of the love potions rack. “Hey, August.” He said a little bashfully. Ginny had dropped his hand and was now showing her mother the Puffs.

August was a little caught off guard that Blaise was talking to him. Blaise always appeared to regret being a part of Draco’s bullying of him. But, still. The two had never really had a real conversation— aside from dancing together in fifth year.

“Uh— hi, Blaise…” August replied awkwardly.

“I—uh— how was your summer?”

“It was good— a bit weird with everything going on, I guess. And you?” Blaise was just about to answer when Ginny returned and started tugging on August’s arm. “Sorry, Blaise. I really have to go… but, I’ll see you around— bye!” As August was being dragged away, he saw Blaise’s face fall a bit and his right hand thumb over a love potion.

Harry, Hermione and Ron disappeared from the joke shop. August waited for them for a while, before giving up and meandering down the alley. He stopped in front of Ollivander’s. It was sad to see the shop darkened, and by extension most of the alley.

The missing trio called for August on his way out. They were back at the joke shop, but August was sure they had not been there when he left. They also looked a little concerned, but August pretended not to notice. He said his goodbyes and told them he could not wait to see them September 1st. Then August made his way out of Diagon Alley and back home.

Arriving home, August found an owl waiting from him. It carried a letter from Cedric. He wished August a Happy Birthday and wished that he could be there to celebrate. Cedric detailed how he could tell that the Ministry was on high alert. If anything, they seemed to be in a rush to expedite his Auror training. August smiled, a bit sadly. He wished Cedric could be here with him.

The Garrel family had a jovial dinner for August. It was nice. But, there was a hanging sadness in the room. The mix of feeling something was happening outside and the possibility that this was the last birthday August would celebrate, while living with his parents. It was a nice night, though.

August was thankful to be of age now and to not have to worry about the Trace. He enjoyed being able to use magic outside of school now. Of course, he used it far more often then he needed to— simply because he could. He also wished he could take his Apparition test soon. August was still reserved about using it in front of his parents though. It felt like he should guard them from being involved at all in his world.

Over the next few weeks, August was mostly kept inside. His parents were much to nervous about everything to let him wander. So, he was forced to take an endless amount of photographs of his cat, Celine. Ever the good student, he got a head start on reading through his text books. By the time his summer break finally ended, August was eager to escape the boredom of his family’s flat.

September 1st. August was standing outside platform nine and three quarters for anybody he knew to come by. August was used to meeting Cedric at King’s Cross and on the Hogwarts Express. So, he stood a little awkwardly to the side. Eventually, he did spot Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood talking and making their way to the platform entrance.

“Luna! Neville!” August ushered them over.

“August! It’s great to see you!” Neville replied.

“Would you like the newest Quibbler, August?” Luna inquired.

“Please!”

The three made their way through the platform entrance and onto the Hogwarts Express. They caught up on their summers. Neville said his gran had been quite proud of him. Luna said that she was going to make her rounds handing out Quibbler issues. August also had to head to the prefects’ compartment to brief the prefects. August pushed for Neville to help Luna. His face flushed and silently started to follow Luna.

August was quite nervous to have to lead the prefects. Luckily, he knew Ron and Hermione would be friendly. Prefects like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson would be less so. August fastened the Head Boy badge to his Muggle clothes and entered the prefects’ compartment.

August’s brief was quick, albeit probably a little passive. He mainly focused on helping the new prefects learn their duties. Hermione suppressed a laugh and Ron snickered at August’s awkwardness. Not in a condescending way, but his discomfort was cute. August’s anxiety about Draco was in vain, thankfully. He never showed up to the prefect meeting. And without her ringleader, Pansy just sulked in the corner.

After August and the prefects completed their rounds around the train, Hermione, August and Ron made their way to find Harry’s compartment. Finally finding revealed Luna and Neville with him. Ron entered the compartment first.

“Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I’m starving… Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna.” He said sitting in an empty spot. “Guess what? Malfoy’s not doing prefect duty. He’s just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed.”

Harry sat up, interested as Hermione and August took their seats. He inquired what Draco was doing, but Ron just told him that he gave them a nasty hand gesture. Hermione was just saying something about Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad versus the prefects— but, a nervous third year girl entered the compartment with three scrolls.

“I’m supposed to deliver these to August Garrel, Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter…” She immediately turned scarlet when catching Harry’s eye. After handing the scrolls, she promptly escaped the compartment.

The scrolls were tied with a violet ribbon. All three boys were quite nervous to receive something like this on the train. August opened his first. Inside revealed an invitation:

_August,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

“Who’s Professor Slughorn?” Neville asked first.

Surprisingly, Harry had an answer. “New teacher. Well, I suppose we’ll have to go, won’t we?”

The three began to make their way to the designated compartment. Harry, at first, wanted to move underneath his Invisibility Cloak. Seeing August’s shocked face, he hastily explained what it was. But, after a few strides, he realized the corridors were too crowded and pulled it off. It was uncomfortable, actually. Everyone staring at Harry— and by extension August and Neville. Entering the compartment C, August found a short, plump, balding man, who August assumed was Horace Slughorn. He was very cheerful. It was apparent even in their first moments of meeting that he liked to bumble on.

“Harry m’boy!” Professor Slughorn eyes drank in only Harry at first. Before he finally acknowledged August and Neville. “Good to see you! Good to see you! And you must be Mr. Garrel and Mr. Longbottom!”

The three boys quickly sat down. Looking around, Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby— in August’s year— were there. Blaise Zabini was also there. And to everyone’s surprise: Ginny. She very much looked out of place as she peered around Slughorn’s round belly. The group was quite packed together in the train compartment. As conversation started, it quickly became apparent what most of the invited had in common. Blaise, Cormac, Harry and Marcus all had renowned family or reputations. It was not immediately obvious why Neville was there and they would later find out Ginny got invited on a whim because Professor Slughorn witnessed her expertly casting a hex on Zacharias Smith.

August mostly kept to himself. There was nothing remarkable about him. He assumed that he was only invited for his grades and being Head Boy. All of the students were eagerly probed with questions from the professor. Marcus Belby was first.

“I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles. Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?”

The professor turned a sharp eye to Marcus. Unfortunately, the sudden question caused him to choke on a cold pheasant that Professor Slughorn offered him. And he most definitely did not give a satisfactory answer. Once he said that he did not see much of him, and worse that his dad and uncle did not get along. Professor Slughorn quickly turned to Cormac McLaggen.

“Now, you, Cormac. I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting Nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?”

And so the interrogations continued. Blaise talked about his mother’s failed marriages and accumulated wealth in a surprisingly blasé way. Then Neville was put into the uncomfortable position of talking about his unwell parents. August was only half paying attention before he felt the compartment’s eyes fall on him.

“Well, Mr. Garrel! What about you? Garrel— hm… that’s French isn’t it?” Professor Slughorn smiled and stared at him with laser focus.

August squirmed, “Er— yeah, it is. But, I’m from America actually.”

“America! Of course, and Muggle born too! Tell us what is that like? What do your parent do?”

“Oh— well, they’re tour guides… in London! That’s why we moved here, actually.” August said a bit embarrassed. Cormac and the Marcus tried to suppress chuckles. Harry and Ginny glared at them in return.

Professor Slughorn blinked, mouth agape. Not in a rude way. He seemed genuinely interested— August thought at least. “Marvelous! Well, that’s not something you hear every day. And I must say, you’ve garnered quite a reputation at Hogwarts. A Muggle born sorted into Slytherin? Dating a Triwizard champion and last year’s Head Boy? And now you’re Head Boy yourself! Tell us what’s that all like?”

August turned scarlet as the entire compartment continued to stare. Great. This was going to be a long train ride. After an agonizing ten minutes, Slughorn finally turned to whom he had been wanting to talk to the most. Harry Potter.

"And now, Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!” There were a few confused blinks at the mention of Harry having already met the professor. “‘The Chosen One,’ they're calling you now! Of course, there have been rumors for years… I remember when— well— after that terrible night— Lily— James— and you survived— and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary…”

Blaise gave an skeptical cough. Which cause Ginny to snap, “Yeah, Zabini, because you're so talented… at posing…” Professor Slughorn laughed and Blaise glanced at August— with the faintest trace of a blush.

Professor Slughorn started again. “Anyway, such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn’t know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes… but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were there in the thick of it all!” All Harry could do was nod. “So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond— you were there, then? But the rest of the stories— so sensational, of course, one doesn’t know quite what to believe— this fabled prophecy, for instance…”

Neville, surprisingly, spoke up this time. “We never heard a prophecy.”

“That’s right! August, Neville and I were all there too, and all this ‘Chosen One’ rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual.” Ginny added with slight contempt.

Professor Slughorn’s eyes widened. “You were all there too, were you? You too, Mr. Garrel?” August faintly smiled and nodded. Ginny and Neville followed suit. Professor Slughorn beamed at them. “Yes… well… it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course… I remember dear Gwenog telling me (Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies)…” The professor swept up in the telling of old memories and famous students. It was not for a long while longer that he finally realized the time and let them go to change into their school robes.

The moment August exited compartment C, it was like a huge weight had been lifted. He wondered… if these meetings would be a regular occurrence…


	14. Year VII - 2

FALL 1996

“I’m glad that’s over. Strange man, isn’t he?” Neville whispered as he, August, Ginny and Harry stepped out of Slughorn’s compartment. The four of them were following Blaise down the corridor, making their way to their trunks to change into their school robes. Ginny further explained getting invited to the lunch because of her hex.

“Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother’s famous or because their uncle…” Harry said in a pointed hush, staring toward Blaise. August slightly frowned at the contempt he was throwing at his fellow Slytherin. But, then Harry was rustling for his Invisibility Cloak. “I’ll see you three later!” And Harry dashed away, invisible.

“Well— where in Merlin is he going?” Ginny huffed.

August shrugged, then remembered his trunk was in the prefects’ compartment. “Hey, I’ll catch up with you guys at the station. My robes are in the prefects’ compartment.”

When the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade, August was struck to find more than just Hagrid waiting for the students. In fact, Hagrid was not even there. There was one familiar face, Order member and Auror— Tonks (she certainly did not look like her vibrant self, however). She waved sadly to August, who quickly found his friends— they looked worried and were carrying Harry’s trunk and Hedwig.

“Where’s Harry?”

Hermione bit her lip, looking over her shoulder wildly. “I don’t know… He never came back to the compartment.”

“Don’t worry about it, he probably went on ahead.” Ron said, edging them along to the stagecoaches.

This year, August was able to see the mysterious Thestrals. They were beautiful in a disconcerting way. Luna was last to join the group in their carriage. The process of getting to the castle was slightly stalled this year. Hermione was pointing out the various protection charms over the front gates that were slowly being opened. Upon entry into the entrance hall, each student was subjected to a thorough search by Filch. Various objects were confiscated every so often.

As August ascended the marble steps toward the Great Hall, he remembered the appearance of Tonks. “Oh— Tonks was at the station. I saw her when I was trying to find you all.”

“What are Aurors doing here?” Ron whispered.

Talk of Aurors was briefly suspended when everyone separated to their Houses for the start-of-term feast. Friends were excited to see each other again. But, there was mist of nervousness across the Hall. Many eyes glancing toward Professor Dumbledore at the staff table.

Eventually, Harry finally appeared… covered in blood. Quite a few students stared at him as he passed. August looked over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny looked worried. Hermione and Ron’s concern was dismissed by Harry. His nose looked a little crooked and August could hear Draco snickering.

Soon after, Dumbledore assumed his podium to make his opening address, as usual. When he spread out his arms to the Hall, everyone was shocked to see his right hand blackened and shriveled. Hastily pulling down his sleeve, Dumbledore started down his list of announcements. He introduced Professor Slughorn… as the new Potions master. And Snape as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The entire hall erupted in murmurs, in disbelief that Snape finally got the position he had always wanted. Harry even— quite loudly— verbalized a “No!” Snape’s face displayed a quiet pride that was quickly covered with his usual disdain.

Dumbledore continued, “Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle’s magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them— in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others’ safety.” Dumbledore paused to survey the stunned and silent student body. “But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!”

Dumbledore’s words unnerved most of the students. But, the concern eventually got lost in the bustle of finding the dormitories. August mostly left the prefects to do their jobs without interference. He was making a last sweep of the halls when he nearly ran into Dumbledore.

“Oh— Excuse me, Professor!”

Dumbledore smiled with a warmth that August had not seen for a few years. “Ah, August, how lovely to see you. I hope you had a good summer.”

“Yes, it was… okay. Bittersweet, with everything going on and Cedric having to leave before my birthday.” August blushed, he did not know why he started to talk about his personal life so suddenly.

“Oh— yes, young love. I had heard he was accepted into the Aurors. You have no idea how pleased I am for him, give him my best. Anyways… good night, August.” Dumbledore smiled and started to turn. August was a little surprised. This was the most he and Dumbledore had ever interacted. And yet… he acted so friendly. As if they had talked every year.

“Oh— Professor!” Dumbledore paused and faced him again. “I wanted to thank you… for promoting me to Head Boy. It was completely unexpected.” August was scarlet by the end of his thought. Dumbledore did not say anything. A twinkle appearing in his dim eyes as he turned to leave again. August glanced at his blackened hand as he walked away.

August’s first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Snape was… interesting. Most students were a little fearful. Some were in awe that he was finally teaching the subject. Snape taught with more or less the same cadence, if anything he was a bit sharper than when he taught potions. The class started with nonverbal spells. Something that was supposed to be taught in their sixth year.

“You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. However, am I correct to assume that none of you have attempted nonverbal spellwork in Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Snape said dryly. No one said anything. “I thought not.”

The students paired off in the classroom to practice hexing each other, nonverbally. From the outside, the students must look quite absurd. Furrowed brows and comical concentration. Most were unsuccessful the entire class. Only August was actually able to hex Katie Bell fifteen minutes into the class.

Snape seemed mildly impressed, “20 points to Slytherin— for Garrel’s obvious outside study.”

Divination was now split between Professor Trelawny and Firenze. August was disappointed to learn that seventh years would be taught by Firenze. August liked the centaur. But, he had such a strong rapport with Professor Trelawny, he had hoped to finish his education with her. August’s seventh year was entirely focused on his final N.E.W.T. exams. So, Firenze was sure to assign a lengthy essay on the seasonal differences of planetary Divination. August’s Potions class was quite different from his experience with Snape. Professor Slughorn was a much more welcoming presence and did not waste a moment in praising August to his peers.

Professor McGonagall was particularly brutal with her coursework in N.E.W.T. level Transfigurations. Like all of his classes, the first portion of classes was devoted to importance of N.E.W.T. examinations. For the first time, August was struck by the weathered lines on her face. Professor McGonagall remained stern, but there was a shadowed vulnerability. A stress or worry that started to breach her usual demeanor.

September 14th. Various Quidditch teams were having tryouts for new members. Luckily, August did not have to photograph the tryouts. But, somehow, Hermione had dragged August from his breakfast with Luna to the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts. There were a few other students in the stand, but otherwise it was pretty empty. Luna and Neville sat together a few rows over form Hermione and August.

“Honestly, Harry has to got to get rid of that book.” Hermione looked at August expectedly. He blushed embarrassedly, truthfully he was not paying too much attention. Still recovering from a lack of sleep the night before.

“Sorry— what book?”

“That used Potions text book he picked up in Slughorn’s class! It’s completely unethical… Anyway—” Hermione huffed.

Their conversation was cut short by the tryouts starting. The tryouts were comparable to a circus. It seemed as if half of Gryffindor was trying out. It was quickly obvious that many had hardly ever touched a broom in their lives. There were even some non Gryffindors attempting to try out. August noticed Harry getting increasingly irritated, he was after all the new Captain.

Hermione’s breath hitched nervously. Ron’s keeper position was being challenged by Cormac McLaggen. This was entertaining for August, knowing Hermione’s feelings for Ron and Cormac pursuing Hermione since the term started. It was obvious that Cormac was actually more skilled. Suddenly, August heard Hermione whisper something and Cormac missed a save. Hermione and August caught eyes. She looked insanely guilty and he just chuckled.

August was just entering the Great Hall from sending another owl to Cedric. He had not heard from Cedric in a while. He knew he was probably busy, but it still hurt to not hear anything from him. However, before August could cross the entrance of the Hall, Professor Slughorn stopped him.

“Oho, Mr. Garrel!” But before he could continue, Professor Slughorn gasped. August turned over his shoulder to see Harry, Hermione and Ron. He quickly followed the professor, who had waddled over to Harry. “Harry, Harry, just the man I was hoping to see! I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We’re having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin— I don’t know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries—and, of course, I was just inviting Mr. Garrel and I hope very much that Miss Granger will favor me by coming too.”

August made his way back to his dormitory to change. He quickly dressed in a cream silk shirt and a fashionable tweed suit, then made his way to the supper party. Blaise and the Carrow twins were already there, conversing with the professor, when August arrived.

Blaise stood a little straighter and smiled as August entered. Professor Slughorn was welcoming and then continued his conversation with the Carrow twins— a pair of fellow Slytherins. Blaise poured him a glass of pumpkin juice and offered it to him.

“Thanks… how long have you been trapped with just the twins and professor?” August whispered.

“Oh, just about ten _sluggish_ minutes or so.” Blaise replied. August chuckled into his glass.

Eventually, the rest of the guests trickled in. Everyone who had been at the train lunch and Hermione were invited. Ginny and Harry were noticeably absent, though. The group ate dinner around a circular dining table. Giving Professor Slughorn ample space to float between probing each student again. Again, the professor was interested in Blaise’s family’s wealth. Neville was largely ignored the entire dinner. Professor Slughorn turned to August during dessert.

“Well, August. How are you finding balancing being Head Boy and N.E.W.T. levels?”

August set down his spoon, “Oh— it’s honestly not too difficult. I frequently study in advance, so I’ve never really been stressed about coursework. In fact, I rather enjoy it.”

“Yes, yes,I’ve heard nothing but good things about you from other professors. Even Professor Snape seems impressed with you.” A few people around the table were surprised to hear that— particularly Neville and Hermione. “Now,” Professor Slughorn stared at August hungrily, “I think we’re all curious to know how Mr. Cedric Diggory is doing. He was such a talent, from what I hear. I can only imagine the great things he will do.” The professor leaned even closer to August for an answer.

“Y-yes. You’re probably right. Ced is wonderful about accomplishing something once he sets his mind on it. He’s actually in the Auror training program right now.” August fidgeted a little. He found it uncomfortable to be talking for his boyfriend. “Unfortunately, I don’t know if he’s receiving my owls.” August added to himself.

“Ah, of course! The Aurors. Most impressive, it’s been years since they accepted anyone! Though, I dare say— Mr. Diggory could pursue any avenue of the Ministry easily with his resume. That reminds me, McLaggen— your father has friends in the Ministry. Yes?” Professor Slughorn, thankfully, shifted his attention. August let out a light sigh of relief. Cormac again talked about his father and the Minister of Magic’s friendship. Then attention was turned to Melinda Bobbin. Suddenly Professor Slughorn looked to Hermione, “What about you, Miss Granger? What do your parents do in the Muggle world?”

Hermione stiffened and nervously said, “My parents are dentists.” The entire room aside from August stopped and looked at her with confusion. “They tend to people's teeth.”

“Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?”

“No… Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick did _bite_ my father once. He needed ten stitches.” Hermione and August laughed lightly, while everyone else continued to stare.

Luckily, her embarrassment was saved by Ginny walking in. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Hermione leaned towards August and whispered.

“Look at her eyes. They’ve been fighting again… Her and Dean.”

“I'm sorry, I'm not usually late” Ginny said apologetically.

“No matter, just in time for dessert— that is, if Belby's left you any!” Professor Slughorn laughed. August was shocked to witness Cormac gazing at Hermione and licking his fingers, much to her embarrassment. Thankfully, the rest of dessert went by without much more excitement.

August was waiting in the entrance hall for Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Unfortunately, the weather was particularly dreadful. It was cold and sleeting. The four did not really have any plans, at this point they were probably just going to go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.

Once the Gryffindor trio finally arrived and they were thoroughly searched by Filch, they started the trek to Hogsmeade. The weather was worse then they thought, and continued to worsen as they walked into Hogsmeade. Eager to escape the sleet, the four stumbled into Honeydukes. It was packed, but warm. The rest was interrupted by jovial Professor Slughorn.

“Harry, m’boy!” The professor sauntered over to the four. “Harry, that’s three of my little suppers you’ve missed now!” August suppressed a chuckle. At the following two supper parties after the first, Professor Slughorn had made it known how much he wished Harry could have made it. “It won’t do, m’boy, I’m determined to have you! Mr. Garrel and Miss Granger love them, don't you both?”

August and Hermione reluctantly agreed. And Professor Slughorn tried his best to invite Harry once more. But, Harry was lucky enough to have an excuse. After the professor left, Ron was a little irritated at once again being ignored. His lack of interest in the new Deluxe Sugar Quills led Harry to suggest they grab those Butterbeers.

It would have been a quick walk if not for Harry spotting Mundungus Fletcher. Mundungus was struggling with quite a shining few items. Some of these items, Harry recognized as Sirius’s. Harry immediately went to attack, brandishing his wand against him. Luckily, Tonks appeared and Mundungus took the moment to Dissapparate. August, Hermione and Ron were thankful for her intervention.

“There’s no point, Harry. Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point yelling.” Tonks looked thoroughly exhausted.

Harry was still seething with rage, “He’s nicked Sirius’ stuff! Nicked it!”

“Yes, but still… You should get out of the cold.” Tonks began to usher the four of them into the Three Broomsticks. But, before August made it inside, Tonks pulled him aside.

“Hey, August? I’ve got something I think you’re going to like.” Tonks’s hair turned the faintest shade of pink as she pulled out an envelope and handed it to August. Before taking the letter, August was once again struck at how miserable Tonks looked. All of their previous interactions, Tonks was a commanding and joyful presence. But, she seemed much more reserved. Her hair turning even slightly pink was a welcome flash of her usual self.

The envelope was addressed to him and August immediately recognized the handwriting as Cedric’s, “Thank you, Tonks!” August clutched the envelope against his chest. Tonks weakly smirked in return.

“Ah, if only Remus would answer my letters.” She muttered bitterly. Tonks caught eyes with August, unsure if he had heard her. But, before August could say anything, she Disapparated.

August joined Harry, Hermione and Ron at a table. A Butterbeer already waiting for him. Blaise faintly smiled to him as he squeezed between tables. Harry was still reeling from Mundungus and Hermione and Ron then got into a reproachful silence. August sighed and finished his Butterbeer in the tense quiet. The four ultimately decided that the day was wasted and left.

Through the sleet on the way to Hogwarts, the teens could see Katie Bell and her friend, Leanne, arguing. Katie was clutching a package, that Leanne was trying to grab from her. Out of nowhere, Katie was thrust into the air and tossed around before dropping back onto the sleet covered ground. The four attempted to help, but there was nothing they could do. Harry fetched Hagrid, who whisked Katie away. Harry was going on about the package (which contained an opal necklace) being cursed while he wrapped it in his scarf. Then on their way back to the castle, Harry started to accuse Draco Malfoy of giving the cursed necklace to Katie.

“Harry— you don’t really think that Draco is a Death…” But, August’s disbelieving question was cut short by Hermione shaking her head to him with wide eyes.

When they finally reached the castle, Professor McGonagall was running out to meet them. “Hagrid says you four saw what happened to Katie Bell— upstairs to my office at once, please! What’s that you're holding, Potter?”

Harry quickly said it was what Katie touched and she sent it off with Filch to show to Snape. Once they were in Professor McGonagall’s office, Leanne struggled to recount what had happened through her tears. Katie came back from the bathroom with the package at the Three Broomsticks. She said that she had to deliver it to someone. They argued. And when Leanne tried to take the package from her, Katie accidentally touched the exposed necklace. After she couldn’t say anymore Professor McGonagall sent her to Madam Pomfrey. August thought it was over, but then Harry spoke up.

“I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, Professor.”

August buried his face into his hands in horror. Hermione was shifting uncomfortably andRon looked very much like he did want to be there.

Professor McGonagall took a moment to reply, “That is a very serious accusation, Potter. Do you have any proof?”

“No, but…” Harry proceeded to tell everything that he was alluding to earlier. About eavesdropping on Draco at Borgin & Burkes this past summer. But, to August’s embarrassment Harry, Hermione and Ron began arguing about the details of the event. It was painfully obvious there was no real evidence and to make it worse… Draco had been in detention with Professor McGonagall and not in Hogsmeade.

After ushered out of Professor McGonagall’s office, the four spent the time deliberating who the necklace had been intended for. Whoever had planned, sure did a poor job. But, August was eager to get back to his dormitory. And once he finally broke off from his friends, August sprinted down to the dungeons. When he got back to his room, he immediately opened the long awaited letter from Cedric.

_August,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t been able to respond to your letters. Training has been crazy. I can’t say much. But, I think I’m getting a lot more on the job training than normal. Shacklebolt seems impressed with my progress._

_It’s mental that they have Aurors patrolling Hogsmeade at all times. But… it’s probably for the best. I wish I could be stationed there to be near you. But, unfortunately, I have to stay near the Ministry to attend the required lectures and further study._

_Some good news though! I’ll be able come home from Christmas. Is it still alright with your parents for me to come this year?_

_I’ll try to send another owl soon._

_I love you seventh year,_

_Cedric_

August jumped onto his bed, smiling. He could not be more excited that he would get to see Cedric again in just two months. However, August’s mind drifted to today’s events. Something strange was happening at Hogwarts. Harry’s intense suspicion of Draco? Someone using Katie Bell to curse someone in the castle? Not to mention whatever was happening with Tonks.

The next month went by relatively smoothly. Classes continued to be rigorous in their preparation for N.E.W.T. exams. Professor Slughorn had another supper party. At which, he finally used the term “Slug Club” to describe the regularly invited students. They also met famous Quidditch player Gwenog Jones— August made sure to write this to Cedric. Professor Slughorn also announced a Christmas party and they were expected to bring somebody. August hung out with Luna and Neville a couple times. Neville’s feelings for Luna were painfully obvious when the three were together. But, he was far too awkward to make a move. And Luna was too in her own world to do anything either— if she even had feelings for him. One day, when Hermione and August were studying in the library, Cormac approached them and sat across from Hermione. Cormac was cute, but he really had nothing going on in his head. At first all he did was stare at her, so August was expecting him to be similar to Viktor Krum. Well, August much preferred Viktor. Cormac continually tried to interrupt their studying.

After he finally left, Hermione sighed then whispered, “August… do you think Blaise has a thing for you?”

“What?!” August was completely caught off guard, he thought she would have said something about the guy who just tried to flirt with _her_.

“Shh, I mean— it seems like he always pays attention when you enter a room and… I don’t mean to scare you, but he’s sitting right over there and keeps glancing at you.” Hermione said amusedly.

August sat up straight, but did not dare to turn around. “I—uh— do you think so? I mean he has been trying to talk to me a lot this year…”

“I feel a bit bad for him. He must know how in love you and Cedric are.” August blushed at the thought that another guy might like him. He just felt bad that he had no interest. But, August was not confrontational enough to say anything to Blaise. So, he just put it out of his head and returned to his Ancient Runes homework.

It was finally time for Gryffindor and Slytherin’s Quidditch match. Luna and August were sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table for breakfast before the match. Luna was showing off her lion hat to August— who was petting it amusedly and laughing. Ron came sulking in, amidst some cheers and sneers from Crabbe and Goyle. He looked sick and irritated.

Lavender Brown approached the table and tapped Ron on the shoulder. “Cheer up, Ron! I know you’ll be brilliant.” And then she skipped off with a blush.

Harry ignored Lavender’s sudden appearance and asked Ron, “Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?”

“Anything.”

Hermione approached the table nervously soon after. “How are you both feeling?”

“Fine. There you go, Ron. Drink up.” Harry had handed him a glass of pumpkin juice.

“Don’t drink that, Ron!” August jumped at Hermione’s sudden outburst. So did Ron, he lowered the glass slightly.

“Why?”

“You just put something in that drink!” Hermione said pointedly to Harry.

A glint of a small bottle flashed in everyone’s eyes, as Harry put it in his pocket. Harry and Hermione bickered. But, Ron downed the pumpkin juice at once— to Hermione’s horror. August actually let out his own little gasp.

He turned to Harry and gave a disappointed look, “Harry…” But, Harry ignored August.

“You should be expelled for that. I’d never have believed it of you, Harry!” Hermione had descended on Harry.

Then, with a glance to August, Harry said in a low hiss to her, “Look who’s talking. Confunded anyone lately?”

It was clear, nice day on the Quidditch pitch. August was now the most senior member of the Quidditch Historian Group. So, he finally took the best spot in the stands to photograph. It happened to be the staff box. August saw Blaise mount his broom. Had he always been on the team or did he make it this year? August never paid much attention to Blaise’s whereabouts. But, now knowing the possibility that Blaise liked him, August was hyper aware of his presence.

The game lasted a fair bit of time. However, Gryffindor were decimating Slytherin. To their credit, Slytherin were missing two of their best players (notably, Draco). But, Ron was being particularly savvy with his saves. Slytherin had not made any scores. August got quite a few great shots of the Weasley keeper and made a mental note to get him some prints of the shots. Eventually, Harry caught the snitch, ending the game. Gryffindor had once again defeated Slytherin in Quidditch, much to August’s house’s dismay.

August followed his fellow Slytherins back into the dungeons. Many were sulking tremendously. Blaise scoffed and turned a bit pink when August complimented him on the way. Little did August know what was happening in Gryffindor Tower that night. The next day, Hermione’s eyes were red with tears and Ron was walking around hand in hand with Lavender Brown…


	15. Year VII - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE: As of August 1st, 2020, all previous chapters have been revised and edited. New scenes have been added, as well as being edited to fit the book canon better. But, most importantly! My original character has been renamed to 'August.' Of course, there are probably still mistakes and errors-- I'm only human LOL!
> 
> So, I highly recommend going back and rereading all the chapters again. I understand if that is too much of a hassle. But, I truly believe they are much better now. I'm much happier with ALL chapters now.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for continuing to read my little Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

WINTER 1996

The next weeks were filled with anger and tears. Eventually, August organized the tinsel and Christmas trees and mistletoe to decorate the castle. Ron and Lavender Brown continued to move as if they were one body. To make it worse, rather than ignoring the other, Hermione and Ron were constantly at each others’s throat. It was now rare for Hermione not to be in tears and escaping to the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was quickly having her reputation challenged. August now spent most of his time comforting Hermione and retelling everything that was happening to Cedric in letters. But, eventually Hermione’s tears morphed into an angry dismissal. Once, while she, August and Harry were studying in the library, Hermione hastily whispered her new indifference.

“He’s at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes I really couldn’t care less.”

August and Harry exchanged incredulous looks. Hermione was quick to change the subject to Harry’s own love life, however. She mentioned Romilda Vane and a gaggle of girls discussing slipping a love potion to Harry, in the bathroom earlier that day. Their hopes to have the “Chosen One” take them to the Slug Club Christmas party. Both August and Harry groaned. They still had not asked anyone to the party— and it was quickly approaching.

“There isn’t anyone I want to invite…” Harry mumbled.

“Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business. And August— you ought to be careful too. Blaise wasn’t even trying to hide his stares at the last Slug Club supper.”

August opened his mouth to retort, but then promptly shut it. He could not deny that Blaise was getting more and more obvious. Harry, however, moved on to talk about his suspicions of Draco Malfoy again. This time August and Hermione shared their own exasperated looks. Luckily, this uncomfortable conversation was cut short for the night by the librarian, Madam Pince, exploding on Harry (for seeing his defaced Potions textbook) and chasing them all out of the library.

August awoke the next day, slightly nervous. It was the day of Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party and he hoped that the professor would not make a big deal of August coming alone. It was also the last day of classes before holiday break. He still had not received another letter from Cedric, even though he had sent many since Cedric’s last. He held out a small hope to receive one by morning post, but was again disappointed. Would Cedric just meet him at his flat in London? Was he not able to make it for Christmas anymore?

August was quite moody for the rest of his morning classes. Usually very active in his classes, he instead sat back and just listened for what he would be assigned to do over break. His mood was only slightly lifted when he sat down for lunch with Ginny and Luna. They were talking excitedly about something.

“What’s got you both so excited?”

The two girls turned to August, “Harry’s just asked Luna to Slughorn’s Christmas party!”

August burst into a smile and then felt insanely dumb, “Of course— why didn’t

I think to invite you, Luna? Anyway, I’m so excited for you!”

Luna’s eyes sparkled. It was probably the most animated and excited, August had ever seen her. “Yes, I’m quite thrilled to be going to the party with Harry as friends.”

Suddenly, Ginny’s eyes darted above August’s head and she let out a small gasp. August was just about to ask her what was wrong— when suddenly someone had descended on his neck and whispered, “Merry Christmas, seventh year.”

August let out a surprised yelp and whipped around, “CED!” Scrambling to his feet, he jumped into Cedric’s arms. Cedric spun him around a little and they continued to cling tightly to each other. “I— you— what are you doing here?!”

Cedric laughed (and they could both hear faint giggling around the Great Hall too), “I told you I got a break for Christmas and I thought you might want a date for this Christmas party.” August pulled back and looked his boyfriend over. He definitely looked more tired since they had last seen each other. But, Cedric was still the strong, commanding, alluring presence he always was. Cedric turned to their friends, “Hey Ginny! Hello Luna!”

They both took a seat at the table again. Ginny laughed, “I almost couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you, Cedric. When did you get in?”

Cedric and August’s arms were still tightly intertwined, “Oh, probably about an hour ago. I took a room at Hog’s Head for the night.”

Unfortunately, the bell for August’s next class sounded. He frowned, “Ugh, that’s the bell. So, I’ll meet you in the entrance hall, tonight at eight, alright? Do you have any dress robes with you?”

“Yes, yes. I got everything, I’ll see you then. Go on and get to class!” Cedric laughed.

“Okay…” August gave Cedric a brief, but deep kiss. “I’m really glad you’re here, Ced.” Glancing at Ginny and Luna, he turned scarlet. “See you later, Ginny! Luna!” Then he was begrudgingly off to class.

The rest of August’s classes were much better than his morning ones had been. However, they were moving just as slowly. August was now exceptionally eager for Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party— something that he did not think would have been possible just a few hours earlier. Before returning to the dungeons to change into his dress robes, August met with Hermione in the Great Hall who hastily told him that she was attending the party with Cormac McLaggen.

August scoffed, “Hermione… you really think you can last a whole night with him by your side.”

She groaned, “I don’t know! But, I thought it would irritate Ron the most. I’m happy Cedric is here for you, though. Oh— Ron and Harry are sitting over there. I’ll see you at the party!” Hermione got up quickly and started to head towards her fellow Gryffindors. Not eager to see how her announcement was received, August took the opportunity to descend back into the dungeons.

The excited Slytherin quickly dressed and made his way back to the entrance hall to wait for Cedric. He was a little early and stood off to the side, waiting. August was only standing for about a minute before Blaise sauntered over.

“Good evening, August. You look great.” Blaise looked over him again. August was wearing elegant dress robes of deep green velvet, with a silvery, ruffled blouse underneath.

“O-oh… thank you, Blaise. You look g-good, too!” August’s face was heating up and he was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Thankfully, he was spared from a longer conversation with Blaise by the arrival of Cedric through the large oak doors. He looked very smart. Dress robes of golden brown corduroy and a black turtleneck. “Ced!” August quickly waved him over, giving him a peck on the cheek when Cedric joined him.

Blaise’s face turned into a scowl, but forced a smile when Cedric held out his hand. “Blaise Zabini. I’m in the Slug Club with August.” He then promptly excused himself and made his way to the party separately.

Cedric slipped his hand over August’s and they proceeded to Professor Slughorn’s office. August caught Luna waiting for Harry (being gawked at by a group of girls, he assumed were also waiting for Harry) in gorgeous silver dress robes. Soon enough, the sound of singing, strings and loud conversation spilled into the long corridor they were walking through. August squeezed Cedric’s hand and warned him again of the professor’s penchant for invasive questions. And sure enough, immediately upon entry into the party, Professor Slughorn pounced on the couple.

“Mr. Garrel! I’m so happy you made it!” But, he was not looking at August. He was looking hungrily toward Cedric.

“Professor, this is Cedric Diggory. Ced, this is Professor Slughorn.”

“Please call me Horace, m’boy! But, of course, I know you! And our dear, August, has spoken most highly of you.” Cedric chuckled and August turned a furious shade of red. “I daresay, I was not expecting you to make an appearance. But, I am most pleased!”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you. It’s thanks to Professor Dumbledore, that I’m here. I wrote to him and he most graciously allowed me to enter the castle for tonight.”

Professor Slughorn’s mouth was agape with interest, his cheeks had a slight color to them already. “Ah— of course, Dumbledore! That man— great man, that Albus! Now, Mr. Garrel tells me you’re in Auror training…” And so began the professor’s thorough and exhausting interrogation of Cedric. Cedric bit back a few laughs for August was struggling to contain his own amusement at seeing his boyfriend finally subjected to what he had been through the past months. Their conversation was only cut short by the arrival of Harry and Luna. For, if there was anyone Professor Slughorn had the most interest in— it was Harry.

The couple took that moment to escape and grab some goblets of mead. They admired the spirited decorations. It was hard to believe this was a teacher’s office. It was vast and had banners of gold, green and red covering the walls. Food and music. Then August spotted someone Cedric would love to meet. “Gwenog!”

Gwenog Jones turned from whomever she had been conversing with and beamed at August, “August! How wonderful to see you again!”

“Yes! I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend. Cedric, this is Gwenog Jones of the Hollyhead Harpies.”

August made a mighty effort not to burst into laughter right then and there. Cedric was positively starstruck. His eyes wide and mouth opening and closing slightly. Finally, “I— you— C-Cedric Diggory. It’s a pleasure to meet you— I’m a big fan.”

Cedric and Gwenog immediately began an intense discussion of Quidditch. August stayed a moment, but slipped away when he realized they would be talking for a while. August found Hermione, who (not to his surprise) was running away from Cormac the entire party. Then he found himself, somehow, in conversation with Sanguini the Vampire. August could not help but feel the vampire continue to glance at his neck when they were discussing vampires’ view on Divination. He was promptly rescued by Cedric slipping his arm around his waist, where it stayed for the rest of the night. The party was briefly interrupted by Draco Malfoy attempting to gatecrash. Cedric and August then found Luna and Professor Trelawny discussing some Ministry conspiracy. Finally, the couple were swaying sweetly on the dance floor to some slow Weird Sisters song.

“This makes me think of the Yule Ball. How much I wished I could have gone with you… but, this is nice too.” August said into Cedric’s shoulder.

“When I saw you that night, my jaw dropped. I should have known then and there.” Cedric chuckled. And for the second year in a row, the young couple had accidentally stepped under mistletoe. Not that they needed it for an excuse to start snogging.

August and Cedric ended up being some of the last remaining guests at the Christmas party. Lost in their own world. But, eventually the two separated. With Cedric trekking down to Hogsmeade for the night and August returning to the Slytherin dungeons underneath the Black Lake. The next day was quite frantic with the school arranging secure Floo connections for students to get home. Long lines winding out of heads of houses’ offices. Cedric was to Apparate to August’s flat in London that afternoon in Hogsmeade. When August finally made it into Snape’s office, he merely got a curt nod from the teacher and entered the flames to get home.

The Garrel family were quite shocked to see their son coming out of their fireplace, dusting off ash. But, were nonetheless, excited for August to be home for the holidays. However, they quickly became nervous about the prospect of Cedric coming later that day. The thought of entertaining a wizard for all of Christmas made them a bit self conscious. This worry was shed as soon as a loud crack and a knock on the front door sounded.

August quietly made Cedric promise not to use too much magic during their holiday. He wanted his boyfriend to experience a Muggle Christmas. So, they hung decorations by hand. Cedric was particularly fascinated by the electric Christmas lights and kept expecting the nutcracker to snap as he passed by. They peeled potatoes and cut carrots by hand— something that thoroughly entertained August’s parents. Cedric was hopeless in the kitchen without any magical help.

It was a particularly bitter winter, so outside excursions were minimal. Still, August did drag Cedric to a few Muggle shops for some last minute Christmas shopping. But mostly, the young couple stayed huddled together in bed. Cedric tracing the light scarring atop August’s hand from detentions with Umbridge. August rubbing Cedric’s back. And both of their other hands petting a lightly purring Celine— August’s cat.

It was one of the best Christmases August had ever had. His parents adored Cedric, treated him like he was actually a part of the family. He interested them in more of the Wizarding world. This was something that August had been determined to keep separate for a long time. But, he was starting to come around now that they were even becoming suspicious of things happening. They hung on every word Cedric and August told them. Asked questions. Atmosphere became tense when word came to Voldemort. But, Mr. Garrel sensed the mood change and offered everyone a spot of eggnog.

But, that all was coming to a close. August was to return to Hogwarts by the Floo again. And Cedric had return to Auror training.

“Is it really difficult?” August had not asked much about Cedric’s training. He could tell that there was not much he could say, so August had not been breaching the subject.

Cedric hesitated at first, “Yes. It’s a lot of work.” He laughed, “I feel like I’m back at Hogwarts sometimes. But, it’s just me… The Ministry is a little panicked.”

August sat up on his elbows and started playing with Celine’s whooshing tale, absentmindedly. “Are you… safe?”

Cedric sighed and raised his eyebrows, rolling onto his back. “I think they might forgo the rest of training and make me an Auror this spring. They seem pretty desperate.”

Cedric departed first the next day. He and August standing in each others’ arms until August had to make his scheduled Floo Network. Cedric promised to try and write— and hoped that they would see each other soon. He hugged and kissed the Garrel’s goodbye too. Then August said his goodbyes to his parents. Stepping into the flames of his fireplace and passing glimpses of other locations, he finally stepped out into Snape’s dungeon once again.

“Ah, Mr. Garrel. Welcome back.” Snape then returned his attention back to his desk. Apparently, not intending for his words to start a conversation. August continued back to his dormitories to set his luggage down.

The next day, the common room notice board had an announcement for Apparition Lessons posted. August hastily wrote in his name. He was already embarrassed to have turned seventeen and not been able to Apparate. Last year, he had been far too busy with Umbridge’s detentions and the D.A. to attend any of the lessons. August hoped he took to it quickly, so that he could take the test immediately after the twelve week course.

The holidays seemed to have given Blaise some time to reflect on his pursuit of August. That is assuming that he really did fancy the Slytherin Head Boy. August hardly saw the statuesque teen as much as he had before Slughorn’s Christmas party. Of course, this might be because Slughorn had not hosted a supper party since. It was actually quite odd. The professor acted as he always did in class. Yet there were no invites sent out to the Slug Club. August was not complaining, he simply found it strange.

Every Saturday, sixth years and a few stray seventh years (such as August) packed into an emptied Great Hall for Apparition lessons. All four heads of houses were in attendance as well as the Ministry Apparition instructor, Wilkie Twycross. He was a wispy, almost translucent wizard— who looked like he had Apparated one too many times. He introduced himself and explained why they could Apparate in the Great Hall at that moment. After each student found their own space and wooden rings were placed in front, Twycross began his lesson.

“The important things to remember when Apparating are the three Ds! Destination, Determination, Deliberation!” said Twycross. “Step one: fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now.”

August stared, fixed on the center of his wooden hoop.

“Step two: focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!”

August desperately wanted to learn to Apparate quickly. It felt like he could not focus anymore than he already was.

Twycross started again slowly, “Step three: and only when I give the command… turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command, now…

One.

Two.

THREE!”

As soon as August turned over his shoulder, he felt a constricting, uncomfortable sensation that lasted only a few seconds and then— with a loud pop— found himself a few feet forward… and in the center of his ring! He had done it! And on the first try no less!

“By Merlin! Someone’s done it on their first try! Very good, lad! Very good!” Twycross had begun a round of a applause, quickly the rest of the Hall had joined in. August immediately turned a bright red. Professor McGonagall had also come to August’s side with a warm and proud smile.

“Congratulations, August.” She whispered and gave a maternal pat on his shoulder— before snapping on Draco a second time that hour. August also caught Snape having a satisfied look when Professor Flitwick started to talk to him— the two of them glancing in August’s direction.

By the end of the hour, no other student had made much progress. Only Susan Bones had been able to somewhat make it inside her ring… unfortunately, she splinched. Leaving her leg behind. Luckily, it was rectified. But, she was slightly shook up for the rest of the lesson. August proved quite adept at Apparition and was happy that his hopes would be coming true.

There were only two things keeping his spirits low during the month of February (not to mention the cold, wet weather). One, the few and far between letters from Cedric. Since classes resumed, August had only received one owl from Cedric— telling him that he was back in the thick of it at the Ministry. The other thing that bothered him was Draco Malfoy. Not in the usual sense, however. In fact, Draco had hardly even acknowledged August. No more was he bullying him incessantly or calling him a Mudblood. And to make matters more concerning: his appearance was particularly alarming. Looking weathered and restless. Once, August walked in on him huddled with Crabbe and Goyle in the common room. Whispering in quiet frenzy. They immediately turned and glared at him, but stayed quiet. Waiting for August to pass in order to continue. August was reminded of Harry’s accusations of Draco before the holidays. He still found it far fetched. But… something _was_ bothering him about the young Malfoy’s behavior. August shuddered at the thought that he may actually be working for Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter turned into one of my absolute favorites to write? It's essentially mostly fluff and it just made me happy to write!
> 
> I'm sure some might have some questions as to why I updated all the chapters and renamed my main character. And really it happened because I started to reread all of the Harry Potter books about three weeks ago. After starting to read them again, I saw why I was not completely satisfied with my work as it was. And I simply think that 'August' sounded better as I started to revise (I apologize if any of you got attached to his previous name).
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I am so much happier with everything now and I hope that everyone continues to enjoy reading!


	16. Year VII - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of August's final year at Hogwarts! Get ready because it's just going to get sadder and sadder from here on out...

SPRING 1997

The wet weeks became windy. As Saturdays passed, so did more Apparition lessons. August almost found the lessons redundant now. Since his first lesson, he had no trouble Apparating— much to other students’ envy. Twycross consistently fawned over August’s natural talent for Apparating, and eventually started praising Hermione (who became the second person with the most success). Everyone was eager to get out of the castle for a weekend. Unfortunately, notices went up in common rooms at the beginning of March: the next Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled.

Hermione continued to be cross with Ron. It was getting to the point that even August was getting exhausted by it. Her frustrations with Ron and Lavender Brown were all she would talk about. What was more, August was neck deep in the most homework he had ever had in his seven years at Hogwarts.

“Hermione!” August finally whispered aggressively. The two of them were pouring over homework in the library— well, August was at least. “I understand how you feel. Trust me, I do. I went through this with Ced and Cho. But, just like you told me, you need to talk to him! You’re torturing yourself (and those around you) by just complaining about him.”

A surprised silence washed over Hermione for a moment. She opened her mouth and then closed it several times before finally responding, in a mumbled pout. “Fine… but it’s his birthday tomorrow. I’ll do it after, I don’t want to ruin his day.”

August rolled his eyes and returned to his Charms homework. Finally with some silence.

Well, that conversation never happened… because Ron’s birthday ended with him in the hospital wing. It seemed that all Hermione needed to become friends with Ron again was a near death experience. August was slightly amused. Similarly, it took Cedric seeing August strung up at the bottom of the Black Lake to realize his feelings. Hermione and Ron, however, were still stuck being only vaguely aware of each other’s feelings. And even though they were on speaking terms again, there was still Lavender. Ron’s birthday scare included consuming a dated love potion and then consuming a poisoned glass of mead.

Ron’s accident got August thinking about Katie Bell. It was the second attack on a student that year. Well, they suffered the result of an attack not meant for them, but for someone else in the castle. August’s mind once again drifted to Draco Malfoy. He hated to admit that Draco was acting more and more suspicious. Not being at Quidditch matches and his deteriorating appearance.

Cormac McLaggen took Ron’s position for Gryffindor’s Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. And he certainly made everyone know it. The classes that August had with the broad, seventh year Gryffindor were filled with his boasts of finally getting to play. By the time the day of the match came, August was selfishly hoping that Cormac was not as good as he thought he was. He took his spot in the staff box and began focusing his camera around the crowded Quidditch pitch. It was strange to be watching a Hufflepuff game with no Cedric. That definitely did not help August’s lack of interest in the outcome of the game. Of course, Harry and Ginny were playing… but their new Keeper made it very difficult to cheer them on.

It was a cloudy day, the sun escaping coverage every so often. Evidently this was noteworthy because Cormac made sure to gesture towards the sky when the Gryffindor entered the pitch. Harry looked anything but pleased. August lazily started to photograph the players as they mounted their brooms and began the match. His attention was only caught by a whimsical voice ringing throughout the stadium.

“And that’s Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle. He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose— it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he’s playing them— oh, look, he’s lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice…”

August burst into laughter when he realized that it was, in fact, Luna commentating the match. However she was able to secure the opportunity, August was glad she did. It suddenly made him very interested in the Quidditch match. Wondering how on earth Luna would describe the events taking place. And luckily for her, there was much to commentate on. Gryffindor was in shambles… Well, Cormac was at least. It seemed like he thought _he_ was the team Captain, rather than Harry. He was regularly yelling at other players to do their jobs… which meant he was not doing his own.

Perhaps sparing Cormac (and all of Gryffindor) more embarrassment, Luna was little interested in the events playing out in front of her. She regularly talked about the cloud formations or diagnosing players with things no one had ever heard of. August was highly amused. But, no one was distracted enough to miss Cormac stealing one of his team’s Beater’s bat and then accidentally hitting Harry’s head. And with that Harry was out of the game and so too was any hope the Gryffindor team had of winning. After Harry was taken to the hospital wing, the game was so humiliating that August stopped photographing it all together. Instead, he started to take portraits of Luna and her lion hat. The game finally came to an end with a score of 320 to 60. August had no idea how Hufflepuff would find any sense of victory when the Gryffindor team was so bad to begin with. Cedric definitely would not have been satisfied.

Gryffindor’s humiliating defeat was talked about often over the next few days. But eventually, like all things, it became old news. August was still heavily drowning in homework. It was rare for him not to have ink stains on his fingers. And he was staying up so late, he almost drifted off in some of his classes (something that he never did). News in the Daily Prophet was not easing his stress either. More arrests, disappearances and deaths. And Cedric was still yet to write. The only welcome event was August’s Apparition test coming on the 21st of April. Something he was confident he would pass easily.

The first weekend of extra Apparition lessons came, but August had too much homework to make the time to go. He was sure he would still be okay with missing one of the practice lessons anyway. August was walking to the library when he saw a familiar figure sulking through a corridor.

“Tonks?”

The once vibrant, but now downtrodden Auror looked up, “Wotcher, August.”

“What are you doing in the castle?” It was strange for Tonks to abandon her post in Hogsmeade.

“I came to see Dumbledore, but he’s not in… so, I was just leaving.” Her eyes were hazy and distracted as she spoke. August placed a hand at her elbow in a comforting manner.

“Tonks, are you okay? You haven’t been acting like yourself.”

She looked like she was contemplating something. Then she opened her mouth to speak, but subsequently shook her head. “Nothing for you to worry about.” Tonks gave a very faint smile— if you could even call it a smile. She began to walk away before turning around again, “Oh— I expect you’ll be hearing from Cedric soon.”

Finally, the day had come for the Apparition test. Yet, contrary to Tonks’s words, August had still not heard from Cedric. Granted, she did not give him a specific date. But, he assumed that _soon_ meant within the next couple days. Anyway, now that the Apparition test was actually here, August was feeling a bit nervous. He met Hermione and Ron in the entrance hall and made their way to the test together. The examiner looked like a hawk, shrewd eyes taking the students in before they even made their attempt. Everyone made a line. All around, mutterings of the three D’s. Destination. Determination. Deliberation.

Well, August passed with flying colors. He Apparated exactly where he was told and the examiner could not even think of a single critique. He was now legally allowed to Apparate! Hermione also passed with similar results. But, their excitement had to be tempered for Ron’s unfortunate failing. And he was so close, only leaving behind an eyebrow. August and Hermione walked back to the castle whispering their excitement, while Ron moped behind them.

Later that day, August was making an evening round around the castle for his Head Boy duties. He walked a bit sadly. Happy to have passed his Apparition test. But, pouting that he would most likely not receive a response from Cedric within the next two months. An exaggeration, but he was getting frustrated that Cedric could not find any time to even send August a line or two. August was just turning a corner when he heard an exuberant shout.

“August!”

August spun around. But, he did not see anything and took a defensive stance. Was this Peeves playing a prank? August was just raising his wand, when the voice spoke energetically again.

“Hey!” This time the voice had a head. The floating head of Harry Potter. August let out a surprised yelp and clutched his chest. Of course, his Invisibility Cloak. But, why was he so excited and why did he have such an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

Letting out a relieved sigh, “Harry! You frightened me! W-what are you doing out of Gryffindor Tower?”

“I fancied a visit to Hagrid. I would ask you to come, but I don’t know if you would want to come to a giant spider’s funeral.” He said this all with that same grin and energy.

August stared at him suspiciously, “Uh… yeah, I think I’ll pass. Just make sure you don’t get caught!” He warned and began turn.

“Thanks! Oh! And August? Don’t worry! There’s still tomorrow morning’s post!” And before August could say anything, Harry’s head disappeared once more. The morning post? How did he know he was thinking about the mail? Regardless, it made August feel better. Holding onto hope that there might be an owl flying to him at breakfast the next day.

Sure enough, a small tawny owl came flying towards an attentive August at breakfast. He hurriedly jerked the letter from the owl— earning a small peck in return. But, he did not care. He had been waiting for this for months. August tore open the letter, revealing Cedric’s familiar scrawl and began to pore over it.

_August,_

_Again— I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write as much as I would like to. It’s not fair to you. Things are only getting worse at the Ministry, however._ (A few lines were hastily scratched out, August tried discern them with no success) _They’re making me an Auror. Youngest Auror ever I think. I’m sure my dad will be happy. I don’t know if I’m ready to be honest. But, I do want to help. We’re all going to be in the fight eventually. I wish I could see you. I miss you._

_Oh and about Harry. Tough break with the Quidditch match. If I was still Captain, I would’ve called off the game right there. What you said about that prat, Malfoy… Make sure Harry doesn’t do anything reckless, keep an eye on him. Knowing Harry, it’s only a matter of time before he can’t sit still anymore._

_I don’t know when I’ll be able to write back. But, I wanted to tell you the news myself. Expect it will be in the Prophet soon enough. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Cedric_

August clutched the letter earnestly. Of course Cedric would become an Auror with less than a year of training, it was just his style. And even though Cedric’s letter caused August some worry, ultimately he was just happy to have heard from him at all. And promptly, Cedric’ face was on the front page of the Daily Prophet the following day. August was struck by how official he looked, wearing a heavy leather cloak. He looked older than he had at Christmas. But, you could still see the faint traces of a teenager still in there. August saved the Prophet article and hung it on the wall beside his bed. All that week, students came up to August. Asking him to congratulate Cedric or just speaking to him in awed voices. Harry, Hermione and Ron were equally as shocked. Though, August sensed a twinge of jealousy in Harry’s voice.

Ron and Lavender finally ended things. Well, Lavender did after seeing Hermione and him walking out of Gryffindor Tower together. Ron just took it and let her end things for him. But, both he and Hermione seemed much happier. Katie Bell also returned from St. Mungo’s— though she did not remember anything about her attack. The Gryffindor team seemed to be getting back into shape. Hermione also giggled to August that Harry was being insanely obvious that he liked Ginny.

August was making his way down to dinner when he heard a crash down the sixth floor corridor. He paused at the top of stairs, listening for something more. Then he heard more crashing and screams. Immediately, August rushed down the hall— realizing the sounds were coming from the boys’ bathroom. Opening the door, he stepped into puddles of water and the sight of Draco Malfoy dueling Harry.

Before August could do anything, Draco was gearing to release an unsettling, familiar curse, “Cruci…”

“SECTUMSEMPRA!” Harry’s voice rang throughout the bathroom. A horrifying image surfaced in response. Like a great lance slashed Draco. Blood flew across the room from his body. It was silent for a moment. The water from busted pipes soaking all parties. August’s mind coming to a horrible realization. Draco’s body looked almost identical to how Cedric’s had after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry’s eyes revealed that he saw the same thing. August was paralyzed, frozen against the wall by the door.

Harry began to crawl to Draco’s sputtering body, “No— No, I didn’t…” But, Harry was interrupted by Moaning Myrtle letting out a horrible scream.

“MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!”

August had begun to sob by the time Snape burst into the flooded bathroom. August’s thoughts were full of the images of Cedric’s lifeless, sputtering body that night. Flesh lacerated. Blood escaping through the hands August had placed— an attempt to stop the bleeding. His legs began to tremble. Harry looked like a frightened child. Snape began to whisper the lyrical incantation he had used on Cedric. The sounds of the incantation and August’s sobs and Moaning Myrtle’s wails mixing into a horrifying cacophony.

Finally, Snape was telling Moaning Myrtle to be quiet, lifting Draco and whispering to him about the hospital wing. He looked sharply at Harry, then to August, “And you, Potter... Garrel… You, both, wait here for me.”

For a moment, the two students did not say anything. They were staring at the blood and water mixing together on the floor of the bathroom. Harry then turned to August, still frightened. “A-August… I didn’t— I didn’t know what the spell… I didn’t…” He was speaking to August, but it was just as much for himself to hear. August did not say anything, those painful images still seared into every part of his brain.

When Snape returned ten minutes later, he descended on Harry. August was not paying attention, just watching the blood and water shift into indiscernible shapes. His chest now silently and anxiously heaving heavily. For the first time, he was actually frightened of Harry. Only when Harry was rushing out the door did his attention snap back up to Snape. Snape was now eyeing him. “Mr. Garrel. What were you doing here?”

“I— I heard… I heard the sounds of fighting and…” It hardly sounded like August, the croaks in his voice heavily distorting his usual timber.

“Get back to your dormitories. Not a word of this.” And August slipped out the door next.

The next few days, Harry continually tried to apologize or explain himself to August. The entire school had also now heard of Draco and Harry’s duel. As punishment, Harry had detention every Saturday until the end of term. He was also banned from playing in the final Quidditch match. He was lucky he was not expelled. After getting over the initial shock and hearing Harry’s explanation, August forgave him. He was still rattled, but he knew Harry would not have used the spell if he knew what it was. At least, that was what he hoped. What did continue to upset him was his defense of the Half Blood Prince. August and Hermione were in agreement on that; they now routinely complained about Harry’s wanting to go back and fetch the Potions text book (which he hid in the Room of Requirement).

August was hardly interested in the final Quidditch match. Ginny took Harry’s Seeker position. They would have to pull off a win by a margin of 300 points to win the Cup. August lazily, routinely took his photographs that match. Luckily, Luna’s commentary cheered him up again (this time she was wearing a massive raven hat). In the end, Gryffindor pulled off the impossible. Winning 450 to 140.

But, Harry’s luck was looking up. After the Gryffindor winning match, he and Ginny Weasley began dating. He was once again subject to gossip, but it looked like it mattered little to him. He and Ginny were spending every moment they could together. And Harry definitely looked happier than he had all year. Ginny was just as lovestruck. Though she presented cool to most of the school, to August, Hermione and Luna she was excitable and giggling. But, their time was limited now that June had come. Ginny was neck deep in studying for her O.W.L.s… which meant August was also drowning in studying for his N.E.W.T.s.

Luckily, Cedric had sent another letter, keeping August’s spirits up. However, he still had miniature break downs some nights in the library. Something he thought would never happen.

“H-Herm-ione… I can’t do it anymore! I-I still h-ave my Potions essay, then three different types of star charts, then— then….” August burst into tears, then started laughing, then rubbed his nose— leaving ink covering it. Hermione tried to give a sympathetic smile and just sat there stroking his back. August always got his work done, but he had never been more stressed doing it.

June 30th. August stretched in his seat. Finally finishing an essay for Snape on deflecting nonverbal spells. He quickly packed his bag and left the library, eager to set his stuff down in the dungeons and then get his nightly Head Boy round over with. So, he now found himself wandering the fifth floor corridor. His hands in his robes’ pockets. Bored and tired and stressed.

“Ow!” August suddenly felt something burn his fingers in one of his pockets. Gingerly, August removed the enchanted coin that the D.A. used to communicate with last year. He was shocked, not expecting it to be used at all this year. He only had the coin in his pocket out of habit, something to fiddle with and in case of an emergency. And it seemed to be an emergency because the coin said to meet now.

Stuffing the coin back into his robes, August ran to the nearest staircase. He sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, to get to the seventh floor landing. But, no one was outside of the Room of Requirement yet. He must be first, he was fairly close by already. Minutes passed. August was tapping his foot in front of the Barnabas tapestry. Was it a mistake? No, it could not have been. And finally, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville appeared at the end of the hall and joined him.

“Hermione! What’s going on? Why have you called us?”

“Harry’s convinced Malfoy is going to act tonight. He and Dumbledore— well, they’ve left the castle. So, he thinks that whatever Malfoy is planning…”

“He’ll go through with, without Dumbledore around.” August finished.

“Right…”

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Neville piped in.

“Right, uh, Harry reckons we need to guard the Room of Requirement (it’s where Malfoy has been preparing… whatever). He also wants us to keep watch on Snape…” Ron explained.

“And what are we supposed to do when… Malfoy does whatever he’s going to do?”

Hermione looked slightly exasperated, “I’m not sure… I was hoping more people would show up. Only five of us… it’s not much.”

“I’m here too! Are we having a D.A. meeting?” Luna had seemed to appear out of nowhere. She had a serene smile on her face as if she had been waiting to be called on by the coin all year.

It was decided that August, Ginny, Neville and Ron would stand guard outside the Room of Requirement (because evidently the absence of Draco on Harry’s strange map meant that he was there). Meanwhile, Hermione and Luna went to keep watch on Snape’s office. Hermione immediately set off on filling Luna in as they started towards the dungeons. All four teenagers outside the Room of Requirement stood on guard, wands in their hands.

At first, nothing happened. In fact, for a whole hour there was not a single sign that Draco was actually in the mysterious room. But, finally he poked his head out of the newly formed door. It happened so fast. He was carrying a horrible, shriveled hand and lept the moment he spotted the four guards. But, before they could react— everything went black. A smoke of black that clouded everyone’s vision. All four started to yell.

“Malfoy, get back here!”

“Stun him!”

Finally, August yelled over the rest of them. “Don’t use your wands! We might hit each other!”

“I’m going to kill Fred and George!” Ron roared.

The four of them tried everything to penetrate the deep blackness. But, nothing worked. They slowly braced against the walls, making their way through the hall— blindly. To make them feel worse, they could hear multiple figures rushing past them. Dread knotted their stomachs as they were utterly powerless in the moment. By the time they found light… Draco was gone and so was whoever he escorted through the darkness.

They began to run, not knowing where to go. Their ears listening intently for some clue. By some stroke of luck, the teenagers found themselves in front of a surprised Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley at the seventh floor landing.

“W-what are you lot doing out of bed?” Professor Lupin demanded. Ron quickly explained, not knowing how much time they could waste. And before he finished, a magnified voice sounded through the corridors.

“DEATH EATERS ON THEIR WAY TO THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!”

Everyone’s eyes snapped up the marble staircase. And, in an instant, all four teenagers, Professor Lupin and Bill rushed towards the Astronomy Tower. When they finally reached the corridor, fight had already broken out. Tonks was fending off two Death Eaters who looked like siblings. Another broke off up the tower. Professor McGonagall was dueling an older male Death Eater. And Cedric! Cedric was battling with a hulking, muscled blonde Death Eater, while simultaneously dodging swipes from a hairy, wolfish man. Draco was cowering against a suit of armor, glancing towards the stairs up the tower.

Everyone split to help. Professor Lupin joined Tonks, splitting the Death Eater twins. Bill forced the wolf man off of Cedric. Ron and Ginny joined him, hurriedly. Then Neville ran to assist Professor McGonagall. Finally, August made his way to his boyfriend to help with the massive Death Eater.

“Ced!” August produced a shielding charm for Cedric at just the right moment.

Cedric looked startled for a moment; but, then he grinned and chuckled. “I should have known you would find your way into this trouble.”

They both ducked, a green jet passing over their heads and hitting a wall. “W-what are you doing here?” August yelled over the noise of shouts and the buzz of flying curses.

“Dumbledo— Immobulus! Dumbledore asked some of the Order of the Phoenix to patrol the school while he left tonight! I answered the call with the rest of them!” But, there was no more time for talking. A red jet hit August in the shoulder, knocking him back against a gargoyle. A deep gasp escaping his lips. “August!”

At the same time, a painful yelp came from Neville as well. He was slumped on the floor. Professor Lupin dragged a distracted Cedric down into a duck as another green jet shot over head. This time, though, the killing curse hit one of their own that was just climbing down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.

But, a more horrifying yell was heard further down the corridor, followed by two more terrified ones. The wolfish man was atop Bill Weasley— whose face was now horribly slashed and disfigured. The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army were being overrun. They were underprepared and losing fighters. Suddenly four of the Death Eaters broke off from their duels. But still hurled jinxes every which way on their way up the stairs. Neville stumbled to his feet and tried to follow. Getting there first, he tried to hurl himself up the stairs— but, a newly formed barrier threw him backwards down the stairs.

Everyone attempted to run to the stairs now, but the muscled Death Eater was still ravaging behind them. He threw spell after spell wildly. The ceiling was beginning to crack until small pieces of stone were falling above them. The remaining fighters had to do their best maneuver out of the way of the Death Eater’s wild jinxes. A billowing black coat, however, was navigating the rubble with ease. It was Snape. He got to the stairs of the tower swiftly, but was not thrown back. Professor Lupin tried after him, but was thrown back just like Neville.

Someone tried a Reductor Curse with no success. All the rest of them could do was stay low in cover and throw spells blindly at the large, vicious Death Eater.

“August!” Cedric called from behind a gargoyle.

August was prone on the floor behind a toppled suit of armor. “Ced!”

“Stay down!”

The ceiling did not stop cracking. Finally, after one last hit by the Death Eater, the ceiling began to cave, large chunks of stone threatening to flatten anyone in their way. Reductor Curses were yelled upwards to hopefully escape some of the larger pieces. Luckily, the wild Death Eater also broke the barrier that was placed at the stairs. Those closest approached, but were surprised by Snape and Draco escaping down the steps. Good, Snape had caught Draco and was detaining him somewhere. But, there was no time to celebrate— following Snape were the rest of the Death Eaters rushing after him. Fights broke out again between everyone.

In the dust of the setting debris, August surveyed the battle. Tonks was now trying to apprehend the giant Death Eater. Ginny in a duel with one of the twins. August was just about to assist her, when he felt a sudden grip on his collar pull him backwards. With an immense strength, the assailant slammed August against the nearest wall. His head hitting against it. August was seeing stars. Only because there was no mistaking the the silhouette of the massive whiskered face, did August know that the wolfish Death Eater had apprehended him. Out of nowhere, he suddenly remembered a werewolf Death Eater named Fenrir Greyback in the Daily Prophet. But, his attention was suddenly brought back when Fenrir curled his horrible, clawed hand over August’s eyes and slammed his head again into the wall. This time there was a crack and blood started to run down into his eyes. Fenrir removed his hand, he was saying something, laughing with a deep bark of a laugh, then he ran his tongue across August’s face.

“GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!” Cedric tackled Fenrir Greyback away from August. The werewolf snarled and wrestled out of Cedric’s grip, but Cedric immediately sent a stun his way. Evidently, Fenrir saw someone else he would rather fight because he bounded in another direction. Cedric returned to August in haste. “Hey, hey! You’re okay, you’re going to be okay!” But, August’s vision was blurring and he was nodding off.

When August next awoke, he was lying in the hospital wing. His head was throbbing. Cedric was holding his hand and sitting by his bedside. It was still night. “Ced…?”

Cedric’s head shot up and pulled off a warm smile, “Hey, welcome back. You had me worried there for a second, seventh year.” He raised the top of August’s hand to his mouth.

“What happened?”

“Th-they’re gone. Escaped…” August looked across the room. Neville was in one bed and Hermione, Luna, Lupin, Ron and Tonks around another. It must have been Bill’s bed, August remembered his newly disfigured face. Then, Harry and Ginny entered the hospital wing. Hermione rushed to him first, Professor Lupin behind her. August still had a faint ringing his ears. So, he sat up to better hear what they were saying. Cedric moved to sit on the edge of his bed, to help support August sitting up.

“Dumbledore might know something that’d work, though,” Ron said. “Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore’s orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can’t leave him in this state…”

“Ron— Dumbledore’s dead.”

The room froze. Everyone’s eyes wide. August could feel Cedric’s body turn to stone. Only Professor Lupin offered any objection. But, one look from Harry told him it was true.

Tonks whispered, “How did he die? How did it happen?”

“Snape killed him. I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was… Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn’t do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak— and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him— more Death Eaters arrived— and then Snape— and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra.”

There were gasps and cries and shushing. Then… a phoenix began to sing. They could hear it drift across the castle and the grounds. Sounding distant, but beautiful and sad. August was splitting his attention between Harry’s tale and his own thoughts. Even when Professor McGonagall came and she was told the same. He could not shake his disbelief. Snape was a lot of things. But, Dumbledore trusted him. They were all expected to trust him. August did. If he was really serving the Dark Lord, the man who hated Muggle borns, then why did Snape treat August as he did. August was so thankful that the head of Slytherin treated him with respect. Now, his heart felt heavy. Not to mention, the kind, enigmatic Dumbledore was gone… forever. It seemed impossible.

Harry told them everything. That Snape was the one that caused Voldemort to kill his parents. But, Dumbledore trusted his guilty conscience. Blame was thrown around about tonight. And it was all recounted to Harry. How August and others answered the D.A.’s call. The Order of the Phoenix answered Dumbledore’s. August learned what Hermione and Luna had been up to. That they were duped by Snape, at his office, too. He learned what happened after slipping unconscious. It was horrible. All they were successful with was their lives still in tact.

Eventually, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur burst into the hospital wing and made their way to Bill. In a moment of hope, of levity. Fleur showed her true colors. In snapping at Mrs. Weasley for insinuating that she would not want to marry Bill anymore because of his disfigurement. August smiled, he knew from Ginny of the Weasley’s disillusionment with the former Triwizard champion. He was glad to see that perceptions were changing. But, what was even more shocking was Tonks’s outburst.

“You see! She still wants to marry him, even though he’s been bitten! She doesn’t care!”

Professor Lupin shifted uncomfortably, “It's different. Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely…”

“But I don’t care either, I don’t care!” Tonks was practically whining, shaking the front of Professor Lupin’s robes. “I’ve told you a million times…”

And suddenly, it became quite clear what Tonks had been upset about all year. She was in love with Professor Lupin. And despite his continued arguments. Being too old. Too poor. It seemed like he was no longer winning.

“Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world.” Professor McGonagall said, a bit teary eyed. She glanced at Cedric and August, who had also curled themselves closer together and laughing at the scene before them.

August spent the next day in the hospital wing. Cedric stayed with him. He was staying for Dumbledore’s funeral too. Then he would escort him to the Hogwarts Express afterwards. Classes were cancelled and exams postponed. August had no idea when he would actually take his N.E.W.T.s now, but it was not important anymore. Students were taken home forcibly by parents before the funeral. There were numerous screaming matches in the entrance hall. Wizards and witches, far and wide came to Hogwarts for the funeral.

Everyone sat in black dress robes that morning in the Great Hall. Barely eating. Many seeming despondent. The shock had still not worn off for August. He was replaying his few memories of Dumbledore. Those would muddle with his memories of Snape. Those memories hurt now. Once they were memories he was grateful for. Now, they stung like lies. When Professor McGonagall stood and announced for the students to follow their heads of houses to the lawn, no one uttered a word.

The ceremony was befitting of the man himself. Hundreds of chairs were filled with hundreds of characters. August slipped from the other Slytherins and took a seat next to Cedric. Tonks and Professor Lupin were sitting next to them, her hair now a welcome pink and the two of them holding hands. There were songs from merpeople. Arrow offerings from the centaurs. Even a giant who comforted Hagrid in the back. Not even the appearance of Dolores Umbridge could ignite enough fury for anyone to react violently (though she did throw a nasty look to Cedric and August). A hush fell over the spectators when Hagrid brought Dumbledore’s shrouded body and it encased itself in a white marble tomb. As Cedric guided him back to the castle, August saw Harry, Hermione and Ron huddled together under a beech tree.

The boats across the Black Lake, customary for graduating seventh years were anything but joyful. A cast of melancholy was a more apt description. They should not even be riding in the small rowboats, they had not completed their N.E.W.T.s after all. But, all the same, the seventh years were ushered onto them. August stared behind for a while as his boat drifted sadly, staring at the great expanse of castle. Following the turrets and steeples. It had been his home and safe place for seven years. When would he be back? Would Hogwarts even still be around after this? He turned around to face the approaching bank. Cedric standing there, hands in his pockets with a small smile, waiting for him.

They did not say anything for a while. They just held hands, dragging trunk and a wicker basket that contained a cat. But, finally they reached the Hogwarts Express. The couple sighed, looking into each other’s eyes. Cedric stroked August’s cheek and moved to ruffle his hair.

“Well, here we are again.” Cedric laughed.

“Here we are.”

“I’ll stop by your flat tonight.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, August.”

August stared at Cedric. Thinking about all the times they had stopped in this exact spot before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Finally, August smiled. “I love you too, Cedric. I’ll see you tonight.”

August kissed Cedric and stepped into the train. He turned over his shoulder before finding a compartment. Professor McGongall was standing at the end of the platform. It almost looked like she was crying and then she waved to him. August waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was actually quite hard to write. The battles in all the other books have been easier to write because they were described with great detail. However, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower is just recounted in exposition. So, I had to try my best to come up with what it looked like. I'm not great at writing action, but I think I did alright?
> 
> Anyway, next up is the Deathly Hallows... I'm probably just going to end up calling it "Year VIII,' even if that doesn't make too much sense. It will just look better than trying to name it something else.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and your continued support!


	17. Year VIII - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was both fun and hard to write! I made some truly cruel, evil decisions LOL! But, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

SUMMER 1997

August and Cedric were standing, shrouded in the early darkness of night. Standing on grass dampened by the ever growing fog. August stood closely to Cedric, his forehead resting against the side of Cedric’s face. Cedric had a protective arm around his waist. Soon, they heard a low rumble approach. The two also heard the rustling of grass next to them as well. Cedric turned his attention to their left. Eventually, the low rumble became a roar and with a thud had landed as well.

A young woman’s voice approached in a hush. Her Disillusionment Charm had faded, it was Hermione. She was staring at August with trepidation and pity and fear. “August… I h-heard—I’m…”

But, her statement was cut short by the back door of the home standing before them. August, Cedric and Hermione and other members of the Order of the Phoenix were, after all, standing in the back garden of number four, Privet Drive.

Harry Potter had stepped out of the faint glow of the house in surprise. Hermione turned on her heel to jump into Harry’s arms. Ron and Hagrid joined after. But, Mad-Eye Moody was ushering the rest of the group into the small kitchen of number four, Privet Drive. The kitchen was now crowded with familiar faces: Cedric and August, Hermione and Ron, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Tonks and Professor Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt and finally Mad-Eye and Mundugus Fletcher— not to mention Harry.

As the group was settling, chattering amongst themselves, the newfound light revealed everyone’s features. It was only then that August’s recently gaunt, sickly features were displayed. Dark circles darkened his eyes, his nose red, lips chapped. He looked skinnier, more than he was usually. Cedric also looked markedly different. Tired. His usual perfect hair, slightly unkempt and stubble that was starting to grow out.

Harry was saying his hello’s to everyone, when he stopped in front of Cedric and August. Struck by August’s changed appearance, “A-August! It’s good to see you.” August turned slightly away from Cedric to offer him a weak smile, but turned back quickly. Harry looked at Cedric, alarmed and questioning.

“I guess you didn’t read see the Prophet when you got back from Hogwarts,” the room fell into a hush and Cedric lowered his voice. “They got— they got August’s parents…”

_The Hogwarts Express pulled into King’s Cross, the usual excitement to be reunited with family filled the train cars. Though, this time it was mixed with fear and sadness. It had only been a few hours since Dumbledore’s funeral. Not much time to process it at all. Yes, the compartment that August shared with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron was anything but joyful. August was grateful to be back and London. To be in the comfort of his family and his own bed again._

_But, August stood outside King’s Cross for a whole hour with no sign of his parents. That was strange. They had always been on time to pick him up. They said they were usually even early, not able to contain their excitement in welcoming him back. August had made sure to send an owl immediately when he found he would be coming home early. But, yet where were they? They could not have forgotten. Perhaps something came up at work and he missed an owl?_

_Finally, August gave up. He picked up the wicker confinement containing Celine and started to drag his trunk away from the station. He contemplated finding an alley to Apparate home from, but felt himself missing the tube. So, entering the underground, August started to make his way home. He wondered when Cedric would be coming that night. His parents would be happy to see him too, no doubt. Getting off at his stop, August struggled to drag his trunk up the stairs to the outside._

_He had a few minutes walk to go until he got to his flat— but, even he could see it from where he was. Gleaming, slithering in the air. The Dark Mark. That horrible green skull, a snake moving through it. August’s heart dropped for a second. No, it was somewhere else._

_August quickened his steps. Eventually, breaking into a run until he was turning onto his street. His worst fears materializing, the closer he got. He stopped in front of the small gate that interrupted the path to his front door. The front door which was now hanging off its hinges. August dropped his luggage and pulled out his wand, making his way into the flat._

_“Mom...? Dad...?”_

_The entrance way was overturned. The credenza now laying on its side. He did not have to move too much further until he saw them. Both of them. Sprawled upon their sofa. Eyes open, lifeless. August’s mother’s arm had been cut open and written in blood on the wall above the bodies: ‘mudblood.’_

_When Cedric finally Apparted to the Garrel home that evening, August had already been shaking and crying and screaming for hours._

“No! No way!”

“I told them you’d take it like this,” Hermione sighed.

Harry was furious, “If you think I’m going to let seven people risk their lives!”

“—because it’s the first time for all of us,” Ron said sarcastically.

“This is different, pretending to be me!”

Fred piped in, “Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry. Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever.”

Harry was not amused; he just kept looking defiantly at everyone. And to everyone’s surprise, August spoke next. “Harry, we all know the risks. We’re all overage and we want to help.”

“Let’s have no more arguments. Time’s wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now.” Mad-Eye said with finality. Harry put up one final fight. But, finally and begrudgingly gave some hairs to Mad-Eye for the Polyjuice Potion. “Right then, fake Potters line up over here, please.”

August, Fleur, Fred and George, Hermione, Ron and a reluctant Mundungus Fletcher lined up in front of the kitchen sink. August was going through the plan in his head to quell the hint of anxiety creeping up his spine. Cedric and August would be flying to the Diggory house and take a Port Key to the Burrow. Simple enough. He took the small cup of Polyjuice Potion Mad-Eye gave him. Then all seven downed the potion. August shuddered as the potion passed down his throat. And then just as suddenly felt his features begin to bubble and change. He was the same height as Harry. But, their proportions were rather different. Weight shifting. Vision blurring and hair becoming dark and untidy. Soon, there stood eight Harry Potter’s in the middle of the small kitchen.

There were different reactions from everyone. The twins making jokes. Fleur horrified. August found Cedric’s eyes and gave him a “what do you think?” look. Cedric crinkled his nose, shook his head and laughed. August also apologized to Harry when all seven of his duplicates began to change confidently in front of everybody. Mad-Eye then began to list off the pairs. Harry would be with Hagrid. Bill and Fleur, obviously. Hermione and Shacklebolt. And so on and so on. They did not expect trouble as they had planted a misdirection for when they were moving Harry. But, they needed to be prepared for anything.

August joined Cedric again and slipped his hand into Cedric’s as they walked out. Cedric looked slightly uncomfortable with his boyfriend’s temporary appearance, but quickly regained focus when they were mounting Cedric’s broom. August tied down the fake trunk and owl cage that was given to him and then hopped on behind Cedric, wand at the ready. They waited for the rest of the convoy to finish prepping.

“All right, then. Everyone ready, please. I want us all to leave at exactly the same time or the whole point of the diversion’s lost.” Moody growled.

“Hold on tight to me, August.”

“Good luck, everyone. See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One… two… THREE.”

Cedric’s broom shot into the air. August could hear the other brooms, thestrals and motorbike pierce the sky beside him. But, as soon as they broke the clouds— at least thirty Death Eaters were waiting. Flashes of green and screams filled the night sky. Cedric broke off from the rest of the Order, dodging and swerving around the Death Eaters that broke off to pursue them.

Cedric was laser focused on getting to his house. It had the best defensive charms around it, so if they could only get to it. But, they were far outnumbered. At least four Death Eaters were on their tail. August wrapped one arm tightly around Cedric’s waist and turned with free wand arm behind them.

“Protego!” August shield them from an incoming hex. Then sent out a quick nonverbal stun. The closest Death Eater ducked, but luckily it hit the next one. The stunned Death Eater was quickly plummeting from the sky. For a moment August thought that their broom had been hit.

“Bloody hell!” Cedric yelled as he tried to steady the broom. They were spinning and slowing down. August looked down, feeling as if they were being tugged. A Death Eater had latched onto the secured trunk and cage. He was attempting to stop them in midair. August attempted to stun the Death Eater off of the cargo— committing to cover it gave. But, another Death Eater was at their side and Cedric had taken out his own wand, while simultaneously trying to control his broom. Finally, August gave up on keeping the trunk.

“Diffindo!” August used the severing charm to release the large trunk and cage from their broom. Thankfully, it also landed on the attached Death Eater, who began to fall. Unluckily, at that moment a bright light hit August’s wand arm. He felt a a break at his elbow and could no longer move his forearm or hand. “AH— my arm! No! My wand!”

August’s wand had fallen from his useless fingers. It followed the falling Death Eater. But, now that they were free Cedric accelerated the broom once again. Two Death Eaters were still on their tail. And now with August wandless, they had no protection. “Ced! You have to out fly them!” He gripped around Cedric harder, August was incredibly nervous with only having one working arm.

They were just about to pass through the enchanted defense surrounding the Diggory house, when a Death Eater sent a jet of fire at the tail of Cedric’s broom. Fortunately, they had crossed into safety. Unfortunately, the broom was now uncooperative by being damaged. And they were fast approaching the Diggory house and descending too fast. The front door of the house fast approaching and it was closed. They were going to hit it. August shut his eyes tight. Cedric shouted a spell to open the door and then they were crashing and flipping into the house. With a groan, August opened his eyes to find himself on his back on the stairs in the Diggory house.

“Ow, my arm…”

“August— August!” Cedric crawled over. His temple was bleeding, he must have hit it on something from their crash landing.

Then Mr. Diggory came scurrying out of a side room, “Wha— What happened?!” His eyes were quite alarmed, but then gasped. “No matter, no matter! Your Port Key! It’s about to go off! Hurry!”

So, Cedric and Mr. Diggory hurriedly slung August over their shoulders and made it into the room with the Port Key. The Port Key was an old, beat up radio. It was glowing blue and vibrating slightly. “Hurry! Take it!” So, August and Cedric placed a finger on the radio with a second to spare.

Silence.

Hooked.

Silence.

Cedric and August were slammed onto the ground hard. August turned over to his side, groaning again and clutched his broken arm. Cedric started to hoist him up.

“It’s alright, August. We’re here. We made it.”

Suddenly, the two were surrounded by Hagrid, Hermione, Lupin and Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt was the one to point his wand at Cedric and speak first, “What did I tell Cedric Diggory two summers ago?”

Cedric was sweating and breathing heavily, “You told me— you said that I’d make a good Auror, but that I must be mad to consider it at that moment.” Shacklebolt lowered his wand. And Cedric started to bring August towards the Burrow. “Four were chasing us— right to the edge of the defenses at my house. They broke August’s arm in the middle of the fight and damaged our broom. We nearly missed the Port Key. What the hell happened?”

“Someone betrayed us. C’mon, let’s get August inside. Molly will fix his arm up— and patch up that cut.”

August was passed through the kitchen and into an armchair. George was laying on a sofa, with a bloody hole where his ear should be. His parents and brother surrounded him, laughing about some joke he made.

“Molly, August needs you. Broken arm.”

“Right.” Mrs. Weasley left her son’s side and wiped away some tears, before settling at August’s side and pulling out her wand. “Hold on, dear. This will hurt for only a moment.”

Cedric grabbed onto August’s hand and received a firm squeeze as August let out a yelp of pain. His elbow seemed to snap back into place. Mrs. Weasley muttered something about a shattered elbow, not a broken arm. As soon as she finished wrapping his arm, she shoved a potion down August’s throat and then set off on Cedric’s cut.

Eventually, everyone made it back… except for Mad-Eye and Mundungus. Bill revealed the shocking news that Mad-Eye was dead. It seemed impossible. Mad-Eye of all people? They drank to his memory. The firewhiskey also kept August’s mind off the pain in his arm. At first, Mundungus was suspected of being the traitor. But, then he was just chalked up to be a coward. It was Harry who said that they all had to trust each other and to stop throwing around the blame. But, Harry was trying to leave. Which would have made this all for nothing. But, he was not winning that fight, so he finally stormed outside to brood.

_“C’mon, son. You have to eat.” Mr. Diggory pleaded to August’s back._

_August was lying in Cedric’s bed. Staring out the window, vaguely aware of Mr. Diggory’s presence. Celine was lying close to him, he stroked her black coat. An attempt to quell the next round of sobs. Mr. Diggory sighed and left the tray of dinner on the dresser near the door. He closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs._

_Mr. Diggory’s wife was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up with anticipation. Mr. Diggory caught her eyes and shook his head. “Ced will be back from work in a few hours. He’ll eat then.”_

_“That poor boy…” Mrs. Diggory stifled a cry._

_It was true. August was much better when Cedric was around. He brought a comfort that he required during his grieving. When Cedric was there, he could hold August during his episodes. It was hard when he had to leave in the morning and come home late at night._

_It had been two weeks since August had found his parents. After Cedric found him, he alerted the Ministry. They took care of everything. August was not sure what they did. Too traumatized to be involved. But, they sent an owl with the address of a cemetery. Cedric said they also sent letters to his family in America, informing them of their loss._

_An hour before midnight, Cedric Apparated home. He walked in through the front door and was greeted by his father._

_“Welcome home, son!”_

_Cedric took off his traveling cloak, “How is he?”_

_Mr. Diggory’s welcoming face fell. “Still not eating.”_

_Cedric nodded and made his way upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he saw that tray of dinner— the stew still magically steaming. He picked it up and sat on the edge of the bed in front of August’s legs._

_“Hey.” Cedric stroked August’s hair. August looked up and faintly smiled. Sitting up, he buried his face in Cedric’s shoulder and gripped the back of his shirt. Cedric moved his hand to rub August’s back. “You’ve got to eat, August. C’mon.”_

_A spoon was placed into August’s hand. Slowly, he gave in. “How was work?” August said between spoonfuls of stew. Cedric looked at him for a second, then sighed. August knew the answer. Things were bad. More disappearances. More deaths… It was all in the Prophet. August had become slightly obsessed with reading the published obituaries. It gave him a morbid sense of not being alone in his loss._

_“The Order is going to try to move Harry soon. We’re planting false plans in the Ministry. We’re sure the Auror office has been breached.”_

_“Can I help?” August said eagerly. He was tired of being shut in all day. It was making him feel worse. And maybe helping the Order would distract him just long enough to ease some of his pain._

_“August— I don’t know…”_

_“Ced, I’m of age and a part of the Order. I’m sure Hermione and Ron are helping— aren’t they?” Cedric could not deny that and chuckled, defeated._

The sting of losing Mad-Eye hung in the Burrow for days. It was even worse when Professor Lupin and Bill were unable to retrieve his body. Order members came in and out of the Burrow. It was decided that August would remain there until after the wedding. The Burrow was the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and thus had the most protection. August did not mind though. Being at the Burrow provided better distractions than the Diggory house held. Now, his friends were here and the chaos of the approaching wedding kept him busy. He did miss Celine, however. And it was still hard when Cedric would leave for work.

Before lunch, August was finishing washing some of the house’s dishes from breakfast by hand (a Muggle habit, not to mention he no longer had a wand) in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was cornering Harry into the scullery off the kitchen and he could just hear the beginning of their conversation.

“Ron and Hermione seem to think that the three of you are dropping out of Hogwarts.”

“Oh… Well, yeah. We are.” Harry said simply.

August dropped the plate he was rinsing and with a clatter it shattered in the sink. Harry, Hermione and Ron were dropping out? But, why? August fussed with broken bits of ceramic and quickly dried his hands. He approached the scullery cautiously, trying to catch their conversation better.

“I don’t see that you have to go either! You’re barely of age, any of you! It's utter nonsense, if Dumbledore needed work doing, he had the whole Order at his command! Harry, you must have misunderstood him. Probably he was telling you something he wanted done, and you took it to mean that he wanted you…”

“I didn't misunderstand. It’s got to be me.”

August sensed that Harry was closing the conversation. He quickly returned to the sink pretending to finish fishing out any leftover pieces of plate. When Harry exited the scullery they caught each other’s eyes for a brief moment.

“Oh, dear! Let me do that! You’re very kind for doing the dishes. But, we must get you a new wand soon. Reparo.” Mrs. Weasley shooed August out of the kitchen after that.

But, August was barely able to talk to anyone alone. Mrs. Weasley was feverishly tasking the teenagers with cleaning the house and other errands. Fleur’s parents, the Delacours, were to be staying at the Burrow for a few days up to the wedding. So, Mrs. Weasley was adamant on having the house nicer than it had ever been. August had never been to the Burrow before, but he could tell that that was quite a task. Part of the charm of the home was its slightly unkempt, thrifty aesthetic. But, evidently Mrs. Weasley thought the Delacours would not approve.

Dinners were full of regular updates on the status of the Ministry or Death Eater positions. Cedric, Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley looked particularly tired when they would stumble into dinner. The house was always packed with people. It made everyone nervous, thinking about Charlie Weasley and the Delacours staying as well. August and Cedric would have to move from the privacy of Percy’s room to sharing with both Charlie and Bill. Everyone was desperately hoping there would not be any surprise guests.

The day the Delacours arrived, each person was given a thorough inspection from Mrs. Weasley. August was of course put together. Ron and Harry needed a bit more fine tuning. August desperately tried to help tame Harry’s hair, but was only moderately successful. Fleur’s mother was just as beautiful as her daughter (no doubt the veela in her). Her father, however, was surprisingly ordinary. He was short and stout, but very nice. The French witch and wizard floated and bounced to everyone in the well organized line in front of the Burrow. Fleur’s little sister, Gabrielle, was also with them and she seemed to stick to her sister like glue.

Harry’s Birthday was another welcome distraction. It also kept Hermione closer to Harry. She had been trying to get moment alone with August for a few days. He knew what she wanted to talk about. His parents. But, he did not want to talk about them. He thought about them enough and the Burrow was doing its job with keeping his mind occupied. Luckily, Cedric did not have to go into work that day either. So, the two kept close throughout the day.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” August said as Harry made his into the kitchen that morning. “This is from Ced and I— it’s not much.” August smiled faintly.

Harry stared a bit sadly at August, but then caught himself. “R-right! Thanks!”

The rest of the day was filled with decorating and excited chatter about the wedding the following day. Charlie arrived in the early afternoon. When August introduced himself, Charlie looked slightly mesmerized. He stumbled over his words a bit and stared for moment. Cedric was quick to grunt and flash a possessive glare. A flush crept across the dragon tamer’s face and he quickly shook Cedric’s hand. By seven, all the guests had arrived (aside from Mr. Weasley who was coming from work). Professor Lupin and Tonks came. As did Hagrid. A large Golden Snitch shaped cake sat in the middle of a long table in the yard.

Conversations were being struck all around. Cedric and Tonks talking about Auror work. Fleur was chatting excitedly about her dress to August. But, everyone stopped when a streak of brilliant light flew across the yard. It was Mr. Weasley’s Patronus: a small weasel.

“Minister of Magic coming with me.”

Everyone stared as the Patronus vanished. Everyone also seemed to be confused and slightly alarmed. Tonks and Professor Lupin swiftly made an exit as soon as they heard the news. When Mr. Weasley and the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, came striding into the yard, Cedric stood in attention, stiffly. But, the Minister wished to speak with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

“What do you think he wants with them?” August whispered to Cedric. Cedric just shook his head and put an arm around him, staring at the front door of the Burrow where the four had just entered.

When they came back out, everyone was stunned to learn it was to do with Dumbledore’s will. No one found it strange that Dumbledore left something for Harry. But, for Hermione and Ron? What he left them was also puzzling. One of his own rare inventions— the Deluminator— for Ron. An old children’s book— _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ — for Hermione. And a Golden Snitch for Harry. Harry was also supposed to be given the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but apparently it was not Dumbledore’s to give.

The rest of the party continued as if it had not been interrupted. They ate, sang and had cake. But, Mrs. Weasley was adamant about everyone getting enough sleep for the wedding the next day. So, the party eventually broke up. August and Cedric got ready for bed first. They had the room to themselves for a bit longer, before Bill and Charlie stumbled in. August crossed his arms over Cedric’s chest and propped his chin on them to look up at Cedric. Cedric was running a hand through August’s hair.

“I’m excited for the wedding tomorrow. It’s good to have something joyful in the middle of all this.” August said casually.

“Hm, would you like to get married?” But, Cedric seemed to be speaking before thinking because he immediately turned a bright red.

August was also taken a back and his own face became hot, “W-what?!”

“N-nothing! Nope, I-I didn’t say anything.” Cedric turned over to his side and faced the wall. “Goodnight!”

And to make it worse, Charlie walked into the room right after and began to turn his own shade of red at the sight of August. “U-uh, well… G’night, August!” Then he promptly threw himself into his cot at other side of room. August turned off the lights and laid down beside Cedric, staring straight into the ceiling. At one point, Bill came creeping in and fell asleep in his own cot. But, all August could think about was… ‘what the hell just happened?’

The next day, neither August or Cedric brought up what he said the night before. Though, the bustle of the wedding did not make that too difficult. People were zooming in, out and around the Burrow leading up to the ceremony. Interestingly, it was a quiet nervousness that had taken the house. Mrs. Weasley was surprisingly calm; however, there was the unmistakable sound of her crying in the scullery. But, once three o’clock struck, the many guests started to make their approach to the decorated marquee.

After Fleur had dragged both Cedric and August into her room— in the midst of her getting ready— and kissed them on their cheeks, thanking them for everything, the couple joined the queue outside. Cedric was wearing a sleek pair of deep brown dress robes. August wore a muted periwinkle pair. Cedric offered an arm to August extravagantly, which he took giggling and rolling his eyes. Once at the front of the queue, a disguised Harry led them to the third row on the bride’s side. The marquee was embroidered with gold and white accents. The aisle lined in purple. It was quite magnificent.

Guests from all over arrived. Of course, there were numerous red heads and beautiful women speaking French. But, almost all of the Order of the Phoenix was in attendance. Elphias Doge. August waved to Luna and whom he presumed was her father (they were both wearing robes in vibrant egg yolk yellow, it actually looked quite nice). Then a familiar face— or scowl— sat on the other side of Cedric.

“Cedric Diggory. It is good to see you again. I hope you have forgiven my actions at tournament.” Viktor Krum offered a hand to Cedric. Cedric looked at it skeptically for a moment.

“Course. It wasn’t your fault.” He grinned and shook Viktor’s hand firmly. Viktor’s usual scowl seemed to disappear for a moment, then he nodded to August.

“Does Hermione know you’re here?”

August almost thought he saw a blush appear on Viktor’s face as well. “Vell, I saw her at the entrance… Does she speak of me?” August thought that this may be the cutest he had ever seen Viktor’s surly demeanor.

“Oh, yes. She tells me you’re in regular contact.” Viktor turned and smiled to himself. Cedric had to suppress a laugh— August elbowed his side and gave him a look.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strode up the aisle, they knew it was time. Bill and Charlie took the front and then the music swelled. August hastily turned back to see Fleur’s entrance. A collective sigh (and a few groans) were released. She had to look even more breathtaking than usual. And soon eyes were wet and people were muffling sniffs… including August. But, unlike his recent string of crying fits. These were happy and hopeful. Cedric teased him under his breath and kissed the side of his head.

“… then I declare you bonded for life.”

Stars fell over Bill and Fleur. A round of applause followed. Then the rows of chairs were replaced with a dance floor, round covered tables and floating bottles of champagne. Bill and Fleur took the customary first dance, their parents followed. Cedric dragged a still teary August onto the dance floor soon after. They danced in a pleasant silence for a while. August resting his head on Cedric’s shoulder. But, finally Cedric spoke with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“So… d’you remember what I said last night? Well…”

“Wonderful ceremony, wasn’t it, boys?” Mr. Diggory had clapped hands on both Cedric and August’s shoulders. Interrupting them and forcing them slightly apart. Of course, Mr. Diggory did not mean to interrupt a conversation that now had August’s heart racing and his head spinning.

“Yeah, August enjoyed it. Couldn’t stop crying.” Cedric added with a wink.

As the party went on, so did the energy. It was getting livelier and livelier. As more drinks were passed around, more red faces appeared. Neither Cedric or August resumed the conversation that Mr. Diggory interrupted. In fact, they both seemed to reach for a shot of firewhiskey as soon as they exited the dance floor. Hermione was dancing with Ron. August smirked, but then slightly frowned at the sight of Viktor sitting sourly at a table with the disguised Harry. August does not know if he would ever dare tell Hermione, but he was not the biggest fan of the idea of Hermione and Ron together. He knew she had liked him since, forever really. But, Ron was fairly… well… a bit thick. The two quarreled far too often then August thought healthy. But, he supposed that they should figure it out themselves. August’s thoughts were interrupted by Luna introducing him to her father, Xenophilius.

After a bit more dancing and drinks and laughing, August was getting extremely worn out. He also was feeling a bit dizzy from the many drinks. He leaned his head into Cedric’s chest.

“Looks like someone is getting tired. C’mon, let’s go sit.” Cedric grabbed August’s hand and started to walk to a nearby empty table, but found himself snapped back by a stationary August.

“I’m tired, Ced. Carry me!” August practically whined. Clearly, the shots of firewhiskey were starting to hit. Cedric started laughing heavily. And it only got worse when August started to pout.

“Okay, okay. C’mon!” Cedric scooped August up easily. Once August secured his arms around his neck, Cedric proceeded to the table. After setting him down, he ushered a waiter over for some water. “Here, get yourself hydrated. I think we found your weakness, August. Firewhiskey.”

August laughed, he was not that far gone. But, at the moment he also was not embarrassed by his behavior at the dance floor. It did not take long for him to sober up. However, before he could thank Cedric. A small commotion started nearby. Viktor looked to be in a growing altercation with Luna’s father.

“Hey, August. I’m going to go break that up. I’ll be right back.” Cedric kissed August’s cheek and jogged over to the scene. August watched from afar. Cedric stood between Mr. Lovegood and Viktor. Mr. Lovegood held up his hands in innocence. But, Viktor looked as if he was highly offended by something. Finally, after Cedric spoke some sense into the Bulgarian Seeker— he stormed off. But, as Cedric turned to talk to Mr. Lovegood and August turned to a new glass of water, a wisp of light flew to the dancefloor. It was a Patronus, a lynx to be precise. Then with an ominous drawl, the unmistakable voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt rang throughout the marquee.

“The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.”

It was silent at first. The Patronus disappeared. Then a scream. All the party guests began to panic and rush in different directions. August instinctively reached for his wand… but, he did not have one any more. He looked for Cedric again, but the crowd obscured where he had been. Pops and cracks began to sound as people started to Disapparate away. Any defense the Burrow had had was now gone.

Then, the Death Eaters appeared.

“Ced!”

Hexes and defensive charms flew across the marquee. August saw Tonks and Professor Lupin in the the thick of it. Then a stun hit his shoulder and he was flung backwards to the ground. He heard a horrible laugh that sounded like a bark above him. Fenrir Greyback.

“Well— we meet again, pretty thing.”

“Greyback, we’re not meant to kill— we’re here to interrogate.” Another Death Eater placed a hand on the werewolf’s shoulder. He earned a snarl in return. August was barely paying attention. He was scanning between their legs for Cedric or for anyone to help.

But, it was the horrible cackle of a witch that interrupted August’s search. Bellatrix Lestrange had joined the two Death Eaters. “You know who this is? It’s that filthy little Mudblood Slytherin! Offed his parents a few weeks ago, I did!” August’s eyes widened and he stood to grab the witch by the throat. But, he barely made it off the ground before he was captured in thick black ropes. Bellatrix let out another cold laugh and turned to the unnamed Death Eater, “Take him to the Manor. I’m sure the Dark Lord will love to play with him a bit. You’re also good friends with Harry Potter, aren’t you… take him away.”

The Death Eater reached down and gripped August’s arm. He tried to struggle away and then he heard Cedric’s yell. He couldn’t see him. But, his yells were getting louder.

“AUGUST!”

But, then it was black. And then the familiar compressing feeling squeezed August. The next moment, August slammed into the dark wood of a dimly lit, elegantly decorated sitting room. Before he could register where he was, however, August felt another stun hit his back and it was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to kill off August's parents, but I thought it was kind of necessary considering his notoriety for being Muggle born in Slytherin. I think having him kidnapped also makes things more interesting, because-- if he wasn't-- he would most likely just be in hiding until the Battle of Hogwarts.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your continued support!


	18. Year VIII - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short! But, I hope you enjoy-- or, at least, don't hate me by the end of it...

FALL 1997

_“I think they might forgo the rest of training and make me an Auror this spring. They seem pretty desperate.”_

_August stared at his boyfriend, intensely. Cedric’s eyes were tracing the edges of the ceiling, until he finally gave in and looked at August. His eyes said everything— the worry and fear that flooded into them._

_“I’ll be fine, August.”_

_“I know you will. But, still…”_

_Cedric sat up against the headboard of August’s bed and dragged August into his lap. August straddled him, so that their faces were inches apart and they were swimming in each other’s eyes. August’s arm entwined around Cedric’s neck. Cedric rubbing August’s thigh and brushed his heavy bangs out of his eyes._

_“Trust me. Nothing’s going to happen. I doubt they’ll even give me any risky assignments at the start. Anyways, you should be enjoying your last months at school alone… because as soon you graduate you’re going to get sick of me.” Cedric smirked and planted a kiss in the crook of his neck._

Cedric was seeing red and his ears started to ring from a curse that missed him by inches. They had taken August. Disapparated him to who knows where. He just missed them. If only he was faster. If only he had not left him to break up such a stupid fight between Viktor and Luna’s father. He hurled a hex towards Bellatrix Lestrange. She deflected it with ease, and let out another shrill laugh. Cedric was not seeing straight, his usual composure not there to steady his wand. Then, he was captured in the same thick black ropes he had seen on August before they…

Cedric struggled against his restraints, shouting profanities at the approaching Death Eaters. If he was not so blinded by rage, he would have noticed the mixture of Ministry officials in their ranks. Professor Lupin had run to Cedric’s side.

“Cedric! Cedric! Calm down!”

“THEY TOOK HIM! THEY TOOK AUGUST!”

“Well, you won’t be much help to him dead! Give up.” Professor Lupin hissed into Cedric’s ear. Cedric stopped squirming, but he was clenching his jaw so hard the vein in his forehead was unusually prominent.

“I would listen to the half-breed, boy. I’ll make sure to give the Mudblood your regards.” Bellatrix cackled again, before Dissaparating with a crack. Cedric groaned and hit his head against the once lively dance floor of the marquee.

Cedric had no idea how long they interrogated them. Most of the wedding guests had been able to escape. But, the Order of the Phoenix members who were present had remained. They were now lined up in the middle of the marquee, while some Ministry officials or Death Eaters searched the Burrow thoroughly. Some continued to interrogate. A Death Eater used the Cruciatus Curse on Cedric. But, he refused to give into the pain. He took it with great difficulty. Clenching his jaw to stifle any yell that the curse threatened to cause.

Over the next weeks, every known Order members’ homes were searched. Including the Diggory’s. No one had given up Harry Potter— not that anyone knew where he was anyway. Made a mess of the house too. Not bothering to act in any real Ministry official way. Cedric would have surely snapped, if the Death Eaters did not hold August’s capture over his head. At the present, he was still an Auror— but, that was under review. They were all under the sneering eye of the Dark Lord’s regime now.

When August next awoke he was suspended, hanging upside down as if by an invisible rope. His eyes were unfocused and all he could hear was muffled conversation as he fought for his bearings. His head felt heavy. How long had August been hanging there? Next, he noticed the ornate table he was suspended above. Then the blazing fire that just left his vision. He was revolving on the spot.

There was a howl of pain from another room. But, it soon vanished. Two blurred figures entered the room. Both thin and wearing black. But, one seemed vaguely familiar while the other caused an uncomfortable trickle of fear. A high, cold voice came from the more fearful figure as it took a seat out of August’s vision.

“Dolohov… Rowle… Always disappointments.”

August finally shook his head to hopefully regain clarity. And the first thing he saw was Draco Malfoy taking a seat in front of him. Draco made the mistake to glance up at that moment. Both of their breaths hitched. But, surprisingly, Draco wore a look of shame— maybe even fear— rather than his usual look of sneering. He might even have looked worse than he did during his year of plotting Dumbledore’s death. But, August could not linger on that sad, pointed face. He was continuing to revolve until he saw another familiar face. And for a moment, everything that face had done seemed to have slipped from August’s memory.

“Professor? Professor Snape?! Please…” August had found his voice and it was croaky, weak and scared.

Snape’s eyes fluttered to August, but he barely made a sign of recognition. Instead a high, cold laugh erupted from his left at the head of the ornate table. August’s eyes widened in realization. This was Voldemort. His paper white skin and snake like features… those red eyes. Then there was the actual snake slithering over the top of Voldemort’s seat.

August was so shaken at the sight of him that he had not realized a conversation had begun until a Death Eater was tracing a finger over his face. Instinctively and against his better judgment, August snatched the finger between his teeth and bit down hard. There was a snap and then all August could taste was iron. The Death Eater staggered back, writhing in pain and clutching his hand that was now missing a forefinger. August spit the severed finger across the table, it skid and halted in front of Snape.

“Why! You! Filthy! Mudblood!” Another Death Eater had gripped August’s hair and punctuated each word with a punch to his face. Another high laugh, that almost sounded like a shriek sounded.

“Stop.” The Death Eater immediately halted his assault on August. He bowed his head and returned to his seat. August’s head was spinning and he already felt a deep bruise forming around his left eye. Tears started to pool and drip onto the table. “Such uncivilized behavior, Mudblood. But, it is to be expected from your kind.” There was contemptuous glint in the Dark Lord’s eye as he spoke and the seated Death Eaters began to snicker and jeer (none more loudly than the unmistakable cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange). “I must say, however… you have garnered quite a reputation. A Mudblood in Slytherin? And becoming a Head Boy? What a joke. But, whatever your ways of persuasion, they will do nothing on me. But, now we arrive at the question. What to do with you? Perhaps dinner for Nagini.”

With a flick of his wand, August collapsed roughly onto the ornate table. His already throbbing head receiving more impact and the air escaping his lungs from the shock. He twitched feebly on the table. Expecting this to be the end. August closed his eyes and thought of Cedric. All the things they had not said, done and would never say, do. He felt something large and long begin to slither along the table. August’s lip began to tremble, and he had to use all of his strength not crumble into sobs.

“Might I offer a suggestion, my Lord.” It was Professor Snape who spoke. The snake stopped its motion towards August. Voldemort turned to his right.

“Of course, Severus. Speak.”

“This boy is a close, personal friend of Potter’s. We might be able to leverage that against him. And of course, interrogate him for the whereabouts of the boy. Also, Narcissa?” A woman to the left of Lucius Malfoy looked up, surprised and frightened. “Were you not concerned about no longer having a house elf to help around the manor with so many guests?”

She spoke tentatively and hoarsely, “Y-yes, that’s right.”

“Well…” Snape turned his head towards the Dark Lord, “I can see no better place for the… Mudblood of Slytherin than servitude to a house of Slytherins.”

The room was silent for a moment. August’s eyes remained shut so tight, he had no idea of what (if anything) was being communicated nonverbally. But, then another high pitched, malicious laugh erupted from the head of the table.

“Yes, yes, Severus. Very clever… Nagini, you will get your fill later.”

A mousy man named Wormtail shoved August through the dimly lit manor and down some stairs into a cellar. The door was promptly slammed and locked. There was even less light in the cellar than there had been on the main floor. August stayed near the door until his eyes adjusted. But, the silence of his new surroundings was interrupted by a weak cough further into the cellar. The cough put August on alert. Could there be something lurking in the darkened room, threatening to inflict more harm?

August bit his lip nervously. “H-hello?” Another cough. This time it was even more feeble than the last. It was almost sad. It certainly did not sound like something to be scared of. Cautiously, August made his way further into the room. The intermediate coughs growing louder until he reached the source. A feeble, skeletal looking older man. He looked familiar. But, someone that August had not seen in a very long time… “Ollivander? Mr. Ollivander?”

In a croaky voice, the long missing wandmaker turned to the new prisoner, “W-who’s there?”

“August Garrel. You sold me my wand seven years ago. What’s happened to you, Mr. Ollivander? You’ve been missing for a year!”

But, Ollivander seemed to have missed August’s question for it looked like he was currently racking his brain for something. “Garrel… Garrel… Ah, yes: ten inches, willow, horned serpent core… yes— and sturdy too. Am I correct?”

August tried his best not to sound guilty, for he had lost the wand just a few weeks back. “Y-yes, sir… but…”

“I thought so. Tell me how has it been treating you?” August was a little taken a back that Ollivander was so committed to discussing his wand. Rather than asking him how he got here or answering August’s own question. August also began to squirm in more nervousness at revealing his wand’s fate.

“Well, sir— it was a great wand… Unfortunately, I-I lost it… because of Death Eaters!” August hastily added.

“Shame… Shame…” And then the old man grew silent and only the sounds of heavy breathing filled the dark space.

There was not much in the dark cellar. Random boxes and barrels that August was not even remotely interested in peering into. A water jug that he supposed was for Ollivander— and now him. Even though he did not have a wand, August tried his best to Apparate. But, was expectedly unsuccessful. He stripped off some of the layers of his dress robes. How long had it been since the wedding, now? What happened after he was taken? Was Cedric okay? So many questions and horrible thoughts rushed through his head and he had no answers.

August did not know when he fell asleep, but he awoke to a small stream of light filtering through the door. He shuffled to the door and put his ear against the wood. All he could hear were muffled voices, nothing distinct. Nothing happened for the next few days. Once, sometimes twice a day a tray of food was shoved into the cellar by Wormtail. Water jugs replaced. August usually helped Ollivander eat and drink. The old man hardly talked after their first conversation. Muttering thanks to him or something else indistinct. The monotony of the days put August on edge. Was he ever going to be interrogated? He did not look forward to the thought of being questioned about something he had no knowledge about. Harry could be anywhere. Not to mention the empty pacing and sitting in the bleak cellar only let his mind race with more horrible thoughts.

Finally, one afternoon, Draco peered into the cellar and pointed his wand towards August. “C-come on then, M-Mudblood.” If Draco was trying to be intimidating, he was failing. Not even his use of “Mudblood” had the same bite. But, he was the one with the wand.

August slowly got up from Ollivander’s side. To his surprise, the old man gave him a pat and stared into his eyes. Whether it was reassurance or a warning, August did not know. But, he made his way across the cellar and out the door. The new flood of light burned his eyes. August stopped on a step to shield his eyes, to which he received a poke in the back from Draco’s wand. The Malfoy Manor could have simply been an extension of the Slytherin common room (but with warm sunlight, rather than the cool green glow of the Blake Lake). Elegantly furnished in dark, black wood with Slytherin motifs and walls in dark purple fabric. August was led to a wide drawing room with a large marble fireplace and chandelier.

“Give him here, Draco.” Bellatrix had entered through another door with devilish grin. “It’s time we got acquainted, you and I— properly. After all, I got to know your parents quite well. As well as chat with that handsome boyfriend of yours.”

August screamed and rushed for Bellatrix. Not knowing how he was going to do it, but wanting to kill her in that moment. But, with a flick of her wand, August was on the floor. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO CEDRIC?!”

Bellatrix cackled and circled around him, “Tied him up, had a bit of fun. But, we’re not here to talk about him. We’re here to have a little one on one. Now, where is Harry Potter?” August spat at her feet. “Crucio.”

Fiery embers seemed to course through August’s veins. He began writhing in pain and screams filled every empty space of the manor. The pain then subsided. As August caught his breath, he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had joined Draco to watch. Though, August noted that they did not look particularly amused. Another round of pain hit August’s body and wet, hot tears started to stream down his face. Then it stopped again.

“Where is he?”

“I-I don’t know— AH!” August did not know how long that continued on. The pain clouded his sense of time and the amount of times he was cursed was lost in a haze. But, still he gave the same answer. Eventually, Bellatrix brandished an ornate knife. She made small, threatening cuts across his body. “P-p-p-please— I don’t know where he is— AH!” August’s sobs rang louder as Bellatrix started to carve a word into his arm.

“Bella, I don’t think he knows.” Narcissa Malfoy was looking at her sister nervously (and she almost looked slightly green). Draco was shaking so ferociously, it was a wonder he had not fainted. Bellatrix looked up madly and stared at her sister a moment. Then she stood and walked away from August’s body.

“Well, Mudblood, I don’t think you put much effort into our chat. But, luckily for you, you’ve got a new job to rest up for. Here…” Bellatrix threw a pair of tattered silk pajamas that looked like they had been fished out of the garbage onto August’s chest. “You might as well look the part of a filthy house elf. Take him away, Wormtail.”

When August was thrown back into the cellar, he made no effort to pick himself up. He laid there in pain for, who knows, how long. If Ollivander made any glances or movements to check on him, August did not notice them. Finally, he slowly sat up and started to peel off what was left of his dress robes. They were sticky with blood. August ripped part of a sleeve off and wrapped it around the arm that now bore “Mudblood.” If there was anything good in that moment, it was that the tattered silk pajamas were cool to his skin as he put them on.

The days that followed were grueling experiences. August was not trained per se, he was just told what to do and expected to do it. It was mainly cleaning duties. The manor was vast and many parts of it had thick layers of dust. What made it more difficult was that he had no magic to help him. Even house elves had magic. So, the endless manual labor was an adjustment (even if August had had some Muggle cleaning habits already). To make it worse, he was almost never left alone. A Malfoy, another Death Eater or— if he was very unlucky— Bellatrix kept a watchful eye on him. This gave August very little opportunity to search for any potential escape routes. If there even were any. August was not trusted in preparing meals, which was smart of them as it was one August’s first ideas. Eventually, he was tasked with serving tea— but, that was almost always tested with a spell first. The one silver lining of August’s newfound servitude was getting to see the sunlight. He found himself staring out of any window that was nearby when working. Watching the albino peacocks walk across the lawn.

But, of course, he was still in danger from abuse. If any fault was found in August’s work, he was left to Bellatrix. And even during work, he received jeers and taunts. August hardly saw Draco; whenever he stepped into a room, the other teenager looked fearful and left. But, it was not too long until Draco left for Hogwarts. Then August never saw him. Whenever there was a meeting of some kind— or if the Dark Lord happened to be in— August was promptly shoved back into the cellar. August guessed that it was their attempt to hide their secrets from him, even if he had no way of sharing them to the Order of the Phoenix. But, those meetings dwindled as the months passed. And picking up from conversations between Bellatrix and Narcissa, Voldemort hardly made an appearance anymore and the Malfoy’s were in a deep shame.

Ollivander’s health continued to deteriorate. If August were not there, he would have surely perished. But, August was not looking too well either. He was already in a poor state because of his grief before. But, now with the lack of food and inadequate hygiene— he was quickly becoming unrecognizable. His hair growing out and bones protruding more. His thoughts continued to torment him the most, however.

He thought of his parents. How he was now serving their murderer. He wondered if Harry Potter was safe and… being successful at whatever his mission was. Were the Order still fighting back? And Cedric. Was he safe? Did Bellatrix actually do something to him? She, of course, insinuated that much constantly. But, there was no way of knowing if she was just saying it to get under his skin or if it was the truth. August had to believe he was out there. Maybe searching for him or at least was helping to lead the Order. But, the months were long and hope was dwindling.

August’s demeanor began its shift in November. He became more passive. The verbal abuse from his captors— and even some of the many portraits lining the walls of Malfoy Manor— beginning to penetrate his thoughts. All he could do was clean, serve tea and return to the cellar. It became mechanical. Easier. Easier than trying to fight back. He escaped in memories and dreams of what could have been.

_“August, come on! And be quiet!” The Hufflepuff second year whispered excitedly._

_The first year Slytherin was dragging behind. He had never been near the kitchens of Hogwarts before. They were in a broad stone corridor lined with still life paintings of food. “I’m coming Cedric!”_

_“C’mon, look at this.” Cedric tickled a pear on one of the many paintings and turned into a green door handle. He then slowly turned it to reveal a large kitchen being run by many small elves. August’s eyes lit up in amazement. “If you ever need a late night snack, this is where to go. C’mon, let’s get to the common room.”_

_Cedric led August to a pile of barrels. “Uh… Cedric?” August could not see how a pile of barrels would lead to an entrance. But, Cedric did not answer. He was busy tapping a rhythm on one of the barrels._

_“There!” And suddenly, a passage revealed itself inside the barrel. “Let’s go!” Cedric took August’s hand and led him through it until it opened up into a round, warm room. It was the complete opposite of the Slytherin common room. While the Slytherin common room was elegant and sleek. The Hufflepuff common room was inviting and homey. Warm brown woods, a bright orange fire, furniture that was slightly worn but looked inviting. Not to mention the amount of plants that littered the shelves and floor. Cedric looked sheepish as August explored the room. He ran a hand through his air and did not meet August’s eyes, “I know it’s not as nice as the Slytherin common room…”_

_“No! I love it! It makes me feel at home.” Cedric flashed his brilliant grin at August in response. That grin that made him feel safe and at home._

August awoke with a start. For a moment, he thought he was eleven years old again and he would find himself asleep on the sofa in the Hufflepuff common room with Cedric. But, he was not eleven years old anymore. He was in the cold, dark cellar of the Malfoy Manor. And Cedric was certainly not there. Only old, sad Ollivander who slept stiffly near the water jug.

August was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so August is going through it! I know I kind of ghosted through some things near the end. But, I really did not want to describe any more abuse than I had to LOL!
> 
> Things will hopefully be looking up in the next chapter? But, probably not...
> 
> Thank you for your support as always!


	19. Year VIII - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another update! I know I'm posting these pretty quickly. But, we're approaching the end and I want to make sure and finish the story before I get busy.
> 
> Enjoy as always!

WINTER 1997

The Malfoy Manor grew cold and dark as December crept along. The cellar was even worse. August’s discarded dress robes from months prior were now wrapped tightly around the feeble Ollivander. August’s life had become routine. His captors barely registered his presence now— unless he made even a small mistake. The manor was heavy with dreariness and edge. The wind rattling against the windows or a creak in a floorboard made everyone jump. The only person who seemed to be gaining any color was Narcissa Malfoy. Her usual dour mood seemed to become somewhat excitable due to Draco coming home for Christmas. She wanted everything to be perfect for his homecoming, making August clean and reclean Draco’s bedroom numerous times.

December 20th. The morning of Draco’s arrival, Narcissa sharply ordered August to stand by the door all day until she and Lucius returned home with their son. August hardly needed to be warned. His days of resisting orders had left. He stood there, motionless, waiting. Bellatrix must have been bored too, without Narcissa. She took up circling August, hurling insults his way— this was not something she had done without provocation for some time.

Finally by late afternoon, a crack was heard outside the manor and then the front door was being opened.

“Oh, Draco— I’m just so pleased to have you home.” Narcissa was fussing over her son. He looked better than he had the last time August saw him. But, Draco still looked sickly like all who resided in the Malfoy Manor. August stepped forward and took Lucius’s coat. Lucius said nothing and as soon as his coat was off, he whisked away. Narcissa had thrown her coat to August without thought, focused only on Draco. August stepped forward to retrieve Draco’s coat.

“Mother, honestly! Let me…” But, Draco’s sentence trailed off as August approached. He swallowed heavily and tightened his grip on his coat. He looked ashamed again. Draco darted his eyes away from August. “I-I’ll keep my coat on.”

Narcissa noticed the moment. She swatted August’s hands away and glared at him. “Bring in Draco’s trunk.” August silently bowed and stepped outside for the first time in months. The cool wind hit his cheeks differently than the cold, stale air of the manor. He breathed in the winter air, he wished he could stay standing outside forever. But, August knew better than to dawdle. He laid the coats across the top of trunk and struggled to bring it inside.

After serving tea in the drawing room, August was ushered back into the cellar for the day. He huddled closely to Ollivander, hoping to share and receive some warmth from the other. The little light they did have vanished as the night descended. August felt himself drifting into a sleep, but quickly snapped his head up at the sound of various footsteps approaching the cellar door.It was suddenly swung open and a figure thrown in.

A familiar, serene, dreamy voice rung out as the door was being closed, “Are there moon frogs down here?”

August scrambled to his feet. “Luna?! Is that you?”

“Is that August? What an odd place to find you. People are looking for you, you know.”

August’s heart started to beat feverishly. It suddenly felt as if the blood in his veins were defrosting. An excitement he had not felt for a long time was now washing over him. “Yes! Yes! It’s me, Luna! B-But how? What are you doing here?”

August could see a faint glint of white and guessed that Luna had started to smile. “I don’t think they’re very happy with what Daddy is writing in the Quibbler. He’s very outspoken about people helping Harry.”

“O-Oh— I’m sorry, Luna…”

She shook her head. “That’s alright. Daddy is doing what is right, though I’m afraid he might stop with me gone now. You’ve been missing for months! Where are we anyway?”

So, August detailed everything that had happened to him. His capture at the wedding, Snape’s suggestion to keep him on as a servant (Luna mentioned that Snape gave detention to her, Ginny and Neville with Hagrid, but that it was not really a punishment). August introduced Ollivander to her. Then she told him everything he missed: Harry Potter being Undesirable No. 1, the Muggle Born Registration Commission, Snape taking over Hogwarts— along with two new Death Eater professors— and the Order and Muggle borns on the run or in hiding. But, there was one subject August had trepidation bringing up until they were finally running out of things to say.

“L-Luna… Cedric… is he—?”

“I think I heard him on Potterwatch a month ago! Of course, I don’t know for sure— they don’t use their real names. But, it sounded like him. He read off your name for the missing Muggle borns.”

August burst into tears. Cedric was alive. And he was still thinking about him. August did not know what Potterwatch was, but it sounded like something pro Harry Potter. He was glad Cedric was helping.

Luna’s arrival and the news that Cedric was alive reinvigorated August. He continued to do as asked of him by his captors, but with a newfound energy. He wanted to find a way to escape. No matter how long it took, he was going to find a way. However, August had little opportunity during the holidays. Draco seemed to have made his discomfort with August’s presence known, because he was kept in the cellar more often. Once, Draco returned to school, August’s normal routine returned.

“Take down the portraits— carefully— and clean the frames.” Narcissa ordered one morning.

So, August endured the countless insults from the many portraits of the Malfoy line. He started near the front door, taking portraits down one by one, cleaning their frames. August was at the middle of the long entrance corridor and had just taken down a portrait of crabby old man when he saw it. Beneath the nail that the portrait hung from was another more rusted nail. It didn’t seem to have any purpose. Left there from a previous portrait or an accident, maybe. August’s heart raced. He looked to the drawing room, no one was there. He was alone for now. Could August and Luna use this nail for something? Maybe? They did not have anything else in the cellar to use. So, with as much strength as he could muster, August yanked the rusted nail from the wall and placed it in the front pocket of his tattered pajama top. Quickly, he replaced the portrait covering the evidence of another hole on the wall.

It seemed silly that August’s hands began to shake and his breathing more rapid for simply pocketing a nail. But, for months now, he had never veered from his instructions. And if he was found with the nail… August shuddered to think what would happen. Finally, after he reached the end of the corridor, Wormtail threw him back into the dungeon routinely.

“Luna! Luna— Luna? What are you doing?” August returned to the cellar to find Luna spinning in circles.

“I’m trying to Disapparate out of here.” She said simply.

Ollivander surprisingly spoke up and he looked slightly amused. “I-I tried to tell her that it wouldn’t work.”

“Luna we tried that— and never mind— look!” August pulled out the rusty nail from his front pocket. “I pocketed it upstairs. I don’t know what we can do with it, but it's better than having nothing?” August suddenly felt foolish for his excitement over a rusty old nail.

But, Luna smiled brightly at it. “That’s brilliant, August!”

August and Luna spent weeks trying to use the nail for something. It became routine to attempt to fiddle with the lock of the cellar door. Or use the nail to unscrew bars over the rectangular slot at the top of the door. When August was upstairs working, Luna would try her best. When he came back, August took over. But, nothing worked. The small amount of hope that that pathetic nail brought was dwindling. And eventually, it just became another tool to break apart food or anything they could scavenge around the cellar.

August was quickly returning to his previous passive state due to their lack of developments. Somehow, Luna was able to stay optimistic. She would spend hours talking about the most unbelievable things with Ollivander while August worked. When August returned to the cellar and began to help Ollivander to eat and drink, she would fill him in on what he had missed.

“I was just telling Mr. Ollivander that Daddy had written to me, before Christmas, that he had purchased a real horn of the Crumple Horned Snorkack! We tried to look for a live one, you know, two summers ago— in Sweden!”

Ollivander laughed and shook his head at Luna’s words as August lowered the water jug from his lips. August had to admit that, though Luna brought welcome levity to the dreary cellar, there was no escaping the inevitable grim that his thoughts took him to. It seemed as if they were never getting out. Of course, August had the advantage of leaving the cellar— but, looking at the numerous scars that now covered his body brought even that privilege to question.

When March came, August had completely succumbed to his role once again. He cleaned and made tea. Draco was coming back for Easter. So, Narcissa was in livelier spirits again and frequently told August to do tasks he had already done. He rarely saw Lucius, he seemed to have become quite reclusive. And he almost never ordered August about. If he did, it was through Narcissa. He saw much of Bellatrix, however. He seemed to be her personal source of entertainment. Constantly ordering him around, jeering at him. Sometimes she even used the Imperius Curse on him (months prior he had resisted which resulted in a severe punishment, now he learned to just let her have her way). When Easter Break finally arrived, August welcomed it and hoped he would stay in the cellar more often— like during the holidays.

Sadly, that was not the case. August was there to take coats and welcome Draco home. This time the teen let August take his coat, but seemed to ignore his existence other wise. The Malfoy’s seemed to have become reliant on August for basic household tasks. And if Draco was upset by August’s near constant presence now, the only way he made it known was his refusal to look at him.

One evening, Narcissa ordered August to bring tea to the family. Of course, none of the family members were in the same place. So, August loaded a tray with teapots and teacups and saucers and milk and sugar. He decided to start in the drawing room. He was just about to turn into the large room when he heard a radio program going with a familiar voice.

“And what would you say to Harry if you knew he was listening, Romulus?” Was that Fred and George Weasley’s friend Lee Jordan? But, it was the next voice that August definitely recognized.

“I’d tell him we’re all with him in spirit. And I’d tell him to follow his instincts, which are good and nearly always right.” It was Professor Lupin! And they were talking about Harry?

Was this that Potterwatch that Luna had talked about? This was the first news that August was hearing of the outside world and it was his side talking. But, who was listening and why would they be listening to the enemy’s broadcast? August decided to brave it and enter the drawing room, wanting to hear the program better. He glided into the room casually to find Draco was the one listening. He was hunched over a small radio, intensely listening. When August approached, Draco straightened up slightly but he did not turn the radio off. August began to very slowly set down a cup for Draco, while simultaneously listening to the broadcast.

“…and our usual update on those friends of Harry Potter’s who are suffering for their allegiance?”

Professor Lupin started, “Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry Potter have now been imprisoned, including Xenophilius Lovegood, erstwhile editor of the Quibbler. I’ve also brought a friend along to remind everyone of an outstanding missing person. _Champion_ , why don’t you go ahead.”

As soon as Champion’s voice started, August froze. His hand just setting down a cube of sugar. “Thank you, Romulus.” It was Cedric. Cedric was Champion and he was now speaking on the radio. His voice sounded rougher than August had ever heard it. But, it sounded like music to his ears, warmth beginning to permeate through his body as if something was awakening. “I just wanted to remind everyone that August Garrel is still missing. He was last seen at Bill and Fleur Weasley’s wedding. I know he’s out there! So, please… if anyone has any information or if they could keep— keep their eyes out for him…”

Cedric’s voice started to break and Professor Lupin’s took over, “Thank you, Champion. Now, we have also heard within the last few hours that Rubeus Hagrid…”

But, August and Draco were no longer listening. Draco had been staring at August ever since Cedric began speaking. August looked up and stared into Draco’s eyes. Then, the tray of teapots and cups and cream was slipping out of his hands and hitting the floor with a loud clatter. August was sprinting down the long corridor to the front door. He was almost there. He heard a shriek from behind him and then Bellatrix yelled more clearly.

“CRUCIO!”

August collapsed to the floor in agony. But, he was only a few feet from the door. If he could only crawl quickly. But, a hand had grabbed him by his overgrown hair and was dragging him back into the drawing room.

“NO! NO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO LEAVE!” August felt like a child with his useless screams. But, hearing Cedric’s voice… All he could think about was escaping. To find Cedric again.

“Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!” Bellatrix looked raving. She brandished her usual knife and started slashing across August’s body. “The Dark Lord spares your life?! We give you the opportunity to use your pitiful! Useless! Mudblood! Life! And you have the indecency to run out on our hospitality! You! Ungrateful! Little! Mudblood!”

“Bella, that’s enough!”

“No, Cissy! I’ll take care of it! It doesn’t deserve our hospitality anymore!”

August’s screams and wails filled the Malfoy Manor. Every slice brought on an even louder howl of pain. August’s vision was blurring. He wanted to die in that moment. But, yet he knew he could not. He had to get out of the manor. Bellatrix traded off between the Cruciatus Curse and her knife. Finally, an unlikely voice stopped Bellatrix as she raised her knife again.

“Stop! It’s my fault! I antagonized him! I forced the tray out of his hands and wanted to see how fast he could run.” Draco was crying as he invented the lie. And he could not tear his eyes from August’s mangled body. Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa stared at him. Then Bellatrix broke into a hysterical laugh and backed off from August.

She circled Draco who attempted to steel himself against her gaze. She clicked her tongue, “Well… that changes things. Doesn’t it, Cissy?” Narcissa nodded her head hysterically. “Very well… Wormtail! Clean this up and take it back to the cellar.”

When a silver hand seized his arm, August recoiled violently and let out another sob. “P-P-Please don’t h-hurt me again. I’ll be g-good.” His voice felt broken. His mind reeling from the pain. Everything stung. Even the far away snicker of Bellatrix caused August to moan and shake. He was dragged and thrown into the dark cellar with great effort from Wormtail. When the door slammed behind him, August curled into a ball and could not stop shaking.

“August! August! What happened? We heard you screa— oh!” Even in the dark, Luna could see the bright gleam of blood shining across August’s entire body. She cautiously placed a hand on August.

Again, August recoiled violently from touch, “No! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean— I need to leave!” He broke into another traumatized fit.

Luna was patient. She continued trying to place a comforting hand to August until he was comfortable with her. She whispered assurances and comforts. “August, it’s going to be okay. Look, I think Mr. Ollivander is worried about you. Why don’t you and I go see him together? And then you can also have some water— okay?”

Somehow, August made it to Ollivander. He leaned against the wall, still shivering and shaking. Ollivander turned to him with wide, worried eyes. Luna brought the water jug to August’s lips— she was only slightly successful. But, she treated it like August had accomplished something great. Luna’s presence was immensely helpful.

August did not know how much time had passed when they heard a great amount of shuffling and loud voices from the drawing room. They could hear the yells of Bellatrix and Lucius. Finally, some of the feet began to approach the cellar and four figures, tied together, were thrown in. Then there was horrible, drawn out scream above them. August hastily covered his ears and shut his eyes, beginning to rock and mutter to himself.

Familiar voices were shouting in the room now, but August was not in a capacity to investigate. So, it was Luna who approached. “Harry? Ron, is that you?”

“Luna?”

“Yes, it’s me! Oh no, I didn’t want you to be caught!”

“Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?” said Harry.

Luna said something about the rusty old nail, but another scream sounded. And August was trying to shut it out. Luna had returned to August and Ollivander. “August? Mr. Ollivander, have you got the nail? If you just move over a little bit… I think it was beside the water jug.”

And then she was gone again. Hermione’s screams continued to pierce August’s ears to the point that he no longer knew what was going on. He might have heard the muffled voice of Ron for a moment. The cellar seemed to glow brighter too. But, August did not dare open his eyes. The echoing sobs were causing just as much duress for the new prisoners as well.

Ron was half sobbing and pounding on the door, “HERMIONE! HERMIONE!”

Harry was searching through a pouch and then talking to a piece of glass, “Help us! We’re in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!”

Draco came down and retrieved the goblin prisoner, Griphook. Ron had taken away the lights at his arrival and then brought them back when he left. With the lights came an Apparated house elf. Ron almost screamed his name, but Harry stopped him.

“Harry Potter. Dobby has come to rescue you.”

Another scream.

“You can Disapparate out of this cellar? And you can take humans with you?” The house elf nodded. “Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, August and Mr. Ollivander, and take them… take them…”

“Bill and Fleur’s. Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!” Ron supplied.

The house elf agreed. Dobby took hold of Mr. Ollivander’s hand and Luna helped August’s hand to the house elf too. Then, she turned back to Harry.

“Harry, we want to help you!” But, Harry protested and won after a few moments. Finally, Luna and Dean grabbed hold of Dobby and with a crack they were gone.

The next thing August was aware of was the smell of salty air. August fell over into the damp sand of a beach. Luna rushed to his side and started to yell to a nearby cottage. The wet air and sand stung August’s injuries, but in a way it masked the memory of what had happened. Two familiar figures appeared before the group.

“August?!” A beautiful French voice said above him.

There was another crack and the house elf was gone. Bill and Fleur began to help the weak teenagers and the even feebler Ollivander to the bright cottage ahead. In the light of the warm home, August’s injuries revealed themselves in full. Fleur let out a gasp and Dean’s eyes widened.

“Fleur, he’s lost too much blood. Get the Dittany.” Bill said as he laid him over a couch. “You two, take Ollivander upstairs— any bedroom will do for now.”

Fleur returned with a small bottle and droplet. She began to drop small amounts of Dittany over the numerous slashes across August’s arms and body. At first, greenish smoke covered the injuries, but then it revealed cuts that now looked several days old and had stopped bleeding. There was another crack outside and then the harrowing voice of Harry shouting for help. August covered his ears and turned into the back of the couch. He assumed Bill, Fleur, Luna and Dean went outside to check for he heard many pairs of scurrying feet. Then two other sets stomped into the sitting room. August could hear whimpers coming from Hermione as she was set down beside him. Then Fleur and some others returned. She became quite busy with caring for August, Hermione, Ollivander and now the goblin: Griphook.

Some time passed, August was feeling more alert. People began to whisper about going out to Harry in the garden. Dobby the house elf that saved them… had died. Harry had been busy digging a grave for him since he arrived. So, slowly they made their way out to the garden. Hermione held out a hand to August’s still shaking one. They exchanged a look of understanding and she gave a comforting squeeze. August still stumbled a bit, but Hermione was fairing better and helped. Then they circled around Harry and the small, frail elf. Hermione broke away and was brought closely by Ron. Luna was the first to say anything to Harry— who just sat there, cradling the elf by the empty hole.

“We should close his eyes.” Luna knelt down beside Harry and slid her fingers over his eyes to lower his eyelids. “There. Now he could be sleeping.” It was a beautiful sentiment. August looked out over the crashing sea waves against rocks. It was a nice sound. “I think we ought to say something. I’ll go first, shall I? Thank you so much, Dobby, for rescuing me from the cellar. It’s so unfair that you had to die, when you were so good and brave. I’ll always remember what you did for us. I hope you’re happy now.”

A few more people muttered their own thanks. Though, August barely knew Dobby, he found himself unable to stop a flow of tears escaping his already sore eyes.

“Goodbye, Dobby.” Harry said.

Dobby was placed in the grave and with a flick of a wand, he was snugly covered in cool earth. No one said anything and then Harry asked to stay outside for a moment. Everyone muttered acknowledgements. Some patted his back. August stood there. Staring at Harry’s back. Then to the grave. And to the sea. Harry begun to search for a stone, August guessed what for. Finally, he too turned and returned to the cottage. It was a beautiful cottage. August thought it was nice to place to die, but also a beautiful place to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally out of that awful manor! That was really tough having to write these past two chapters. But, overall, I think I'm happy with them.
> 
> There's only two planned chapters left! I'm already in the middle of writing the next one. I think I might be able to completely finish by the end of the weekend? We shall see. Maybe I'll finish writing the chapters and sit on them for a few days.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!


	20. Year VIII - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I hope you enjoy the conclusion of August's eighth year in the Wizarding World!

SPRING 1998

August sat with his knees to his to his chest in a large bath tub. There was an open window to his right. Displaying the setting sun being swallowed by the edge of the sea. Fleur was gently washing his back with a sponge. Her eyes darting across the many light scars covering August’s body now.

Fleur sat him in front of the mirror and started to brush his hair. August’s hair was now down to his collar bone, his bangs hanging in his eyes. In Malfoy Manor it had been been matted and shaggy. But, now, after Fleur’s touch it was newly shining and soft.

“Your ‘air eez so pretty. But, are you sure you do not weesh me to cut eet?”

August shook his head. For some reason the thought of cutting it scared him at the moment. As if he were disobeying orders from his captors. Or maybe it was a way of hiding himself. August turned his gaze to his shaking hands. They had hardly stopped since his assault from Bellatrix. He clenched his fist into a ball to steady it and then let go.

It was the end of the second day at Shell Cottage. It was quite packed in the quaint home. Poor Fleur busying herself the most by caring for everyone. Luckily, most physical injuries were on the mend. Only Griphook and Ollivander still seriously bed ridden. August did not speak much at first. Hermione sat quietly with him by the beach, the morning of the third day. The ever constant crashing of waves and seagulls helped to drown out his thoughts. It still felt odd and wrong to be outside of the manor. Of the cellar. He had been there for eight months.

But after that day, Harry, Hermione and Ron were constantly in Griphook’s room. They were planning something. That much was obvious. If August were in a better state of mind, he might have been more interested. Instead he spent his days running his hands along the walls with shells inlaid in them. He took to tending the garden with Luna— and sometimes Dean would join them. He found himself visiting Dobby’s grave once a day. Maybe out of habit, he joined Ollivander in his room before bed. Finally, as August began to talk more, he began pestering Bill frequently.

Bill sighed and turned before he exited the front door, “August, I told you Cedric is in hiding. I have no idea where he is. But, I’m putting word out— I’ll try asking Remus again today.” August nodded sadly. Bill placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, August.”

Weeks passed and plans were made to move Ollivander to Muriel Weasley’s. This was welcome for Shell Cottage as a whole; they were terribly short on space. However, August could not help but feel he was losing a part of himself. He had spent so long with Ollivander, it was hard to imagine being away from him.

Bill helped the frail old man down the stairs. Luna was first to say her goodbyes, “I’m going to miss you, Mr. Ollivander.”

“And I you, my dear. You were an inexpressible comfort to me in that terrible place.”

August found his arms around the old man and clinging tightly. Loud tears escaping. “Mr. Ollivander, I don’t— you not being here anymore— I…”

“My dear boy, you are one of the kindest and strongest people I have ever known. You have gone through more than many should at eighteen. And without you, I would have surely perished months ago. But, it is time for us to break away from each other. For now, I think it will do us both some good.”

After finishing his goodbyes, Ollivander was ushered out of the cottage by Bill and into the night. It was windy that night. The crash of the waves and the wind rattling the windows. The teenagers, Fleur and Griphook sat arm to arm at the dinner table and started their meal. Fleur was noticeably not eating until Bill finally emerged through the front door again near the end of the first course.

“Everything’s fine. Ollivander settled in, Mum and Dad say hello. Ginny sends you all her love, Fred and George are driving Muriel up the wall, they’re still operating an Owl-Order business out of her back room. It cheered her up to have her tiara back, though. She said she thought we’d stolen it.”

His arrival brought more pleasant conversation to the table. Luna started to talk about her father trying to recreate the lost diadem of Ravenclaw when the front door received a heavy rap. Those with wands jumped to standing and pointed towards the door. Bill called out first.

“Who is it?”

August’s hands started shaking violently again. But, a relief calmed the table when the person behind the door revealed himself, “It is I, Remus John Lupin! I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks, and you, the Secret-Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me come in an emergency!”

“Lupin,” Bill hurried to the door, pulling it open slightly— the heavy wind pushed it open fully. Professor Lupin stumbled over the threshold and whipped his head up excitedly.

"It's a boy! We've named him Ted, after Dora’s father!”

August slapped his hands over his mouth. Hermione shrieked delightfully. In that moment, August’s mind was cleared of worry. Only awe and happiness permeated through Shell Cottage. Tonks had had her baby! It was brought up days before that she was pregnant, but August did not imagine they would hear so soon. Professor Lupin strode to Harry and captured him into a hug.

“You’ll be godfather?”

“M-me?”

Delighted giggles sounded around the room. Harry was astonished but looked happy. Bill fetched wine and Fleur was ushering Professor Lupin into a chair at the table. He looked inexplicably happy. It was a look August had never seen from him before. Goblets of wine were passed around the table and they raised them high.

“To Teddy Remus Lupin,” said Professor Lupin, “a great wizard in the making!”

Soon faces were warm from the wine. Lupin talked excitedly that Teddy’s hair was already changing colors like his mother. Bill kept convincing Professor Lupin to have another glass in celebration. For that happy hour, all thoughts of the war outside were lost. The cottage was content. Bill even opened another bottle of wine. But, time finally came for Professor Lupin to go. They were still happy, but the opening of the door and the cold wind was stark reminder of everything outdoors.

“Good-bye, good-bye— I’ll try and bring some pictures in a few day’s time— they’ll all be so glad to know that I’ve seen you!” He said goodbyes to everyone. After releasing August from a hug he sensed the teenager about to speak. “I’m trying to get into contact with Cedric, August. As soon as I do, you’ll know.” Professor Lupin cast a brief pitiful glance across the scars on August’s arm and gave him a warm smile.

But, Shell Cottage was still celebrating even after Professor Lupin had gone. Fleur and Hermione talked excitedly. Luna went into stories about her own infancy to Dean— who struggled not to snort into his goblet. August was starting to gather some empty goblets when Harry and Bill offered to take them and shut themselves privately in the kitchen. After the two returned, everyone stayed up for only a while longer. But, as everyone laid in beds and sleeping bags, it was hard to find sleep— their minds overstimulated with joy.

One morning, an owl brought two small boxes to August and Luna. Ollivander had made new wands for them. August almost cried when he picked up the new wand: eleven inches, English oak wood, Unicorn hair core and supple. It felt strange, but familiar to be folding a wand again. All afternoon, he and Luna practiced with their new wands in the garden. Showing off and brushing up their skills. August was particularly rusty— so, he stayed in the garden a bit longer. Dean watched on in envy (he had lost his wand to Snatchers).

Eventually, August found himself at the dining table. Twirling his new wand in his hands. Dinner was being made. The teenagers were scattered through the sitting room— though Harry, Hermione and Ron frequently escaped into a bedroom to talk. They were to be leaving tomorrow morning. They refused to tell Shell Cottage where they were going, but said they would not be back. It was frustrating and sad for those staying at the cottage, everyone wanted to help. But, the trio were firm— Griphook was also going with them.

August was still staring at his wand when the front door opened. He did not look up, he assumed Bill was just coming home. But, instead of Bill calling out that he was home, another voice sounded that snapped August’s head up.

“August.” The voice breathed.

August jumped out of his chair, it toppled over with a small clatter. Then he was running and jumping into Cedric’s arms. Bill smiled and side stepped out of the way. The other inhabitants of the house had come to see the sudden commotion. August clutched at the back of Cedric’s traveling cloak as if he would be taken away. Cedric softly chuckled and smoothed hand over August’s hair.

“I got you, I got you.”

The two found themselves interwoven together at the edge of the beach. Away from the others for some privacy. They traced each other’s transformed bodies. Cedric was now sporting a buzzcut and his stubble had grown out. He had lost some muscle, but was still solid. And his face was slightly covered in dirt. In contrast, August was clean and soft. But, Cedric’s brow furrowed as his hand traced the various scars on August’s arm. When he found the “Mudblood” scar, August pulled back his arm and attempted to cover the ugly engraving. But, Cedric gently pulled his arm back and placed a kiss atop the scar.

“W-What happened?” Cedric asked, a little apprehensively. August could tell that seeing the scars had put Cedric on edge. He fully expected Cedric to explode in anger as August detailed his eight months at the Malfoy Manor. But, that explosion of anger never came. Perhaps Cedric was steeling himself against the urge to not scare August. Instead, he kissed August and rested their foreheads together.

“What about you, Ced? You’ve been in hiding?”

Cedric sighed then chuckled bitterly, “Well, who isn’t?” He paused, then continued, “At first I was under watch at the house with Mum and Dad. I was under review by the Ministry— Dad was still going into work for a while though. Finally, when they came to take me to Azkaban, I gave them the slip. After that though, I had to keep on the run. Sometimes, I would find myself on Potterwatch— whenever I did I reminded the world about you. I knew you were out there… I— I couldn’t give up. And then a few days ago, Lupin got a hold of me and told me you were alive…”

August could tell that Cedric was leaving details out. But, he did not care. They were together again. When they came back inside for dinner, the two were never not touching. Still checking if the other were really there. Or that they would not be taken away again. Cedric’s arm around August or their hands clasped or their legs interlocked together. The trio reminded the table that they would be leaving in the morning and not to wake up to say goodbye. As August expected, Cedric was surprised and pressed for what they were up to. But, he had as much success as the rest of the cottage. That night, they laid in each other’s arms and stared at each other, suppressing giggles and smiles. They were happy.

When the house woke the next day, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Griphook were gone already. The house was the emptiest it had been in months. August gave Cedric a tour of Shell Cottage. Cedric was also enamored by the beauty of it and its surroundings. Muttering if there was any other available nearby real estate. The day was spent much like the previous evening. Together, catching up and falling back into where they were before everything was overturned.

The trio’s planning seemed to have been revealed by Potterwatch when they announced that Harry Potter and friends had broken into Gringotts and escaped with a dragon. Everyone was talking animatedly about the Gringotts break in at the dining table, eating dinner when Cedric, Dean and Luna suddenly yelped. They each pulled out a galleon gingerly. Their eyes widened and then looked at each other to make sure they got the same message. Luna spoke up excitedly first.

“It’s from Neville! Harry’s at Hogwarts and we’re going to fight!”

Cedric finished, “He says to Apparate directly into Hog’s Head and to alert anyone in the Order.”

Everyone stood in a hurry. They changed and prepared to join Dumbledore’s Army at Hogwarts. Bill told the teenagers to Apparate to Hog’s Head first, he and Fleur were going to alert Order members. So, the four teenagers clasped hands with each other, turned over their shoulders and found themselves in the middle of the familiar dingy bar. And there was the very large, gruff barman behind the bar that greeted them.

“Upstairs. Through the portrait hole.” He huffed.

The teenagers nodded and scurried up the stairs behind the bar. Cedric grasped August’s hand on the way. Once they reached the top of the stairs it opened into a sitting room. On one wall was a hole with a portrait swung open. And without hesitation, the four climbed into the hole that revealed a tunnel. The tunnel was long and worn, with brass lamps leading the way. Finally, they reached the end and Luna was pushing open another portrait.

“We got your message, Neville! Hello you three, I thought you must be here!” Luna exclaimed as they came clamoring out into a large room with hammocks and around thirty other people. Neville looked heavily maimed and his robes tattered. Harry, Hermione and Ron were nearest to the new arrivals.

Harry was very puzzled by the four’s sudden arrival. Neville piped in, “I sent for them! I promised Luna and Ginny that if you turned up I’d let them know. We all thought that if you came back, it would mean revolution. That we were going to overthrow Snape and the Carrow’s.”

“Of course that’s what it means,” said Luna brightly. “Isn’t it, Harry? We’re going to fight them out of Hogwarts?”

But, August could tell the answer from Harry’s face before he even said anything. August and Cedric turned to each other with raised eyebrows as students around the room began to complain. Everyone wanted to help. And it became even more distressing for Harry when Ginny, Fred and George and Lee Jordan arrived through the portrait hole. Then Cho Chang surprisingly followed— she smiled at Harry then blushed as she glanced at Cedric and August.

Harry was mortified, “You’ve got to stop this! What did you call them all back for? This is insane…”

“We're fighting, aren’t we?” said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. “The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I’ll have to get a wand, though…”

While the startled trio turned into each other, Cedric laughed to August, “Well, I don’t think Harry’s going to have much success convincing this lot.”

Finally, Harry relented and addressed the crowd, “Okay. There’s something we need to find. Something— something that’ll help us overthrow You Know Who. It’s here at Hogwarts, but we don’t know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?”

Everyone turned to the few Ravenclaws in the room and once again Luna was the one to speak up, “Well, there’s her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy’s trying to duplicate it.”

But, that was quickly shot down by other Ravenclaws— as it was… well… lost. But, Harry seemed interested in it (even if some boys were confused on what a diadem was). Harry asked if anyone had seen it. No one had. But, Cho Chang offered to show him a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing it in the Ravenclaw common room. Ginny hastily suggested Luna to take him instead.

“No, Luna will take Harry, won’t you, Luna?”

“Oooh, yes, I’d like to!”

So, the two exited the room hurriedly. Cedric and August were then filled in by Neville on everything that had happened at Hogwarts. The new Dark Arts and Muggle Studies subject. The abuse. That they were now in the Room of Requirement. Neville had been hiding out for a while now. Everyone seemed to be catching up, excited to see each other, adrenaline pumping to fight. Ginny hugged August, happy to see him after so long. The portrait hole also swung open once more. This time, members of the Order of the Phoenix started to enter the Room of Requirement: Kingsley and Professor Lupin, Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Diggory. Some more Hogwarts alumni like Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson had arrived too.

When Harry and Luna returned, the room was roaring with people. People immediately leapt to Harry for answers. They wanted to know what the plan was. Harry was again thrown by the new arrivals, but finally told the room what they had been waiting to hear.

“They’re evacuating the younger kids and everyone’s meeting in the Great Hall to get organized. We’re fighting.”

The crowd roared with excitement and did not need to be told twice. They immediately flooded the exit to go to the Great Hall. August and Cedric would have escaped with the rest if not for being caught in between a quarrel between Ginny and her family. August understood why she wanted to and felt like she should stay to fight. But, the Weasley’s were firm that she was underage. Their estranged son, Percy, interrupted the fight— coming from the Hog’s Head entrance. After the emotional, somewhat awkward, family reunion, they settled on letting Ginny stay in the Room of Requirement.

The Great Hall was bustling with students whispering in pajamas and traveling cloaks. Professor McGonagall was standing at the head of the Hall. Suits of armor still marching through the castle to guard the perimeter of the house. It felt strange to be back in Hogwarts. It had been almost a year since August was last here. He finished his final year at Hogwarts with a battle and now returned for an even larger one. The Slytherin table made him frown, they were all grumbling and sour. Blaise and August caught each other’s eyes, and the seventh year quickly looked down at his table and blushed. Evacuation plans were detailed and those who were of age were told they could stay to fight. Professor McGonagall said that Snape has escaped and she started to explain the protections around the castle when a magnified, cold voice reverberated through the castle.

“I know that you are preparing to fight.” Some students screamed at the voice. Cedric’s arm around August tightened. “Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight.”

An eerie silence covered the Great Hall. It was only interrupted by Pansy Parkinson’s shriek and point, “But he’s there! Potter’s there. Someone grab him!”

In almost complete silence and understanding, students and faculty and members of the Order— including August and Cedric— placed themselves between Harry and Pansy. Glaring at the Slytherin table.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson.” said Professor McGonagall. “You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow.”

Each house table was called afterwards. Underage students being escorted to the Room of Requirement to evacuate. By the end of the evacuation there was a handful of seventeen year olds remaining in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. An overwhelming amount of Gryffindor’s had remained (the Creevey’s had to be shooed to evacuation). But, only Blaise remained at the Slytherin table. The sole Slytherin brave enough to stay. It made August quite happy to see at least one Slytherin stay to fight. Again the two looked at each other and August smiled at him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt took the podium at the top of the Great Hall. He started organizing the troops. They had half an hour to prepare for the first assault. So, leaders were assigned. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall would take groups to each of three highest towers. Then Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Shacklebolt would take their own groups throughout the grounds. Some would also need to guard the secret passageways throughout the castle.

Cedric and August were placed in Professor Lupin’s group. They were tasked to hold the courtyard of Hogwarts. Every minute until midnight was filled with anticipation and dread. Witches and wizards stood ready in their designated areas. Some moving hastily through the castle: Professor Sprout and Neville were placing different plants as traps (like Devil’s Snare) and Harry was off to complete whatever he needed to do. Cedric and August were holding each other closely. Wishing each other luck and assurances. There were giants already visible in the distance. To many’s surprise and Professor Lupin’s horror, Tonks came rushing out into the courtyard. She gripped Professor Lupin in a fierce hug.

“You shouldn’t have!” Professor Lupin cried out. “It’s Teddy, who needs you.”

“He’ll sleep til dawn and snore like his father. It’s you who needs me tonight.”

They smiled at each other— Professor Lupin a bit sadly. August and Cedric approached the other couple. “Congratulations, Tonks! I was so happy to hear about Teddy!” Tonks smirked and gave August a hug too.

“Thank you, August.” She looked back and forth between he and Cedric. “I’m glad you two have found each other again.”

But, the time for catching up and thinking about what lay safe at home was paused. It was midnight. As soon as the time had come, giants and Death Eaters were encroaching on the castle. Windows shattered. Bits of the castle walls took hit. Suddenly, masked and hooded figures were mixed into the courtyard’s defense. Green jets of light immediately shot over August’s head.

Cedric had dragged him out of the way. And they fired two stunning spells to one of the masked figures. He was knocked back by the force and subsequently flipped to the ground by a stone bench behind him. Immediately overrun, there were too many Death Eaters and they started to force their way through the front doors of Hogwarts.

“NO!” August made to stop the invaders, but a great giant foot descended in front of him. The force knocked August to the ground. The giant now bore heavily over him. Thinking fast, August produced a series of birds that began to pluck at the giant’s eyes. He used the opportunity to move further away from the horrid creature.

Professor Lupin and Cedric were engaged in a duel with Dolohov. The two were having a hard time overpowering the Death Eater due to his unpredictable and dangerous spell casting. August went to join when his body became overcome in fiery pain. Then a familiar, shrill cackle sounded behind him.

Bellatrix was strolling through the battle to where August now laid, “Hello, Mudblood! I knew I should have finished you off— right then and there! This time, I shall not make the same mistake!”

August started to shake violently. His past trauma flooding through his veins once more. He was completely paralyzed in fear to react as Bellatrix raised her wand. But, then his previous captor was tackled out of the way by a woman with bubblegum pink hair. Tonks. They wrestled for a moment, before Bellatrix wrenched herself free.

“Hello, cousin.”

Bellatrix looked mortified and disgusted, “You are no cousin of mine! Filthy half breed loving half blood!” Then the corners of her lips upturned maliciously. “I shall enjoy killing you!”

So, the two women from the Black family tree commenced a wild duel. A huge crash in the side of Hogwarts left a gaping hole where wall once stood. August could see giant spiders attempting to climb the wall into the new makeshift entrance. But, his focus was quickly brought back to two Death Eaters cornering him. August quickly ducked and cast an Impediment Curse on one of his attackers. The other was still approaching, so he yelled, “Confrigo!” at a nearby stone bench. The blast knocked the two Death Eaters out cold.

Cedric and Professor Lupin were still struggling with Dolohov, so August made his way to the duel. Dolohov noticed the teenager approaching and grinned. He sent a killing curse directly toward August. But, he was too close— August did not have time to dodge. But, instead of feeling nothing. The weight of a body was now crashing onto August. Professor Lupin’s lifeless face staring into his. He had shielded him from the incoming curse. The weight brought August to the floor. He began shaking the body.

“P-Professor? Prof— Professor Lupin!”

A blood curdling scream erupted nearby. It was Tonks and she was looking towards her husband now laying dead in August’s arms. Cedric broke off from Dolohov to produce a shielding charm between Bellatrix and Tonks. Dolohov took the opportunity to escape into the castle.

A shriek of delight came from Bellatrix, “It looks like the dog has finally been put down!”

Tonks turned to Bellatrix, violently, her hair turning flaming red and tears streaking down her cheeks. Cedric stood by her side and raised his wand, but she put up a hand. “Leave her to me!” She hesitated, then glanced to Cedric and August with a pained expression, “If I don’t make it— help look after Teddy. Make sure he knows what his parents did. Promise me.”

Cedric turned severe, he swallowed, then, “We promise.” She gave a weak smirk and started her final duel.

Tonks was ferocious in her attack. At first, all Bellatrix could do was deflect. But, at the rate she was going, Tonks would surely burn out. And she was unfocused— blinded by rage and grief. Bellatrix’s laughs halted. But, it was over when Tonks tripped over blasted rubble in her path. Bellatrix sent a killing curse straight into her chest. And it was done.

Cedric yelled and began to duel Bellatrix soon after. August stayed clutching Professor Lupin’s body, throwing curses and stuns at approaching Death Eaters and the many giant spiders that littered the courtyard. Cedric returned quickly with Tonks body, muttering that Bellatrix got away. They laid them together and gazed at their dull forms. But, Cedric and August quickly regained their senses and continued to defend the Courtyard.

It was chaos. August had no idea of the time and how long they had been fighting. Screams came in every direction. They both had cuts and bruises from debris. The couple kept their hands clasped throughout. Using each other’s weight to push and pull and duck out of the way from fatal curses. But, with the boom of a magnified voice, fighting ceased.

“You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.”

Like Voldemort’s cold voice said, his forces retreated immediately. No one from Hogwarts moved for a few minutes. August stared at Tonks and Professor Lupin and started to cry. Cedric placed his arms and around him and buried his head in August’s hair. People around them started to move inside and to the Great Hall, bringing in the dead. August took Tonks. Cedric took Professor Lupin. Together they brought them to the Great Hall.

All of the Weasley’s were together huddled and sobbing. Fred was dead. They placed Tonks and Professor Lupin next to the Weasley’s. A few them turned and descended into more broken moans. August clasped Tonks and Professor Lupin’s hands together and knelt by their sides. Cedric’s hand on his shoulder, he was looking around at the rest of the hall. Firenze the Centaur was badly injured. Professor Trelawny and Parvati Patil were grieving over Lavender Brown’s lifeless body. At some point, Hermione and Ron had joined the dirge. Oliver Wood brought in the dead body of young Colin Creevey later.

As it seemed to happen so often now, time was lost. Cedric and August were taken to have their injuries mended. But, all August could think about were the dead. Fred. Lavender. Even the ones he did not know personally… And of course… Tonks. Professor Lupin. He thought about poor Teddy. Would he and Cedric even make it out alive to keep their promise? He shook his head. Of course they would… they had to…

The castle’s mourning was interrupted by the same unwelcome voice with even more unwelcome news.

“Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.”

The Great Hall was silent. People began to yell that he was lying. But, where was Harry? No one had seen him for some time. Even Hermione and Ron entered the Hall without him. Professor McGonagall was the one to lead them through the entrance hall and into the courtyard. And she was the first to release a mortified, tortured yell at the sight of Harry Potter. Dead in Hagrid’s arms.

Cedric clenched his arm and pulled August closer. Staring horrifyingly towards the line of Death Eaters. August’s eyes were wide and his ears ringing. He could not process the screams from beside him or what Voldemort was saying. It was over. There was a bang and a flash of light and someone had been disarmed. It was Neville. Brave Neville had stepped up to Voldemort. There were sneers from the army of dark wizards. Voldemort summoned the Sorting Hat and placed it mockingly atop Neville’s head. It burst into flames— August cowered and covered his ears against the screams.

But, Voldemort’s entertainment was cut short by the arrival of a small giant leading a herd of Centaurs. The giant was yelling… “HAGGER?” And in the confusion of the moment Neville broke free, reached inside the Sorting Hat and produced a gleaming silver sword encrusted with rubies at the hilt. In a single slash, the head of Voldemort’s beloved snake, Nagini, was separated from its body.

Battle quickly commenced once more. Death Eaters were scattered. Thestrals and a hippogriff littered the air. Charlie Weasley was leading even more allies from Hogsmeade and elsewhere to the castle. House elves descended upon the Death Eaters too— slashing at their legs with knives. Most were forced back into the Great Hall where large battles took place.

Voldemort took center of the room and commenced a great duel between he, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Kingsley. Professor Flitwick took down Dolohov. August was assessing where to assist when he felt a heavy swipe and was slammed against a wall. Fenrir Greyback had pounced on him. He traced a long, yellow nail down August’s face. August was instantly reminded of being in the same position only last year at the Astronomy Tower.

The werewolf snarled, “I think it’s time I finally had a piece of you.”

And just like last year, Cedric tackled the werewolf away from August. “STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!” Cedric shouted.

The werewolf grunted angrily, but whirled around to find he was now surrounded by August, Cedric, Neville and Ron. Four jets of red hit Fenrir squarely in the chest and he was downed. Cedric gripped August and let out a sigh of relief.

“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!”

Mrs. Weasley was rushing towards Bellatrix in a ferocity that August had never seen from her. Ginny, Hermione and Luna had all been engaged in a duel with Bellatrix, when Ginny came close to being on the receiving end of a killing curse. Now, Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix were in angry duel. Mrs. Weasley denied any help. Her wand spun and flicked. Bellatrix’s smile quickly turned into a snarl.

The last fights happening in the Great Hall were Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix, and the one happening with Voldemort. Everyone not engaged in either duels, watched with bated breath. But, they stood ready to engage when needed. Bellatrix was sneering heavily, to the point that she was losing focus herself.

“You— will— never— touch— our— children— again!” Mrs. Weasley breathed as she sent her last curse directly into Bellatrix’s heart.

August gasped and gripped Cedric’s arm. She was dead. His captor that has infested his mind for months— keeping that fear inside him. Now, she lay motionless and powerless on the floor of the Great Hall.

Voldemort’s anger repelled his attackers off their feet— even pushing onlookers, like Cedric and August, back by some feet. Then— Harry revealed himself by providing a shield charm to Mrs. Weasley. He was alive! Harry stood before Voldemort and the entire Great Hall. Alive. The crowd cheered as Voldemort and Harry stared each other down.

“I don’t want anyone else to help,” Harry said loudly. “It’s got to be like this. It’sgot to be me.”

The two wizards, bound together by fate, walked around an invisible circle. Voldemort trying to get under Harry’s skin. Harry seemed to have moved beyond being effected by poor insults of his character. August stood, focused so intensely on the two that he forgot to breathe several times. Harry talked about something called “Horcruxes” and that they were gone. Fate and accidents debated. A mother’s love. Voldemort snapped angrily when Harry used his real name: Tom Riddle. Harry knew a piece of the puzzle and he was keeping it form Voldemort.

Then to August’s amazement, Harry was exonerating Snape. Inside, August was intensely relieved that Snape had always been working on their side— even to the point that everyone hated him in the end. August realized: he was only alive right now because Snape had suggested to keep him alive. Ginny, Luna and Neville surely deserved a much harsher punishment for breaking into his office— but, instead they were sent to a friendly face.

Talk of the Elder Wand was next. August had no idea what that was. Some of the older onlookers cocked their heads in some understanding and interest.

"But before you try to kill me, I’d advise you think what you’ve done… Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…”

“What is this?”

Of all the revelations that Harry had given to Voldemort. None had provoked a reaction as big as this. Harry asking for remorse from the Dark Lord. It seemed unlikely. But, all the same August searched the white, snake like face. For any sign. Any sign that there was more underneath the monster. But, no it was not there. Remorse. But, there was a fear behind his eyes and trembling hand. The moment was coming. Harry made another revelation, Voldemort was not the master of the Elder Wand like he thought. Draco Malfoy had been, he was the one who Disarmed Dumbledore. But, even more enlightening…

“You’ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him.” Harry said. “So it all comes down to this, doesn’t it? Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand.”

August’s attention was brought to a window. Dawn was breaking. The gleam of the sun hit his eyes and he squinted.

“Avada Kedavra!”

“Expelliarmus!”

The Elder Wand was now in Harry’s hand and Voldemort was on the floor. Dead. Finally. Cheers erupted, roars and cries. Cedric picked August up and kissed him deeply. They laughed and cried and kissed again. They found their way to Harry, somehow, through the mess of celebrating witches and wizards. Harry was overwhelmed, August could tell. So, he just said “thank you” and Cedric patted him on the shoulder. Any remaining Death Eaters were fleeing or else giving up. Shacklebolt assumed the role of Minister of Magic and was already freeing people from Azkaban.

Bodies were moved and the Great Hall’s long tables were returned. A celebration feast commenced. But, nobody sat in house. People from all over, sat all over. Celebrating with friends, celebrating with strangers. Professor McGonagall found August and pulled him into a maternal hug.

“Oh, son, thank Merlin you came out alright!” She looked happier and younger than she had ever looked. Tears wet her eyes as she beamed at August. “It’s so good to see you— oh, I assume you’ll want to know when you can finally take your N.E.W.T.s! I’ll send you an owl, I’ll be in touch! Oh, how about we just talk over tea sometime.”

August laughed. Everything seemed so much lighter. Even amidst the devastation and injury. The Malfoy’s sat in a corner, out of place. Cedric clenched his fist at the sight of them. But, August placed his own hand over the fist. Looking at the family, all August felt for them was pity. And Draco… well, he did save August in a way. So, he liked to think that there was hope for him.

The couple rose from their table and strolled to the entrance of the Great Hall. Cedric groaned as he looked over his shoulder, “You’d think they would get it through their thick skulls already.”

August turned over his shoulder and burst into a fit light laughter. Both, Blaise and Charlie Weasley were not so subtly casting longing glances at August. “I can’t help that I’m irresistible, Ced!”

It was meant as a joke. And August was already blushing and cringing at even saying the sentence out loud. But, Cedric grinned deeply and cupped August’s cheek. “You’re right. You are.” Then he bent down to capture August into another powerful, definitive kiss.

August broke apart with a stifled chuckle when he heard a nearby groan, “So, what’s next?”

Cedric looked up, pretending to rack his brain for something. “D’you think Bill and Fleur are looking for neighbors?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we got here! Thank you to everyone who has followed along and read (or will read in the future)! This was my first real foray into writing. It was a super fun experience-- and educational and challenging! I don't have any plans to write anything else on here right now. But, never count it out!
> 
> But, don't worry! I have one more chapter coming for August and Cedric. An Epilogue. I will be using the Epilogue from Deathly Hallows as a guide for it (and a tiny bit from Cursed Child... but barely anything because I refuse to acknowledge Cursed Child's existence for the most part). I hope fans of the canon Epilogue-- maybe the canon in general-- don't get too mad at me because I did make one quite big change.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all again <3


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey and experiment with me! It has been so fun and challenging. I hope you enjoy the final part of August's story.

SUMMER 2017

August turned over his shoulder and smiled to the Muggle family, “Expect an owl— or a letter from Hogwarts soon. It will give you the rest of the details and a train ticket for the Hogwarts Express. I also expect someone will come by to take your son to Diagon Alley for supplies. Well, I must be off.”

August went to leave, but a slightly worried expression from the ten year old boy caught his eye. He bent down to level with the child. “Hey there, it’s normal to be a bit nervous! Many years ago, I was in the exact position you’re in now. My parents and I had no idea that there was such thing as a Wizarding world. But, you’re going to experience magic and wonder that you’ve never even dreamed of before. In fact, I met all of my best friends and my husband at Hogwarts!” The boy smiled faintly. “Tell you what— when you get to Hogwarts and whenever you feel nervous, come by my office and we’ll have some tea. You’re going to love being a wizard, I promise.”

With that, the nervous boy seemed convinced. So, August stood, shook the family’s hands once more and strode from the family’s front garden. The last thing the Muggle family saw was the end of the wizard’s traveling cloak and then a loud crack.

August Apparated to his front door and suddenly the familiar, calming crashing of waves hit his ears. Walking inside, he started to take off his traveling cloak when set of strong arms enveloped him from behind.

“Welcome home.” Cedric breathed into August’s ear.

“Ced! You’re home early!”

Cedric smirked, “Harry let me off early for the weekend. Besides we need to start organizing what we’re bringing to Hogwarts for the year.”

August shrugged off the rest of his cloak and groaned, “Right… Oh— don’t forget Bill and Fleur are dropping off Victoire for dinner while they go out. Did you get everything squared away for your Floo connection to our room in Hogwarts and the Ministry?”

“Mhm— I just have to go in to sign something on Monday.” Cedric said he made to cross into the kitchen.

August was starting his first year as a professor at Hogwarts this year. He was assuming Professor Trewlawny’s post as joint Divinations professor. Even though August did not think he had the Sight (although, sometimes he still made predictions that came true), Professor Trelawny was adamant that she would only accept him as her replacement. August knew that if it was up to her, Professor McGonagall would have done away with the subject when Professor Trelawny chose to retire. But, as Firenze had nowhere to go and must keep teaching at Hogwarts, the headmistress finally succeeded in convincing August to try his hand at teaching.

Of course, all of their friends’ children were ecstatic at the news. Hoping that another family friend would, no doubt, be more lenient with them like Neville sometimes was in Herbology. All summer, Victoire was begging August to tell her what they would be studying in N.E.W.T. Divinations.

“For the last time, Victoire, I will not be giving anyone special privileges just because we’re family.” August told the beautiful and blonde Weasley teenager when she tried to bring it up again at dinner.

“Don’t worry, Victoire. You just have to get August flustered and then he’ll let it slip.” Cedric said as he kissed August’s cheek.

August turned a furious shade of red and swatted his husband’s shoulder lightly, “Ced!” Victoire giggled.

Cedric and August had decided not to have children of their own. They were surrounded by their best friends’s children anyway. And helped out as much as they could, probably too much sometimes. But, they loved them like their own. As they promised to Tonks, Cedric and August were particularly involved with Teddy’s life. His grandmother was grateful for the help, as was his godfather, Harry, who was busy starting his own family with Ginny. In fact, Cedric and August were the first people Teddy turned to when he understood that he liked boys. August still remembered the proud tears he burst into when Teddy came out to them.

It would be strange to not be living in their home anymore. Cedric and August bought the neighboring house to Bill and Fleur shortly after the war ended. Their own Shell Cottage. They were not getting rid of the home. No, they would still live there during the summers and some holidays. But, the home had been a huge stimulant for any remaining trauma that followed the war. The salty air. Endless noise of the sea. But, they would be back. Cedric and August were returning to their other home. After nineteen years away.

FALL 2017

August could tell Albus was disappointed at being sorted in the Slytherin. His shoulders hunched over as he made his way to sit next to Scorpius Malfoy— Draco’s son— at the Slytherin table. The entire Great Hall had their mouths agape in surprise, that Harry Potter’s son was sorted into Slytherin. His brother, James, and Victoire sat at the the Gryffindor table in shock (and maybe a hint of shame). Rose Granger-Weasley, who was just sorted into Ravenclaw, also held a strange look. Though she might be thinking of her own sorting, seeing as she may very well be the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor.

Neville and August shared a knowing look. Though, in Neville’s eyes it might have been pity, whereas August was slightly excited by Albus being placed in Slytherin. But, the sorting eventually finished and Professor McGonagall took her podium. She welcomed another year at Hogwarts. To August’s embarrassment, she lavished some praise in her introduction of him— now Professor August Garrel. And to make it worse, Albus, James, Rose and Victoire gave extra loud cheers in the midst of the welcome.

August did not keep the Divinations Tower nearly as hot and stuffy as Professor Trelawny. However, no matter what August did to the room, he could not get rid of the heavy perfumes that lingered in the air. So, August settled on leaving the windows open during classes whenever weather permitted.

“August?”

August looked up from his desk, grading various third years’ dream journals, “Rose, I told you that you have to call me ‘Professor’ while we’re in school.”

“Sorry, _Professor_!” She laughed, then turned back to the wall of August’s office that was lined with photographs. “When was this? And what is Luna holding?”

August approached the wall of photographs and looked at the one Rose was pointing to. It was of a younger August, Luna, blushing Neville and brooding Rolf Scamander. “Did I never tell you about this one? Well, after the war I was a free lance photographer. I shot for the Prophet, the Quibbler, portraits. Anyway, Luna invited me to photograph her final search for the Crumple Horned Snorcack. We went to Sweden for six months— this was about ten years ago— and Professor Longbottom and the grandson of famous Magizoologist, Newt Scamander, accompanied us. We searched everywhere and tirelessly…” August drifted into memories of those hard and adventurous months with a smile. Rose nudged him to continue. “Oh— yes, well at the end of the six months we finally found it. And to our amazement, it was exactly as Luna had described. Well, Rolf had a bit of a thing for Luna. So, when they finally found the creature he started to confess his feeling for her. But, Luna turned and kissed Professor Longbottom before he could even finish the thought!” August was laughing now. “Their wedding was unlike anything I’ve ever seen— you were there! Of course, you were too young to remember it.”

Rose lit up at the mention of weddings, “Oh— Aug— Professor! Can I see your wedding pictures with Cedric again!”

“Again? Well, okay… here you go.” August handed her a small frame from the wall. It showed a younger August and Cedric in a small ceremony on the beach surrounded by a small amount of guests (mostly comprised of Dumbledore’s Army and the Order of the Phoenix). August and Cedric wore huge smiles and turned to kiss each other in the photograph before turning back to the camera again. August wore white and Cedric black. The photograph could not have been taken that long after the war. Maybe a year or so.

Rose traced the photograph with her hand and a smile, “Do you think Mum is going to get married again?”

August took a seat on a plush cushion in front of his desk, “Do you want her to get married again?”

“Well… I’d like to go to a wedding and I want her to be happy.”

“Do you like Viktor?” August inquired with interest. Hermione and Ron had separated not too long after Rose’s little brother, Hugo, was born. They remained close and good friends, but they never grew out of their teenage habits. Constantly at odds with each other. Hermione thought little about getting into another relationship afterwards, ignoring August’s suggestions to get back out there. But, finally, at the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, Hermione reconnected with Viktor. Everyone was there, so everyone witnessed the two catching up all night after the game. Viktor had come out of retirement that year and led Bulgaria to finally winning the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione and Viktor had been together ever since then.

“He’s very funny, isn’t he?” Rose made a face to imitate Viktor’s surly demeanor. “But, he practically worships Mum and he was nice enough to move here, so that we could still live near Papa.”

August smiled, “Yes. Well— I would love to go to another wedding. Though, I don’t know if your mother is as interested in jumping into anything right now. She seems happy with where she is.” Rose nodded and started to stare at more frames on the wall. “Alright, that’s enough for tonight, Rose. You should get on to dinner— I’ll see you later.”

WINTER 2017

Harry was hosting the big Christmas party this year. Grimmauld Place had never looked livelier. It was brighter and looked more comfortably lived in. When he and Ginny had moved in permanently after getting married, it had been an entire undertaking of stripping wallpaper and adding new paint. Where previously it could have doubled for the Slytherin common room, Grimmauld Place was unmistakably Gryffindor inspired now. Still, parts of the original Black home remained. For one, the screeching portrait of Madame Black still hung snugly and covered in the entrance corridor. But, new charms had managed to muffle the noise and the screeches could hardly be heard over the murmur of the Christmas party throughout the home.

“Neville is trying to get me to slow down now that we have the twins on their way.” August froze as Luna nonchalantly dropped her news. In fact, everyone in the immediate vicinity stopped mid conversation to stare. Cedric, who was in the middle of talking about the Quidditch season with Viktor, let out a laugh first.

“Luna! You’re pregnant— and twins!?” August immediately grabbed in her hands and started to bounce. “Neville, how dare you not tell me the entire term!”

Neville laughed sheepishly and blushed. But, he looked proud and happy. The room filled with congratulations for the couple and one of the Christmas toasts was to the Lovegood-Longbottom family. The party was full of catching up and cheer. The teenagers rushed up and down Grimmauld Place. Harry’s house elf, Kreacher, flirted through the party offering drinks. Only Albus looked a little down as he sat on the steps of the tall winding staircase. August squeezed Cedric’s hand and kissed him on the cheek, telling him that he would be back.

“Hi, Albus. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Albus looked up, “Oh—um, no I guess not, August— Professor.”

“It’s alright, Albus. You can call be August when we’re not at school.” August laughed as he took a seat next to him. But at the word, “school,” Albus grimaced. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you liking Hogwarts?”

Albus shrugged.

“Haven’t you made any friends?”  
“I mean, I guess… Scorpius is nice. But…” Albus trailed off as he glanced at a stray snake ornament in the Black house.

“Ah— is this about being sorted into Slytherin?”

“Dad tells me that it shouldn’t bother me. But, I still think he’s disappointed. And James keeps telling me that I’m going to go dark for being a Slytherin.”

August huffed, “Well, that was not a very nice thing for James to tell you. He was just teasing— but, that’s not very funny.”

“But, what if it’s true?”  
August stared at the small boy for a moment. “Albus, just because you’re in Slytherin does not mean you’re going to turn into some evil, dark wizard. That’s ridiculous— there are many great and good wizards who came from Slytherin!” Albus shrugged again. “Albus, did you know that I was Slytherin?”

Albus whipped his head up, “What?”

“Yep! And I’m Muggle born too. Do I look like a dark wizard to you?” Albus shook his head, amazed. “The Sorting Hat works in mysterious ways and Slytherin has gotten a poor reputation. But, just because there are some bad apples in the house, doesn’t mean there isn’t any good. I’m sure Harry has told you, but your middle name comes from a great Slytherin— who not only saved your father’s life, but mine too!” The corners of Albus’s mouth started to pull up. “Don’t let it all define you. If anything prove to your brother, or even the rest of the school, that being Slytherin is a great thing. Even years ago, when I was still in school, I was Head Boy and was dating a Hufflepuff.” August glanced up and caught Cedric’s eyes from across the room. “Don’t let your house define you, Albus. After all, the traits of each house are a bit silly and could easily fit any student.”

Albus seemed cheered by August’s words. “Thank you, August.” He wrapped his arms around August’s waist.

“Of course, of course.” August returned the hug. “Now, go and hang out with the other kids. Maybe tell off your brother James for me.”

The rest of the Christmas continued without anymore gloom. They ate and passed around presents. Laughed and reminisced. August looked around at his friends. They had been through so much together and been together for so long. Every year it surprised him. Seeing Teddy grown. The way Ginny was cutting her hair now. Hermione and Viktor together after first meeting during the long ago Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament. That year was full of some of the hardest and best memories. Everything was always changing. Well, except for one thing.

Cedric and August said their goodbyes to their friends. Made promises to see them soon. August reminded Victoire to do her Divinations homework. The couple stepped out into the cool winter air. It was snowing. Cedric held out his arm to August. He took it as he always did. Their bodies always fit together. Always natural. But, August was expecting to Disapparate home. Instead, Cedric was leading him to the sidewalk.

“Where are we going, Ced?” August laughed.

Cedric flashed his crooked smile, “It’s a nice night. I don’t want it to end just yet.”

SPRING 2018

Winter melted into spring through the grounds of Hogwarts. Quidditch games passed. Classes continued. Students were approaching exams, N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s. August felt bad about increasing their workload, but he wanted them to be prepared for their exams. He knew that his assigned homework was nothing compared to other courses, though.

“An essay on the Grim, detailing its origin, reasons for its form and misconceptions on the omen. Due next week. Now off you all go, have a good weekend!”

A few students groaned, some spoke excitedly for the weekend. One or two stayed behind to ask a question of August on the essay. When the room was finally cleared, August sank into his plush chair with a sigh. His voice was rough from lecturing and calming down rowdy students. It was tiring, but it was also fun. August found that he really enjoyed teaching. Even if he at times did not know what he was actually doing either. This fear crippled him in his first months of teaching. But, Neville comforted him one morning at breakfast.

“August, you’re doing great. When I first took the Herbology post, I was barely able to make it through a single class. I just stumbled through my words and almost uprooted a Mandrake without warning the second years!” Neville and August laughed. “You’ll get the hang of it. If I could do it, you definitely can. You were Head Boy after all!”

Neville’s words had helped him. Of course, Cedric teased him when August would whine about not knowing what to do. But, that strangely helped too. Ultimately, August was now extremely comfortable teaching. He was learning to think on his feet better. The constant practice of Divinations was also giving August more confidence his predictions.

Now that classes were finished for the day, August made his way to his quarters. August and Cedric were fortunate to have their quarters in the North Tower. It gave them privacy and it was quite spacious. It was more or less one room. But, it was large enough to separate a sitting room and bedroom. August approached his wardrobe and changed into some loungewear. And while it seemed his days in the classroom were filled with cups of tea, he poured himself another cup and curled by the fireplace with a book.

August was distracted though. He was suddenly very eager for Cedric return home. Not for any reason in particular. But, it was enough for August to remain on the same page for thirty minutes, tapping his fingers on the armchair and glancing at the fireplace. His tea had also grown cold, so August took out his wand to heat it back up. But, before he could flick his wand, Cedric stepped from the Floo Network and into their room.

“Ced! Welcome home!” August jumped from his chair and laced his arms around Cedric’s neck.

Cedric wrapped his own arms around August’s waist and chuckled. “What’s this about?” Cedric buried his face in August’s hair.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’re home.”

“I’m home.” Cedric kissed August. Then August helped him out of his traveling cloak. “How was your day?”

August sighed, “It was okay…” Cedric gave him a look. “Okay— fine! I felt bad about assigning another essay to my students.” He grumbled.

Cedric just laughed at him, “You’re too nice. D’you remember when we were in school. Ruthless, all of the professors were!”

“I remember— I had never had a breakdown over homework until N.E.W.T. preparation.” August shuddered.

The two laughed and found themselves in each other’s arms again. Staring into each other’s eyes and reminiscing of their times in Hogwarts. The beginning of their relationship. The ways their faces had changed. More lines. From age or laughter. Cedric was sporting only a few gray hairs— no doubt appearing due to stress at work. His hands brushing against the faint scars the covered August’s arms. They were still present, but forgotten about. Years of happiness aiding in the eclipse of the hardships of the war. Their relationship had not changed, though. In some ways they still felt like the same teenagers falling in love in the halls of the magical castle. Cedric and August were happy and no one had been able to take that from them since. In their world, there was no possibility for anyone to be more in love than they were.

“You’re a good teacher, August. And you’re only going to get better.”

“So, you won’t mind spending another year here?” August teased.

Cedric playfully mused doubt, before cradling August’s face closely. “As long as you’re with me, I don’t care where we are. I love you.”

“I love you, Ced.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! We made it. I want to thank all the other writers of Cedric/Original Male Character stories for inspiring me to write this! I also want to thank all of the readers, especially the ones who always take time to comment on each chapter. It warmed my heart to see people connect with August.
> 
> This Epilogue was a bit short-- but, I did not want it to overstay itself. If you have any questions or were wandering more about what any of the characters in my universe were up to between the last chapter and the Epilogue (or even after) let me know! I thought about more things than were written down.
> 
> Again thank you all so much for reading and supporting. Until maybe next time?


End file.
